Mi ego, mi corazon y tu
by angel-nocturno
Summary: "Tal vez viva en una guerra eterna entre el ego y el corazón…pero siempre serás tú la ganadora" CAPÍTULO FINAL
1. Despues de un día más

_**Esta historia es creación mia y el nombre salió inspirado de una canción y creo que va muy bien deacuerdo con la historia, ya verán porque, debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen (pero seria genial si asi lo fuera) son de Rumiko, y este fic no lo hago con fin de lucro, solo de acerles pasar un rato agradable, ok este es el primer capi de la historia, pero aguarden solo es el comienzo…**_

**MI EGO, MI CORAZON Y TÚ**

_Por angel_nocturno_

Capitulo 1: Después de un día más

Bufó levemente, deslizó la mochila por sus hombros y la arrojo pesadamente al sillón, había sido un día muy largo y cansado. ¿Quién diría que ser independiente conllevaba a tantas responsabilidades? Sin duda necesitaba unas vacaciones, salir de la aburrida rutina que tenía en Tokio, ella había soñado con viajar por el mundo, conocer gente distinta, gente que no es del instituto o de su trabajo, pero pensaría en eso después, ahora el único consuelo que tenía era que podría relajarse por el resto de la noche si quería, era viernes, el día por el que había esperado toda la semana, mañana no habrían clases ni trabajo, en cambio podía quedarse en cama todo el día, tal vez ver una película e ir por víveres, o tal vez….

Arrastro los pies hasta el estudio, ella lo tomaba mas como espacio personal, donde dejaba salir un poco su personalidad, no quería decir que actuara con las demás personas, es solo que ahí podía exponer sus debilidades sin riesgo. Era grande y con puertas corredizas de vidrio al final dando paso a un jardín trasero, un gran librero con obras y novelas de diversos autores, algunas heredadas por su padre, un estante con muchos cd's de sus mejores artistas, y un gran piano blanco al final, lo guardaba como un recuerdo, lo único que sabía tocar era una canción que le había enseñado su padre de pequeña, después del accidente, no volvió a tocarlo más. Ubico su objetivo, un pequeño escritorio con fotos de su familia y amigos y una 'laptop' negra en el centro. Se deslizo detrás de ella haciendo girar la silla, la encendió y esperó, una vos seguida de una melodía inundó el lugar cantando 'If I'm a bad person, you don't like me' una de sus canciones favoritas, una ventana se abrió en su ordenador con la palabra 'hola' escrita, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y rápidamente la abrió…

"hola" respondió. Hace unos meses, 2 para ser exactos, conoció a un chico por la red, era extraño porque la invitación de amigo apareció al abrir su correo electrónico, a decir verdad ni el sabia como esa invitación había dado ahí. Sayo era un chico burlón pero aun así se llevaban muy bien. Al principio solo hacían la misma rutina de 'hola' y 'como estas', pero después esa conversación dio un giro y ahora hablaban de todo, como si en verdad se conocieran, habían días en que hablaban de sueños, cosas imaginarias y a veces sin sentido, el punto era olvidarse de sus problemas y pasar un rato agradable, y ahora esa era la razón de haber dejado un rato para el ordenador en lugar de irse directamente a la cama.

"_Estaba a punto de irme, quieres decirme que estabas haciendo?"___apareció en el ordenador

"Sabes exactamente lo que estabas haciendo" Kagome no estaba de muy buen humor para darle explicaciones que simplemente ya sabia

"_Cierto, es solo que me gusta molestarte" _un pequeño dibujo de un gatito riendo le robo una risa

"Te advierto que hoy no estoy de humor, así que no intentes nada que tu sabes"

"_Uh, un día difícil eh?" _ella creyó que por una vez comenzaba a entender "_no te preocupes gatita, me comportare esta vez"_

Ella apretó su puño, nunca debió haberle contado ese pequeño accidente de niña, el la había comenzado a llamar 'campanita' desde entonces "¿Oh vamos es lo mejor que tienes?

"_Ja, sabes que no te gusta, solo tratas de disimularlo, no es así gatita? _Respondió el

Suspiro, no había caso de discutir con él, además necesitaba relajarse como para estar peleando con él, prendió televisor, hace tiempo que la canción había terminado, pasó los canales hasta que se detuvo en uno…

"_¿Y cuéntame, que haces en estos momentos?"_ ahí estaba de nuevo, tratando de sacar conversación, lo hacía fácilmente, en cambio a ella le costaba mucho trabajo sostener una plática, a menos que la otra persona sea la que hable o que en verdad sepa del tema

"Veo la televisión" respondió simplemente

"_Mm, y hay algo bueno por ahí?"_

"Nah, solo otro programa de farándula hablando de los premios 'world talents' y de cómo Inuyasha ganó una vez más la mayoría de los premios a los que fue nominado" Inuyasha era el ídolo de esa época, su mayor problema con sus amigas era que ella no se dejaba llevar por todo ese asunto y muchas veces llegaba a decir frases como 'no sé por qué les gusta tanto' o 'ja es solo un niño mimado que ganó fama por sus padres', para ella era una persona común y corriente aunque debía admitir su voz le encantaba, pero claro eso no podía decírselo a sus amigas sin recibir una mirada curiosa y un 'te lo dije'

"_Inuyasha debe ser muy talentoso" _opinó Sayo _"además me parece buena persona y un chico agradable"_

"Keh?! Inuyasha solo es un cliché, además lo de buena persona y chico agradable solo es una máscara que da a los medios, solamente es una persona que finge" no sabía cuál era su problema con él, pero el solo pensar que la fama la había ganado por sus padres, un gran pintor y una excelente novelista, que murieron en un trágico accidente la hacía enojar. Desde ahí su fama, nadie notó a la pequeña estrella hasta ese suceso, y eso lo tomaba como fama robada "Solo debe ser un completo cretino"

"_Vamos, no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada" _y porque el parecía defenderlo tanto, siempre era lo mismo, tocaban el tema de el ídolo y los bandos se armaban

"Claro que no, yo solo juzgo el libro que parece bueno y solo terminas siendo una basura" ja, puntos a su favor, toma esa bateador "pero ya no hay que hablar más de él, dime que es lo que tú haces en estos momentos" preguntó curiosa

"_Pues oigo la discusión de mis padre allá abajo" _Sayo le contaba constantemente como sus padres no se llevaban bien y peleaban constantemente, sin contar las inexplicables veces que lo regañaban sin razón, o eso decía el _"será una difícil semana pero creo que sobreviviré"_

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, con risas y tonterías como solían hacer, ninguno de los dos se percato que ya pasaba la media noche, estaban tan entretenidos en la plática de 'que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina'…

"Oye es hora de que me valla" en realidad lo que quería era quedarse más tiempo, pero tenía muchas cosas por hacer mañana, o mejor dicho hoy

"_No, enserio? Oh vamos solo un rato mas" _insistió seguido de un perrito de rodillas, comenzaba a convencerla ¿Por qué siempre tenía ese control sobre ella? Y eso que ni siquiera lo conocía en realidad

"Lo siento pero le prometí a Sango que iría con ella de compras mañana muy temprano" se excuso, aunque era verdad

"_Mm, Sango?_

"Si, es mi mejor amiga, y por cierto, está loca por Inuyasha" El solo recordar cómo se empujaba entre la multitud solo para conseguir su nuevo disco la hizo reír, y recordar que el cuello le dolió por dos semana

"_A si? Parece una chica inteligente, tal vez deberías presentármela algún día" _

"Si claro, se llevarían muy bien" hizo una pausa "Cuando te veré"

"_Pronto, ahora tienes que descansar, lindos sueños" _un mensaje debajo de su plática le mostraba que aun seguía escribiendo así que espero _"espera, para tener lindos sueños debería aparecer yo en ellos" _a veces solía ser tan vanidoso _"así que, sueña conmigo"_

Eso la hizo reír "Pero, ni siquiera te conozco" claro, como podía soñar con una persona a la que no había visto en toda su vida

"_Pues, soy lindo, sin mencionar guapo y de encantadora sonrisa" _Ja, ya imaginaba, un gigante de 200 kilos describiéndose igual que una persona que vio en alguna revista

"Ja, algo más que quieras agregar?" claro que ya sabía su respuesta

"_Si te diera más pistas, sabrías quien soy" _Si, siempre me decía lo mismo cuando sacaban ese tema, estaba pensando en rendirse de verdad

"Es que acaso ya te he visto?" Preguntó curiosa, en verdad quería saber quien era el, pero siempre era tan misterioso, y debía admitirlo, eso le gustaba.

"_Puede ser, pero ahora tienes que ir a dormir, no quiero que mañana llegues tarde por mi culpa, descansa" _Bueno veamos su lado positivo, podía ser tierno y amable, cuando quería

"Tú también descansa" Apago el ordenador con un pesado suspiro, le habría gustado quedarse un poco más, y si no fuera por el compromiso con Sango lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora tenía que descansar, ya habría tiempo de decidir quién fue primero, el huevo o la gallina.

Subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de ella y se arrojó a la cama, el sueño la vencía fácilmente ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, durmió con la última frase que le dijo "Tu también sueña conmigo" murmuró para sí, embozó una sonrisa y quedo profundamente dormida.

**N/A: **_**Uff, en verdad que este capi gastó muchas de mis neuronas, de por si ya casi ni tengo ¬¬, pero quedo bien (claro después de algunos arreglos, bueno muchos arreglos), espero traer el siguiente cap en 5 días, el 9 de Noviembre, suficientes para inspirarme.**_

**Avances del siguiente cap: Kagome tendrá u**_**n desesperante día de compras con Sango, claro había sido perfecto si no hubieran entrado a cierta tienda, sin mencionar una gran noticia para Kagome y……**_

_**Si quieren saber más vean el siguiente cap que les aseguro se pondrá mejor y dará un giro de 180º, no se lo pierdan**_

**Si algo me hace falta, no ducen en hacérmelo saber**


	2. La gran noticia

_**Aquí está la conti, se que dije que la pondría mañana, pero no estaré así que la pondré desde hoy, espero les guste… les recuerdo que los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos, y no lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo de hacerles pasar un rato agradable, bueno disfrútenla**_

Capitulo 2: La gran noticia

"¡Sango!" gritó una chica desde lejos, la aludida sonrió a penas. Sango era su amiga desde que tenía memoria, sus padres trabajaban en la misma empresa como socios y sus madres se conocían desde antes que nacieran así que usualmente habían crecido juntas, claro que chocaban de vez en cuando gracias a su carácter.

"Vaya, creí que no llegarías" dijo con burla, era muy inusual que Kagome se olvidara de sus salidas o simplemente se quedara dormida, pero a fin de cuentas no era su culpa ser tan despistada.

"Si, lo siento, lo que pasa es que me desvelé mucho anoche y hoy en la mañana me quede dormida" ja, lo sabía, ya era algo predecible.

"Y la razón es" preguntó

"Sayo" contestó simplemente "Me quede hablando con él hasta muy tarde y no me di cuenta del tiempo"

Sango suspiró "Ya veo, entonces, nos vamos?" dijo emocionada. Era algo que tenían en común ellas dos, les encantaba salir de compras, aunque el término 'compras' solo fuera usado para observar.

La tarde pasó de tienda en tienda, al principio de ropa y zapatos, pero al final de discos y posters de Inuyasha, algo que no tenía muy contenta a Kagome, la mayor parte del tiempo se entretuvo viendo a la gente pasar o escuchando como el dueño de ahí le gritaba a una de sus empleadas por un artículo que habían comprado a un costo muy inferior del verdadero, eso le recordó de cierta forma a su jefe.

Kagome bufo por lo bajo "Sango ya podemos irnos? Un vestido en la tienda de enfrente me está llamando" puso las manos en el vidrio como un niño que quiere salir a jugar en un día lluvioso, volvió su mirada de cachorrito a Sango esperando una respuesta, o siquiera una pizca de piedad, pero solo se encontró con una chica dándole la espalda, demasiado ocupada, cruzó los brazos y se sentó resignada en la silla que tenía junto, sería una larga espera.

"Solo espera un poco Kagome, no puedo decidirme por cuál de los dos llevar" ella miraba dos posters en una gran vitrina, ambos de Inuyasha, uno sosteniendo su guitarra y el otro con un micrófono en la mano y mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. Kagome bufó de nuevo, las dos parecían tan reales, '_solo son mascaras'_ le recordó su mente, dirigió la mirada a fuera, por el gran cristal del local. A Sango se le haría más fácil la tarea de elegir si su compañera no se la pasara criticando a su cantante favorito, fue por eso que esta vez no le había pedido ayuda para elegir.

"Porque no te llevas los dos" dijo sin más. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo hacia aquel hermoso vestido del que se había enamorado.

"Buena idea" una sonrisa iluminó su rostro pero en un momento se apagó "pero, no hay demasiado lugar para los dos"

Kagome en verdad estaba desesperándose "Pues los cambias constantemente" trataba de controlarse y que su voz no se ollera como una amenaza más que una sugerencia.

"Ya se" de momento volteó a verla "A Sota le gusta también no? entonces le daré uno como regalo de cumpleaños, es en una semana no?"

"Sí, creo que le gustará" aparte de tener que estar más de una hora en una tienda donde solo se veía el rostro de Inuyasha y la de las fans locas por conseguir alguno de sus artículos, ahora tenía que verlo cada que entrará a la habitación de Sota, en ese momento pensó en las ventajas de vivir sola.

Al final las dos salieron de la tienda con ambos posters, Kagome estaba cansada, tanto se olvido de el hermoso vestido del que se había enamorado un rato atrás. La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, dejando que su cobija de estrellas los arropara, esa noche Kagome dormiría en casa de Sango, desde que ellas eran niñas solían hacer lo mismo cada noche de sábado y poco a poco se fue haciendo una ley. Llegaron y dejaron las bolsas en la sala para dirigirse a la habitación de Sango, cuando entraron Sango rápidamente buscó un lugar para poner su poster, mientras Kagome solo la observaba con burla, al final terminó aburriéndose, así que encendió el televisor, ja, lo que le faltaba, mas Inuyasha, con un toque de fastidio lo apagó antes de que Sango comenzara a mencionar el por qué ella debería ser fan de él. Se recostó en la cama con los brazos en la nuca, había algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Sayo. Dijo que tal vez lo conocería pronto, pero que tal vez ya lo podría haber visto, era ilógico, el dijo que nunca había ido a esa parte de la ciudad, dio un pesado suspiro y se giro dándole la espalda al lugar donde se encontraba el poster ya colgado, tal vez solo lo dijo porque si, no, las personas no decían las cosas porque si, se giró de nuevo y vio a Sango entrar con su habitual pijama, entonces recordó que debía cambiarse y dormir.

* * *

La luz entro por la ventana, parecía que un día hermoso las esperaba afuera, y esos días no eran para desperdiciarse, se fregó los ojos y vio como Sango aun descansaba plácidamente, holgazana, pensó, la sacudió a los lados y solo recibió un quejido, "Sango" la llamó, nada, pensaba tirarla de la cama, ja seria efectivo además de gracioso, sus planes fueron arruinados por el timbre "Iré a abrir, y cuando vuelva quiero que estés despierta o conocerás lo que es un baño vespertino" le advirtió, se levanto pesadamente de la cama y se estiró, el timbre volvió a sonar, valla que inquietud "Ya voy" dijo con molestia, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven de uniforme azul, claro mensajería.

"Mm, busco a Kagome Higurashi" dijo el hombre del uniforme, su placa lo presentaba como Yin.

"Sí, soy yo" contestó,

"Esto es para usted" de su mochila sacó un paquete amarillo pálido y se lo entregó despidiéndose con un típico 'buen día'. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio el paquete con desconfianza, como sabrían a donde enviarlo, a final de cuentas esa no era su casa, ni siquiera vivía allí, además quien adivinaría que ese día se quedaría a dormir allí. Lo abrió lentamente deslizando el papel encontrándose con una caja blanca, la abrió y sacó de allí lo que parecía ser una invitación, si, era una invitación para una fiesta de disfraces, ¿Quién enviaría eso?, rebuscó dentro de la caja de nuevo y encontró una hoja doblada en cuatro y algo envuelto en una tela muy suave, abrió la nota y comenzó a leer

_Hola_

_Creo que una promesa es una promesa, y yo te dije que nos veríamos pronto, creo que este es el momento, estoy en la ciudad pero no creo que sea por mucho, así que quiero que aprovechemos esta fiesta de disfraces para conocernos, el lugar, hora y fecha está en la invitación, te espero en la fuente del jardín trasero junto a la fuente a las 8:00 en punto, me gustaría que usaras ese pequeño regalo, me asegure de que fuera algo delicado, perfecto para ti, por cierto puedes llevar a un acompañante, pero asegúrate de que sea chica , esa noche te quiero solo para mí._

_ATT: Sayo_

Desenvolvió el regalo y se encontró con una antifaz blanco con decoraciones en rosa y morado, lo observó por un momento, aun no comprendía nada, solo que Sayo la había invitado a una fiesta de disfraces. Un momento. Sayo? No, no podía ser él, pero que mas sentido tenía, el sabia que lo sábados eran los días que quedaba en casa de Sango, pero como había obtenido la dirección?, que importaba, por fin lo conocería. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría. Sango bajó rápidamente, conociendo a su amiga, casi rogaba por no encontrase con un hueso roto o una lesión, pero no, la encontró saltando de felicidad con las manos en su pecho sosteniendo algo, ahora que le habría picado.

"Que pasa, porque estas así" la miró desconcertada, no era común que se pusiera a gritar y saltar como loca por toda la casa, algo realmente bueno debería estarle pasando para que actuara así

"Por esto" le entregó el sobre con la invitación. Ella la sacó y la leyó "Wow, una fiesta de disfraces, que emoción "dijo con tono sarcástico "me voy de nuevo a la cama" bostezo estirando sus brazos con la invitación aun en ellos, una nota calló de esta, la tomó y desdoblo con cuidado "Enserio es quien creo?" volteó a ver a Kagome después de un rato, esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza "Imagino que iras"

"Que no es obvio, esta será mi oportunidad de conocerlo, todo este tiempo se ha estado comportando muy misterioso, y tengo que saber cómo es en realidad" la imagen del gigante de 200 kilos llegó su mente "o por lo menos saber si mis sospechas son ciertas" dijo con risa nerviosa

"Pues aquí dice que puedes llevar a un acompañante siempre y cuando sea una chica y yo no pienso dejarte ir sola, así que si, iré" se encogió de hombros y regreso a la habitación con las manos en la nuca. No confiaba mucho en ese tal Sayo, y no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Kagome solo por un rato de diversión, además esa última frase de la nota no le había caído muy bien, debía saber a quien tendría que romperle la cara esta vez.

**N/A: **_**Que tal, les gustó la conti, por fin sabremos quién es Sayo, y que tal Sango, un poco ruda pero solo defiende lo que quiere, y no se preocupen tendremos a Inuyasha muy pronto, ya veremos sus peleas con Kagome, por que no crean que estos dos se salvan, nooo, de mi cuenta corre que estos dos pasen al menos un rato desagradable, cortesía de ellos mismos ñaca ñaca, les traeré el desenlace en 5 días, el 13 de noviembre.**_

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**_** wow tendremos una noticia muy buena para algunas, además de un encuentro muy peligroso y una Kagome muy molesta teniendo como recompensa un regaño, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo y descubran de quien se trata.**_

**Recuerden que si algo del fic no les gusta, no duden en decírmelo, acepto sugerencias y criticas con gusto**


	3. Un desagradable encuentro

_**Aquí puntualita con la conti, espero les este gustando, si no, díganme y les prometo que hare todo lo posible por cambiarlo, también acepto sugerencias y quejas por qué no, solo comenten, su opinión es muy importante, bueno disfrútenlo y les recuerdo los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos (aunque desearía que si) son de Rumiko, y no lo hago con fin de lucro, solo de divertirlos y hacerles pasar un rato agradable.**_

Cap. 3: Un desagradable encuentro

Caminaba hacia su casa con las manos en las bolsas, estaban en pleno Noviembre y ya comenzaba a hacer frio, un viento helado le revolvió el pelo e hizo que comenzara a tiritar lo dientes, se hundió más en su campera e intentó pensar en otra cosa más que el frio, como deseaba estar en su casa, acostada en su cama con las mantas encima, si deseaba algo caliente a cualquier forma. Vuala. Una cafetería al otro lado de la calle, un café caliente la ayudaría a no congelarse. Se apresuró a llegar. Entro, estaba repleta de jóvenes que parecía venían por la misma razón que ella, la suave música de la rockola inundaba el lugar con la melodía de la guitarra, si, ese era uno de sus lugares preferidos, solía ir con su papá antes de… Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ese no era el momento para pensar en cosas como esas, además se había prometido dejar el pasado atrás, debía encontrar algo con que despejar su mente

"Kagome!!" escucho a lo lejos, se giró y se encontró con sus compañeras de clase, si exactamente lo que buscaba, seguro con ellas podría distraerse un rato

"Yuca, Eri, Ayumi, hola" levantó su mano en forma de saludo y se apresuró a sentarse en el asiento vacío. En un momento llegó la camarera pidiendo su orden, ellas ordenaron lo mismo, café caliente y un par de biscochos, la camarera se retiró y desde ahí un silencio las inundó, lo único que oían era la música, que ahora había sido cambiada por una canción romántica, eso no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en despejarse, que, esta vez las chicas no tenían nada que contar?

"Y dinos Kagome, como vas con Houyo" Ayumi rompió el silencio, ella volteó rápidamente a donde la habían llamado

"A que te refieres" preguntó ella, en realidad no recordaba estuviera en un proceso con Houyo, en realidad no había hablado mucho con él la última semana

"Que, entonces era mentira el rumor que corría por la escuela?" Ahora era Eri la que preguntaba

"Chicas, cual rumor" y cada vez entendía menos

"Que andas con Houyo" dijeron las tres al unísono,

"Que!" se levantó violentamente de la silla dando una golpe a la mesa con ambas manos, eso era una gran mentira, en verdad no sabía cómo había surgido ese rumor, pero solo era eso, un rumor

"Anda, no seas tímida, dinos como paso?" Preguntó Yuca

"Si, como te lo dijo?" siguió Eri

"Fue lindo?" completó Ayumi

Kagome retrocedió lo más que su silla le permitió, esa no era su idea de distracción, tener las miradas curiosas de sus amigas sobre ella la hacían sentir como un criminal siendo interrogada por policías sedientos de verdad, o como un famoso siendo perseguido por cientos de paparazzis pidiendo una entrevista. Kagome simplemente les contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía con cuál de sus preguntas empezar, tomando en claro que eran sin sentido si lo veías desde su punto

"Chicas, chicas" intentó llamar su atención sacudiendo las manos frente a ella pero no recibía nada, ni un signo vital de vida, solo chicas que hablaban entre ellas de lo genial que era que sus amigos anduvieran, dio un suspiro profundo, esto sería largo. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era por cuánto tiempo había estado deambulando la noticia. Y porque Houyo no le había dicho nada? Tendría que aclarar eso rápido.

Después de un rato las chicas salían de la cafetería, caminaban por la calle tranquilamente, después del casi acoso por sacarle la verdad a Kagome, solo se llevaron una desilusión muy grande al saber que todo era una farsa

"Oyeron sobre la fiesta que dará Yura?" preguntó Eri

"Si, toda la escuela habla de eso, dicen que será la fiesta más grande de todas, la escuela completa está invitada" anunció con emoción Ayumi

"Si, esta será la fiesta del año y..." no terminó su frase, parecía que algo había llamado su atención "No puede ser" chilló, las demás se giraron a lo que tenía tan emocionada a Yuca, se encontraron con un local de revistas a un lado de ellas.

"Inuyasha, nuestro gran ídolo y cantante juvenil termina su relación con Kikyo Hashimoto, la hermosa modelo" Leyó Kagome en la portada de la revista por la cual sus amigas se detuvieron, vio el precio y las miró incrédula "En serio, vale tanto la pena comprarla?" era un robo, no creía que valiera tanto la pena, además no tenían ese dinero consigo. Después de un momento salían de la tienda con la revista 'feeling young' en sus manos, buscando la página en donde anunciaban la exclusiva. Claro que Kagome tuvo que prestarles la mitad para poder pagarla y no las dejaran limpiando el lugar, que apostaba, sus amigas lo harían solo para saber más sobre su 'ídolo', y por lógica, ella se vería revuelta con ellas

"No lo puedo creer, Inuyasha terminó con Kikyo" decía Eri emocionada

"Creí que esos dos se amaban" añadió Ayumi, y era cierto, bueno era lo que ellas creían, siempre se mostraban cariño cuando estaban juntos, algo que no dejaba muy contentas a las fans

Yuca le quitó la revista de las manos "Aquí dice que fue una pelea, pero no dice la causa, parece que ellos quieren mantenerlo en secreto, que malo"

"Publicidad" escucharon decir a Kagome detrás de ellas, siempre solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios al tratarse de Inuyasha

"No importa si es publicidad o no, Inuyasha por fin esta libre" Ayumi no pudo contenerse y dio un grito de alegría, seguida por Yuca y Eri. Kagome resopló, no sabía por qué tanta emoción, si ya las oportunidades de conocer a Inuyasha eran nulas, como podría fijarse en simples mortales, chicas ordinarias que iban a escuelas normales e iban a cafeterías pequeñas, no como las que ellos estaban acostumbrados. En resumen, no tenían esperanza alguna, incluyéndose. Suspiro derrotada. Un momento. Sacudió violentamente la cabeza. Desde cuando le importaba eso, '_debería pasar menos tiempo con las chicas y su afán por Inuyasha'_

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas, el frio metal la hizo temblar, una razón más para cambiar su pequeña falda por una pantalón, se giro hacia sus amigas, aun seguían leyendo esa revista, se deslizo en la banca quedando sentada casi sobre su espalda, ese parque siempre la hacía tranquilizarse, solo podían oírse los cantos de pájaros y la como caía el agua en la pequeña fuente. Paso una mano por su flequillo despeinándolo, pero este regreso a su lugar, se sentía tan tranquila. Vio su reloj, 3:50 pm. Que! como iba a llegar en diez minutos al trabajo, su jefe iba a matarla, por decirlo en términos sencillos, como pudo haber pasado casi una hora desde que salió de la escuela, no había tenido ni tiempo de cambiarse de ropa "No puede ser" se quejo, de un salto regreso a su postura normal.

"Te sucede algo Kagome?"Pregunto Yuca, las demás voltearon a verla con gracia por las caras y gestos que hacía, pero ella no lo notó.

"No es nada, solo que llegaré tarde a trabajar" tomó su mochila y se la puso en el hombro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "Nos vemos" dijo mientras corría y sacudía la mano despidiéndose de ellas. Si que era una chica rara, pensaron sus amigas y se centraron de nuevo a leer la revista con el artículo tan interesante. Giraron la hoja y se encontraron con algo que las dejo perplejas.

* * *

Corría por las calles, solo le quedaban 5 minutos para llegar al club en donde cantaba, una forma de sacar su talento y ganar dinero a la vez, el trabajo perfecto, claro eso pensaba antes de conocer a su jefe. Giró una calle hacia la derecha, casi resbala pero que más daba sería peor que le descontaran el dinero de su retraso directamente de su sueldo, y necesitaba ese dinero. Dobló de nuevo la esquina, esta vez a la izquierda, vio su reloj de nuevo, tres minutos para las cuatro, levantó su mirada de nuevo al camino. Oh no. Solamente sintió el impacto y cayó al suelo seguido de otro ruido, parece que ella no había sido la única afectada por el golpe.

"Auch" emitió Kagome. Ahí estaba, tendida en el suelo con las manos detrás de su cuerpo sosteniéndose y las piernas al frente dobladas levemente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó un gemido. Si que le había dolido. Lentamente se incorporó y sobo su parte posterior, 'esto dejará marca mañana' pensó. Entonces recordó al chico con el que había chocado, abrió los ojos de golpe "Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta por donde…"

"Oye fíjate por dónde vas!" la interrumpió, ella lo miró, estaba en la misma posición que ella, solo que había llevado ambas manos al frente, parecía que estaba muy molesto

"L…lo siento" balbuceó, por un momento se olvidó del por qué corría. Le tendió una mano para que se levantara pero él la rechazó lanzándola con la suya.

"Yo puedo solo, no necesito la ayuda de una mujer tan torpe" eh? La había llamado torpe? Eso si la molestó, además de ser un engreído se atrevía a insultarla. Está bien, aceptaba que era un poco despistada, pero eso no le daba derecho de llamarla torpe

"Disculpa, como me llamaste?" el chico comenzó a levantarse y entonces ella lo observó bien, era solo un poco más alto que ella, de tez blanca pero bronceada, una gorra en la cabeza y gafas oscuras tapando sus ojos. Misterioso. Por un momento le dio la impresión de ser delincuente que acababa de robar una tienda. Claro, eso explicaría la forma en que corría y su apariencia, como si no quisiera que lo reconocieran.

"Ja, torpe y además sorda" su voz arrogante fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no iba a permitir que alguien a quien acababa de conocer la llamara así, ja quien se creía, pero no se quedaría así, recibiría su merecido

"Mira idiota, no sé quién te has creído, pero ya te pedí disculpas, no las aceptas allá tu, no voy discutir con un tipo tan arrogante como tú, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo" si, se sintió grande, no sabía porque pero sintió una gran satisfacción por dentro. '_Ja, batea esta'_ pensó. Él en cambio estaba tranquilo, como si no le hubiera prestado atención. Ella solo esperaba su respuesta, estaba empezando a impacientarse, con el pie dio pequeños golpes al suelo y cruzo los brazos "Y bien, no tienes nada que decir?"

El suspiró con un suave meneo de su cabeza, para después mirarla fijamente, bueno eso era lo que ella creía ya que con los lentes no podía ver su mirada "Mira niña tonta" una sonrisa se formó en su rostro "no me importa quién seas, una pequeña basura como tú no va a venir y decirme que soy o no soy, así que a un lado me estorbas, ya bastante satisfacción me dará sabes que tendrás problemas por llegar tarde" que? Ay no ya no o recordaba, si no estuviera lo demasiado entretenida buscando una forma de contraatacar además porque sabía el que llegaría tarde a algún lugar "Y porque lo sé? porque eres tan despistada que no recuerdas ver el camino mientras checas tu hora, eso sí es triste, que tu padre no te enseño a ser más cuidadosa y ver por dónde vas?" eso si la molestó, quien se creía para hablar de su padre de esa manera. De un momento a otro planto su mano en la mejilla del chico dándole una fuerte bofetada, eso se lo merecía. El por instinto se llevó una mano a la mejilla sobándose "Oye pero que te pasa!" ladró, había cambiado su sonrisa por una mueca de dolor mezclada con odio. No. No podía ser odio, o tal vez si?

"Que te pasa a ti" lo miró desafiante, quería quedarse y ver su reacción pero llegaría tarde, y eso era darle gusto a él, y ponerse la soga al cuello al mismo tiempo. Tomo sus cosas del suelo y pasó a un lado de él, dejándolo solo. Apretó fuertemente las correas de su mochila, solo esperaba no volverse a topar con ese tipo, echo a correr de nuevo, esta vez con la mirada fija en el camino.

* * *

**N/A**_**: Que tal, uff esta vez si se la cargo, a los dos, pero ya tendrán tiempo de decirse todas las lindas cosas que no se dijeron, quieren saber que pasará con Kagome? no se pierdan el siguiente capi, que estará listo el 18 de Noviembre, dentro de 5 días.**_

**Avances del siguiente capítulo**_**: Kagome recibe un buen escarmiento por parte de su jefe, aun estará molesta con aquel chico, pero será momento de relajarse, tiene un baile por delante, que será lo que a las chicas las dejo en ese estado?, veremos de nuevo al chico misterioso? Y la aparición de Inuyasha pronto, se que lo esperan**_


	4. Preparandome para el encuentro

**Capítulo 4: Preparándome para el encuentro**

Llegó al trabajo con 20 minutos de retraso, si seguro eso se lo descontarían de su paga, dejo su mochila en su casillero y lo cerró de un portazo, hubiera llegado a tiempo si no se hubiera topado con cierto tipo arrogante. Salió para enfrentar a su jefe, el señor Onigumo, como ella solía decirle. Era de cabello negro, estatura mediana, una sonrisa retorcida y una cicatriz en el rostro atravesándole el ojo, genial para una película de terror pensaba ella. Salió y lo vio, recargado en la esquina del escenario detrás de las cortinas, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de muérdeme, claro, estaba molesto, y eso lo podría deducir cualquiera.

"Quiero oír tu historia, y que esta vez sea buena" reclamó el, aun sin abrir sus ojos, su voz era ronca, y su tono no le ayudaba en nada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, como podía ser posible que un hombre común y corriente le causara esa sensación de nauseas.

"Esto, bueno" que le diría, 'choque con un extraño con el que pelee en medio de la calle y le plantee una cachetada para poder llegar'. No, eso no funcionaría con él, tenía que encontrar una excusa lo más rápido posible.

"Y bien?" esta vez la miro directamente. Genial. Se paralizó por completo, el no solía mirarla de esa manera, solo cuando en verdad estaba en problemas. El cliqueo del reloj se oía por la habitación, pero era como si el tiempo de repente se hubiera detenido, sabía que Onigumo no movería ni un musculo sin antes tener una explicación, o por lo menos una buena escusa.

"Mm, pues verás" rio nerviosa, no se le ocurría nada. No podía decir que se quedo hasta tarde porque era la escusa de siempre, esta vez tendría que decir la verdad, aunque sonara un poco loca "choque con un hombre cuando venia hacia acá, caímos al suelo, quise ayudarlo pero el pobre se había lesionado una pierna, lo llevé al hospital y esperé a que el doctor me diera su pronóstico" bueno esa era la verdad, solo emitió la parte en que pelean y lo golpea, pero todo lo demás era verdad.

Onigumo la observó por un momento, esperando alguna reacción que la delatara, ella contuvo el aire, solo rogaba que le creyera, montones de ideas sobre lo que podía haberle dicho llegaron a su cabeza de golpe, 'ja, gracias, son de mucha ayuda' pensó, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Lo vio hacer una mueca seguida de un 'jum' y hacerse a un lado dando paso al escenario. Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista. Soltó el aire de golpe, bueno por lo menos se había salido de esa, no había sido tan malo como había pensado. Tomó su guitarra y salió a enfrentar esta vez a su público.

Subió los escalones y se centro en medio del pequeño escenario, un banco alto enfrente del micrófono era todo lo que había, ni luces o alguien anunciando su llegada. No, solo había eso. Observó al público y los reconoció al instante. La vieja señora con el sombrero gracioso de plumas le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, el grupo de 4 chicos que parecía ser el más atento, eran encantadores, pero muy afortunados en cuanto a belleza, aun así les agradecía contar siempre con su presencia, se encontró también con la pareja de novios, ella conocía un poco a la chica, en cierto modo eran amigas, algunas vez llegó a contarle como iban las cosas entre ellos dos y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, esperaba poder encontrar algún día con esa persona que la hiciera sentir lo mismo que ellos sentían. Se sentó en el banco y acomodó el micrófono a su altura, se colgó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar, deslizaba suavemente los dedos en las cuerdas dando como resultado una linda melodía, claro no eran sus canciones, pero por el mismo hecho dejaba su alma en ellas. La campanilla de la puerta tintineo pero ella no le tomo importancia

_Me voy lejos por un rato_

_Pero volveré no trates de seguirme_

_Porque volveré lo más rápido posible_

_Mira, trato de encontrar mi lugar_

_Pero no puede ser aquí pues me siento a salvo_

_Todos aprendemos a cometer errores_

_Y correr_

_De ellos, de ellos_

_Sin dirección_

_Correr de ellos, de ellos_

_Sin convicción_

Sí, eso era lo que deseaba, irse lejos aunque fuera solo un momento, dejar de ser la aburrida Kagome y encontrar su lugar en la vida, que pensó encontraría al salir de su casa, pero no fue así. Cerró los ojos para así inundarse del ritmo por completo, otros podrían verlo como solo una simple melodía, pero para ella era entregarse por completo, dejarse al descubierto sin que nadie lo notara, alejarse del mundo exterior.

_Solo soy uno de esos fantasmas_

_Viajando sin parar_

_No necesitas caminos_

_De hecho, ellos me siguen_

_Y nosotros solo vamos en círculos_

_Ahora digo esto es vida_

_Y el dolor es un simple compromiso_

_Del cual podemos conseguir lo que queremos_

_Alguien trata de clasificar_

_Corazones rotos y mentes retorcidas_

_Entonces yo puedo encontrar a alguien en quien confiar_

Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, como siempre lo hacían cuando tocaba esa canción, pasaban como un rayo, pero solo uno se quedo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a la nada, rodo su mirada por el salón y se detuvo en la mesa de los chicos, que no dejaban de mirarla muy atentos, subió la mirada y se encontró con Sango, ella trabajaba en la barra, al principio también solía hacerlo Kagome, pero cuando Onigumo encontró 'talento' en ella no se hizo esperar y la subió al escenario, no era tan malo en cierto modo, solo cuando Onigumo la culpaba por la poca clientela del día

_Entonces correr_

_Hacia ellos, hacia ellos_

_A toda velocidad_

_OH tú no eres inútil_

_Nosotros somos solo_

_Fantasmas equivocados_

_Viajando sin fin_

_En lo que más confiábamos nosotros_

_Nos empujo muy lejos_

_Y ahí no hay un rol_

_Nosotros no deberíamos ser los mismos_

_Pero yo soy solo un fantasma_

_Y todavía ellos me repiten_

_Ellos me repiten en círculos_

La música cesó y los aplausos comenzaron a surgir, eran pocos pero ella se conformaba con eso, saber que al menos a algunas personas reconocían su trabajo. Inclino la cabeza un poco haciendo una señal de agradecimiento, se acomodó de nuevo y comenzó a tocar de nuevo, esta vez una canción más rápida, obteniendo de nuevo la atención de las personas presentes y llenando la atmosfera de un aire más agradable, para ella claro. La canción termino lo demasiado rápido para su gusto, dio de nuevo la reverencia y bajo los escalones, la mayoría de las veces hacia dos presentaciones antes de bajar, no quería aburrir a su único público.

Llego a la barra con Sango, que inmediatamente le acerco una botella de agua "Hoy estuviste genial" le comentó, bueno no es que siempre lo hiciera, pero al menos hoy parecía sincera

"Si?, que bien, hoy me esforcé un poco más" le dio un sorbo a su botella "ya sabes para tener contento al engreído de tu jefe"

"No te fue bien hoy con el verdad?" ella había presenciado el pequeño regaño por parte de Onigumo, en secreto claro, no quería correr con una suerte mucho peor. Onigumo era una persona a la que podían hacer enfadar muy fácilmente, dejando atrás su rostro cerio y sin expresión, podía llegar a despedirte con el más insignificante de los problemas, y claro ella no quería correr ese riesgo. Kagome no corría con la misma suerte, sin ella el club de Onigumo se vendría abajo por carencia de entretenimiento "Descuida, ya sabes cómo es el, pero te tengo una recompensa" sus ojos parecieron iluminarse "Aun no tienes que ponerte para mañana en el baile de disfraces verdad"

"Pues, pensaba ponerme el vestido rosa que tengo en mi closet"

"Ese vestido viejo?" preguntó alarmada "O claro que no, esta vez tienes que verte bien"

"Que quieres decir con esta vez" si mirada aprisionó a Sango

"Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que tienes que verte diferente" claro esa era la forma en que siempre se salía con la suya "Y por eso te llevare de compras"

"Wii, que bien" su voz dejaba ver un tono sarcástico, aun recordaba la última vez que fue de compras con Sango

"O vamos, esta vez será diferente, te lo prometo" levanto su mano haciendo una señal de juramento "además también tengo que encontrar algo que ponerme, recuerda que te acompañare". Kagome simplemente dejo la botella y dio media vuelta para ir de nuevo al escenario.

-.-

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente y ellas aun no encontraban merodeando las últimas tiendas abiertas, habían encontrado muy buenos disfraces y vestidos, pero ninguno que Kagome considerara apropiado.

"Me duelen los pies" chillo Sango, maldijo la hora en que decidió llevar tacones

"No te quejes tanto, además tú fuiste quien dijo que viniéramos" dio otra mirada a los alrededores, buscando alguna tienda que fuera su ultima salvación, pero nada "ven, sentémonos por acá"

Llegaron a una jardinera que les ofrecía un comodo lugar para descansar, Sango rápidamente se tumbó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Kagome la imitó, solo que esta con los brazos en las piernas.

"Oye Kagome oiste la noticia?" pregunto Sango. Kagome se levanto para prestarle mejor atención a su amiga, por su tono serio creyó que sería algo importante

"Que noticia?" se limitó a contestar

"Kagome en que mundo vives, la noticia que está en boca de todos" hizo una breve pausa" no viste las noticias de esta mañana? Inuyasha está desaparecido

"Qué!" por un momento creyó que en verdad era serio, regreso a su posición anterior "Vamos Sango, creí que se trataba de algo interesante"

"Y lo es" protestó "creen que la ruptura de Kikyo fue tan dura para el que decidió dejarlo todo e irse, otros creen que puede estar muerto" dijo alarmada. Kagome abrió los ojos un poco más, no era que le importara mucho, pero la idea de morir no era algo que le agradara, aun cuando se tratara de una persona que jamás vio en su vida. Dio un largo suspiro y después de eso todo quedo en silencio, tal vez para Sango esa fue una noticia terrible al tratarse de su ídolo, asi que por el momento no la molestaría más.

"Que es eso" oyó a Kagome después de un rato

"Que es que" la voz de Sango se oía apagada, levanto levemente la cabeza y vio que Kagome se había levantado y ahora estaba cruzando la calle "Oye, acabamos de sentarnos" se quejo, al no tener respuesta alguna se levanto pesadamente y la siguió.

Llegaron a un local pequeño, se exhibían vestidos de diferentes colores y tamaños, con la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaban. Se detuvieron en una vitrina que mostraba algunos vestidos y trajes.

"Crees que encontremos algo aquí?" preguntó Sango, no parecía tener gran variedad de ellos, así que solo observó. Una voz chillona las interrumpió

"Se les ofrece algo" se giraron y se encontraron con una anciana, estaba un poco erguida, su cabello ya blanquecino lo traía sujeto con una trenza floja y usaba un vestido azul con un delantal enfrente.

"O, si, estamos buscando algunos vestidos" contestó Kagome amablemente

"Si quieren puedo mostrarles más modelos" las chicas asintieron y siguieron a la señora dentro, pasando una pequeña cortina, encontraron de todo tipo de ropa, desde pequeños conjuntos hasta trajes de gala "buscan algo en especial?" preguntó la anciana con su vos chillona de nuevo

"Mm, buscamos algo que usar en una fiesta de disfraces, tendrá algo?

"Ya sé lo que buscan" entró a otra habitación, esta vez las chicas esperaron, la pequeña luz de la lámpara en la mesa no alumbraba mucho, pero era un cuarto de color vino, la pintura en la pared comenzaba a separarse a causa de los años "Aquí están" las chicas dirigieron su mirada de nuevo a la anciana que salía con pesadas cajas "Escojan lo que les guste"

Comenzaron a buscar en las cajas y encontraron cientos de vestidos, todos hermosos, exactamente lo que tenían pensado encontrar.

"Este" Sango cogió uno color lila y detalles en azul "me encanta, puedo probármelo?"

"Claro, ven por aquí" la guió hasta una puerta y le dio algunas instrucciones, después de un momento salió y dirigió su vista a Kagome, que aun estaba indecisa por cual comprar "Algún problema?" preguntó educadamente

"Solo uno" hizo una pausa "sus vestidos son hermosos pero, estoy buscando algo que haga juego con esto" de su mochila sacó el antifaz que Sayo le había enviado y se lo mostró

"Dime Irasue y si por suerte tengo algo justo para ti" escogió otra caja y saco un vestido blanco "ve adentro y después sales a ver cómo te ves" ella obedeció y entro a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Sango.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, Sango ya se encontraba afuera con el vestido que había escogido, era largo y abierto un poco de un lado, salió lentamente captando la atención de las demás.

"Wow Kagome te ves genial" la elogió Sango. El vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, sin hombros y con un listón rosa en la cintura, haciendo un juego perfecto con el antifaz. Volteó hacia Irasue "Creo que ya está decidido, nos los llevaremos" dijo con voz firme.

-.-

La noche por fin había llegado, habían estado preparándose toda la tarde para el encuentro, Sango llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y Kagome lo llevaba suelto encima de los hombros.

"Muy bien, hoy es el día" decía Sango mientras terminaba de darle los últimos arreglos a Kagome "así que no te alejes demasiado, y si ese cretino te hace algo avísame y hare que te recuerde por siempre" Kagome solo le sonrió, Sango solía ser así, la cuidaba de todo y de todos, había crecido en una familia donde todos los integrantes a excepción de ella eran hombres, así que por supervivencia propia había aprendido a defenderse

"No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien" dijo con tono burlón, sango le dedicó una mueca de reproche y salieron de ahí, para tener el tan ansiado encuentro.

-.-

_**N/A: bien, terminamos, esto terminará con mis pocas neuronas, que tal eh? Hoy pasamos la parte aburrida y comenzamos a ponerle acción a este fic, déjenme sus review aunque sea solo para criticar ok? Además necesito su ayuda, quieren que pase los momentos de Inuyasha antes de hacer su triunfal aparición (uy creo que exagere un poco) bueno espero su respuesta**_

_**Avances del próximo capitulo: Por fin el día llego, Kagome está tan emocionada como una niña en su primer baile, pero se llevará una gran sorpresa, y la aparición de Inuyasha, por fin, espérenlo, prometo que será más largo que los demás.**_


	5. La noche que promete ser inolvidable

_**Bien por fin les tengo la continuación. La razón por la que no pude subirla antes fue por que estuve aunsente, pero prometo ser más responsable XD. Ojala les guste el cap, esperare sus reviews, aunque sea con una critica**_

Cap 5: La noche que promete ser inolvidable

Los anuncios de la ciudad parecían un espectáculo de luces y colores, no solían visitar mucho esa parte de la ciudad. El chofer del taxi les pregunto la dirección y ellas le entregaron la invitación, este asintió y regresó la mirada al frente. La música del viejo radio era lo único que se escuchaba, además del ruido de las demás autos fuera. Kagome no podía evitarlo, estaba nerviosa. El taxi aparco en la esquina, a petición de las chicas, Sango bajo primero, pero fue jalada hacia dentro de nuevo

"Oye Sango" Sango la miro un momento, llevaba una mano pegada al pecho, como quien quiere sostener algo, además de la mirada caída "no lo sé Sango, y si regresamos?"

"Sera como tú quieras, yo solo vengo a acompañarte, si quieres que nos vallamos, adelante" comenzaba a resignarse "además, no se ve muy divertida" Kagome lo pensó un momento y después negó con la cabeza

"No, vamos" si, estaba decidida, no podría quedarse con las ganas, además estaría lamentándose todo lo que resta de año

"Está bien" la tomo de la mano y la ínsito a salir, además, debía admitirlo, sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber quién era el tal Sayo del que tanto hablaba Kagome.

Caminaron por la acera, a Kagome le temblaban las piernas, pero no daría ni un paso atrás. La música comenzaba a llegarles a los oídos, había gente fuera hablando animadamente y riendo a carcajadas, todas ellas con antifaz o disfraces ocultando su rostro. El salón era muy grande y hermoso, con un jardín muy extenso por el frente y un letrero con el nombre 'Paradise' en la entrada, si así era por fuera, ya quería verlo por dentro.

"Wow, esto esta genial" comento por lo bajo Sango "qué bueno que me invitaste"

"Sí, claro" '_tú te invitaste sola'_ pensó, no es que no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, pero sería mejor que no hubiera usado el termino me invitaste.

Llegaron a la entrada, un hombre de traje negro las detuvo antes de poder pasar por la gran puerta de pino "Me podrían mostrar sus invitaciones?" pidió, claro en una fiesta como esa era lógico que hubieran esa clase de personas. Kagome rebusco en su bolsa y la saco, aun en el sobre, el hombre le reviso un poco y después emitió "pueden entrar" se hizo a un lado dándoles paso libre. Ellas entraron y quedaron boquiabiertas, tal y como lo pensaron, era igual o aun más hermoso por dentro, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, sin una sola mancha, mesas con manteles del mismo color ofreciendo todo tipo de alimentos y bebidas. Se adentraron un poco más, había gente bailando en el centro de la pista al compas de la música. Saco su móvil y checo la hora, 8:00 en punto, era hora de llegar al encuentro.

"Sango, ya es hora, tengo que irme" le hizo una mueca con el rostro por si no la había escuchado a causa del ruido

"Que!" la tomo del brazo "a no, yo voy contigo"

"Pero"

"Nada de peros, voy contigo y punto" era frustrante el que ella siempre ganara, quiso contradecirla de nuevo, pero ella ya le tomaba la delantera. Suspiro pesadamente, tendría que resignarse.

El jardín trasero era igual de grande que el de la entrada, solo que este estaba adornado con mesas, un kiosco y….. la fuente. Tragó fuertemente y avanzo con paso firme hacia ella, por un momento olvidó que Sango iba con ella, solo le importaba el encuentro. Llegó a ella y miro su reflejo en el agua cristalina. Todo bien con su apariencia, pero no estaba muy conforme.

"Sango, como me veo" preguntó con timidez

"No podrías estar mejor" Sango le mostró una cálida sonrisa, esperando con esta, calmara un poco su nerviosismo. Kagome asintió levemente e intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

"Disculpen señoritas" ellas se giraron instintivamente hacia la persona que las había llamado y se encontraron con un chico de cabello negro amarrado con una coleta alta y ojos azules que resaltaban con el color del antifaz "busco a la señorita mmm" se llevo una mano a la barbilla "Kagome Higurashi"

"Sí, soy yo" les dijo con voz dulce

"Hola, al fin de conozco" Kagome estaba confundida, que acaso era el Sayo?

"Sayo?" se atrevió a preguntar

"Oh no no" hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza "soy Miroku, mucho gusto" tomo una de sus manos y la besó levemente, era un chico educado, nada comparado con el Sayo con quien hablaba por internet. Sango levantó una ceja, ese nombre le sonaba, pero no podía recordar de donde.

"Miroku!"gritó alguien detrás de ellos, todos s giraron hacia él y se encontraron con un chico de gran cabellera plateada peinada a los lados, una tez blanca un poco bronceada y un cuerpo escultural, según pensó Kagome, a decir verdad fuera del antifaz que portaba, el chico no estaba mal, quien seria? Tenía que saberlo, y si ese tonto de Sayo no llegaba, ya tendría su cita para el resto de la noche, y debía admitir, que no le desagradaría en lo absoluto.

"Maldito, porque te has adelantado" replicó aquel chico "te dije que te quedaras allá"

"Miren quien ha llegado" Miroku le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda incitándolo a adentrarse a la conversación. "mi querido Sayo, ella es Kagome Higurashi" la presentó

Como, el era Sayo? Claro que algunas veces se había imaginado a aquel chico, pero nunca como lo estaba viendo. Si que la vida te jugaba sucio. Había ensayado tantas veces lo que le diría, y ahora se había quedado muda, no podía ser más patética. Tartamudeo un par de veces sin que las palabras le salieran de la boca, entonces decidió mantenerla cerrada. Quien decía que debía ser ella la que diera el primer paso, además ella era la invitada, pensó en un simple 'Hola', pero eso la dejaría en evidencia.

"Chicas creo que ya conocieron a Miroku" lo apuntó "mucho gusto soy Sayo" se dirigió a Sango y le extendió la mano

"Y yo Sango" le contestó temerosa y le devolvió el saludo, por un momento Kagome quedo confundida, se quedaban en silencio un momento y decidía hablar con Sango? Qué raro era ese chico

"Mucho gusto" respondió con cortesía, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa y se giró, quedando esta vez frente a frente con Kagome "espero me disculpes Sango, pero me llevaré por un momento a Kagome" la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar junto a ella "Miroku, quedas encargado de ella" se giró de nuevo repentinamente "y mas te vale no hacer de las tuyas" le propicio una mirada culpadora y retomó su camino. La llevo a través del inmenso jardín sin decir ni una sola palabra, la brisa jugaba suavemente con sus cabellos. A veces sus miradas llegaban a cruzarse y solo se respondían con pequeñas risas que se perdían en el eco de las hojas de árboles meciéndose al compás. Llegaron a un pequeño kiosco, un poco más alejado del que había divisado Kagome al principio, ahora la fuerte música se oía solo como un fondo. Kagome comenzó a jugar con las rosas de los postes adornados con ellas, sería bueno llevarse alguna como recuerdo, la arrancó despacio, cuidándose de las espinas que quedaban en su tronco.

"Asi que tu eres Kagome Higurashi" la aludida se giró hacia él, tenía la mirada fija en ella, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar extraño, pero hermoso, de cierto modo se sintió intimidada ante ellos, y su sonrisa era…. Bueno no mentía cuando decía que era encantadora "Veo que traes contigo el regalo que te di"

"Si" asintió encantada "Y tú debes ser Sayo, si es que es tu verdadero nombre"

"Que, acaso no me crees?" le preguntó, hasta su voz parecía encantadora, debía luchar para no parecerse una tonta enfrente de él cada vez que hablaba o la miraba

"Sí, claro" le contestó, su tono sarcástico fue lo que le contestó "me diras tu verdadero nombre?"

"Puede ser" se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada al cielo, ahora la luna era la presa de esos orbes dorados "pero no en este momento" se giró de nuevo y camino, pasando por un lado de Kagome, ella aspiro su aroma profundamente, jamás se cansaría de ese olor.

Caminaron otro tramo, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle en ese momento, pero la atmosfera que se había creado entre ambos era confortante. El fino olor de flores y tierra húmeda le daba un toque extra al momento, acababa de verlo, pero parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Algo de él se le hizo muy familiar, y no podía descubrir que era. El en un momento le había dicho que era probable que ya lo hubiera visto, pero no se le venía nada a la mente, no se le ocurría de donde lo conocía. '_les recordamos que al dar la última campanada de las 12:00 nos quitaremos los antifaces'_ les informó una voz que se oía a lo lejos.

"Y, como es que decidiste venir a Tokio" le preguntó. El se lo pensó un rato y después le contesto

"Mm, bueno, estaba muy apretado en mi vida en Kioto, entonces el primo de Miroku hizo esta genial fiesta y pensé genial, será la mejor idea para relajarme y salir de la rutina, tu sabes. Entonces te recordé, y me decidí completamente en venir aquí, aunque esto después tendrá represarías.

"Por qué?" le hizo una mueca de satisfacción, seguía sereno, mirando el cielo y aquel manto de estrellas que los arropaba esa noche fresca.

"Pues, digamos que no saben que me encuentro aquí"

"Quienes, tus padres?" eso quería decir que había escapado de casa

"Algo así, pero me imagino sus rostros en el momento que descubrieron que me fui" su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, dejando a relucir sus blancos dientes. Su cabello plateado se removió con el viento, y entonces ella pensó en la descripción sobre actitud que le había dado el de sus padres. Adultos amargados que solo daban ordenes y trataban de llevar a su hijo por un camino que el no quería, tal vez sufría de maltrato "Ja, como me habría gustado ver la cara de Kagura"

"Kagura? Así es como le llamas a tu madre?"

"Si, algo así" de momento su rostro se torno nervioso, hasta un poco molesto. Ella creyó que sería por l tema de su familia, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz. Ya tenía otras preguntas que quería hacerle. La noche pasó lenta y agradable, ambos conociéndose. A Kagome le cayó muy bien, a simple vista se veía que era un chico muy educado y con buenos modales, aparte del niño travieso que reflejaba, pero aun tenía la sensación de que lo conocí de alguna parte, y no sabía de dónde.

"Entonces estudias en la academia Shicon no Tama" aclaró el ante el último comentario que había hecho Kagome.

"Si" asintió con la cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando con él, hasta se había olvidado de Sango, o de donde estaba, solo sabía que comenzaba a hacer frio y que se resfriaría, pero qué más daba, se estaba divirtiendo. La música había aumentado de volumen y ahora inundaba cada parte del salón con su ritmo

"Que te parece si vamos adentro y bailamos un poco" le dijo. Ella acepto gustosa y se dirigieron adentro. Entraron, la música estaba muy fuerte, clásico de ese tipo de fiestas, el lugar estaba cálido a causa del movimiento del baile de las personas dentro, Kagome, quien había estado quejándose en silencio del frío adentro, sintió una enorme ola de calor. Inuyasha la dirigió al centro de la pista y comenzaron a moverse al ras de la música, debía admitirlo, el no bailaba tan mal, podía hasta decirse que se veía sexy con esos movimientos. Una risa se le escapo de solo pensarlo. Por entre la multitud alcanzo a divisar a Sango, quien se encontraba junto a la mesa de alimentos junto a Miroku, ese chico extraño, parecían llevarse muy bien, después de que creyó que Sango le reprocharía toda la estancia por irse. La temperatura subió para los dos, solo un poco, se movía libremente, y de vez en cuando bailar juntos no les quedaba mal '_Muy bien chicos, faltan 5 minutos para las 12:00, recuerden que tendrán que despojarse de sus antifaces' _les recordó el anfitrión de la fiesta por el micrófono

"Rayos" emitió Inuyasha, ya hacía un rato que habían parado de bailar, y ahora se encontraba en la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

"Porque te molesta tanto, a final de cuentas, no pensabas quedarte con eso toda la noche verdad?" apuntó Kagome su antifaz "No sé cuál es el problema"

"El problema es que" hizo una pausa, volteó a verla fijamente a lo que ella se sonrojó levemente "Tal vez no soy la persona que esperes, y te defraude"

"No te preocupes, no creo que seas tan malo, como para defraudarme" le brindó una cálida sonrisa "Que te parece si regresamos a la pista eh?" regresaron y bailaron la última canción. Después de un rato el anfitrión tomó el micrófono de nuevo y la música cesó.

"Bien, ya casi son las 12:00, y saben lo que eso significa" una ola de gritos se escucho y las campanadas comenzaron a sonar….una……dos…….tres. Todos comenzaron a quitarse sus antifaces, incluso Sango, que tuvo un poco de problemas al quitarlo a causa de su peinado. Ella iba a hacer lo mismo pero un brazo fuerte la jalo hasta fuera, de nuevo al jardín trasero.

"Que sucede" le preguntó a Sayo, quien la había sacado del lugar

"Pues, es solo que no quiero que me vean"

"y eso porque" Sayo hizo una mueca y se volteó, dándole la espalda "Sayo" lo llamó "Esta bien, yo comenzare" decidió tomar la iniciativa, tal vez asi tendría más valor para hacerlo, pero no entendía cual era el problema en mostrarle su rostro. Lo quito por completo y lo miro directamente esperando a que el volteara y la mirara, lo cual ya había hecho desde que comenzó con la acción. La miraba fijamente, sus ojos no mostraban exactamente asombro si no…..enojo?

"Tu!" ladró "Eres esa chica"

"eh?" acaso ya la conocía?

"La chica de la calle, la que chocó conmigo" su voz no se calmó ni un poco. Que acaso era él con el que había tenido ese encuentro tan molesto?

"Eras tu? No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser" se llevó una mano a la cabeza, jamás imagino eso. Pero eso simplemente hacía que su curiosidad por saber quién era fuera más grande. Llevó las manos lentamente a la cabeza de él, tendría que saber quién era, y tenía que ser ahora

"Que crees que hacer?" ladró, apartó su cabeza bruscamente, evitando cualquier contacto que pudieran tener

"Tú ya sabes quién soy, ahora me toca a mí" chilló, intentó de nuevo, pero él era muy rápido "Basta ya, deja de portarte como un niño" alcanzo el antifaz de una punta y jalo de él, haciendo que el amarre de esta se rompiera y callera al suelo. Por fin su plan había resultado, levanto la vista y se encontró con…

"Eres" Kagome se quedo sin palabras, no podía ser, simplemente no podía. La persona con la que había estado hablando todo ese tiempo y la que la había acompañado esa noche era…….¡Inuyasha Taisho! El gran ídolo estaba frente a sus ojos. Sabía que de algún lugar lo conocía, pero no recordaba de donde, pues claro, en las revistas y programas de farándula, como podría haber olvidado esos rasgos que lo caracterizaban, sus hermosos ojos dorados y su cabello plateado como la luna. Se quedo sin habla, totalmente muda, analizando si lo que veía era un sueño. Pero que le pasaba, todo ese tiempo le recalcaba a Sango su exagerada obsesión con Inuyasha, y ahora, se quedaba paralizada frente a él, era terriblemente patético para alguien que sabía lo tanto que Kagome odiaba a Inuyasha. No es que no fuera guapo, a decir verdad era fastidiosamente guapo. Inuyasha en cambio se quedo mirando cada una de sus reacciones con satisfacción, "_que estará pensando". _Algo si le quedaba claro, nunca olvidaría esa noche.

_**N/A: Jaja pues esta vez lo hice a la carrera, que les pareció el encuentro, creo que ella se lo imaginaban un poco, pero esperen al siguiente, estará aun mejor, también tendremos un poco de mirxsan, pero todo a su tiempo.**_

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo: Un combate a 3 caidas por parte de Inuyasha y Kagome, ambos pidiendo una disculpa por el ultimo encuentro, Miroku hará comenzara a hacer de las suyas y también tendremoa a una Sango muy molesta por eso.**_

_**Siguiente actualización espero que sea el Martes, **_


	6. Tomando un respiro para volver a ahogarm

Capitulo 6: Tomando un respiro para volver a ahogarme

Los flashes le golpeaban la cara dejándolo levemente ciego, había personas alrededor observándolo e indicando como debía moverse. Ahí estaba de nuevo, en una de las aburridas cesiones de fotos por las cuales sus fans se volvían locas, ja, como si importara mucho, solo hacían más grande su fama.

"La ultimas del día" le informó el fotógrafo. En cierto modo se sintió aliviado, ya se había cansado y los músculos de su rostro comenzaban a tensarse por las tantas sonrisas forzadas que Kagura, su manager le obligaba hacer. Bufo por lo bajo y dejo su mejor pose. El flash llegó de nuevo a su rostro e hizo una mueca de desaprobación, que tenían estos fotógrafos con los flashes, le mando un gesto de fastidio a Kagura, quien solo se limitó a contestar su móvil.

"Esto es frustrante" masculló por lo bajo. Vio como Kagura le daba las 'gracias' al fotógrafo y se acercaba sigilosamente a él, siempre tan precavida y con la guardia alta.

"Creo que esta vez lo hiciste bien" dijo con su habitual tono frio "Pero espero que estés mucho mejor la siguiente vez"

"Oye oye espera, que siguiente vez, creí que habíamos terminado con esto"

"Habíamos, pero parece que tus fotos se venden como pan caliente en las tiendas y quieren algo nuevo, así que tendrás otra sesión de fotos en unos días" revisó su agenda un momento para luego agregar "También deberás tener una conferencia de prensa y después de eso una firma de autógrafos, entre otras cosas, la estrella debe estar en contacto con sus fans"

"Oh no, Kagura, tú no puedes hacerme esto" su tono pareció un poco rogante y melodramático

"Claro que sí, soy tu manager, además lo hago por tu bien" le dio una palmadita en el hombro esperando reconfortarlo

"Por mi bien?!" explotó Inuyasha, hacia ya un poco de tiempo le había prometido un descanso a cambio de hacer lo que ella mandaba, pero sus tan anheladas vacaciones nunca llegaron "Tu venderías mi alma al mejor postor sin importarte yo"

"Vamos Inuyasha, no hagas tu drama aquí" dijo dando conclusión a su conversación. El chico salió furioso no sin antes dar un portazo que dejo a todos los que se encontraban en la sala aturdidos.

Recorrió los pasillos de su mansión con gran molestia, él más que nadie necesitaba vacaciones, y si Kagura se negaba a dárselas él las conseguiría, se relajo un poco y observó los rincones de su vivienda desierta con orgullo, no necesitaba gente corriendo de un lado para otro, por lo que no se había molestado en contratar mucha gente que cuidara de ella, solo una cocinera, un chofer, un jardinero y una ama de llaves para hacer que su casa se viera en buen estado, claro que todos se retiraban temprano, y ahora el temprano había sido rebasado por mucho.

Desvió su camino y se dirigió a la cocina, tanto esfuerzo en la sala del terror, como el le llamaba, le había despertado el hambre, rebusco en la nevera, nada. Suspiró resignado, ya esperaba eso, ya que su cocinera no se preocupaba por preparar algo fuera de sus 3 comidas diarias. Cerró la puerta con un irritante quejido y opto por tomar una manzana para saciar su hambre. Entro al pasillo ahora ya un poco oscuro y tomo el camino a su cuarto que ya sabía de memoria. Giró la perilla de la puerta y encendió la luz. El único lugar donde tenía privacidad y donde no podía entrar Kagura era su habitación. Le dio un mordisco a la manzana y se lanzó a la cama, en ese momento el techo se convirtió en algo muy importante, llevando la atención de Inuyasha, se giró, estaba realmente aburrido, miro su ordenador enfrente de él. Se levanto con gran pereza y se situó enfrente de él, le dio otro mordisco a la manzana y la encendió, tuvo que esperar un momento. Un mensaje en la parte de abajo decía _Kagome ha iniciado sesión_, no espero mucho para abrirlo y saludarla con un clásico _Hola_.

"_Hola"_ le respondió, no recordaba cuando se había hecho amigo de aquella niña, de hacho no recordaba cuando había enviado la invitación que ella aseguraba, había salido de él, debía tener como 1 o 2 meses. El se había presentado como Sayo. Jamás la había visto y claro que ella a él tampoco, lo que hacía que el intentara imaginar a aquella chica. Lo único que sabía sobre ella era que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi y tenía 18 años, solo uno menos que él

"Estaba a punto de irme, quieres decirme que estabas haciendo?" claro que era mentira, si no fuera porque se conecto unos instantes antes que ella

"_Sabes exactamente lo que estaba haciendo"_ Uy, parecía que él no había sido el único con un mal día, pero eso solo le daba más oportunidades de hacerla enojar

"Cierto, solo me gusta molestarte" le contesto, no estaba de más tentarla un poco para ver su reacción

"_Te advierto que hoy no estoy de humor, así que no intentes nada que tu sabes" _

"Un día difícil eh?" dio el ultimo mordisco a la manzana y lanzo el resto al cesto de basura haciendo un encesto perfecto "No te preocupes gatita, me comportare esta vez"

Imagino su rostro ante esa respuesta, tiempo atrás le había contado sobre un accidente que tuvo con un perro, en el cual había terminado subiendo en u árbol, por eso el nombre de 'gatita'. Era graciosa la facilidad con la que se enojaba.

"_Vamos, es lo mejor que tienes?"_

"Ja, sabes que no te gusta, solo tratas de disimularlo, no es así gatita?" La noche siguió, entre una y otra broma o platica absurda, terminando así hablando de él, y como Kagome lo odiaba tanto solo porque lo creía un cretino "_Ja, yo te mostrare al verdadero cretino" _el último comentario sobre que él era falso y un completo cliché no le había caído muy bien, y claro que iba a defenderse, hasta que ella decidió cambiar de tema y así terminar con la locura de que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina, tema que claro, lo había sacado ella.

"_Cuando te veré" _preguntó de pronto, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa

"Pronto, ahora tienes que descansar, lindos sueños" el hecho de estar atado a las órdenes de Kagura no le dejaban tiempo libre para salir a fiestas y divertirse como un chico normal, excepto si el concepto fiestas fuera usado para entrega de premios o algo por el estilo, algo que hacía que deseara tener una vida común y corriente "espera, para tener lindos sueños debería aparecer yo en ellos así que, sueña conmigo"

"_Pero, ni siquiera te conozco"_

"Pues, soy lindo, sin mencionar guapo y de encantadora sonrisa""_además de ser el joven más codiciado en todo Japón, sin contar famoso y de asombroso talento" _pensó, no, claro que no podía decirle eso

"_Ja, algo más que quieras agregar?"_

"Si te diera más pistas, sabrías quien soy" respondió.

Por más que deseara revelar su identidad ante ella, no podía correr el riesgo de que lo odiara toda la vida, sabiendo que el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra era con el que estaba hablando. No tenía sentido, como podría aborrecer a alguien hasta el límite de odiarlo sin siquiera conocerlo, no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido aunque lo vieras por todos los sentidos posibles. Tal vez no lo odiaba, tal vez solo se dejaba llevar por las críticas de los demás. Sí, claro, todos sus conocidos se dejaban llevar por los encanto de Inuyasha, incluyendo a su pequeño hermano menor, y no los culpaba.

"_Es que acaso ya te he visto?" _apareció de nuevo en el ordenador. Pff, que si lo había visto?, miles de veces.

"Puede ser, pero ahora tienes que ir a dormir, no quiero que mañana llegues tarde por mi culpa, descansa" Se despidió debidamente, no lo entendía, cada vez que hablaba con esa chica lo hacía sacar su lado tierno y cursi, puaj, como si eso le sirviera.

Apago el ordenador y se recostó de nuevo en su cama, el reloj de su mesa marcaba más de la medianoche, como había estado hablando tanto tiempo con esa niña sin siquiera notarlo. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pensó que sería Kagura, recordándole todas las actividades que su agenda marcaba para mañana, tan solo de pensarlo hacía que quedara agotado.

"No te preocupes, sí, yo le diré" Sintió un gran alivio al ver a Miroku, quien hablaba por celular "Adiós"

Colgó el móvil y se volteó hacia Inuyasha, quien lo miraba desde su cama. Miroku e Inuyasha eran amigos desde que sus padres lo habían adoptado, algo que no le pareció al principio a Inuyasha, ya compartía en si a sus padres con la fama, ahora tendría que compartirlos con un intruso que seguro, les robaría el poco cariño que le quedaba. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así, Miroku se había convertido en una especie de hermano menor, y en esos momentos no se sentía tan solo. Claro que Miroku se había adentrado al espectáculo para ser el baterista de la banda, de hecho, a el le importaba más divertirse y salir con las hermosas modelos.

"Quien era" preguntó Inuyasha, sin dejar su postura

"Un primo" contestó sin más "pronto será su cumpleaños y organizará una fiesta de disfraces para celebrarlo, claro que le dije que no iría"

"No me digas que por fin dejaras tu vida barbaján y con ella todas las fiestas y citas con modelos"

"Por supuesto que no" giro su rostro molesto "no creas que te quedaras con toda la diversión tu solo, solo que mi primo vive en Tokio, y es obvio que no podre ir"

"Vaya, por una vez en tu vida dices algo coherente" agregó Inuyasha "espera un momento, sabes que, llámalo de nuevo y dile que si iras, y que yo te acompañaré"

"Pero que dices, acaso te has vuelto loco?" Miroku lo golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza, por lo que el malhumorado de su amigo le devolvió un gruñido como respuesta "Kagura va a matarte en cuanto se entere de que te fuiste sin su permiso"

"Kagura no es mi madre, ella no puede decirme que debo hacer"

"En que piensas Inuyasha Taisho"

"Nada, solo dile a tu primo que te de una invitación extra" se recostó de nuevo en su cama dispuesto a dormir, hasta que sintió una mirada encima de él "Ahora que quieres Miroku" dijo fastidiado ya

"Así que piensas llevar a esa chica mmm" se rascó la cabeza "como dices que se llamaba? A, si, Kagome Higurashi"

"Puede ser, ahora sal de mi habitación" le arrojo una almohada, que se impacto en la puerta a causa de la salida de Miroku

Se levantó con pereza por la almohada y apagó la luz antes de acostarse por tercera vez. Claro que pensaba invitar a Kagome, sería una buena oportunidad de conocerla en persona, y claro de tomar sus tan merecidas vacaciones y hacer enojar a Kagura, todo en un mismo golpe. Cerró lo ojos, aun no tenia sueño, pero si lo tendría el día de mañana si no descansaba, así que simplemente se dejo llevar, pensando cosas sin sentido hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Su despertador sonó, reproduciendo la típica musiquita chillona que tanto odiaba, lo apagó con fastidio y tapo su cabeza con la almohada para que la luz del día no lo molestara. Solo dormiría otro rato más, a quien le molestaría. Esta vez el teléfono de su habitación fue el que sonó, se levantó de mala gana, lanzando las sabanas a un lado.

"Bueno" contestó, era normal que tuviera un mal genio ya que no había dormido mucho anoche

"Inuyasha, te recuerdo que es hora de que te levantes, tienes muchos deberes que hacer" era Kagura, y por su tono de vos, no estaba muy feliz "además hay alguien esperándote"

Inuyasha ya no dijo más, solo colgó el teléfono con un fuerte sonido. Después de un rato de estarlo esperando, Kagura empezaba a fastidiarse, se dio la vuelta y quedo de frente a Kikyo, la actual novia del ídolo, no es que todas las relaciones que tuviera Inuyasha fueran serias, en realidad la mayoría solo se basaba en una noche. Pero esta vez era diferente, el padre de la joven modelo era el dueño de una disquera muy buena, ellos habían estado trabajando por meses en cerrar un contrato que llevaría a Inuyasha al máximo, así que planearon enamorarla para tener más influencia por el padre. Inuyasha claro se había prestado para eso, porque Kikyo no le desagradaba del todo, y se podía presumir que era muy bella y de un cuerpo escultural.

Inuyasha bajo después de media hora, bañado y arreglado, no era de adivinar quién era la persona que lo buscaba. Saludo a Kagura con su habitual mirada fría y se sentó junto a Kikyo, quien lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa. La besó levemente en los labios y después miro a Kagura con una sonrisa arrogante. El solía hacer eso cuando tramaba algo, así que Kagura estaba lista para lo que viniera del chico cantante.

"Kikyo" la nombró dulcemente "aprecio mucho lo que haces, pero temo que no podemos vernos más"

"Como?" el rostro de ella cambió drásticamente, todos saben lo que significan esas palabras, y claro que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hombre tan fácilmente

"Si, lo que quiero decir es que es mejor que tomemos caminos diferentes, que nos veamos con otras personas, tu sabes" Kagura no cabía en sí, que es que acaso ese chico no entendía que necesitaba a Kikyo? Que acaso no quería vender mucho más, esa vez había cometido una locura

"Pero como, que fue lo que hice mal?" la chica comenzaba a sollozar, sus ojos se nublaron levemente y la voz se escuchó entrecortada

"No eres tú, soy yo" sí, claro, lo que siempre dicen, pensó Kikyo, no escucho más, tomo su bolso y salió disparada hacia la entrada, dando un portazo al salir. Inuyasha no se movió ni un centímetro, aun tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, no es que le gustara ver a las mujeres llorar, pero claro si a las infieles, por supuesto que él no era el típico perrito fiel, pero al menos ya tendría algo que decirle a los medios.

"Eres increíble, te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?!" reprochó Kagura

"Vamos Kagura, no me vengas con otro de tus sermones"

"Acabas de dejar ir tu oportunidad de ser grande"

"Espera, por si no te has dado cuenta ya lo soy" se levanto y se sacudió la ropa de algo invisible "además, ya firmamos el contrato con la disquera, tú misma lo dijiste, esperar hasta que el negocio este hecho, después podía votarla como me plazca"

Kagura se quedo en silencio, solo observó como Inuyasha entraba a la cocina y salía de ella con una botella de agua, Le dio un sorbo volvió a hablar

"Además, lo único que te importa es en como reaccionara la prensa, pues sabes qué? Ya no importa, a final de cuentas ya lo hice, y sabes que no va conmigo el rogar"

Inuyasha salió del estudio, dejando a una Kagura muy molesta, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, para planear su escape.

_**N/A: Que les pareció, decidí que ya habíamos hablado mucho de Kagome y me dije a mi misma, mi misma no crees que es hora de darle el turno a las admiradoras de Inuyasha? Así que me tome el tiempo de contarles que hacia Inuyasha en esos momentos y cómo fue que llegó a encontrarse con Kagome, y claro, como fue su rompimiento con Kikyo (la parte que mas disfrute XD)**_

_**Avances del próximo capítulo: Veremos cómo es que se las ingenia Inuyasha para salir de la prisión de Kagura, también tendremos su primer encuentro con Kagome y la explicación del porque corría. Además del round de estos dos, habrá de todo.**_

_**Próxima actualización: Esta vez 100% seguro que será en una semana, el próximo jueves.**_


	7. Parte 2

Capitulo 7: Parte 2

Las cosas estaban listas y los planes hechos, saldrían al anochecer, no había otra manera, claro que habían guardias, pero sería fácil evitarlos. Preparó su maleta, ya tenía todo preparado, solo tenía que esperar a que anocheciera. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, tomando todo el tiempo del mundo, tenía una conferencia de prensa, pero nunca estaba de más hacerlos esperar un poco. Recorrió los pasillos de su gran mansión con gran calma, los empleados que lo veían pasar se inclinaban en forma de saludo y regresaban a sus labores.

"Buenos días joven" pronunció su cocinera y le hizo una reverencia, a lo que él le contestó con un buenos días y se alejo. Entro por la puerta, ahí lo esperaba Kagura de forma reprochante, siempre solía hacer eso, por lo que los reporteros se acostumbraron a llegar diez o veinte minutos tarde. Se sentó en la silla y probó su micrófono haciendo un ruido chillón, llevándose la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

"Muy bien, comencemos con las preguntas" anunció Kagura con su habitual tono frio "Usted" señaló a un hombre con apariencia mayor, este saco su libreta y comenzó a hablar

"Es cierto que el contrato tan esperado con la mejor disquera al fin se cerró?"

"Si, es cierto" contestó sin más, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones sobre cómo había pasado, solo tenían que saber que paso

Kagura hizo una seña con su mano indicando quien sería el siguiente en preguntar, esta vez fue una mujer joven, la chica se levantó de su lugar, era de una estatura muy corta, algo que desilusionó un poco a Inuyasha, por que la chica era linda.

"Es cierto que tu noviazgo con Kikyo, la hermosa modelo ha terminado?" preguntó la chica, claro que eso ya se lo esperaba la gran estrella

"Si, desafortunadamente todo con ella termino, que se le puede hacer" trató de que su voz sonara lo más arrepentida posible, y funcionó, además no era difícil hacerles creer eso a los periodistas, ellos solo veían lo que querían ver según pensaba el

"Podría decirnos como fue? Como es que la relación que tanta envidia causaba en el espectáculo terminó" preguntó otra chica al final de la sala

"Solo diré que fue a causa de un malentendido, estaba claro que ella no era mi otra mitad, pero siempre la tendré en mi mente como un buen recuerdo" una oleada de suspiros y gritos de comprensión se escucharon por todo el lugar, especialmente de parte de las chicas. No había ni un rastro de compasión o arrepentimiento por parte de Inuyasha por haber jugado de esa forma con Kikyo _"Hay que hacer sacrificios para poder ganar"_ era lo que siempre decía, y claro que lo había pensado en el momento de terminar con la modelo

"Cree que haya alguien que pueda robar el corazón del gran Inuyasha Taisho?" esta vez fue una mujer que aparentaba tener entre 40 años

"Claro que si, y cuando llegué lo sabré al instante, que puedo decir, tengo muy buen olfato para ese tipo de cosas" dijo sarcásticamente ganándose una que otra risa por parte de sus oyentes "Así que no importa quién seas, te estaré esperando"

"Es cierto que pronto se estrenará su nuevo disco?" preguntó un hombre

"Claro" respondió casi agradecido por el cambio de tema "Tendrá el nombre de mundos opuestos, aunque el primer sencillo quedara como sorpresa"

"Podemos saber cuándo iniciará su gira?"

"Muy pronto, en algunos meses espero" _"O cuando regrese de mis vacaciones"_ pensó, pero claro que no podría decírselo a ellos, se echaría todo a perder

Las preguntas siguieron, hasta que Kagura dio la señal que daba por terminada la sesión de ese día, todos se retiraron, incluyendo a la estrella, que parecía ser quien más prisa tenía.

Subió a su habitación y la cerró con llave, cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje de texto a Miroku _…ya estoy listo… _La noche ya había caído, solo tenía que esperar a que la mayoría del personal se fuera y entonces ejecutaría su plan. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que todos se marchaban dadas las 8:00 p.m. Las luces estaban apagadas dando un aspecto oscuro y aterrador al jardín, pero que importaba, ahora tenía que darse prisa. Saltó la cerca tan ágilmente sin ninguna preocupación de caer y romperse el cuello, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, hasta podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Cruzó la calle y tomó un taxi, no había problema porque lo reconocieran, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra, su pelo recogido en una gorra y gafas oscuras. Bueno tenía que aceptarlo, no era muy buena idea llevar gafas oscuras de noche, captaría muchos ojos curiosos, incluyendo los del chofer del taxi, pero no les tomo mucha importancia, ese era su secreto para pasar de entre toda la multitud y las cámaras, simular que no estaban ahí, que se encontraba completamente solo.

El taxi llegó al aeropuerto, donde lo esperaba Miroku, quien había faltado a la conferencia de prensa, algo que no era muy extraño, normalmente le dejaba todos los escándalos a Inuyasha. Lo vio parado en la entrada y le hizo una señal con la mano para ubicarlo.

"Listo?" preguntó

"Tú sabes que si Miroku" le contestó, tomaron su equipaje y abordaron el avión, diciéndole adiós, o solo hasta pronto a la fama, dando paso a una vida normal, siempre y cuando no dejaran ver su identidad.

El viaje duró muy poco por fortuna, solo faltaba buscar hospedaje para pasar la noche, Miroku le había contado que en esos momentos su primo tenía visitas, por lo que no podían quedarse en su casa. Optaron por el primer hotel que encontraron, cada uno en su habitación, no era muy lujosa, no querían llamar mucho la atención. Descansaron esa noche, no sabían que les esperaba el día de mañana.

* * *

Se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol en su ventana, se restregó los ojos, entonces recordó donde se encontraba. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, a esa hora Kagura ya debería haberse enterado de su escape. Se estiró libremente en la cama, era muy grande y cómoda, el reloj marcaba las 7:30 a.m. se levantó perezosamente y abrió las cortinas, afuera parecía que en cualquier momento se caería el cielo. Tal vez con ese clima menos personas saldrían a la calle, el momento perfecto para salir a dar un paseo. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se puso su gorra, revisando que no quedara vista de su cabello y tomo las gafas.

El viento rugía feroz, como un león molesto, y el frio era igual o más bravo que este, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, disfrutaba el poder pasear por la calle sin temer que en cualquier momento pudiera llegar una oleada de gente envistiéndolo. Varias veces tuvo que sostener su gorra con fuerza para evitar que esta callera o saliera volando a causa del viento. A lo lejos divisó un club, se veía muy acogedor, además de ser pequeño, un lugar donde no podían entrar muchas personas, un lugar reservado. Caminó hasta él y se llevó una gran desilusión al ver que estaba cerrado. Pensó en regresar más tarde. Entonces lo recordó, tenía que conseguir algo apropiado para la fiesta de disfraces, ya le había sido enviada la invitación a Kagome, había sido fácil encontrar la dirección de Sango, la amiga de Kagome donde se suponía estaría ese día, y lo mejor es que no había tenido que mover ni un dedo para dar con la residencia.

Comenzó a andar con paso lento, además de ser muy temprano había más gente de lo que esperaba, pero no tanta como para correr '_riesgo_', sin contar que la mayoría eran señoras comprando víveres o llevando a sus hijos al preescolar. El frio comenzó a colársele por la chaqueta y entonces maldijo el no haber llevado algo más grueso. Pero todo valdría la pena al fin, no solo por el hecho de que Kagura haría un coraje de los mil demonios, ni por qué el saberlo desaparecido aumentaría aun más su popularidad entre la gente, si no que por fin conocería a la chica que tantas veces lo hizo pensar hasta el punto de dolerle la cabeza, o que tal sacar su lado amable y comprensivo, algo que no veía necesario demostrar, a menos que fuera necesario fingir para conseguir lo que quería, de ahí jamás haría algo como eso. Pero ella lo había logrado, sacar la personalidad oculta del gran Inuyasha, claro que en un grado muy inferior, pero era un avance.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo merodeando a ciudad, solo sabía que debía ser muy tarde, porque las calles comenzaban a llenarse más de personas, entonces pensó que debía ser hora de irse, pero se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de revistas y periódicos. Ja, lo sabía, estaba en primera plana, todos hablaban de su rompimiento con Kikyo y su supuesta desaparición, y en cierto modo se sintió triunfal, recorrió con los ojos todos y cada uno de los periódicos con detenimiento, hasta que uno le llamó más la atención, ahí hasta lo creían muerto. Eso sí que era una exageración. Compró la dichosa revista, aun tenía curiosidad por que más especulaciones habían hecho sobre su escape. Encontró la página y leyó:

_Hoy el mundo del espectáculo ah dado un giro inesperado, pues al no encontrar al gran ídolo en su recamara esta mañana, se han hecho especulaciones y corren los rumores de que tan grande fue la tristeza de nuestro ídolo por el rompimiento con su ex pareja, la señorita Kikyo, que el cantante decidió escapar, o peor aún, dejar su vida para no seguir con la pena._

Estaba conteniéndose por no morir de la risa en ese mismo instante. Es que era más de lo que hubiera imaginado, como algo tan pequeño como un escape llegaba a tan grande especulación, pero algo era claro, no le había afectado en lo más minino el rompimiento con Kikyo, y era algo que aclararía después.

Retiró un momento las gafas para poder observar mejor, la poca luz del día y esos cristales tan oscuros le dificultaban la tarea. Siguió leyendo con atención, algunas veces tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse por lo que leía. Murmuró unas cosas por los bajo y maldijo a Kikyo algunas veces, ella se culpaba por su desaparición, y claro, no le basto con dárselas de buena, decía no saber cuánto había cautivado el corazón del chico hasta hacerlo llegar a esos extremos.

"Ja, ni sueñes" bufo. Una chica, aparentando la edad de 17 años se le acerco y lo miro fijamente, después de un rato sonrió abiertamente

"No puede ser, enserio eres?" chilló, llevándose la atención de las personas que lo rodeaban "Inuyasha Taisho"

Entonces lo recordó, había retirado las gafas oscuras. En ese momento se sintió un gran estúpido, como pudo habérsele olvidado que estaba en público, se colocó las gafas de nuevo, antes de llamar aun más la atención, era lo que menos necesitaba, ser descubierto cuando apenas comenzaba sus vacaciones. Lo único que le quedo fue salir corriendo, esperando que la molesta niña no lo estuviera siguiendo, paso entre la gente con tanta prisa, necesitaba alejarse de la zona, relajarse y componerse un poco, volteó para atrás asegurándose de que no lo seguían, solo sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho y como caía al suelo. Se sobo lentamente. Abrió solo un ojo para ver quien había sido el idiota, y se encontró con una chica, estaba tendida en el suelo con las piernas al frente, parecía de su edad, o tal vez un poco más chica.

"Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta por donde…" reaccionó de momento pero el la interrumpió

"Oye fíjate por dónde vas!

"L…lo siento" la escucho balbucear, y entonces pensó si las gafas habrían caído de nuevo, sintió un gran alivio al sentirlas puestas de nuevo, pero aun seguía molesto. La vio tenderle una mano pero la rechazo lanzándola, como si tuviera una enfermedad de la cual no quisiera contagiarse.

"Yo puedo solo, no necesito la ayuda de una mujer tan torpe" bueno, tal vez esa no había sido la mejor manera de llamarla, ya que su expresión no mostraba estar contenta del todo

"Disculpa, como me llamaste?" masculló. El se levanto poco a poco para así poder verla de frente

"Ja, torpe y además sorda"

"Mira idiota, no sé quién te has creído, pero ya te pedí disculpas, no las aceptas allá tu, no voy discutir con un tipo tan arrogante como tú, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo" explotó. El en cambio trato de controlarse, no quería llamar más la atención dos veces por día, así que trato de mantenerse relajado, claro que las ganas de gritarle a la extraña chica se lo comían por dentro, por un momento deseo quitarse su pequeño disfraz, solo para que viera a quien le estaba hablando, pero se contuvo. La chica parecía impacientarse, pero no iba a darle el gusto "Y bien, no tienes nada que decir?"

"Mira niña tonta" sonrió, eso sería divertido "no me importa quién seas, una pequeña basura como tú no va a venir y decirme que soy o no soy, así que a un lado me estorbas, ya bastante satisfacción me dará sabes que tendrás problemas por llegar tarde" una pausa "Y porque lo sé? porque eres tan despistada que no recuerdas ver el camino mientras checas tu hora, eso sí es triste, que tu padre no te enseño a ser más cuidadosa y ver por dónde vas?"

Ya no dijo nada, solo sintió un ardor en su mejilla. Que! Acababa de abofetearlo! A él! Nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso, y claro que no se quedaría libre, la rabia lo lleno por dentro, pero aun así trató de mantenerse cuerdo por un momento, pero no sabía hasta cuanto iba a soportarlo

"Oye pero que te pasa!" ladró

"Que te pasa a ti" la chica lo miró desafiante, nadie se atrevía a mirarlo así y salir libre después, esta vez iba en serio, la poca cordura que le quedaba se había terminado. Iba a decirle todo lo que merecía, pero la chica dio media vuelta y se marcho corriendo, sin dar tiempo a cualquier objeción.

* * *

Sus pasos se hicieron más pesados, no tenía muy buen humor, claro que se había calmado un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Recordó el club que había visto anteriormente y creyó que sería un buen lugar para calmarse, recordó el camino y rogó que la niña escandalosa de la mañana no siguiera ahí. Para su fortuna llegó, volviéndose en sus mismos pasos para evitar perder el camino.

El lugar era muy acogedor, una barra en la entrada y un pequeño escenario al final dando un _espectáculo_, y debía admitir, quien fuese la persona que cantaba no lo hacía nada mal. Un momento. Era la misma chica fastidiosa con la que chocó. Aun sentía el golpe en su mejilla, tenía tantas ganas de subir ahí y exigirle una explicación, _"No debes llamar la atención"_ le recordó su mente.

Se sentó en una mesa al final y observó el espectáculo, no tendría nada de malo, solo iba a mirar.

_Me voy lejos por un rato_

_Pero volveré no trates de seguirme_

_Porque volveré lo más rápido posible_

_Mira, trato de encontrar mi lugar_

_Pero no puede ser aquí pues me siento a salvo_

_Todos aprendemos a cometer errores_

_Y correr_

_De ellos, de ellos_

_Sin dirección_

_Correr de ellos, de ellos_

_Sin convicción_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, en cierto modo esa canción hablaba mucho de el, alejándose de su gran vida para tomar un respiro. Claro que el nunca aceptaba sus errores, pero no quería decir que no los tuviera, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Escucho atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras que esa chica cantaba. Odiaba admitirlo pero en cierto modo le llego, y la forma en que lo cantaba no ayudaba en mucho. Entonces mostró la primera sonrisa sincera desde que llego.

* * *

El día por fin había llegado, ya estaba listo. Nunca había optado por ser formal al vestir, de hecho odiaba los trajes, aun así su ropa iba perfecta para la ocasión. Unos pantalones negros a juego con playera azul de botones, sin corbata ni fajar, así le gustaba, le recalcaba más su estilo, coloco su antifaz y salió a encontrarse con Miroku.

"Dime cuantas personas estarán en la fiesta" pregunto sin mirarlo,

Salieron del hotel y se montaron a su carro. Inuyasha se había tomado el gusto de rentarlo, claro que no era como los que tenía en su mansión, pero era veloz.

"Solo conocidos" respondió Miroku.

Llegaron, era un salón muy grande, pero nada por lo que pudieran impresionarse, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de lugares. Afuera habían personas riendo y cotorreando, algunas peleando con el hombre de la entrada por que los dejara entrar. Pasaron entre ellas y rápidamente se llenaron de la música, la fiesta ya había empezado. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, todas ellas ocultando su identidad.

"No dijiste que eran solo conocidos? Aquí hay gente hasta para armar un batallón" reprochó Inuyasha

"Solo si te fijas, además no estarás mucho tiempo aquí, mira qué hora es" le mostró su reloj, marcaba las 8:00 p.m.

"No me digas eso" paso muy apurado entre la multitud, a esa hora había acordado verse con Kagome Higurashi, la chica con la que hablaba desde hace tiempo

"Espera" le gritó Miroku corriendo tras de él, resopló de fastidio y lo espero "Yo te acompaño, quiero conocer a esa chica tan misteriosa, debo admitirlo, estas cosas me agradan"

"Ni sueñes, tú te quedaras aquí!"

Inuyasha iba a hacer una objeción, pero Miroku ya había corrido. Lo maldijo mentalmente, ahora tendría que buscarlo a él también, y no tenía tiempo para eso. Paso de entre la multitud, lo vio. Se detuvo en seco. Porque tendría que estarlo buscando a el, era quien menos importaba. Salió por la puerta trasera y se encaminó a la fuente, donde tenía que encontrarla. Como era de saberlo, Miroku se le había adelantado, ahora platicaba con dos chicas. _"Ese Miroku no deja de ser el pervertido de siempre, pero me conformo con que se mantenga lejos de Kagome"_

"Miroku!" le grito "Maldito porque te has adelantado, te dije que te quedaras allá"

Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor de la fuente. Nada.

"Mi querido Sayo" comenzó Miroku, le dio una palmada en la espalda llevándolo con más fuerza de la parecida al frente "Ella es Kagome Higurashi"

La observó fijamente, así que era ella. Llevaba un vestido blanco sin hombros. Le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla y era adornado con un listón rosa en la cintura. Una combinación perfecta para el antifaz que le había regalado. Había sido usado por su madre al grabar una película, desde ese día ya no había sido requerido para nada más. La vio carraspear un poco para cerrar la boca definitivamente, ella también estaba nerviosa, y eso lo hacía más interesante

"Veo que ya conocieron a Miroku" señaló al chico sin compasión y luego se presentó, extendiéndole la mano a la chica de al lado "Soy Sayo mucho gusto"

"Y yo Sango" así que esa era la amiga de Kagome, otra más de sus fans. Rio ante el pensamiento.

"Espero me disculpes Sango pero me llevaré a Kagome por un momento" la tomo del brazo "Miroku, quedas encargado de ella" la jalo delicadamente mostrándole el camino, pero recordó algo y se giro de improvisto "Y más te vale no hacer de las tuyas"

La llevo entre el extenso jardín. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo esperaba que fuera un lugar adecuado. El tiempo no estaba mal comparado con los otros días, el tiempo le estaba dando una tregua. Llegaron a un pequeño kiosco adornado con rosas en los postes _"perfecto"_ pensó. La vio avanzar un poco más y tomar una rosa, jugando como una niña.

"Así que tu eres Kagome Higurashi" su mente le había mostrado muchas apariencias de ella, pero ninguna se acercaba

"Y tú debes ser Sayo, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre" rayos no le había creído

"Que, acaso no me crees?"

"Sí, claro, me dirás tu verdadero nombre?" la vio juguetear un poco con la flor en sus manos

"Puede ser" se giro y contemplo la luna, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo "pero no en este momento"

La noche transcurrió muy rápido para su desgracia, era raro admitirlo pero estaba disfrutando del momento. Ella le había hablado del colegio al que asistía, parece que se llamaba Shikon no Tama, y que Sango también estudiaba ahí. Él le conto de cómo se había escapado, claro omitiendo la parte de que no tenía padres y que era el cantante tan nombrado. Una bocina a lo alto anuncio lo que menos quería, al dar la última campanada de las 12:00 todos se despojarían de sus antifaces, tal vez por ella no habría problema, pero para el seria un lio.

No es que no quisiera mostrarle su verdadera identidad, y pensaba hacerlo, pero que pensaría ella. Tal vez no esperaba que el famoso al que más odiaba fuera el chico con el que hablaba hace más de un mes. Tenía una desilusión.

Pero en parte deseaba que esa hora llegara, tenia curiosidad por saber quien se ocultaba tras ese bello disfraz, esperaba cualquier cosa, ya se había llevado una impresión al verla. De un momento a otro ya estaban de nuevo dentro del salón, ella le sugirió bailar y claro que no iba a negarse. Al principio comenzó con pasos simples, pero aumento conforme la música subía. Aprovecho el tiempo y se acerco a ella, bailando como uno solo, como si estuvieran hecho para eso, los movimientos de ella eran sensuales, incitándolo a acercarse aun más.

La menos esperada hora llegó, las personas retiraban sus antifaces y veían de quien se habían acompañado todo el rato. El quería hacer lo mismo y deshacerse de esa sensación, pero ese no era el lugar. La saco por la puerta trasera, llegando al jardín de nuevo.

"Que pasa" preguntó Kagome inocente, ya quería ver su rostro

"Pues, es solo que no quiero que me vean" contestó y le dio la espalda

"y eso porque" el no contestó "está bien yo comenzare"

Quito su antifaz poco a poco hasta que estuvo fuera de batalla. Pero que! Están bien, admitía que esperaba cualquier cosa, pero esto era algo sucio por parte del destino. Frente a sus ojos tenía a la misma chica con la que había chocado aquel día. Rápidamente cambio su expresión por una de enojo, aun tenía grabada en su memoria la bofetada que le había propiciado. Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente.

"Tu!" ladro "Eres esa chica"

"Eh?" su rostro mostraba confusión sin remedio, que acaso no se daba cuenta?

"La chica de la calle, la que chocó conmigo" le soltó de golpe

"Eras tu?" Ella aun no se lo creía "No puede ser, simplemente no puede" La vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza, desordenando su flequillo. Entonces comenzó a acercarse a él y llevo las manos esta vez a la nuca de él, intentando retirar el antifaz que mantenía intacta su apariencia.

"Que crees que haces?" se retiro bruscamente haciéndola tropezar levemente

"Tú ya sabes quién soy, ahora me toca a mí" Comenzó una especie de persecución, hasta que se descuido un poco y sintió las delicadas manos arrancar el antifaz de él. Qué bien, ahora todo estaba perdido.

"Eres" dijo casi sin aliento. No hacía nada, solo permanecía allí, observándolo. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, con su cara de asombro. Que es que no iba a decir nada?

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se había quedado completamente muda, y no era para menos. La supuesta no fan de Inuyasha se quedaba sin habla frente a él. Ja, eso no se lo esperaba. La mayoría de las chicas chillaba y se lanzaba a sus brazos, esperaba que esta conservara un poco de orgullo y simplemente se desmallara, eso haría más fáciles las cosas. Saber que una chica que jurara odiarlo se pasmara igual que las demás le levantaba el orgullo, y claro también el ego.

Esperaba cualquier reacción de ella, un lloriqueo, desvanecimiento, todo tipo de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, pero claro ninguna sería tan satisfactoria como verlo en vivo y directo.

"Que acaso estás loco!" grito de pronto, eso no lo esperaba. Ahora que le pasaba, un momento estaba paralizada y al otro estallaba, si que esa chica era rara "Todo el mundo está buscándote, hasta te creen muerto!"

"Qué?" Así que eso era lo que pasaba "No entiendo cuál es tu molestia"

"Mi molestia es que has traído a todos de cabeza por tu supuesta desaparición, y ahora te apareces aquí"

"Mira, si estas tan asombrada de que este aquí, no te preocupes, una nueva fan nunca está de más" su voz sonó arrogante y su ego se sentía por las nubes

"Fan?! No soy tu fan" le escupió de momento, si que esa fan era difícil

"Vamos solo acéptalo"

"No tengo nada que aceptar, así que baja ya de tu nube"

"No sé por qué tenemos esta plática sin sentido" cruzo las manos en su pecho y continuó "Solo discúlpate por el accidente de que sabes que tú tuviste la culpa y todo arreglado"

"Tú eres el que debe disculparse"

"Yo?" la miro directamente a los ojos "Ni sueñes, no me disculpare con una chica tan torpe como tú, además la que me golpeo fuiste tú"

"Oh valla, herí tu orgullo? Apuesto a que nadie te había abofeteado, pues fue un honor ser la primera"

"Vamos discúlpate ya!" exigió

"No lo hare!"

Sus miradas estaba fijas en la del otro, ninguno de los dos aceptaría su error. Inuyasha comenzaba a hartarse de la chica, pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. A lo lejos el sonoro ruido de un golpe los saco de sus pensamientos

"Pervertido!" Vieron a Sango acercarse a ellos, aun tenía la mirada atrás, y sobaba su mano con delicadeza

"Sango!" la llamó Kagome, la aludida se volteó, pero rápidamente su mirada se dirigió a su acompañante. Se llevó las manos y la boca y gritó fuertemente, como si la vida le dependiera de ello "Es Inuyasha!"

Otra sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro, qué más daba, era solo una, podía lidiar con ella, siempre y cuando no gritara tan fuerte. Kagome la miró con reproche, Sango le había dicho que no se emocionaría tanto al ver a su ídolo en persona, y eso la tenía contenta, pero al ver su comportamiento quiso hacerla tragar sus palabras hasta dejar limpia su memoria.

"Pero como" preguntó de repente, los chicos intercambiaron miradas asesinas.

"Es hora de irnos Sango" Kagome jaló del brazo a su amiga, pero esta no cedió. Al momento llegó Miroku, quien aun no quitaba su antifaz, tenía la mano puesta en su mejilla, quejándose por lo bajo

"Te dije que no hicieras de las tuyas Miroku" lo regañó Inuyasha, las verdad siempre pasaba lo mismo, se encontraba con bellas chicas y sus manos se soltaban, claro que siempre recibía lo suyo. Miroku simplemente rio nervioso, como a un niño encontrado haciendo una travesura.

"Vámonos Sango" le repitió Kagome, esta vez la chica cedió

"Que, tan rápido se van" reprochó Miroku "Aun es muy temprano"

"Pues me quedaría si alguien se disculpara"

"No lo hare!" le gritó Inuyasha desde atrás. Miroku simplemente movió la cabeza a los lados, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

"Por lo menos permítannos llevarlas a sus casas" sugirió Miroku

"Claro" contestó de improvisto Sango, quien aun no cabía en su felicidad

"Esta bien" dijo Kagome después de un largo suspiro

Salieron de aquel lugar, la noche que parecía inolvidable se había ido a la basura en un segundo, y ese momento fue en el que se descubrió la identidad de ambos. El auto era muy lujoso, y entonces pensó dos veces en subir, temía ensuciarlo o hacer daño a algo tan caro y delicado, pero al final subió. Miroku abrió la puerta del copiloto a Sango y a Inuyasha no le quedo otro remedio que sentarse junto a Kagome.

Refunfuño por dentro, tendría que soportarla por todo el camino, aunque no se dirigieron palabra alguna, solo miradas de reproche, ambos tenía los brazos cruzados y se separaban lo más que el espacio les permitía, evitando cualquier contacto.

El coche llegó rápidamente, para suerte de ambos. Miroku les abrió las puertas cordialmente, Sango parecía haber olvidado el incidente de hace un rato, y su enorme sonrisa no era reemplazada por nada. Bajaron lentamente. Kagome tuvo algunos problemas con su vestido, por lo que recibió risas burlonas de Inuyasha.

"Bueno chicas" comenzó Miroku "a pesar de lo que paso hoy me la pase muy bien, que les parece si repetimos esto algún día?"

"Claro" respondió al instante Sango

"Muy bien, que les parece si salimos mañana, tal vez puedan mostrarnos la ciudad"

"Nos encantaría" contestó Sango ganándole de nuevo las palabras a Kagome, quien empezaba a impacientarse

"No te parece una buena idea Inuyasha?" se giró a él, quien permanecía recargado en el auto

"Si jupi, no puedo esperar" giro los ojos "solo dime una cosa, eso nos aompañará?" señalo a Kagome

"A quien llamas eso, soy una chica soquete"

"Tú qué dices Kagome" Miroku le mostro una de sus caras angelicales, y Kagome lo maldijo por eso. Vio a Sango a su lado, su sueño de conocer y pasar un día con Inuyasha se estaba cumpliendo, y no iba a arruinarlo. Dio un pesado suspiro y asintió

"Bien, pasaremos mañana por ustedes a las 9:00" dicho esto regresó al auto con un Inuyasha gruñón y partieron.

"Por que has hecho eso!" le dijo un Inuyasha muy molesto "Sabes que esa chica me odia, y no dudara ni un momento en decirle a la prensa donde estoy"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha" dijo con lamentación "es por eso que lo hice" ante la cara de duda de su amigo y supo que tendría que explicarse mejor "Ya sabes lo que dicen, de tus amigos cerca, de tus enemigos aun más"

Odiaba cuando se las daba de sabio, pero sabía que tenía verdad, debía tener muy bien vigilada a Kagome si no quería que su plan de vacaciones se fuera directo a la basura. Dio un gran resoplido, había tomado un respiro para volver a ahogarse, no había duda.

_**N/A: Uff creo que me ha salido un poco largo, quería hacerlo en dos caps pero quiero entrar de lleno a la historia, y creo que los he aburrido con esto, léanlo por que vendrán más cosas, ahora si se armara la guerra, y les tengo una sorpresa a los amantes de inuxkag**_

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo: Una salida pora la ciudad suena una idea perfecta para calmar algunos humores, pero algunas peleas pondrán a esto de cabeza, Inuyasha no se dara por vencido y recibirá unas buenas vacaciones como sea, aunque el termino buenas no sea el más indicado para describirlas**_


	8. Jugando a seducirte

Cap. 8: Jugando a seducirte

Tan pronto entraron a casa Sango desahogó todos los gritos que no dio, aclamando que esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida y de más. Kagome paso de largo, sabía de memoria todo lo que le diría. Una luz tintineante en su teléfono le informó que tenía un mensaje, oprimió el botón _play_ y escucho:

_Hola cariño, soy mamá, llamaba para saber cómo estabas pero veo que estas ocupada, la razón de mi llamada es que bueno tu sabes que se acercan las vacaciones y Sota quiere pasar las fiestas, y por qué no, su cumpleaños con su hermana, así que decidimos ir a visitarte, llámanos tan pronto como escuches este mensaje, cuídate, te quiero._

Así que mamá vendría, era una gran noticia, hacía tiempo que no los veía, ya extrañaba el sazón de su madre, las historias de su abuelo y los juegos de Sota. Solo tendría que limpiar un poco el lugar que se encontraba un poco desordenado y sería un lugar acogedor para recibirlos. Pensó en llamarles, como decía su madre, pero era seguro que a esa hora estarían todos dormidos y no quiso despertarlos. Además estaba un poco cansada. Sus pies pedían a gritos que se despojase de las tormentosas zapatillas que había decidido llevar. Mala idea.

La velada había sido un poco extraña para su gusto, habría preferido nunca saber aquella identidad, pero ya sabría sacarle provecho, las cosas pasan por algo, y tan solo esperaba que fuera productivo. El único consuelo que le quedaba era el saber que su suposición sobre el cantante había sido cierta, era tan falso como que se llamaba Sayo.

Pero claro que no le diría Sango el pequeño accidente que había tenido esa vez con él, no quería que se desilusionara, además, casi nunca la veía así de contenta, debía tener eso en mente. Claro que eso no la detendría a pedirle una disculpa, y se saldría con la suya, ella no diría ni un perdón hasta no haberlo oído de él. Era un hecho.

Estaba preparada para lo que viniera, y sabia que viniendo de un gran haz de la actuación se podría esperar todo. Porque eso era el, un experto actuando y fingiendo, lo podía ver con solo mirar sus entrevistas. Puaj.

"Apuesto a que esta noche dormirás aquí" le preguntó a Sango, que aun no dejaba de hablar maravillas sobre la fiesta.

"**Eh?, si claro"**

Ambas subieron a la habitación, después de tan agitada noche cayeron rendidas a la cama, ninguna de las dos habló más, a decir verdad le sorprendía que Sango no le hubiera hecho la encuesta de su vida sobre cómo es que se encontraba el gran Inuyasha en el baile, o mejor aún, como es que había terminado siendo su pareja. Tendría una larga charla con ella mañana.

* * *

Se levanto con los primero rayos del sol que entraron por su ventana, refunfuño un poco y se cubrió con las mantas pidiéndole al sol un poco de compasión, la noche anterior no había dormido mucho, y ahora estaba cansado. Al ver que no conseguiría ni una muestra de piedad del gran astro se levanto. Se miro en el espejo del baño, cosa que hacía cada que se levantaba, su cabellera estaba revuelta y una línea pequeña de saliva se asomaba por sus labios, sus ojos aun no se abrían por completo, sentía los parpados pesados. Tomo una toalla de el closet y se dispuso a tomarse un baño.

Llego a la cafetería del hotel, ya con su camuflaje encima, y vio a Miroku sentado en una esquina leyendo un periódico. Se acercó a él y tomo un poco del café de su amigo. Como lo imaginaba, sin azúcar. Hizo una mueca de asco y lo devolvió

"No has pensado ponerle un poco de azúcar a esa cosa?" preguntó fastidiado

"Y tú no has pensado en ordenar el tuyo?" dijo Miroku, sin apartar aun la vista del periódico

"Que tonterías dice esta vez"

"Mm, no mucho, solo que tu desaparición ha dejado a un sinfín de fans tristes" emitió con cierto toque de burla en su voz "Mi querido amigo, no quisiera ser tu cuando Kagura te vea de regreso"

"No cantes victoria aun, recuerda que te tocara lo tuyo" aclaró victorioso

"Es justo" le dio un sorbo a su café y por primera vez bajo el periódico "Estas listo?"

"Para que"

"Las chicas" le recordó. Pero claro, el tonto de Miroku las había invitado a mostrarnos el lugar.

En ese momento quiso inventar cualquier escusa, sin importar tan mala que fuera, solo para escapar a ese día. Pero sabía que con Miroku no era tan fácil, aun si fuera a rastras lo obligaba a ir, además no tenía nada contra Sango. Pero con Kagome era otra cosa, solo de recordar su cara lo hacía querer azotar a Miroku por haber sido un idiota al haberlo llevado a esa situación, o a el mismo por haber sido más idiota al haber aceptado la invitación.

* * *

Escucharon el timbre sonar, hacia un rato que se arreglaban. Tan pronto había despertado, Sango la había atacado con todo tipo de preguntas con respecto al cantante, ella solo se había dedicado a escuchar y contestar, algunas veces hasta tenía que fingir emoción que no tenía, no quería hacer sentir mal a Sango. Habían quedado en el acuerdo de no decir nada a nadie, no porque no quisieran, en realidad Sango tenía muchas ganas de decirles como había conocido a su ídolo, pero Kagome aun tenía un poco de sentido de la razón, no quería a todas las chicas de la escuela acosándolas solo por haber conocido a sus estrellas.

El timbre sonó con más insistencia, Sango bajó rápido y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con ambas estrellas, su corazón dio un vuelco, sentí como si en cualquier momento fuera a salirse de su pecho. Kagome llegó tras de ella, lista para irse, los saludo con la mano, teniendo de vuelta una sonrisa de Miroku y un gesto de fastidio por parte de Inuyasha.

"**Nos vamos?" preguntó Sango ansiosa**

"Claro" Miroku embozó una gran sonrisa y tomo a Sango del brazo.

Kagome salió tras ellos, seguido de Inuyasha, quien no le había dirigido aun la palabra, tal parecía que pensaba ignorarla todo el paseo, y por ella estaba bien, no había ningún problema con eso, podía aparentar estar solo con Miroku y Sango. Subieron de nuevo al lujoso auto, esta vez con Inuyasha como conductor. Miroku se situó de inmediato junto a Sango, y de nuevo, Kagome acompañó a Inuyasha.

El auto no tenía techo, algo que no recordaba, el viento le daba de lleno, cosa que no le desagradó. Su cabello volaba libremente, a decir verdad estaba disfrutando de eso, volteó hacia Inuyasha, el también lo disfrutaba, podía notarlo por la leve pero no invisible sonrisa en sus labios. Encendió el radio, propiciándole un poco de música al ambiente que había estado callado, sin contar los leves murmullos que escuchaba por parte de sus compañeros de atrás. Situó la estación hasta encontrar algo que le agradara, sin hacer mucho caso a los gruñidos que de vez en cuando hacía Inuyasha. Una melodía paso, y tuvo que regresar la estación. Su canción favorita estaba en la radio. Sango comenzó a cantarla siendo seguida por Miroku y Kagome al final, Inuyasha no dejaba su cara de pocos amigos

"Vamos relájate" sugirió Kagome, este la miró un poco y después regresó la vista al frente "Yo se que no te agrada mucho salir con nosotras pero al menos trata de divertirte"

No recibió gesto ni expresión alguna, entonces se dio por vencida. Era cierto que iba a aparentar que él no estaba ahí, pero si estaba, al menos debería tratar de llevarse bien con él. Inuyasha no la entendía, un día se comportaba molesta y gritona y al otro día quería que se relajara, ja, que chica tan más fastidiosa. Los miro por el retrovisor, parecía que al menos Miroku se divertía, cantaba y casi bailaba con Sango, quien parecía estarla pasando bien. Entonces fijo un poco su mirada a Kagome, ella hacía coro a los demás, cantando alegremente. Keh, niña tonta, no había nada de especial en ella, era igual que todas las demás, esperaría el momento perfecto para decirle a los medios su paradero y así sacar una buena suma.

Aparcaron en el centro comercial, después de seguir las indicaciones de las chicas. Claro que perdieron el camino un par de veces, gracias al orgullo de Inuyasha, quien se negaba a escuchar indicaciones, y más si venían de Kagome.

Aparcaron el choche cerca y se adentraron, hasta donde veían había un gran restaurant al su derecha, rodeado con mucho locales de ropa y comida corrida. Una tienda de música a su izquierda, seguida de una librería, y al final un _enjoy_. Claro que ese lugar contaba con una segunda parte más adelante, pero decidieron ir allí después. En medio de todo, pequeñas mesas plateadas adornaban el lugar.

La navidad se acercaba y todo tenía un toque navideño levantando el ánimo. Kagome desde pequeña amaba la navidad, era su época del año favorita, su familia se reunía a poner el árbol de navidad, que a esa edad le parecía enorme, y como todo niño amaba los regalos que "Santa Claus" le dejaba. Pero todo eso cambió cuando se mudo, ahora veía a su familia de vez en cuando, y eso en cierto modo la ponía nostálgica.

Se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas mientras acordaban que lugares visitarían. En realidad Inuyasha no tenía planeado cuanto tiempo se quedarían, pero esperaba que no fuera un tiempo muy corto. El lugar era muy acogedor, y por un momento se olvido de quien era, sensación que le gusto por completo, a veces deseaba nunca haber sido descubierto por Kagura. No era que no agradeciera la oportunidad que su manager le había dado, es solo que ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse una persona normal, salir por las calles sin el temor de que en algún momento una oleada de fans llegara y te arrollara. Muchas veces llegó al hospital por sus descuidos al pasearse.

"Y bien, que quieren hacer" les preguntó Kagome, ambos chicos se miraron

"Mm, no lo se, que les apetece hacer a ustedes" contestó Miroku, con su tan marcada amabilidad

"Por aquí venden helados muy ricos, que les parece si vamos por algunos" sugirió Sango, a ninguno le desagrado la idea.

Miroku y Sango partieron por ellos, dejando a dos chicos muy molestos por el comportamiento, a decir verdad Inuyasha comenzó a pensar que esos dos querían ver espectáculo, pero se reprimiría en esos momentos, además se había planeado ignorarla todo el paseo

"Inuyasha" lo llamó, este simplemente le volvió la mirada indicando que la escuchaba

"Quiero preguntarte algo" la vio juntar sus manos inconscientemente y las puso sobre la mesa "Por que razón te escapaste, quiero decir, que te trajo aquí"

"Que es lo que quieres saber" la miró con un poco de recelo, no sabía las intenciones de la chica al querer saber eso

"Bueno, lo que quiero saber es porque te fuiste sin antes decirle a nadie, no era más fácil pedirle un descanso a tu manager?"

"No la conoces, Kagura no es del tipo de personas comprensibles, disfruta explotándome y molestándome, algo así como tu" la apunto descaradamente.

Kagome se sintió ofendida por su comentario, ella no lo disfrutaba, quien gozara molestando a los demás, además él mismo se lo ganaba, la provocaba y ella simplemente se defendía, así que no tenía por nada que reclamarle cuando parte de la culpa era de él. Aun así se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo…

"Pero, esto no afectara en tu carrera?"

"No" respondió cortante, aun no confiaba completamente en ella, además que no veía la necesidad de responder con detalles. Rodeo los ojos y aparto la mirada dando por terminada la conversación

Kagome entendió la indirecta al momento, y calló por completo. Movió sus piernas inquietas, el ambiente entre ellos dos se había tornado incomodo, o al menos solo para ella por que parecía no afectarle en lo mas mínimo, su reacción era de lo más calmada y serena.

Inuyasha notó el estado de Kagome, tal vez se había excedido un poco, pero no era su culpa, cuando estaba con ella las palabras le salían por si solas, en este caso las acciones. Las cosas no habían salido como el quería, y eso lo frustraba. Pensaba en unas deliciosas y reconfortantes vacaciones y en cambio esto. Atado a una no-fan que podría delatarlo en cualquier momento. Tal vez ese era el castigo por zafarse de sus obligaciones. Dio un fuerte suspiro.

"La verdad es que no me afectará en mucho, veras, a las personas les encantan los escándalos, y más de este tipo , a decir verdad esto me hará aun más famoso, y servirá un poco cuando comience con mi gira" explicó, Kagome por una parte se alegro

"Entonces saliste de tu casa para tener un descanso y ganar más fama, matando dos pajaros de un tiro" aclaró contenta, el asintió.

"Aunque no había pensado en lo segundo, hasta que estaba abordando el avión, que puedo decir, soy más listo de lo que pensaba" fanfarroneó "Creo que solo algunas personas tenemos ese don"

"Si claro, si no fuera por Kagura no serias nada" lo miro incrédula. A decir verdad admiraba mucho a Kagura, lidiar a diario con un niño caprichoso de 5 años encerrado en un cuerpo de un chico de 19, era una ardua labor. No sabía si ella seria capaz de cargar con eso.

"Kagura solo es un peón en mi juego de ajedrez" alardeó "las personas me ven y hacen todo lo que les ordeno"

"Que tontos" bufó "claro que yo no haría eso, aun me queda un poco de cordura"

Que! Nadie jamás había hablado así de él, al contrario, lo elogiaban. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos chicos se envidiaban de él, o cuantas chicas se le lanzaban encima con tan solo darles una mirada. Esa niña se hacía la difícil, pero no sería por mucho. Se lo pensó un poco, la pondría un poco a prueba, no creía del todo en sus palabras. Se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando una muy corta distancia entre ellos dos gracias a la pequeña mesa redonda y bajó un poco las gafas para así clavar su mirada dorada en ella.

Kagome lo notó. Y quien no cuando tenía esos dos soles aprisionándola.

"A si?" musitó Inuyasha demasiado bajo para que Kagome lo captara "veamos por cuanto"

Kagome simplemente vio el movimiento de sus labios y como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, entonces pensó que era la más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en él. Y sin darse cuenta, caía en su juego. Tener su mirada penetrándola la puso nerviosa, tanto que tuvo que desviar la suya. Se puso de pie y pasó una mano por su flequillo desordenándolo un poco.

"Por que tardaran tanto los chicos" dijo casi con reprocho, ocultando su estado "que te parece si los buscamos" dijo, pero sin subir la vista aún, evitando así cualquier _'encuentro'_

Caminó delante de él, aun podía sentir sus ojos sobre su nuca, penetrando fuertemente. La siguió a un pasillo un poco más corto que el anterior llegando a la segunda sección del edificio. Habían menos personas que en el anterior, y algunos de locales ya se encontraban cerrados por ser la hora de la comida. _'Vaya suerte'_ pensó Kagome.

Inuyasha la seguía por detrás, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su costoso abrigo. Vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de su presa, hasta la más mínima de sus reacciones, todo valía para que una enorme satisfacción lo llenara por dentro. Pero el juego todavía no terminaba.

"Creo que deberíamos esperarlos aquí" sugirió Kagome,

Habían llegado a una sección del edificio con pequeños locales en renta, el lugar estaba casi desierto, tal vez esa era la razón por la que los comerciantes no rentaban ahí. A decir verdad no frecuentaba tanto ese sitio como Sango, y ahora no recordaba por donde regresar. Pero claro que eso no se lo diría a Inuyasha, sería un suicidio total en su contra. Recargo la espalda en una de las blancas paredes y dio un pesado suspiro. En que había pensado al moverse de su lugar, ahora estaba perdida.

Abrió los ojos esperando a un impaciente Inuyasha que tarde que temprano se daría cuenta y comenzaría a reprocharle. Pero no. Lo encontró parado a unos metros de ella, ya no la miraba, se encontraba de espaldas a ella, sumergido en su abrigo. Por un momento dio gracias por las oscuras gafas que se veía obligado a llevar. Se quitó la gorra de encima. Parecía que el calor comenzaba a inundarlo. También se despojo de las gafas. Y había razón, tal vez se había cansado de usarlas, y ahora que no había mucha gente a su alrededor era el m omento perfecto.

Se giro a ella y se acerco a paso lento, como si contara sus pasos, y de nuevo encontró su mirada, la que había estado evitando. Coloco sus fuertes brazos a los lados de su cabeza, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo. Sus hermosos orbes dorados penetraban en sus ojos y se fundían en un mismo baile, llevando a Kagome a su perdición.

'_Lo vi acercarse, con tal porte y elegancia de un jaguar, de un momento a otro me vi atrapada en la cárcel de sus manos, y por instinto retrocedí más, pero la pared me lo impidió. Su mirada llegó a la mía y me perdí en sus ojos. Aspiré su perfume con gusto. Mis piernas temblaban y temí caerme en ese instante, pero él parecía disfrutar mi tortura. Jamás había estado tan cerca de mi, y ahora que lo tenía en frente maldecía mil veces su irresistible físico, sus hermosos rasgos y su atractiva voz'_

Se acercó lentamente a ella, acortando aun más la distancia, pero aun no era suficiente, aun no recibía lo que quería. Lo vio acercarse a su cuello y aspirar su aroma para luego rozar sus labios contra él. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y casi se retuerce bajo él. Su respiración se acelero y su corazón golpeó fuertemente su pecho, temiendo que él llegara a oírlo.

Terminó con su cuello y regresó la vista a ella revisando sus resultados, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba difícilmente, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Rozó levemente su nariz con la de ella y la escuchó tragar fuertemente. Un beso, solo un beso y la tendría comiendo de su mano, como a todas las demás.

Kagome apretó los puños fuertemente, en que estaba pensando! Quería apartarlo, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Lo sintió apretarse aun más a ella, soltó un gemido que murió en su garganta. Sus mejillas ardían fuertemente y sintió desfallecer.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" oyeron a lo lejos

Inuyasha se separo de ella lentamente, y el encanto terminó. Vieron a los chicos acercarse con los helados en las manos. Kagome aun seguía en la misma posición, su cerebro aun no captaba todo lo sucedido, le parecía tan irreal. Muchas veces había visto a Inuyasha en la televisión, ser premiado incontablemente, y un sinfín de veces que lo criticó y envidió por su tan buena suerte, pero jamás creyó algo como eso.

"Donde estaban, los estuvimos buscando por todos lados" reprochó Sango

"Que hacían aquí" inquirió Miroku con su tan habitual tono

Kagome no contestó, se separó de la pared y sintió como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento, sus piernas aun le temblaban y su corazón no retomaba su ritmo normal. Vio a Inuyasha tomar su helado y voltear a verla con una sonrisa en los labios que pudo reconocer al instante, era la misma de todas sus fotos y posters. Entonces se dio cuenta que había sido parte de un juego, o al menos eso creía. Miroku alcanzó a su amigo y las chicas los siguieron por detrás

"Y, este es el tuyo" Sango le ofreció un pequeño vaso con helado de chocolate dentro, que ella rechazó con una mueca "esta bien, si no quieres… pero que te pasa, por que estas tan caliente" le toco la frente

"Pensándolo bien" tomo el vasito en sus manos con tal rapidez que casi se cae de sus manos, nada mejor que algo frio para bajar su calentura

"Dime Sango, por que tardaron tanto"

"Nada en especial, solo que había mucha gente" se encogió de hombros

* * *

Se encontraban montados en el lujoso auto, el viento le daba de lleno en la cara. Recordaba con satisfacción todas y cada una de sus reacciones, sonrió para si. Ya no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra.

Aparcaron en la casa de Sango y después en la de Kagome. Miroku claro, les pidió el numero telefónico a cada una, no dejaría ir una oportunidad así, e Inuyasha lo sabía. Estaban en la entrada del departamento de Kagome, ambos contaban ya con su _'camuflaje'_ encima. Los chicos se despidieron y prometieron volver a verse y estar en contacto, o al menos Miroku lo prometió.

Los vio alejarse por el pasillo, con su distinguido caminar, hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Dio un pesado suspiro y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero un brillo tintineante llamó su atención. Recogió el objeto y se encontró con una colguije de oro con una medalla que tenía grabado el nombre Inuyasha Taisho al reverso. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Eso le serviría en momentos como ese, y tal vez hasta podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

_**N/A: Bueno, después de tantas interrupciones aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, quiero darles una disculpa a todos los lectores de este fic por haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido algunos problemas y no he podido escribir, hoy tuvimos un poco de inuxkag, para todos los amantes, pero esto solo es el principio, creen que me conformaré con esto tan light? No no no, aun tienen mucho por delante, y prometo no desilusionarlos, si no quedaron conformes, acepto consejos, sugerencias y criticas por que no, todas sus aportaciones son bienvenidas, pronto tendremos también a Sesshoumaru, que creían que dejaría fuera a mi lindo sessh xD? **_

_**Avances del próximo capitulo: Kagome esta molesta por la actitud que tomo el cantante y pedirá algunas explicaciones, y claro que tomara acciones por ello. Inuyasha no se dará por vencido, esta decidido ver a la no-fan tragarse sus palabras. Algunas cosas se complicaran un poco. Habrán discusiones y peleas, también tendremos un poco de mirxsan, por fin.**_


	9. Esperando el mañana

Cap 9: Esperando el mañana

El cielo era gris y una espesa neblina rodeaba la ciudad. El autobús había tardado más de lo normal y hacía un frio de los mil demonios. _'Vaya día'_ pensó. Ahora entraba a la escuela, que ya estaba repleta de jóvenes y maestros por todos lados. El eco de las risas y jugueteos de todos le llegaron a los oídos como un funesto ruido ensordecedor. Paso junto a un grupo de gorilas molestando a un chico de 1° grado. Era tan delgado y escuálido que apenas y podía evitar que sus gafas cayeran al suelo. '_Abusivos'_.

Subió las grandes escaleras y entró a su salón donde se encontró con sus amigas Yuca, Eri y Ayumi, parloteando como siempre, algo que ya no le parecía extraño. Antes cuestionaba su gran habilidad para sacar un tema de conversación o iniciar alguna plática, cosa que le parecía casi imposible a ella, y en cierto modo lo envidiaba. No el caso de hablar todo el tiempo, si no el hecho de tener siempre algo nuevo que contar. Para ella su rutina del día no era algo interesante que pudiera importarle a alguien.

Paso junto a ellas levantando su mano en forma de saludo y sonriéndoles sinceramente. Ellas devolvieron el acto gentilmente y regresaron a su charla. Se sentó en su lugar junto de la ventana y dejo la mochila a un lado. El gran cristal no exhibía gran cosa, solo un gran manzano meneándose libremente por el viento y la zona de deportes vacía, como todas las mañanas. Dio un pesado respiro y recargó el mentón en la mano. El frio afuera era infernal y el cielo estaba tan cerrado que ahora dudaba que alguna vez hubiera existido un poco de luz allá arriba.

Se aliso algunas arrugas invisibles de su falda y arreglo su pelo. Entonces lo recordó, ese colguije que había encontrado la noche anterior. Lo apretó fuertemente en sus manos e intentó pensar en qué hacer con él. Esperaba que le importara lo suficiente como para lograr algo bueno. Pero no debía esperar mucho, a Inuyasha le sobraba el dinero como para comprar miles de ellos, todos iguales si le placía. Tal vez ni se acordaba de él, o ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había extraviado, o solo era un adorno bonito que lo obligaban a usar. Pero tampoco podía quedárselo, tarde o temprano el se iría y tendría que entregárselo, y eso sería más temprano que tarde.

El profesor de Matemáticas llego con una exacta puntualidad, caminando tan firme y recto que parecía parte de la militarizada. Todos se levantaron y lo saludaron al unísono. Las clases se impartieron como siempre, un tema, un par de explicaciones y algunos ejercicios que al final nadie terminaba, además de una serie de preguntas y respuestas. Siempre había odiado su gran suerte para ser la primera en contestar, y en verdad no era algo por envidiar.

Pasaron las horas como de costumbre, nada nuevo a excepción de que Haku, la chica más popular de la escuela, fue bateada fuertemente por su novio, quedándose hecha un mar de lagrimas. De ahí, el día había sido completamente normal. Algunas veces se encontraba con Sango en sus clases, daba gracias que su tema de conversación no se concentrara en ciertas estrellas que conocía, parecía que comenzaba a superarlo, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de gritarle al mundo que no solo conocía, sino que convivía con el gran ídolo y su baterista. Pero para eso estaba ella, para hacerla entrar en razón cuando estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder, no es que Kagome no tuviera ganas de decirles a sus amigas que conocía a su gran estrellas, pero aun tenía un poco de compasión y no arruinaría sus planes, sin importar que tanto lo odiara.

Caminaba con las manos en las bolsas y la cabeza baja, evitando que el viento le diera de lleno en la cara. El día parecía empeorar aun más, sin dejar que ni un solo rayo de sol se filtrara por esas grandes capas de nubes grises. Su mente estaba abarcada con miles de pensamientos, como que debía estudiar para su examen final, o la gran fiesta que se daría esa noche a la cual no podría ir porque su familia llegaría dentro de poco. Había llamado a su madre y ya habían acordado la hora de llegada.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlos. Al comenzar su vida sola era todo genial, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a extrañar su casa y la nostalgia a pareció, claro que su familia trataba de visitarla seguido, pero no era muy posible por la edad de su abuelo y las clases de Sota. Además de que su madre trabajaba a diario para sacar algo de dinero y pagar las medicinas y la escuela.

Siempre había admirado la gran fortaleza de su madre al haberlos sacado adelante después de haber fallecido su padre. Si, ella no tenía padre, había muerto en un trágico accidente que aun le costaba olvidar. Aun seguía viniendo a su cabeza el recuerdo de su padre, sus caricias, sus juegos y las incontables veces que se quedaba hasta noche con ella solo porque tenía miedo. Era un hombre genial. Nunca entendió el por qué de su partida.

Llego a su casa solo para cambiarse y salir de nuevo, era inicio de semana y a Onigumo no le gustaría nada que llegara tarde apenas comienza la semana. Era un arrogante, no sabía si más o menos que Inuyasha. Camino por la larga acera, ahora no había necesidad de correr, además se había prometido fijarse por donde iba, solo para evitar pequeños incidentes que después pudieran convertirse en grandes accidentes.

Escuchó el motor de un carro disminuir, pero no lo tomó importancia, tal vez solo era alguien buscando una dirección. Notó que el auto no se detenía por completo, solo avanzaba despacio, y entonces comenzó a asustarse. Volteo hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. Podría reconocer el flamante mercedes donde fuera, y mucho mejor a su conductor.

Si, era Inuyasha

No se imaginaba que podría estar haciendo allí, creía que después de su última salida no volvería a verla. Pero estaba allí, tan galante y hermoso, montado en su reluciente mercedes negro, mirándola. O eso se podría decir, tenía su _camuflaje_ encima. Pito un par de veces para después bajar. No la saludo, algo que no se le hizo extraño dada su relación.

"Que quieres" le dijo cortante y siguió caminando, sin importar si la seguía o no

"Pues…um….veras" carraspeó un poco y emitió una leve risa "no sé porque te estoy preguntando esto, a decir verdad serias la última persona a la que se lo diría"

"Entonces no me lo digas" contestó calmada

"No…em…quería saber si tu por casualidad"

"Que" insistió, ya había parado de caminar, verlo en esa faceta tan nerviosa era divertido. Tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar una carcajada ahí mismo, y claro no ver sus ojos ayudaba mucho a lograrlo.

"Si no has encontrado" se rascó la cabeza "una pequeña medalla con mis iníciales" soltó, en realidad él pensaba que Kagome sería la última persona que podría encontrarlo, pero sus esperanzas se habían acabado y ya se había cansado de buscar

"Ah, era eso" dijo con burla, viendo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Inuyasha. Ahora ella era el gato y él el ratón "Si, creo que lo vi, pero no recuerdo donde"

"Kagome" masculló en tono amenazador

"A si!" grito "buscas esto"

Por debajo de su blusa sacó un pequeño objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Inuyasha abrió los ojos aun más. Esa niña tenía su medalla, su tan preciada medalla. Eso no lo iba a dejar así.

"Dámelo" intento arrebatárselo pero ella retrocedió

"Y las palabras mágicas son?"

"Mm…abra cadabra?"

"No idiota" espetó

"Está bien, por favor" musitó muy bajo, como si lo dijera más para el que para Kagome. Intentó de nuevo arrebatarle la medalla de las manos, pero ella fue más rápida y lo aparto de su camino.

"No me refería a esas" objetó "Tal vez si me pidieras perdón"

"Perdón porque" dijo con sorna

"Porque tú y yo sabemos que el accidente del otro día no fue del todo mi culpa"

"Claro que no"

"Claro que si, si me hubieras visto correr me habrías esquivado, pero no lo hiciste"

Inuyasha se quedo callado, como objetar por algo que sabía que era verdad?, claro que unos segundos antes la había visto, pero le fue imposible esquivarla. Pero eso no quería decir que le pediría perdón tan fácilmente, su ego era más grande que su razón, además su dignidad no se lo permitía, y mucho menos si era hacia esa mujer. Kagome balanceaba la pequeña medalla frente a sus ojos. Que acaso no sabía qué valor tenía ese objeto para él? No, claro que no, pero tampoco iba a decírselo, no quería que tuviera más poder para chantajearlo con eso.

"Y bien?" insistió Kagome

"No, ni loco te pediría perdón" cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda, la oyó resoplar exasperada y comenzar a caminar de nuevo

"Pues si no quieres" dijo en tono manipulador

Subió a su coche pero no se iría, no, esa chiquilla no iba aganarle tan fácilmente, o dejaba de llamarse Inuyasha Taisho. La siguió de cerca en su gran mercedes, habría sido más fácil a pie, pero no iba a dejar su coche en medio de la calle a su suerte. Kagome escuchó el motor avanzar despacio, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, algo le decía que eso iba a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba.

"Vas a seguirme todo el camino?"Preguntó sin voltear aun

"No dejare mi preciada medalla en manos de alguien como tú, y al final, terminaras hartándote y me la darás por las buenas, quieras o no"

"Pues bien, pero prepárate para una larga espera" dijo alargando las ultimas silabas

Ya no se dijeron más, Inuyasha se dedicó a seguirla de cerca y Kagome a ignorarlo. Él no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, y ella lo sabía.

Llego a su trabajo y dejo su pequeña mochila atrás del escenario, tomo su guitarra y salió de nuevo a dar su espectáculo. Esta vez el ambiente estaba un poco más animado, perfecto para comenzar la semana, siempre le había gustado ese tipo de público. Diviso a Inuyasha, sentado casi con la espalda hasta el final de las mesas '_hasta su forma de sentarse es sexy'. _Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente alejando cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo que pudiera llegarle a la mente.

Esta vez sus canciones fueron alegres y emotivas. No sabía porque, pero una parte de ella sabía que Inuyasha la escuchaba y quería impresionarlo a cualquier precio, pero la otra simplemente se encargaba de ignorarlo y olvidar que estaba ahí. Nunca sabes cuándo cantaras para una gran estrella de la música reconocida mundialmente.

Sango la miró complacida pero a la vez extrañada, que podría estar haciendo Inuyasha en ese lugar, no podía confundirse, no se suponía que él y Kagome se odiaban a muerte, y ahora llegaba a presenciar su show? Algo no andaba bien con esos dos, pero no se lo preguntaría, si era algo serio tarde o temprano Kagome se lo diría. Al final de su presentación se dedico a hacerle elogios como todas las noches y a propiciarle un poco de agua. La vio salir por la puerta después de decirle que recogería a su familia al aeropuerto, y a Inuyasha un momento después que ella.

La noche se había hecho presente y ella caminaba sumergida en su abrigo. Después de las tantas insistencias de Inuyasha por hacerla subir al coche al final terminó rindiéndose, pero la seguía de cerca, por no decir que casi le pisaba los talones.

"Eres persistente eh?" le gritó Kagome, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el entendiera

"Y tu muy terca" le espetó "si subieras llegaríamos más rápido por tu familia"

"Tomare un taxi"

"Pero los taxis son muy caros"

"Tengo el dinero suficiente" le reprochó ofendida

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido para si, esa chica estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y si esto seguía así, terminarían en un serio problema. La vio entrar a un pequeño callejón. Ja, lo que le faltaba, quería deshacerse de él tomando un atajo lo demasiado angosto como para que su coche pasara, pero no lo iba a lograr tan fácilmente. Apago el motor de su coche y bajo para seguirla a pie _'bien, quieres caminar? Caminemos'_

"Vamos, es lo mejor que tienes? No lograrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente" masculló Inuyasha

Kagome comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero él aun la seguía, aunque un poco alejado de ella, cruzó un par de callejones que parecían más un laberinto, ella los sabía todos de memoria y no se perdería, pero que tal él. Camino varias veces en círculos y giro en dirección contraria hasta que ya no lo vio por ninguna parte. Sonrió triunfante y retomó su camino. Ya quería ver la cara de Inuyasha en la mañana, saber que fue engañado por una niña _torpe_ no le caería muy bien.

El viento soplo con más ferocidad. Sintió pasos detrás de ella, seguro que el tonto de Inuyasha ya la había encontrado. El sonido de las pisadas se multiplicaron y entonces el pánico la invadió. Pero en que había pensado, una chica sola de noche. Se había enfocado tanto en perder a la estrella, que no recordó eso. Discretamente volteó hacia atrás y distinguió dos sombras de entre la oscuridad. Definitivamente no era Inuyasha. Aceleró sus pasos y sintió como los demás también aceleraban.

"Oye, no huyas pequeña, solo queremos jugar" dijo uno de los chicos, su voz era fuerte y grave.

Imagino a un tipo regordete, con la cabeza completamente calva y un tatuaje en el brazo

"No mordemos, anda te divertirás" le dijo el otro, esta vez su vos era chillona e irritante

Caminó aun más rápido, lista para correr, pero ellos la acorralaron tan pronto como vieron sus intenciones. La rodearon. Kagome estaba muerta de miedo, su respiración se entrecortó y su corazón se desembocó fuertemente. Estaba sola, en la oscuridad de la noche, con dos tipos que no eran del tipo que charla para agradarte. Solo esperaba lo peor.

"No temas" dijo el más grande y le toco la mejilla, Kagome saltó de susto al sentir el contacto

"No me toques" dijo casi sin habla

"Vamos, no quieres jugar con nosotros?" le dijo el pequeño de la voz chillona que comenzó a retirar el pelo de su cuello, haciendo el mayor contacto posible

"Déjenme en paz, no se me acerquen!" chilló, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pensó en gritar y pedir ayuda, pero quien la escucharía. Y todo por entrar a ese estúpido atajo.

De momento, el de la voz chillona cayó al suelo sobándose la cara y gimiendo fuertemente de dolor, después el otro llegó a hacerle compañía. Quien había sido el causante?

"Inuyasha!" grito Kagome, en su interior creció un poco de esperanza, pero el miedo la atacó de nuevo, eran dos contra uno, que posibilidades podría tener

"Arg" gruño el más grande "pagaras muy caro" le advirtió

Ambos se abalanzaron contra Inuyasha, era genial la forma en que los esquivaba y propiciaba un nuevo golpe

_Sus movimientos eran tan agiles y veloces que me sentí segura y a la vez emocionada por que haya sido él el que llego en ese momento y no otra persona más, aunque sabía bien que me lo cobraría con creses, pero era mucho mejor que dejarme con esos tipos. Los golpes aumentaron y yo gritaba cada vez que el recibía uno. En cierto modo me recordó a la escena que vi en la escuela, es solo que esta vez el pequeño chico escuálido le daba los golpes a los gorilas, aunque Inuyasha no era para nada pequeño y escuálido, todo lo contrario. Esos dos esperaban el momento perfecto para darle un buen golpe que el callaba con un grito ahogado. Estaba preocupada, preocupada porque algo pudiera pasarle, o que los papeles de la pelea cambiasen y ahora él fuera el que recibiera la paliza, si, temía por él. Mis temores aumentaron cuando uno de ellos saco de su chaqueta una filosa navaja, que forma tan sucia de jugar._

La punta del arma brillaba amenazadoramente por la luz de la luna, pero por qué rayos Inuyasha se veía tan confiado? No se lo explicaba Kagome. De un momento a otro el grandulón se le fue encima, manipulando ese objeto con mayor torpeza que sus pies. Inuyasha esquivaba sus ataques al mismo tiempo que vigilaba a su compañero, quien ya se encontraba tirado a un lado de la pared. La navaja llego a uno de sus brazos, cortándolo levemente, rasgando su costoso abrigo.

El estaba furioso, y lo peor es que no sabía porque, claro que estaba molesto por todos los golpes que había recibido y la herida de su brazo derecho, pero la rabia salía de otro lado. Era porque esta vez era Kagome la afectada? Siempre odió ver a las mujeres llorar, y mucho más a los que lo provocaban, pero al ver a esos dos molestando a Kagome, no lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos sin medir las consecuencias, ellos eran mayoría pero qué más daba, por más que odiara a Kagome no podía dejarla ahí, algo en su interior le decía que debía protegerla a cualquier costo.

Esquivo el último golpe y lo noqueo con otro en la cara, estaba cansado y muy lastimado, pero no lo pensó mucho. Kagome llegó a su lado corriendo y abalanzándose sobre él, llorando como una pequeña niña. La refugio en sus brazos sintiendo un alivio, ahora debía sacarla de ahí, aprendió el camino de regreso a su coche a causa de las veces que llegó ahí perdido y frustrado por crees haberla perdido de vista.

"Estas bien?" preguntó preocupado, solo quería saber eso, quería que le dijera que estaba a salvo, que no habían llegado a tocarla

"Si" asintió y levanto la cabeza, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate húmedos por las lagrimas "Como estas tu, te lastimaron fuertemente?"

"Mm, he tenido días mejores" le sonrió, esperando relajarla un poco, y lo consiguió

La llevo por el camino de regreso y la subió a su coche acogida por su abrigo, esta vez Kagome no objeto nada, lo que menos quería era retomar el camino sola. Inuyasha puso un poco de música suave para relajar un poco el ambiente y encendió el motor. Se abrió paso entre las calle, la llevaría a su casa, tal vez era lo mejor, estaba asustada y no podía dejar que su familia la viera en esas condiciones.

Se sintió más relajada y cómoda estando dentro del abrigo de Inuyasha. So olor masculino y deliciosa fragancia aun se podía percibir en él. El mismo aroma que despedía el día de la fiesta de antifaces. Aspiro profundamente, ya no tenía miedo. Siempre veía ese tipo de escenas en las películas y las creyó irreales, nadie podría enfrentarse a dos sujetos a la vez, o tal vez un tremendo fortachón que practicaba lucha libre sí. Se rio de su propia imaginación, a veces solía decir muchas tonterías. Sintió un poco de humedad en su brazo derecho y volteo a ver que era. Una terrible mancha roja se había formado en un corte del abrigo.

"Inuyasha, estas lastimado" volteó de inmediato hacia su brazo y vio la herida, no era muy grave pero debía tratarse enseguida

"Si, creo que esos dos no solo ladraban" soltó una risa

"Vamos a mi casa, te curaré" ordenó, como podía estarse riendo en momentos como ese, era muy impredecible

"Como mande capitana"

Aparcó el choche en la entrada del apartamento y subieron. Kagome entro a su casa y encendió la luz rápidamente, después de decirle a Inuyasha que se sentara fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Él gemía y se quejaba cada vez que pasaba el algodón con alcohol por alguna de sus heridas, pero no dejaba de reírse, no sabía que le causaba tanta gracia

"Enserio te dieron fuerte eh?" exclamó después de vendar su brazo, que era el más grave

El calló de momento, quería hacer el ambiente agradable y ella simplemente lo echaba a perder. Remojo el algodón y lo paso por un rasguño encima de la ceja, y el de nuevo se quejo, reclamándole lo poco que sabía sobre curar que ella ignoro por completo. Le estaba muy agradecida por lo de ese día que no quería estresarlo con otra de sus peleas. Terminó y guardo todo de nuevo. El timbre sonó de momento. Diablos. Se suponía que debía haber recogido a su familia hace media hora, lo había olvidado por completo. Inuyasha lo concluyó y puso chaqueta, gorra y gafas oscuras de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el pequeño Sota en la entrada, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro como siempre, llevaba arrastrando una gran maleta. Lo abrazó fuertemente y besó su mejilla después de decirle cuanto lo extrañaba.

"Donde están los demás?" preguntó

"Oh, están allá abajo bajando el equipaje" le anunció, entró a la casa, vio al chico sentado en el sillón e imaginó la razón por la que su hermana no había ido a recogerlos "Hola, soy Sota Higurashi" le tendió la mano

"Y yo Inu…..Sayo" recalcó, estaba a punto de darle su nombre verdadero

"Mucho gusto" estrechó su mano

Entró el resto de su familia, su madre y su abuelo, Kagome les ayudo a meter las pocas maletas y los abrazo fuertemente, tanto de no verlos ya los extrañaba

"Me da gusto verlos" le dijo a su madre

"A nosotros también" le respondió esta, recorrió el lugar, era bonito y acogedor, vio a Inuyasha quien ya se había levantado y pensaba irse en cualquier momento "Oh, no me di cuenta de que Kagome tenía visitas, mucho gusto soy Sonomi y este es el abuelo"

"Hola" respondió

"Mamá, el es Sayo, un amigo" intervino Kagome

"Así que eres amigo de Kagome" lo abrazó "me da gusto"

El sonrió nerviosamente, normalmente la gente le pedía permiso para abrazarlo, la única persona que lo había abrazado así fue su madre, la abrazo ligeramente y se separó de ella. Parecía una mujer muy dulce, y sabía que no fingía con él al no saber quién era, la mayoría de las personas se portaba amable o fingía ser amable con él, algo que le molestaba por que no sabía la verdadera personalidad de las personas.

"Pero hijo, por que las gafas de sol dentro de la casa, y aun si es de noche" le reprochó

Inuyasha sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, se toco ligeramente y gimió "Kagome me dices donde está el baño?"

"Claro, por este pasillo a la izquierda" le sorprendió su espontánea amabilidad pero tal vez no quería dejarla mal frente de su familia

Entro al baño, a decir verdad era la primera vez que entraba a cada de Kagome, otras veces solo había llegado a la entrada pero no más, Kagome tenía estilo en el punto de decorar su casa, cada pequeño detalle contaba para hacer lucir su vivienda. Se quito su _camuflaje _y se miro en el espejo, un pequeño raspón que cubría su flequillo era lo que le molestaba. Tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y enjuago la zona con mucho cuidado, algunos músculos comenzaban a dolerle a causa de todos los golpes recibidos, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Se miro en el espejo por un momento, no habían afectado mucho su rostro, algo que le alivió, como llegaría con Kagura teniendo raspones y pequeñas cortadas? Seguro ella lo mataría, no solo por el hecho de que se fue sin avisar, si no porque se metió en una pelea _callejera_ como ella las llamaba, en ese sentido Kagura era muy justa estricta, decía que su reputación se podría manchar. Bah, como si ella ya no la hubiera ensuciado demasiado. Acomodó su flequillo de nuevo en su lugar

"No puede ser!" escuchó por detrás

Rápidamente se giró y se encontró con el hermano menor de Kagome, Sota, lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos y boca muy abiertos, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. El trato de detenerlo y decirle que no gritara, pero corrió por el pequeño pasillo, donde se encontraban los demás. El por instinto lo siguió, pero el pequeño era muy escurridizo

"Mamá, mamá, adivina quien está en nuestro baño" grito el pequeño

La señora Higurashi volteó a ver a su hijo, quien venía muy emocionado, lo tomo por los hombros. Inuyasha salió para detener al chico. Porque fue tan descuidado, había dejado la puerta del baño abierta, eso solía hacer en su gran mansión cuando solo se lavaba los dientes o se cepillaba, pero maldición ya no estaba en su mansión, debía tener más cuidado o cosas como esas podrían ocurrir. Salió disparado hasta la sala y se detuvo en seco, todos lo miraban fijamente como si fuera una especia de bicho raro.

Que estupidez más grande

Kagome quedo atónita ante lo que veía, como se le ocurría salir así cuando estaba su familia, es que acaso el termino identidad secreta no significaba nada para él? Le envió una mirada reprochadora. Tenía que encontrar una buena explicación para eso, y era seguro que no la dejarían en paz hasta conseguir una buena.

"Em…eto…bueno" carraspeó un poco, no encontraba algo para decirles, volteó a ver a Inuyasha para que la ayudara pero parecía que el estaba igual "sorpresa!"

"Eh?" dijeron todos al unísono

"Si, se acerca tu cumpleaños no Sota? Y que mejor regalo que tu cantante favorito" le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun no sabía de donde había sacado eso

"Si, claro hermana, y yo tengo 5 años" le contestó el pequeño niño

No le había creído en lo absoluto.

Ese sí que era un día genial, lo supo desde la mañana. No había estudiado nada, había faltado a la mejor fiesta del año dejando a Sango ir sola, fue atacada por dos tipos que querían hacerle quien sabe que cosas, Inuyasha había salido lastimado por su culpa y ahora su familia se había enterado de que Sayo, no era en realidad Sayo si no la gran estrella e ídolo juvenil Inuyasha Taisho. Si, era un día estupendo.

_**N/A: bueno ps aqui esta, me he inspirado mucho y he cambiado totalmente la trama de este cap, se suponía que se trataría de la familia de Kagome y Kouga haría su gran aparición, pero quise agregarle un poco de acción y aqui lo tienen, Kouga puede esperar sentado, la pareja principal esta en plena acción, por algo dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso y estos apenas aprenden a caminar xD. Esperen el siguiente cap, agradezco mucho sus reviews en especial a lapislázuli Stern y paulaa, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero no haya sido muy largo el cap**_

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo: La familia de Kagome no cree en toda la historia que ellos les cuentan y quieren la verdad o solo una versión creíble. Habra una audición y Kagome esta muy ansiosa por asistir, pero Inuyasha, que ahora se convirtió en un perro fiel a su amo no quiere ir, que hara Kagome para aplacar la ira que contiene dentro, le pedirá razones por su comportamiento en el centro comercial? Inuyasha le cobrará el favor que le hizo al librarla de esos tipos y por tanto Kagome quedara atrapada en un problema mayor? Si quieren saber todas las respuestas esperen el siguiente capitulo que les prometo dejara mucho que decir **_


	10. Despertando a la realidad

Cap 10: Despertando a la realidad

_Me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, no podía ver ni la palma de mi mano, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Extendí mi mano pero no tocaba nada, un eco de gritos y aclamaciones era lo único que escuchaba. Entonces una luz fuerte y brillante me dio de lleno en la cara haciéndome retroceder, intente taparme de ella con mi mano, pero un objeto impidió mi objetivo, cómo es que había llegado un micrófono a mi mano. La música empezó a sonar e interpreté una canción que a pesar de que nunca la había oído en mi vida parecía como si me la supiera de memoria, la letra era muy romántica y la cantaba con gusto. Pero después una voz se unió a la mía y cantó a coro conmigo, la luz se extendió, ahora ya no estaba en ese lugar oscuro, si no que en un escenario con miles de personas saltando y gritando._

_Inuyasha apareció por detrás mío haciendo segunda a mi voz y no parecía importarme, y creo que al él tampoco. La gente enloquecía más y los aplausos llegaron tan pronto como terminamos nuestra interpretación. El me dijo algo que no pude escuchar y fue tan rápido que no pude leer sus labios, pregunté de nuevo sobre lo que me había dicho, pero un pitillo casi ensordecedor me hizo…..despertar._

Casi cae de la cama por la tan ruidosa intromisión a sus sueños, arrojó el despertador por debajo de su almohada. Ya había tenido ese sueño antes, soñaba que su voz llegaba a grados mayores, que se lucia y brillaba en el escenario, pero nunca con Inuyasha cantando a su lado. La noche anterior se habían librado de la interrogación y todas esas declaraciones gracias a su astucia, bueno también había ayudado un poco la intromisión de la señora Higurashi, quien cambio completamente el tema. Sota no quedo muy a gusto con eso, le fascinaba la idea de ver a Inuyasha en persona, pero no iba a actuar como todas sus fans locas y se iba a lanzar a él y besarlo, no, después de la cena lo atacó con todo tipo de preguntas, que Inuyasha contestó gustoso porque todas iban referidas a su carrera y sus giras. Parecía que esos dos se llevarían bien.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, se colgó su mochila casi corriendo y saludo a su madre

"Buenos días hija" exclamó la señora "no me digas que aun tienes que ir a la escuela"

"Si mamá, aun tengo que presentar un examen hoy" dijo algo apurada, aun no dejaba de trotar

"Muy bien, quieres desayunar algo?" preguntó cariñosamente

"No mamá, tengo prisa" salió disparada de la cocina, tomo las llaves y cruzó la puerta, bajo las escaleras casi a trompicones, debía correr si no quería encontrarse con…

"Buenos días" dijo con su fastidiosa voz arrogante que se le estaba haciendo familiar, levanto un termo de café y lo bebió "que pasa, parece como si no hubieras dormido bien, vamos, dime quien te mordió"

Ahí estaba Inuyasha de nuevo, en su reluciente coche y con su hermosa sonrisa engreída. La noche anterior le había prometido no dejarla en paz hasta que ella le entregara su medalla. Debía valer mucho para seguirla día y noche, pero no creía que aguantara mucho, le daba dos días para rendirse. Bufo resignada y caminó despacio, tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela

"Que haces aquí" preguntó molesta

"Madrugué" respondió simplemente y se llevó otro trago a la boca "y cumpliendo mi promesa"

La siguió de cerca. Solo la oía bufar un montón de tonterías que no entendía y patear las piedras de su camino. Embozó un sonrisa, si seguía así cumpliría su objetivo muy pronto, de eso estaba seguro. Llegaron a su escuela muy pronto, la vio saludar a algunos chicos y detenerse a hablar con otros. Que acaso se le había olvidado que estaba ahí? O solo lo estaba ignorando. Ella se lo dijo después de la promesa: 'y yo haré como que no estás ahí'

Dudo sobre si su actitud hacia él era verdadera, la mayoría de las veces las personas que lo conocen se comportan totalmente diferentes y optan por una personalidad amable y tranquila, algo que siempre le ha molestado ya que no puede ver el verdadero carácter de la gente que lo rodea. Pero esa chica se comportaba completamente diferente a los demás, era molesta y se enojaba con facilidad, además no pensó dos veces antes de abofetearlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que si hubiera sabido su identidad no lo habría hecho, y la reacción de ella cuando estaban en el centro comercial se lo dejo más que claro.

"No te molestes en regresar" le dijo confiada "para cuando vuelvas ya me habré ido"

"Y quien dijo que me iría" contestó orgulloso

"No te quedarás aquí a esperarme o sí? Tendrías que esperar mucho"

"Keh, no tengo nada mejor que hacer"

Apagó el motor de su coche frente a la entrada de la escuela y se relajo por completo. Kagome iba a objetar pero la campana sonó y tuvo que irse, pateando de nuevo las piedras que se encontraba en su camino. Pero es que acaso valía tanto la pena? Por donde la veía era una simple medalla, y el valor no debería importarle tanto a él, era rico! Entonces pensó que aparte de falso y un experto en el arte de mentir era tacaño y avaricioso, debería costarle mucho soltar un poco de dinero que luchaba tanto por las cosas materiales, y tenía sentido, nunca había escuchado que Inuyasha donara a la caridad o que visitara un hospital. Pero eso tampoco explicaba sus lujosos autos y ropa costosa de diseñador, además de su enorme mansión. No explicaba por qué se interesaba tanto en ese pequeño objeto, tal vez tuviera un valor sentimental, y si era así tendría que preguntárselo.

La campana volvió a chirriar. Sentí que me tomaban del brazo y me diré, era Sango, quien me sonreía con ganas, parecía no estar molesta por haberla dejado plantada el día anterior. Le devolví la sonrisa y fue cuando volteó para atrás, a ese magnífico coche aparcado en la entrada que robaba muchas miradas. Porque no podía ser un poco más discreto

"Dime si me equivoco, es Inuyasha el que está en la entrada?" preguntó curiosa, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa "pero como"

"Una larga historia que te contaré después con más lujo de detalles" dio un pesado suspiro "ahora tenemos que entrar a clase"

Entraron al enorme edificio blanco y subieron los peldaños tan pronto llegaron a ellos. A decir verdad en el ambiente se respiraba una atmosfera de tanta tranquilidad y paz que era difícil de descifrar.

"Oye Sango" la llamó "perdón por no haberte acompañado ayer a la fiesta"

"Descuida" le sonrió de nuevo "no fui sola"

"Como?"

"Miroku me acompañó" exclamó emocionada, ahora entendía por qué tanta felicidad en ella "ayer me llamó por teléfono y le dije sobre la fiesta, y que iría sola porque tú tenías cosas que arreglar, y se ofreció a acompañarme"

"No lo puedo creer! No pensé que se siguieran viendo"

"Él dice que Inuyasha pasa mucho tiempo fuera del departamento y que es una forma de divertirse sin él. Por cierto, te manda saludos" añadió

Casi no me lo creía, mi mejor amiga con Miroku? Una gran celebridad de la música, sin mencionar que era integrante de la banda de su gran ídolo.

Todas las clases se las pasó ideando una estrategia para librarse de la garrapata que se había montado encima. Estaba segura que Inuyasha no se iría tan fácilmente, y eso le gustaba, solo demostraría que le había ganado a un gran rival en su propio juego. Pensó en salir por la puerta trasera de la escuela, pero solo había un problema, no había puerta trasera. Optó por brincar la barda y así dejarlo solo y esperando, pero la deshecho por completo, era muy alta y lo único que le faltaría sería romperse un brazo en el intento, y eso le sumaría más burla por parte de Inuyasha, además ya no podría defenderse cuando ese idiota intentara quitarle la medalla, no, mala idea.

Tal vez si salía por entre la multitud en su apogeo no la vería y así podría escabullirse y tal vez librarse, pero era casi lógico que él pensara en sus planes y vigilaría por si las dudas, ósea que no, ese plan también estaba descartado.

Bufó molesta. Ese día tenía una audición muy importante. Los busca talentos estaban en la ciudad y no dejaría ir esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. Había ensayado semanas, si no es que meses para cuando llegara la oportunidad, y no dejaría que se arruinara por un cliché como él. Tenía que quitárselo de encima a como dé lugar.

La campana sonó de nuevo y pensó que era hora de actuar, había optado por la última opción, que esperaba le diera resultado. Se escondió detrás de un árbol frondoso y lo vio, con su estúpida sonrisa perfecta, la buscaba, de no ser por las gafas oscuras le habría parecido un hermoso espectáculo las dos orbes doradas que se bañaban con la luz del sol. Punto a su favor. Aprovechó un grupo de chicas que parloteaban entre si y se escabulló detrás de ellas, tapo su rostro con un cuaderno cuando el volteaba en esa dirección, cuando se creyó lo bastante lejos corrió.

Una satisfacción muy grande le recorrió el cuerpo, había engañado a Inuyasha Taisho! Ese tonto no sabría ni donde lo golpeó. Pero por algo dicen que lo que más disfrutas dura poco. Un pitido detrás de ella la hizo detenerse de golpe, frunció el ceño sin siquiera mirar atrás, podría reconocer ese potente motor a metros de distancia

"A donde ibas con tanta prisa?" le dijo arrogante

"Em…pues…eto" carraspeó "no es de tu incumbencia, algunas personas tiene cosas importantes que hacer"

"Como por ejemplo" insistió

"No te importa"

"Claro que me importa, tengo que saber a adonde tengo que seguirte" contestó burlón, sabiendo que la haría enojar "ah, ya se, vas de nuevo a ese espantoso club con tu jefe gritón"

"Es donde trabajo así que no lo insultes" masculló "además pedí el día libre, iré a una audición"

"Ay no" se quejó "las audiciones son aburridas, si lo sabré yo"

"Pues allá tu, mejor para mi" aclaró bajando los hombros

"Creo que tendré que acompañarte"

Aparcó el auto, esta vez la seguiría a pie, así era más fácil que no se le fuera de las manos

"Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un idiota?" dijo con sorna

"Si, muchas veces, sigue repitiéndomelo y tal vez me lo crea"

Cruzaron algunas calles y avenidas hasta llegar a un gran edificio color celeste con anuncios de eventos y musicales, era un teatro. La entrada tenía una puerta de roble abierta que dejaba ver enormes cortinas vino abiertas también. Kagome leyó la dirección en un papel y después de verificar que era la correcta entró. El interior era muy acogedor. Los asientos estaban tapizados del mismo color que las cortinas y un enorme escenario al fondo le daba el toque principal. Al frente de las filas dos mujeres y un hombre con tablillas en las manos hacían la audición. Una de ellas era flacuchenta y escuálida, de gafas y cabello canoso recogido en una trenza. La otra era un poco más baja que la anterior, esta era de cabello con tinte pelirrojo suelto por sus hombros y mucho más joven que la anterior. El hombre no era muy viejo, pero tampoco joven, le calculó unos 30, tenía el pelo oscuro y una cara de muy pocos amigos. Eso le causó un poco de temor.

"Espérame aquí" le ordenó a Inuyasha quien obedeció a regañadientes, sentándose una fila detrás de las señoras.

Se acercó temerosa pero firme y les habló…

"Soy Kagome Higurashi y vengo a audicionar"

"Bien" anunció la más joven, tenía una voz dulce pero fuerte, la apuntó en la planilla "veamos lo que tienes, pero déjame decirte que la ninguna chica ha demostrado lo que queremos"

Deseó que nunca se lo hubiera dicho, ahora estaba nerviosa de verdad. Ya en la escuela había afinado un poco su voz para evitar esa aburrida rutina. Subió las gradas y aclaró un poco su voz. Se dirigió a la chica que tocaba el piano y le preguntó si sabía la canción que interpretaría. La chica le dijo que si y le sonrió amablemente. La música sonó y Kagome se situó en el centro del escenario.

Cantó. Cantó como nunca antes poniendo todo su esfuerzo y ganas en la letra, interpretó cada tonada como debía ser. Estaba inspirada y eso le ayudó mucho más. Las señoras expectantes quedaron asombradas con su actuación, parecía que todo el miedo que había tenido un momento antes había desaparecido, justamente lo que buscaban en una chica, talento. Pudo oír a una de las chicas detrás del escenario murmurar celosa que se estaba luciendo, no le tomo importancia y siguió cantando.

Le dolía admitirlo, en verdad que le dolía, pero esa chica tenía algo que no sabía explicar, no había oído una voz como esa desde la de su madre, dejándote lleno y vacío a la vez, demostrándote tantas cosas, pero a la vez nada. La vio ahí, parada en el escenario y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera, tal vez la primera desde que había llegado a Tokio. Se recargó en el asiento y puso sus manos en la nuca relajado, por una vez fue el expectante y no el espectador, y eso se sentí bien.

Terminó con una pequeña reverencia, escuchó un muy bien por parte de la chica del piano y bajó las gradas de nuevo, ahora deseaba escuchar ese 'muy bien' por parte de los jueces. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sabía que lo había hecho bien, muy bien, mejor que nunca, y esperaba que ellos también pensaran lo mismo. Recibió un aplauso por parte del hombre con cara de pocos amigos y entonces se sintió confiada _'voy a lograrlo'_

"Estuvo bien, a decir verdad muy bien" aludió

"Gracias" musitó Kagome emocionada, tal vez esa era su oportunidad de triunfar

"Dime pequeña tienes contactos?"

"Contactos?" preguntó confundida

"Si" aclaró "personas que te recomienden, ya sabes, algún maestro de música, o tal vez una persona importante para el mundo de la música"

"No" soltó

"Mira, lo que sucede es esto" juntó las manos "es solo que no creo que esto sirva"

"No entiendo"

"Veras" hizo una pausa "como decirlo, es solo que no creemos que encajes para esto, tu sabes, mira a las chicas a tu alrededor, y luego mírate a ti, no encajas en su mundo"

"Me está queriendo decir que no solo porque no soy de su misma clase social o económica?" bufó "O porque no tengo personas ricas e importantes que hagan una referencia de mi?

"Mira, no lo tomes así, es solo que no creo que esto sea para ti" aclaró

Kagome sintió que se la comían por dentro, por una parte tenía ganas de abofetear a ese sujeto, pero por otra tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Es que eso era un insulto, no buscaban personas con talento, solo chicas ricas y de hermosos rostros. Pensó en escupirle en la cara todo lo que se merecía ese patán.

Inuyasha quien ya se había acercado y escuchado todo, ahora la miraba, era una discriminación lo que hacían, y entonces comprendió porque lo odiaba tanto. Ella había luchado tanto por conseguir un lugar en el mundo y jamás lo obtenía por su situación económica, pero él en cambio lo había conseguido tan fácilmente, haciéndose fama aún más con la muerte de sus padres, dos grandes estrellas del cine. Tal vez si no fuera por ellos ahora estaría como ella.

Kagome se marchó furiosa del lugar, no quería estar ni un momento más en ese sitio. Ahora entendía por qué no todas las chicas que habían audicionado había tenido lo que querían. Inuyasha se quedó un momento más, solo la vio salir por la gran puerta de roble.

"No pueden considerarlo una vez más?" insistió "por favor, esa chica tiene talento, denle solo una oportunidad"

El hombre de mirada fría se giró sin tomarle ni la menor importancia y vociferó…

"La decisión ya está tomada"

"Y si tuviera la recomendación de… Inuyasha Taisho"

"Ja" se burló "sabe cuántas chicas vienen aquí diciendo lo mismo? un gran ícono de la música como él no se fijaría en simples plebeyas que no están a su altura"

Gruñó por lo bajo y optó por salir de ahí, tendría que revisar que esa chica no se metiera en problemas, porque de algo estaba seguro, no debía meterse con ella cuando estaba molesta. Escuchó un 'siguiente' antes de salir. La encontró sentada en la banqueta, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y el rostro escondido entre estas. Algo se le removió por dentro, se sentó junto a ella, pero ella no objeto ni dijo nada. Esperaba que le gritara y descargara toda su furia en él, pero no, silencio, nada.

"No les tomes mucha importancia" la consoló "esos tres no reconocerían el talento aunque les pegara en medio de la nariz"

Nada

"Vamos anímate, no todo está perdido" volvió a intentar pero nada

"Kagome" la llamó "ya sé, vamos por un helado, yo invito"

Aun no podía creer que estuviera tratando de animar a Kagome, porque oigan, ella era Kagome, su mayor no-fan, la más molesta y fastidiosa de todas, y ahora trataba de subirle el ánimo. Era extraño, pero desde el incidente de aquella noche con los tipos, algo en su interior le decía que debía protegerla a cualquier costo, lo obligaba a seguirla, a estar con ella por si era necesario, y todo eso con solo ver el rostro lagrimoso de esa niña, porque eso pareció en ese momento, una niña indefensa que él estaba dispuesto a defender.

"Porque eres amable" musitó con voz apagada "El Inuyasha que conozco se estaría burlando en este momento"

"Vamos, la primera vez que soy amable y me lo reprochas?" omitió molesto

Ella se levantó poco a poco e Inuyasha la imitó. En sus ojos había una tristeza infinita que le decía que tal vez esa no era la primera vez que la rechazaban de esa manera. Caminó detrás de ella, sin decir nada aun, se puso a su altura y la miró, con esa expresión inferior, mirando el suelo como si se hubiera convertido en lo más importante del mundo. Unas ganas terribles de abrazarla y consolarla le llegaron, pero las ignoró por completo.

El viento corrió y sacudió los árboles de ese pequeño parque por el que pasaban ahora, ella aun no decía nada. Se detuvo en seco y por primera vez levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo, sus ojos aun estaban enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, lo miró

"Que se siente" preguntó Kagome

"El que"

"El que todas las personas te alaben y te digan a todo que si" sollozó un poco "quiero saber que se siente ser alguien importante en algo que te importa"

"No es la gran cosa sabes?" confesó "la mayoría de las veces estas muy ocupado y estresado, la presión de no defraudar a las personas, es una carga muy grande, pero tiene sus recompensas"

"Ya veo" exclamó después de otro sollozo

Inuyasha ya no pudo resistirse más, la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó suavemente. Ella se protegió en su pecho y lloró como una niña pequeña, no le importó que fuera Inuyasha quien la abrazaba, ahora deseaba que eso se quedara así por un largo tiempo. Sus lagrimas resbalaban con ímpetu por sus mejillas y empapaban el abrigó de él.

Respiró el aroma de su pelo, una deliciosa esencia de durazno, se llenó de él y lo soltó de golpe, se fundió en ese abrazo y por primera vez en su estancia en Tokio, se sintió en casa. No le importó el tiempo ni su alrededor, solo quería disfrutar su calor en ese frio día de invierno.

"Gracias" la escuchó murmurar como si solo lo dijera para si

La sintió separarse un poco y entonces comprendió que ya estaba hecho, soltó su agarre y la miro con ternura, ahora se dibujaba una sonrisa en ese rostro lloroso, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un tono rosa y su flequillo un poco despeinado le daba un toque infantil

"Por lo de hoy y por salvarme aquella vez" continuó "ya me siento mejor"

"Que bien" jugueteó "porque aun tienes algo que es mío"

Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que ella le regreso con gusto. Tal vez Inuyasha no era el típico chico amable y bondadoso, pero tenía un gran corazón por dentro del que ella se encargaría de sacar a relucir, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero lo haría, y entonces sabría el verdadero tipo de persona que era él. Aun tenía las esperanzas de que detrás de ese frío caparazón hubiera un Inuyasha sensible y temeroso, alguien que no se concentrara en ser arrogante todo el tiempo, y dispuesta a encontrarlo.

_**N/A: Uff, esto me ha costado mucho xD, después muchos cambios aquí esta, puntualita con la actualización, he estado pensando ponerlo cada Lunes, ya saben para que inicien bien la semana y todo eso, para que tengan alguna de mis ocurrencias para reflexionar toda la semana xD, gracias a todos lo que dejaron sus reviews, yo seguiré publicando este fic siempre y cuando haya alguien a quien le guste y siga mi historia. Estoy pensando en un nuevo proyecto xD es que no puedo tener mis manos quietas y mi mente empezó a trabajar en una historia diferente, espero tener pronto el primer cap………. Ya saben déjenme sus reviews, desde opiniones y críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulos: Wiii, ahora mandaré a los chicos a acampar y les tendré una sorpresita, no solo a Inuyasha y Kagome, sino también a Sango y Miroku quienes comienzan a enamorarse, será que Sango sea la chica correcta para corregir a ese pervertido? Más peleas y tirones, no puede faltar, y una perdida que dejara a los chicos molestos, esperen el siguiente cap que espero sea en una semana (eso si mi mente no se aloca e inventa un principio para mi nuevo fic)**_


	11. Una visita inesperada

Cap 11: Una visita inesperada

Tomo su café lenta y tranquilamente mientras leía las últimas novedades en el periódico, y como era de imaginarse todos los artículos hablaban de él. Un nuevo rumor sobre que había sido secuestrado rondaba los medios. No pudo evitar que una risa burlona saliera de su garganta. Parecía que no perdían el tiempo y cada vez inventaban rumores más creíbles, pero no dejaban de ser eso, rumores.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y se podía decir que hasta se divertía con ellos, porque su vida era así, solo escándalos. Dio otro sorbo a su café. Era extraño que en todo su tiempo desaparecido no hubiera ni una sola declaración de Kagura. Tal vez se había cansado de buscar, o se había ido como manager de alguien mejor. No, no había nadie mejor que él, eso era lo que le gustaba creer. Lo que si sabía con certeza era que su querida manager no se la estaba pasando del todo bien, y eso lo animaba.

Dejó el periódico en la pequeña mesa y miro el día fuera, estaba despejado con una brisa cálida que refrescaba, lo que necesitaba en esos días fríos. Claro que Miroku no lo desaprovechó y decidió hacer el estúpido plan de ir a acampar, ja lo que le faltaba. Sabía que invitaría a Sango sin pensarlo y ella llevaría a Kagome, esa fastidiosa no-fan. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su último encuentro, cuatro días sin oír sus gritos y reclamos, cuatro días de no saber nada de ella, cuatro días sin ella.

No es que ya no le importara recuperar su medalla, era solo que su interior le decía que debía verla, y cada que seguía lo que su interior decía terminaba salvando a Kagome de tipos raros, o viendo su casting, o peor aún, teniendo una excusa para verla todos los días. Pero esta vez no, decidió ignorarlo por completo, no vería a esa niña de nuevo, a final de cuentas era como todas las demás, intentaría ganar su confianza para así tener más cosas que contarle a los medios y ganar una gran suma, no era la primera, y estaba seguro que tampoco la última que intentaría hacer eso. Pero él era más listo y no caería en sus juegos de nuevo. No. Ya había aprendido la lección.

Dejo la cafetería del hotel y regresó a su habitación. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir a pesar de la hora tan temprana. Hacía un rato Miroku había ido a recoger a Sango y Kagome y él se iría por su cuenta, a final de cuentas sabía el camino donde irían, solo esperaba llegar mucho más temprano para así tener unos cuantos momentos de paz y tranquilidad antes de que el huracán llegara.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud mientras amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta, ya estaba lista, un pantalón deportivo verde con una musculosa blanca y chamarra a juego. Sabía que caminarían mucho así que debía llevar el atuendo indicado. Sota veía televisión con el abuelo y su madre preparaba el desayuno.

Miroku le había llamado desde temprano invitándola a acampar en el bosque, algo que no rechazó gracias a las suplicas de Sango, pero en verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Ya habían pasado cuatro días exactos desde que no veía a Inuyasha y eso la desilusionó en cierto punto. Ya se había hecho a la idea de ver a Inuyasha a diario hasta que le entregara su preciada medalla, o hasta que tuviera que irse, pero nunca pensó que se rendiría tan fácil. Aun estaba dispuesta a oír las disculpas de Inuyasha, él no tenía derecho al decir que toda la culpa del accidente había sido de ella y nada más. Además no era la gran cosa, claro si excusando la parte donde se gritaban y ella le plantaba una cachetada frente a todos. Si quitábamos esos dos pequeños detalles había sido un choque pequeño y normal como todos, porque él siempre tenía que agrandar las cosas pequeñas?

El tenía el toque perfecto de sacarla de quicio cada vez que se lo proponía, y eso no era algo muy bueno para ella, no sabía hasta qué grado podía afectarle eso. Se sentó junto a su abuelo mientras preparaba una mochila donde llevaría las cosas necesarias para pasar la noche allá, por que esa era la idea de acampar no?

"_Y hoy, para todas las chicas que nos ven, un invitado especial"_ anunció la reportera del programa que se transmitía por tv _"Tenemos a la gran estrella e ídolo juvenil de hoy, Inuyasha Taisho!"_

Lo que le faltaba, más Inuyasha, debían estar pasando transmisión pasada ya que era imposible que Inuyasha estuviera en uno de esos programas cuando se encontraba en Tokio. Bufó por lo bajo y se dedicó de nuevo en lo que hacía. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y en un segundo ya estaba Inuyasha en el centro de la pista.

Comenzó a cantar el primer sencillo de su nuevo álbum, que tal vez ya sabía por tantas veces que escucho a sus amigas y a Sango cantarla. Pudo reconocer a Miroku en la batería, movía las manos tan rápido que le fue difícil seguir sus movimientos con los ojos, un tecladista y otro guitarrista acompañaban al _ídolo_, además de una corista detrás de todos, ella debía ser Saki, la única cantante con talento en esa banda, según pensaba ella.

Lo vio interpretar bastante bien su canción, con movimientos hábiles y sensuales a la hora de manejar el micrófono, sus dedos parecían acariciar la guitarra eléctrica sin dificultad alguna, y su sonrisa, que parecía ser sincera solo a la hora de cantar. Las chicas del foro estaban casi muertas a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos y regresó a su trabajo.

"_Gracias por esa fantástica actuación" _continuó la conductora, Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella en uno de los cómodos sillones negros _"Creo que hablo por todas las chicas aquí presentes y que nos ven en sus casa al decir que es un gran honor tenerte esta noche con nosotros"_

"Habla por ti misma" comentó Kagome por lo bajo

"_Dinos, alguna vez pensaste llegar a este grado?" _preguntó de nuevo la conductora, quien lo fulminaba encantada con la mirada

"_No, la verdad es que no, desde pequeño me encantaba cantar, hasta formé esta pequeña banda cuando tenía 15 años, hasta después de un tiempo salimos a la luz pero jamás imagine llegar a tanto"_ contestó Inuyasha mostrando su maldita sonrisa encantadora

"_Y como se siente?"_

"_Es confortante saber que has llegado alto, estoy feliz y muy agradecido con todas las fans que me siguen y me apoyan"_

Kagome bufó por segunda vez, el timbre sonó y ella se apresuró en abrir. Era Sango, venía vestida con ropa deportiva rosa y una musculosa en un tono más claro. La saludo y se despidió de su madre, quien solo le dijo que se cuidara. Salió de la casa y ahí estaba Miroku, con el mismo tipo de carro que Inuyasha pero en un reluciente color rojo, que es que acaso ninguno sabía lo que significaba pasar desapercibido?

"Hola Miroku, tiempo sin verte" saludó Kagome y subió a la parte trasera del coche

"Lo mismo digo señorita Kagome" respondió de igual forma

"Vamos, deja lo de señorita, solo dime Kagome"

Él asintió encantando y arrancó provocando un ligero sonido del motor.

* * *

Llegó al lugar indicado, perfecto según pensó él. Era muy extenso y lleno de vegetación por doquier, era una suerte que aun no hubiera mucho rastro de actividad humana por ahí. Dejó las cosas en el suelo y aprovechó su tiempo solo para recostarse a la refrescante sombra de un árbol. Estaba en un bosque, fuera de la ciudad, no había necesidad de llevar todo ese 'camuflaje' encima, dejo las gafas oscuras y la gorra a un lado. En el cielo no había más que nubes blancas, recordó ver el mismo cielo con su madre cuando era pequeño, ella solía decirle que todas las personas algún día serian eso, nubes, que viajarían a donde el viento las llevara, sin preocupación alguna.

Las hojas dejaban filtrar pequeños rayos de sol que no le disgustaron en lo absoluto, colocó sus manos en su nuca y cerró los ojos. El único sonido que había era el de las hojas moverse al compás del viento y algunos pájaros cantando a lo lejos, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se quedo dormido.

* * *

Ya había visto la gran vegetación a lo lejos, le impresionaba como Miroku conducía todo el camino sin necesidad de ser dirigido, como si lo supiera de memoria. Sango platicaba animadamente sobre sus días de vacaciones, parecía que no eran los únicos en no verse los últimos cuatro días. Hasta llegó a pensar que Sango podría estar enamorada secretamente de Miroku, y tenía lógica, era uno de sus más grandes ídolos, era guapo, divertido, y nada comparado con Inuyasha, entonces pensó que la fama solo afectaba a algunas personas.

Entraron a un estrecho camino de tierra rodeado por todo tipo de árboles y flores, el viento soplaba con delicadeza sobre su rostro moviendo sus cabellos con un suave ondular. Pero Kagome no se encontraba feliz, en lo absoluto.

Unos días atrás su madre le había contado la verdadera razón por la que habían decidido visitarla. Su abuelo tenía una grave enfermedad que lo acababa por dentro, si había cura, pero la operación era muy costosa y no podían pagarla. Según el médico, estaba ya un poco avanzada y le daban algunos meses de vida. Esa era la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Pero no iba a demostrarlo, no quería que los demás se enteraran. Lo callaría como siempre. Jamás le gustó el hecho de que los demás se preocuparan por ella, lo sentía inútil e innecesario. Además Sango estaba feliz, no quería arruinarle eso con sus cosas, ella también le había tomado un gran cariño a su abuelo pero no se lo diría, por ahora.

El coche de Inuyasha se dejó ver desde lejos, reconocería ese reluciente mercedes donde fuera. Se estacionaron y bajaron. El auto estaba vacío y las cosas abajo, pero no había ni rastro de Inuyasha. Se preguntó dónde estaría, tal vez dando un paseo, buscando un poco de leña o explorando el lugar. Pero como es que había dado ahí Inuyasha, ella había vivido más tiempo ahí y estaba segura de que si quería dar una vuelta por ese gran bosque se perdería, en cambio él, sabía el camino tanto como Miroku, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que visitaban Tokio.

"Donde se habrá metido" musitó Miroku

"Debe estar por ahí" le contestó Kagome mientras bajaba su mochila del auto "no le tomes mucha importancia, ya volverá"

"Eso espero"

"Valla, este lugar es muy grande!" le dijo Sango a Miroku, este solo le contestó con una sonrisa

"Te gusta?" le preguntó

"Mucho" contestó emocionada, volteó a verlo, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, pero no se incómodo, en cambio se sintió más a gusto aún

Kagome sintió que debía dejarlos un rato a solas, no deseaba hacer un mal trió y mucho menos ser la mosca del pastel, tal vez si daba un paseo sin alejarse demasiado no se perdería. Dejó la mochila junto a las demás cosas y caminó un poco dentro del bosque, el dulce aroma a pino le llegó a la nariz, aspiró dulcemente, casi resbala con un poco de hierba seca pero pudo detenerse. Olvidaba que el campo no era su punto fuerte, por eso evitaba las salidas a ese tipo de lugares, estando ahí era como un gato en la bañera.

No llevaba mucho recorrido, en verdad solo eran unos cuantos pasos dentro, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de solo pensar que los chicos habían visto su pequeño resbalón, pero al voltear vio que estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para verla. Qué tal si en verdad caía? No la ayudarían a levantarse. Se agarró de un árbol y pateó lo que la había hecho casi caer, dijo una maldición por lo bajo entonces lo vio, recostado en uno de los árboles más grandes, disfrutando de la brisa.

Inuyasha

Se acercó lenta y sigilosamente, parecía estar dormido. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos plateados. Se mordió el labio inferior, en verdad parecía un ángel así, relajado. Se arrodilló junto a él y miró todas y cada una de sus facciones, recorriendo desde sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus finos y delgados labios. Inconscientemente le acomodó el flequillo, sintiendo como el tacto entre sus dedos y su piel le quemaba. Por un momento deseó ver ese hermoso brillo dorado de sus ojos, sumergirse en ese mar, caer al vacío y regresar al mismo tiempo. Respiró el aroma masculino que despedía y se deleitó, aun lo recordaba, era la misma fragancia que despedía el día del baile. Muchas veces se había preguntado donde se había quedado ese Sayo con el que hablaba, el que la hacía reír con su ocurrencias y que la distraía del mundo real, si tan solo Inuyasha se pareciera un poco más a ese Sayo.

Retiró su mano con suma rapidez, que tal y si despertaba? No quería que la encontrara en ese estado, sería lo peor. Inuyasha arrugó la nariz y se movió un poco. Kagome casi salta al levantarse, se escondió detrás del mismo árbol y se mordió la lengua. Pero en que estaba pensando? Se pegó lo más posible al tronco y lo vio despertar.

"Parece que me quede dormido" dijo para sí

Se levantó y sacudió unos restos de pasto, se acomodó el pelo detrás de los hombros dejando que le callera por la espalda y se fue, a paso lento. Kagome soltó el aire que había retenido todo ese tiempo, salió de su escondite y siguió los pasos que él había tomado, no es que no recordara el camino de regreso, era solo que así tenía más seguridad de que era el correcto.

La vio llegar de entre los árboles, se preguntó donde se había metido y regreso a su labor, no esperaba verla, al llegar no la vio y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez había rechazado la invitación. Pero ahí estaba, deteniéndose de algunas ramas de los árboles como si temiera caer, algunas hojas se le habían adherido al cabello dándole un toque gracioso, soltó una risa y regresó a armar la tienda. Parecía que las partes habían sido hechas por un niño de cinco años, no encontraba la forma de unirlos y hacer que de quedaran firmes.

Kagome se ofreció a ayudarlos, por sus gestos comprendía que no habían armado una en toda su vida. Terminaron después de unas horas de levantar todo el campamento, gracias a la arrogancia y terquedad de cierto cantante que juraba saber cómo hacerlo.

"Que sucede Kagome" preguntó Sango al verla tan callada, quería disimularlos pero no podía y ahora temía que Sango se diera cuenta de algo

"No, no es nada, solo pensaba" le contestó embozando una sonrisa falsa

"Ja, si sigues así terminarás matando la única neurona que te queda" espetó Inuyasha y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado

"Oye" se quejó "por algo dicen que de la experiencia se aprende"

Le mostró la lengua sin importar que tan infantil se viera, se levantó y estiró sus brazos.

"Iré por un poco de agua, alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar un rio por aquí?" todas sus respuestas fueron negativas "Esta bien, iré a buscar uno por aquí"

"Keh" emitió Inuyasha "Conociéndote no sería extraño que te perdieras"

"Para ti seria una bendición cierto?"

"Pues la verdad…"

"Ya basta chicos" interrumpió Miroku "Inuyasha, por que no acompañas a la señorita Kagome"

"Ni loco" cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda

"Que bien, porque no necesito tu ayuda, no eres indispensable sabes?" le espetó furiosa "Además ladras mucho, dudo que sepas el camino"

"Keh, ven aquí" la tomo del brazo y la condujo por el bosque, esa chica lo retaba? Ahora vería

Sango y Miroku rieron divertidos ante tal escena, en realidad parecían dos niños peleando.

"Parece que Inuyasha es muy impulsivo" comentó Sango

"Ni te lo imaginas"

"Pero imagino que su estancia aquí será más corta de lo que pensé"

"Porque lo dices" se sentó junto a ella

"Pues, ustedes están en todas las noticias, han causado un gran escándalo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que decidan irse" le explicó sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara

"Y, tu quieres que me valla?"

"No!" contestó al instante "Lo que quiero decir es que, sería bueno que se quedaran un tiempo más aquí"

Miroku percibió un cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Esa chica lo había hecho cambiar por completo, normalmente solía hacer son las chicas cosas indecentes pero ella, ella hacía que todos esos pensamiento se le fueran de la cabeza como un rayo, además se sentía bastante bien con ella. Inuyasha siempre le recordaba que las mujeres solo buscaban una cosa, dinero y fama, pero a pesar de eso, creía ciegamente en ella

"Pues, creo que eso se puede arreglar" se acercó más a ella hasta tener su mirada fija en él

Sango quedó atrapada en esos ojos azules, tan intensos y apasionados, que le fue irresistible separarse. Miroku se acercó lentamente sintiendo su cálido aliento, colocó las manos a los lados de ella, aprisionándola contra el árbol, sin oportunidad de escapar

"Es mejor que me detengas antes de que sea tarde" le susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Sango llevó su mirada a sus labios y relamió los suyos sin intención

"No te preocupes, estará bien"

Sintió el roce de sus labios contra los suyos, los unió con movimientos lentos y delicados, lamio su labio inferior y entró de lleno, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran juntas. Sango le respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso era una buena señal para él, apretó más sus labios con los de ella haciendo que su roce se convirtiera en una caricia desenfrenada. Jugó con ella dando pequeños mordiscos que ella respondía con una risa traviesa. Le encantaba la sensación, pero sabía que eso solo haría más difícil la partida, ya le había prometido quedarse más tiempo, pero no sabía por cuanto.

* * *

Llegaron a un pequeño rio que corría tranquilo, el agua era tan cristalina y pura. Kagome se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre y corrió hasta arrodillarse junto al pequeño arrollo. Mojó su rostro con las manos y repitió la acción dos veces más, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas resbalaba por sus mejillas haciéndole cosquillas, paso sus manos mojadas por detrás del cuello, estaba fresca.

Inuyasha la observaba sin decir nada, al verla pasar una mano por detrás de su nuca humedeciéndola un poco pudo ver como colgaba la cadena de su medalla por su cuello. Que es que nunca se la quitaba? La observó lentamente, todos y cada uno de sus movimiento, en el aire se podía apreciar la brisa húmeda a causa del rio.

"Veo que aun lo traes contigo" comenzó Inuyasha

"El que" preguntó curiosa, Inuyasha simplemente apuntó su cuello y ella entendió al momento "Si, por que, aun lo quieres?"

Meneó el objeto frente a sus ojos o lo apretó en su puño antes que pudiera tomarlo

"Sabes que no te lo daré hasta no oír esas lindas palabras de tu boca"

Se volteó de nuevo y regresó al rio, metió las manos de nuevo al agua ignorando que aun mantenía ese pequeño objeto en sus manos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había escapado de sus manos.

"No!" gritó

"Que pasa ahora" preguntó con cierto toque de fastidio en su voz, ella simplemente lo volteó a ver nerviosa

Entró al agua tan rápido como pudo, la corriente no era muy fuerte pero era lo suficientemente intensa como para arrastrar una medalla tan ligera. Inuyasha vio la acción de ella y se preocupó al momento, corrió al lugar y solo vio a Kagome rebuscando por todos lados.

"Que sucedió" su voz le tembló, no es que fuera pesimista pero no le sonaba nada bien eso

"No te preocupes, la encontraré"

"Encontrar que!" comenzaba a desesperarte

Ella volteó lentamente y apuntó el lugar donde solía colgarlo. Inuyasha no se hizo esperar más y entro al agua junto a ella, haciendo que el agua se moviera fuertemente, buscó con desesperación por todo el terreno, pero nada. Kagome comenzó a desesperarse, no había rastro de nada entre las piedras. Pasaron minutos buscando, hasta el punto en que el solo ya no los ayudó y se escondió.

Kagome se sintió verdaderamente mal, no creyó que algo así llegara a suceder, y ahora, ninguno de los dos la poseía. Salieron del agua y la brisa que hace un momento les parecía agradable los castigaba ahora que se encontraban mojados. Inuyasha no dijo nada más, solo pasó de largo refunfuñando algunas maldiciones por lo bajo, su rostro lo mostraba furioso, pero no se desquito, ni le dijo nada, solo paso de largo

"Inuyasha…lo…si...siento" carraspeó, pero él ni siquiera se digno en voltearla a ver

La culpa la llenó y sintió una gran deuda de su parte, había perdido ese objeto que parecía ser tan valioso para él. Intentó poner la mano sobre su hombro y así explicarle pero el la rechazó con un movimiento brusco, y no dejó de caminar.

"Inuyasha" lo llamó de nuevo

"No digas nada, quieres?" espetó molesto "si no hubieras comenzado con ese estúpido juego"

Kagome se sintió herida por dentro, era verdad, nada de eso habría pasado si se lo hubiera entregado tan pronto como lo encontró. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su expresión pero ya no dijo más, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Kagome regresó después de un rato al campamento, los chicos ya se encontraban cenando alrededor de una fogata. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en los rostros de Sango y Miroku pero decidió no preguntar. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de Inuyasha y comió en silencio.

Por la noche un pudo dormir casi nada, sentía un gran peso en el pecho. Sango murmuraba cosas entre sueños, al menos alguien la estaba pasando bien. Toco su cuello, el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar la medalla ahora estaba vacío. No sabía cómo pero tendría que recompensárselo con algo, aunque no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para remplazar lo que ya había perdido.

Por la mañana nadie dijo nada, Sango y Miroku comenzaban a notarlo pero nada quitó su felicidad, se preguntaba qué habría pasado entre esos dos. El transcurso fue silencioso para ella, como siempre Miroku y Sango estaban en sus cosas, algunas veces le preguntaban y trataban de integrarla a la plática pero ella solo contestaba con respuestas simples, sin mucho detalles. Sentía las dos orbes doradas clavarse en su nuca. Miroku le había pedido que lo acompañara en su auto hasta casa de Kagome y el sin más acepto.

Voces se oían desde en interior, parecía que su madre tenía visitas, pero ellos no conocían a nadie en la ciudad, eran escasas las veces que la visitaban como para hacer relación con otras personas. Abrió la puerta e invitó a los chicos a pasar, de nuevo Inuyasha seguía sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

"Kagome" la llamó su madre "hija, que bueno que ya llegaste, hay alguien que te busca"

Una mujer que aparentaba 28 años se levantó del sillón, su cabello era negro y un poco ondulado, sus facciones eran delgadas y su penetrante mirada dejaba ver unos ojos verdes. Vestía un traje color gris oscuro y sus labios pintados de color rojo fuego.

"Quien es usted" le pregunté

"Kagura!?" gritó Inuyasha al entrar

_**N/A: Pido una disculpa antes que nada por mi retraso, pero he tenido muchos compromisos que me impedían continuar con este fic que espero les este gustando, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews dándome sus opiniones de cómo les pareció, se aceptan todo tipo de aportaciones, desde una simple opinión, hasta una sugerencia o crítica, todo es bienvenido….Mmm, puse un poco de mirxsan para todos los amantes de esta parejita, muy pronto comenzará la acción y veremos a otros personajes como Kouga, el regreso de Kikyo, Naraku, Rin y mi lindo Sesshoumaru, espérenlo**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Oh si, Kagura llegó, ahora el asunto se pondrá grueso, pero claro que Inuyasha no se salvará tan fácil de Kagome, no. Miroku podrá mantener su su promesa de quedarse más tiempo con Sango? Y como loes irá a nuestras estrellas con su querida manager, que cuento inventarán para librarse de las sospechas de los medios. Por fin verán la entrada a la farándula, salimos del mundo de Kagome y entramos al de Inuyasha, cual será mejor. Si quieren saberlo esperen el siguiente cap que será en Lunes próximo, prometido**_


	12. Volviendo a mi vida de farándula

Cap 12: Volviendo a la farándula

_Pero que pasaba aquí, Kagura en casa de Kagome? Pero como es que había pasado. Solo encontré una razón, y era que Kagome era como todas las demás, traicionera, que solo buscaba hacer negocio conmigo, no pudo siquiera esperar un poco más, llamó a los medios cuando no la estuve vigilando. Ahora me reprochaba por no haberla seguido esos cuatro días. Solo tenía contacto por su hermano, pero que podía saber él._

_Kagura me mira desafiante, esos ojos los he visto muchas veces, cada que me escapada o me iba de fiestas era lo mismo. Y pensar que por un momento comenzaría con mis vacaciones de verdad, esto es tan desagradable, no solo esa chiquilla había perdido la medalla de mi madre, no le había bastado y llamó a Kagura diciéndole mi paradero. Ahora tendría que regresar a su vida aburrida, llena de ojos curiosos que no dejarían de preguntar el por qué de su ausencia, si, eran como tigres hambrientos esperando por un poco de carne, nunca los sacias con nada._

_Kagome tenía la misma expresión que yo desde que dije su nombre, ja, falsa. Ya no creería en esa cara, aunque intentara hacerla lo más real posible, y pensar que pudo engañarme por un momento._

* * *

Todas las miradas eran dirigidas para esa mujer tan elegante, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa arrogante, como si ganaras un concurso

"Que pasa Inuyasha" comenzó la mujer "no te da gusto verme?"

"Pues"

"Kagura" lo interrumpió Miroku, sabía por experiencia que si lo dejaba hablar se provocaría toda una pelea entre ellos dos "Que sorpresa que nos visites, y dinos, que te trae por aquí" dijo con su peculiar tono amigable y un poco chantagista

"Sabía que tú tenías que ver algo con esto" le espetó y clavó sus intensos ojos en él

"Aun no has contestado su pregunta" se interpuso Inuyasha que no parecía nada feliz

"Que no es obvio? Vine por ustedes dos, saben de qué grado es esto que hicieron?" puso las manos en su cintura "creo que no"

"Te dije que necesitaba vacaciones" le recordó

"Y yo te dije que sería hasta después de tu gira"

"Esto no es justo" Inuyasha cruzó los brazos como niño pequeño y le envió una mirada irritante a Kagome, que solo se estremeció en su lugar

La familia de Kagome solo podía ser espectadores de tal escena, un joven cantante peleando con su manager. Kagura dio una vuelta por el departamento, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero no mostraba gesto alguno que pudiera delatarla en sus planes, cogió de la mesa el pequeño vaso de agua que la señora le había ofrecido y tomo un pequeño trago.

"Ahora tenemos que pensar que le diremos a los medios" dio otro sorbo "alguna idea?"

"Y" comenzó Kagome "que tal si dicen la verdad"

"No" dijo clavando ahora sus ojos en Kagome "no es muy conveniente ahora que se acerca su gira y el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum"

Kagome se encogió en su lugar y Kagura dejó de atormentarla, pasó sus ojos de nuevo por la casa y los posó en su vieja guitarra y los movió de nuevo. Se acerco al librero y cogió una foto enmarcada donde una niña cantaba alegremente con un micrófono de juguete, volteó a Kagome…

"Es tuya?" preguntó fríamente

"Si" respondió al instante, tembló por sus adentros, quien querría una persona fría y cruel como manager, la respuesta era Inuyasha

"Entonces significa que sabes cantar"

"Bueno…un poco"

"Claro, mi hermana es genial cantando" agregó Sota

"Ya veo" dejo el retrato en su lugar y volteó de nuevo "Quisiera hablar un momento a solas, si no es molestia claro" volteó hacia la señora Higurashi

"Oh no, no hay problema, iré a la cocina a servir un poco de té, mientras tanto pueden hablar a gusto" dijo amablemente

"Por aquí" le remarcó Kagome

Kagura le hizo una seña a Inuyasha de que él también debería subir, él asintió y paso al frente

"Holgazán, tu también vienes" espetó Kagura refiriéndose a Miroku, este se encogió de hombros y pasó delante de ella

"Claro Kagura"

Sango, Sota y el abuelo se quedaron en la sala, viendo como los chicos subían a la habitación de Kagome

* * *

Kagura se encontraba sentada en la silla giratoria con las piernas cruzadas dándole un toque fino y elegante a su postura, a decir verdad era una mujer muy bella si omitías el ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos e inexpresivos.

"Espero" comenzó la manager "que se hayan dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto"

Inuyasha, Miroku y Kagome escuchaban atentamente sentados en la cama como si se tratara de niños siendo descubiertos en una travesura, los jóvenes asintieron y Kagome solo se limitó a observar

"Ahora tenemos que encontrarle una solución a esto, algo que decirle a todo el público que explique la razón de tu desaparición" cerró los ojos y soltó el aire cansada "y creo que ya tengo que"

Se levanto y se plantó frente a Kagome quien la volteó a ver con cierto toque de miedo en su rostro, como si de un momento a otro fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella, le hizo una seña para que se levantara y obedeció de inmediato

"Dame una alta!" exigió, Kagome asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería y lo hizo, dándole la mejor de sus notas altas.

Kagura la puso a prueba algunas veces más, haciéndola probar su voz hasta que estuvo conforme, se sentó de nuevo frente a los chicos y cruzó las piernas poniendo su mano en ellas. Analizó un poco a situación…

"Felicidades Inuyasha te has ganado una nueva corista" les soltó de golpe

Inuyasha casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y Kagome casi cae de la cama

"Que!" soltaron los dos al unisono

"No Kagura, pensémoslo bien, debe haber otra manera" suplicó Inuyasha

"No, no hay, además no se dé que te quejas, tu nos metiste en esto" lo apuntó

"Oigan, aun no he aceptado!" aclaró molesta Kagome "a decir verdad ni siquiera me lo han pedido!"

"Sería un gran honor que sea nuestra corista señorita Kagome" anunció Miroku

"Yo no quiero a esa tonta como mi corista!" ladró "es solo una niña gritona y berrinchuda"

"Inuyasha!" lo regañó su joven amigo siendo ignorado por completo

"No te preocupes el sentimiento es mutuo" le espetó

* * *

Sango escuchaba desde la sala todo el alboroto, deseaba saber que era lo que pasaba arriba, o cual era la razón por todo ese altercado, bebió un poco de su té sintiéndose muy adolorida de su espalda, recordaría eso antes de salir de nuevo a acampar. Un toque de tristeza se dejo ver por esos ojos cafés, sabía que si Kagura estaba allí quería decir que tendrían que irse pronto, y eso le dolía, no lo entendía muy bien pero sabía que lo que sentía por Miroku pasaba más allá de una simple admiración.

* * *

"Escucha Kagome" comenzó Kagura "Creo que no lo has entendido muy bien, es la banda de Inuyasha, y tu serías su corista"

"Y?, ni siquiera me gusta esa banda, además no tolero en lo absoluto a Inuyasha" bufó fastidiada

Pero que pasaba, era la primera vez que veía a una no-fan de Inuyasha, no era por hacérsela de grande ni nada, pero esa chica sí que estaba completamente loca, estaba de acuerdo que ella tampoco soportaba a ese chiquillo malcriado pero nunca había conocido a alguien que se refiriera así de él, algo que la hizo quererla aun más dentro, tal vez y podría enseñarle algo de modales y una buena lección porque ella ya se había cansado de todas esas salidas de él

"Muy bien, pongámoslo de esta manera" juntó las manos y las colocó en sus rodillas "tu entras como la corista temporal de la gran y reconocida banda de Inuyasha, pasa tu tiempo con nosotros y lo hacemos saber a los medios, piensa que muchas puertas al mundo de la música se abrirán para ti, prestigiosos representantes desearan tenerte, además de que te pagaremos, y muy bien"

Kagome lo pensó un momento, no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar más tiempo junto al idiota de Inuyasha pero tendría que hacerlo por su familia, con ese dinero podrían costear la operación de su abuelo y salvarle la vida, ahora necesitaban más que nada ese dinero y si ella podía conseguirlo lo haría, fuera lo que fuera, aunque para ello hiciera un gran sacrificio

"Kagura esto es una locura" le remarcó Inuyasha "vamos, piénsalo de nue…"

"Lo haré" interrumpió

"Que!" ladró

"Que bien" le festejó Miroku "le aseguro que ha tomado una excelente decisión, nos alegramos"

"Habla solo por ti" Inuyasha cruzó los brazos "no te conformaste con arruinarme mis vacaciones si no que ahora quieres arruinarme la estancia en MI CASA"

"No lo hago con intenciones de fastidiarte, necesito ese dinero por asuntos personales pero si puedo conseguir las dos cosas encantada"

Inuyasha bufó por lo bajo maldiciendo su suerte, ahora tendría que soportar a su no-fan hasta que terminaran sus vacaciones.

"Y que pasará con Saki" preguntó molesto

"Le daremos unas vacaciones" le contestó simplemente Kagura "hace mucho que no lo hacemos y creo que se lo merece, les diremos que está enferma o algo así"

* * *

Bajaron las escaleras en fila, uno tras otro, ninguno hablaba pero no sentían la necesidad de hacerlo. Inuyasha tenía una gran cara de pocos amigos, murmuraba cosas lo demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado, dejo caer su peso en el sillón, recargó su codo en el brazo del sillón y recostó su mejilla ahí en muestra exacta de frustración. Kagura estaba recargada al margen de la puerta principal hablando por su móvil. Inuyasha bufó de nuevo molesto al por la conversación que sostenía desde el teléfono, a penas y lo había encontrado y ya estaba programando entrevistas con todo tipo de medios.

"Mamá" llamó Kagome "tengo algo que decirte"

"Si hija que pasa" le contestó sonriente

"Pues, lo siento mucho, pero no podré estar con ustedes estas vacaciones"

"Qué?" se escuchó por parte de su familia

"Si…eto…bueno" carraspeó un poco "desde ahora soy la corista temporal de Inuyasha"

Su familia y Sango aun no lo captaban bien, y después de unos segundos se escuchó otro sonoro 'qué?!' por la habitación. Kagome sonrió nerviosa, no sabía como lo tomarían, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían y ahora ella les decía que tenía que irse

"Enserio hermana?" exclamó feliz el niño

"Pero, hija" pronunció su madre aun asombrada por la noticia

Kagome se apresuró y le tomó las manos

"Con el dinero que reciba podremos pagar la operación del abuelo" le explicó ansiosa "creo que es mi forma de ayudar"

Vio a su abuelo, ya era muy grande y los años le habían pegado muy duro pero aun así no lo dejaría solo. Él le respondió con un atento y muy sincero 'gracias'. Eso era todo lo que quería saber, que su familia estaba de acuerdo

"Vendré por ti al anochecer, mientras tanto prepara tus cosas" dicho eso Kagura salió por la puerta seguida de Inuyasha y Miroku que le envió una melancólica mirada a Sango

* * *

Alistó su maleta más rápido de lo que pensaba, en realidad no tenía muchas cosas que llevar y su guardarropa no era muy extenso como el de cualquier chica de su edad. Preparó una pequeña mochila aparte, no llevaría su guitarra, solo le estorbaría, aunque lo pensó por un momento, siempre la llevaba a todos lados, aunque no recordara como era que había llegado a sus manos, su madre le había dicho que era un regalo que le había hecho su padre cuando era pequeña pero ella no recordaba nada como eso, aun así le tenía un cariño especial como a ningún. Además era casi lógico que Inuyasha tuviera una no? El gran y famoso cantante debería guardar alguna que ya no le sirviera, así que no tenía de que preocuparse por las tardes aburridas que pasara allá, aunque algo le decía que todo su día no sería lo que se dice aburrido.

Bajó donde su familia y su mejor amiga la esperaban, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con blusa de manga larga, nada especial, es solo que sentía segura así. Tuvo algunas dificultades al bajar la maleta por las escaleras, arregló de nuevo su cabello con un poco de ayuda de Sango, ahora si estaba lista para irse.

"Aun no puedo creerlo" le susurró Sango mientras daba los últimos toques a su peinado "Tu, mi mejor amiga formando parte del mejor grupo musical de todo Japón, si no es que más"

"No exageres Sango" resopló "no seré parte del grupo en sí, solo su corista, no es gran cosa"

"Pero aun así estas dentro"

Kagome decidió no quitarle la ilusión, era mejor una Sango emocionada que una desilusionada. El timbre sonó y Sota se apresuró a abrir, se escuchó un 'sale enseguida' para después ver a su hermano en la entrada

"Hermana, han llegado por ti"

"Si" contestó "ahora voy"

Una sensación embargó su cuerpo concentrándose especialmente en su pecho, acaso estaba nerviosa? Bueno, era lógico, nadie se convierte en parte de una banda de música internacional de la noche a la mañana, o al menos ella sí.

Tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro y salió a recibir a Kagura, quien la esperaba con la misma expresión fría que por la mañana, le dio un gran abrazó a su madre quien le dijo en el oído '_cuídate Kagome'_, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuelo y le revolvió la melena a Sota…

"Hermana, me traerás un recuerdo?" le preguntó inocente

"Claro, te lo prometo"

Llegó con Sango quien no se hizo a esperar para abrazarla, sintió un poco de tristeza en su abrazo, y creía saber que la razón de eso era cierto baterista que se marchaba hoy con ella. Llegó a donde Kagura y un hombrecillo de traje negro un poco regordete con cabellos canosos y ojos saltones se apresuró a cargar su maleta y llevársela. Ella no objetó, sabía que ese podría ser el chofer, aunque eso no le quitaba la apariencia graciosa.

Se encontró con Miroku antes de salir, él también arecía melancólico, siguió a Kagura y de inmediato divisó una limusina, era pequeña pero eso no le quitaba lo lujoso. El hombre que hace un rato se había llevado su equipaje le abrió la puerta cordialmente. Kagura subió al asiento del copiloto y ella no tuvo más remedio que entrar, no iba a dejar a aquel hombrecillo parado todo el tiempo.

Se deslizó por los suaves asientos de cuero negro, estaba tan impecable por dentro como por fuera que tuvo miedo de ensuciarla con solo tocarla. El sonido de una musiquilla chillona llegó a sus oídos, se giró solo para ver a Inuyasha sentado frente a ella con un pequeño juego en sus manos, movía sus dedos muy rápido y no despegó su mirada ni un solo segundo, como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención pero no recibió ni una señal, repitió la acción un poco más alto…

"Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" preguntó molesto "no dejas que me concentre y esto es de vida o muerte"

"Desde cuando un videojuego es tan importante?" lo regañó

"Desde que llegué al nivel 15 así que guarda silencio" repitió molesto, como si su simple presencia lo irritara

Desvió los ojos molesta esta vez sin hacer ni un pequeño ruido, no quería molestar a la _pequeña diva_ que tenía enfrente

* * *

"Entonces te irás" masculló una chica bajando la mirada

"Tengo que hacerlo, Sango" le susurró "creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa después de todo"

Sango solamente asintió dejando que una solitaria lágrima bajara por su mejilla. Miroku la limpió con su pulgar sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de levantar su bello rostro

"No llores, esto no es un adiós" la animó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna "te prometo que cuando tenga oportunidad me escaparé de nuevo y vendré a verte"

El comentario le robó una risa a Sango, con eso se conformaba, con verla reír, era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su risa. El clacson sonó como una muestra de impaciencia de Kagura. La miro una vez más, con su rostro lagrimoso y una sonrisa triste, intentando apoyarlo. Beso su frente para alejarse y perderse entre esas negras puertas de la limusina. El coche arrancó y de pronto la ventanilla fue bajada dejando ver a Kagome que se despedía con la mano. Vio a Miroku hacerlo desde atrás de ella y devolvió el saludo para entrar a casa.

* * *

Se sentó frustrada en el amplio lugar, el viaje se le estaba haciendo muy largo y aburrido, claro que no sería así si ciertas personas sacaran algún tema de conversación, pero Inuyasha seguía idiotizado matando ovnis y Miroku perdido en sus pensamientos que le era imposible. Resopló por tercera vez durante el transcurso del viaje y se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Los árboles y vegetación pasaban con gran rapidez por la ventana quedando solo como líneas verdes en el horizonte.

"Crees que puedas dejarme jugar?" le preguntó animada a Inuyasha

"No" le respondió cortante

"Por favor" juntó sus manos en modo de súplica "estoy muy aburrida"

"No es mi problema"

"Valla, parece que alguien no amaneció de muy buen humor hoy"

"Y quien lo estaría teniéndote a ti enfrente" escupió con sorna

Eso no sonaba con lo que él solía decirle, claro que se molestaban mucho, pero eso era peor, sonaba cruel y amenazante, y era así desde el día anterior…

"Aun estas molesto por extraviar tu medalla?" le preguntó con cierta inocencia en su voz "te juro que no fue mi intención y…"

"Podrías callarte?"

"Oye pero que te pasa!" exclamó furiosa "que es lo que tanto te molesta"

"Tu" respondió simplemente "es tu culpa en primera que nosotros estemos aquí"

"Como? Dime en qué mundo yo soy la culpable"

"En el mio, asi que no te hagas la ingenua" dejó su juego a un lado "tú fuiste quien le informó a Kagura nuestro paradero"

"Que! Yo no hice tal cosa, ni siquiera sabría a donde tengo que llamar"

"Sí, claro" rodó los ojos y los fijó fuera de la ventanilla

"Que no me crees?" le espetó furiosa

"La verdad no, tu lo dijiste, necesitabas dinero para pagar esa operación de tu abuelo y que mejor manera para conseguirlo que llamando a mi manager recibiendo a cambio una buena suma o me equivoco?"

Kagome se sintió molesta y a la vez herida, como es que podía pensar algo como eso de ella, tanto que se había prometido no interferir en sus vacaciones y ahora la culpaba de eso, simplemente no lo entendía. Intentó hacerse pequeña en el gran asiento de cuero y cruzó los brazos. No sabía porque pero unas ganas inmensas de llorar le llegaron, pero no le daría el gusto, no haría que él disfrutara más con su humillación.

Pero que pensaba, que solo porque era famoso podía hablarle como le placiera, pues no, no sería así con ella, no se lo permitiría. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar el resto del recorrido, era mejor que tener a Inuyasha clavándole su mirada culpable a ella, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se relajo.

La vio allí, dormida, o eso era lo que él imaginaba. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la chica y se sintió culpable, tal vez había sido un poco duro con ella, además no tenía pruebas de que ella fuera la culpable.

* * *

Las molestas luces la despertaron, se restregó los ojos y miró fuera, una enorme cuidad se alzaba ahí, enormes anuncios y negocios era todo lo que veía, además de mucha, mucha gente caminando por las calles. Pensó que ya habían llegado por la incomodidad que sintió de pronto en Inuyasha. Bostezó tapándose la boca con las manos, Miroku la vio y le habló…

"Oh, veo que ya ha despertado y justo a tiempo" le dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero sabía que detrás de eso había algo más

Al paso de algunos minutos llegaron a los inicios de una gran reja de metal, miles de luces cegadoras le llegaron a la cara destellándola teniendo que cubrirse con las manos. Gritos y aclamaciones se oyeron desde fuera como una gran revuelta, la limusina avanzó muy despacio. Miles de reporteros de empujaban fuera intentando tener alguna foto del joven cantante recién parecido. Como es que se habían enterado tan pronto? Golpeaban el vidrio intentando hacer que salieran y por instinto retrocedió como si pudiera servir de algo. Escuchó algunas risas burlonas por parte de Inuyasha, que es que acaso no sabía lo que pasaba allá fuera? Un golpe en el vidrio la hizo dar un pequeño salto…

"Pero que" retrocedió aun más "que no van a hacer nada? Ellos terminarán entrando, o peor aún, sacándonos"

"Relájate" le sugirió Inuyasha colocándose las manos detrás de la nuca "Es demasiado resistente como para que unos débiles golpes lo afecten"

Los gritos allá afuera aclamaban el nombre de Inuyasha a coro, grandes cartulinas de colores fosforescentes se alzaban

"Como, ha habido peores?" la idea la asustó, pensar que tendría que pasar eso por algún tiempo

Entraron por esas grandes puertas de metal cuando por fin pudieron librarse de todo ese atropello de gente. Suspiró relajada y entonces pudo apreciar la gran estructura que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Era enorme pintado de un color que no pudo reconocer por causa de la falta de luz, unas escaleras que daban a la entrada principal y un camino de finas rocas acomodadas a la perfección que daban a ellas, todo eso rodeado por un gran jardín lleno de plantas y árboles de distintos frutos y flores, pudo ver una fuente inactiva en una de las esquinas, como deseaba que amaneciera ya para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje.

Las puertas fueron abiertas por el mismo hombrecillo gracioso, le hizo una reverencia y se alejo con pasos cortos. Kagome salió del vehículo y estiro sus entumidos músculos, escuchó un _crack_ al mover su cuello pero no le tomo importancia. Kagura apareció frente a ella en pocos segundos haciéndole un seña para que la siguiera. Volteó hacia atrás, ahora la gente se amontonaba en esas grandes barras de metal que las impedían pasar, pero aun así hacán el intento.

Entró a la gran mansión, era enorme por dentro e igual de lujosa que por fuera, las paredes eran de color blanco impecable, sin una sola mancha, los muebles parecían muy costosos y relucientes sosteniendo algunos adornos. Una pequeña mesa de madera de pino al centro de esa gran sala, unos pasillos que se alzaban en una orilla y algunas otras habitaciones que eran cerradas por puertas de vidrio con marcos blancos.

Una chica de apariencia infantil se paro frente a nosotros y nos hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que el chofer, llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo un poco por encima de la rodilla con un delantal blanco al frente y una diadema en su cabello a juego.

"Que bueno que hayan regresado, puedo servirlos en algo?" ofreció amablemente

"Si" comenzó Kagura "quiero que lleves a esta chica a su habitación" se giró hacia Kagome "descansa, en el armario encontrarás ropa para pasar la noche, ya mañana hablaremos sobre nuestros planes" asintió

"Por aquí" le indicó la joven

La siguió por una extensa hilera de pasillos, tendría que marcarlos con algo si quería recordar el camino a su habitación. Se pararon frente a una puerta la palabra _huéspedes_ escrita de forma elegante, la chica la invitó a pasar y ella accedió, cerró la puerta tras ella dejándole un poco de privacidad.

Era muy grande, blanco con decoraciones en verde pistache muy claro, estaba amueblada con todas las necesidades que necesitaba, además de un baño demasiado amplio. Una televisión de plasma adherida a la pared y un equipo de sonido que parecía potente. La cama era muy grande, lo demasiado para meter a tres personas sin apretar, estaba adornada con sabanas a juego con las cortinas. Las recorrió y se encontró con bello balcón que daba al jardín trasero, era igual de hermoso que el delantero.

Abrió el armario con le había indicado Kagura y encontró todo tipo de toallas, ropa de noche y frascos con diferentes fragancias. Tomo una pieza y la sintió con sus manos, era el más fino y suave algodón. Se dio una ducha, dejando que el agua relajara sus agarrotados músculos dejando que el vapor le llenara los pulmones.

Salió con las finas telas y se arrojó a la cama, no recordó haber dormido antes en una tan cómoda y suave como esa, extendió sus brazos y se cobijo, quedando profundamente dormida. No sabía lo que le esperaba para el día de mañana pero esperaba estar preparada.

_**N/A: Uff, terminé, ahora solo deseo irme a dormir xD…me he comprometido a traerles la continuación cada semana y es lo que haré, aquí la tienen, un poco tarde pero sigue siendo Lunes xD…espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles a todos los que lo siguen y contribuyen con sus reviews…emm creo que es todo…disfrútenlo…feliz inicio de semana ¬¬**_

_**Avances del próximo capítulo: La cosa se pondrá gruesa, un agitada conferencia de prensa en donde nadie sabe qué decir, Kagura no estará para orientarlos así que tendrán que arreglárselas solos…los conflictos continúan y una aclaración que hará que Inuyasha se trague sus palabras con todo y ego incluido…Miroku extrañará a Sango, pero a tal grado de dejar sus mañas? El amor de Inuyasha y Kagome comenzara a surgir y….Ya no digo más xD si quieren saber que sigue regresen la siguiente semana y les trendré uno nuevo**_


	13. Deseando no estar

Capítulo 12: Deseando no estar

El agua tibia le llegó a su cuerpo con una reconfortante sensación de bienestar, no había podido dormir muy bien anoche, en su mente solo transitaba el hecho de que se encontraba de nuevo en casa y como Kagome lo había traicionado. Que no había sido ella la que había prometido que no interferiría con sus vacaciones? Ja, otra razón para odiarla aun más, y sin bastarle eso ahora se había convertido en su corista. No entendía como todo eso había pasado delante de sus narices, se sentía tan frustrado y molesto con esa no-fan

Y si tal vez ella estuviera diciendo la verdad? Anoche en la limusina había dicho todo lo contrario, pero a quien creerle. Kagura no le había querido decir ni una sola palabra sobre como los había encontrado, sus dudas se hacían cada vez más grandes. Solo estaba completamente seguro de algo, fuera quien fuera el que lo delató tomaría represarías.

Salió de la bañera y se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se suponía que hoy tendría una de esas conferencias que tanto odiaba, los reporteros se lanzaban como lobos carroñeros solo para conseguir una nueva nota. Aunque no le había disgustado en lo absoluto el recibimiento del día anterior, quien pensaría que las noticias corrían tan rápido. Y pensar que Kagome en un momento lo había hecho sentirse menos de lo que era, al ver todas esas fans alborotadas en la entrada de su mansión le subió aun más el ego, si es que aun se podía.

Sacó de su armario unos jeans deslavados y una playera negra de manga corta resaltando sus bien formados músculos, se arregló el cabello dejando aun el toque desordenado que lo caracterizaba. Subió todo el volumen a la música sin importarle si aun durmiera alguien. Aun era muy temprano y como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas iría a dar un paseo por su extenso jardín, el día estaba nublado y una ligera niebla cubría todo, pero no era lo suficientemente molesta como para no disfrutar el paisaje natural que le brindaba.

-.-

Se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraron por su ventana, abrió los ojos perezosamente, había dormido muy bien, no, mejor que bien en esa cama que parecía de algodón, ahora era una de las ocasiones en que se sentía celosa por Inuyasha que disfrutaba el despertar en una de esas deliciosas camas. Bostezó antes de ver algo frente sus pies, una bolsa blanca, gateó hasta ella, era de las más finas y costosas tiendas de ropa y sobre ella una nota:

**-Úsalo-**

Se apresuró a sacar el contenido y se encontró con unos jeans claros, una blusa azul de manga larga por el lado izquierdo a comparación con el lado derecho que estaba descubierto, bastante elegante según pensó ella.

Tocaron la puerta con pequeños golpes y ella solo pudo contestar con un educado _pasen_, sin quitar aun la vista de la ropa. Enseguida entró la misma chica de la noche anterior. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, a decir verdad era muy bonita, su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes intensos, su tez era nívea con una estatura un poco más pequeña que ella que le daba un cierto toque infantil. Con su estricto y elegante caminar llegó hasta ella…

"Buenos días señorita" la saludó haciéndole una pequeña reverencia al final "la señorita Kagura me ha enviado para informarle que la espera hoy en el salón de conferencias en una hora"

"A mí?" se rascó un poco la cabeza "No me dijeron nada sobre una entrevista" hizo una pausa hasta que recordó algo que la dejo helada "y dime, habrán cámaras de televisión?"

"Como siempre" le respondió simplemente

De momento una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el simple hecho de pensar que saldría en televisión frente a miles de espectadores le daba pánico. Por un momento pensó en fingirse enferma y así librársela, pero sabía que tanto Kagura o Inuyasha la llevarían a rastras hasta ahí. Suspiró derrotada, nada podía hacer contra ellos, a fin de cuentas ella había aceptado el trato, sin ayuda de nadie se había metido a la boca del lobo.

Pero debía ver el lado bueno, si es que tenía uno, todo era para pagar la operación de su abuelo, y tal y como lo dijo Kagura, muchas puertas serían abiertas para ella.

"No se preocupe" la animó la joven "todo saldrá bien, solo tiene que imaginar que no están ahí"

Imaginar que no están ahí, sonaba muy bueno para ser verdad, solo tenía que imaginar que nadie estaba allí, que todo era un ensayo o parte de un juego, pero como podía hacerlo si en lo único que pensaba era en no hacer un ridículo frente a las cámaras. Pero que tendría que decir? Kagura jamás le había infirmado el plan que tenían en mente, y si decía algo imprudente? Y si echaba todo a perder? No podría con la culpa y vergüenza jamás, además que sus sueños de ser grande se irían a la basura de un momento a otro. Lo mejor sería dejarle la explicación a Inuyasha, apuesto a que él si sabía las intenciones de su manager.

"Gracias" hizo una pausa "aun no me dices tu nombre"

"Soy Ayame Seiya" le hizo otra reverencia

"Y yo Kagome Higurashi" le contestó amablemente

-.-

Se encontraban detrás de una pequeña puerta blanca como todo lo demás. Una lida maquillista se encargaba de darle los últimos toques al ídolo, ya había hecho su trabajo con ella que solo se dedicaba a estar nerviosa. Se suponía que detrás de esa puerta los esperaba una multitud de cámaras y reporteros esperando su declaración. Por un momento se sintió en un juzgado acusados por un delito grave.

Pero en verdad había sido tan malo el escape de Inuyasha y Miroku? Kagura lo había puesto de esa manera y que tendrían que pagar un alto precio por esto, solo esperaba que ese precio no la involucrara a ella. Tragó fuertemente al ver que terminaba con Inuyasha, ahora era Miroku el único que definía cuanto tiempo estarían ahí parados. Por un momento deseó que se detuviera el tiempo, pero ya nada podría salvarla. Que estaría haciendo su familia y Sango en ese momento? Estarían esperando frente al televisor? O simplemente escuchando por la radio? Y que tal Yuca, Eri y Ayumi, no imaginaba sus reacciones al tener que verla ahí, junto a su más grande ídolo.

Por fin la maquillista terminó y sabía que sería hora de salir, dio un pesado suspiro cargado de miedo y frustración. Se había saltado el desayuno para evitar devolverlo, solo era por si acaso, aunque no sabía si serviría de mucho, el simple hecho de imaginarse enfrente le revolvía el estómago

"Relájate" le susurró Miroku, ella simplemente asintió

"Y bien Kagome?" preguntó Inuyasha "cuál es el plan?"

"Como, no te lo dijo Kagura?" contestó temerosa a que la respuesta fuera un no

Y en efecto, Inuyasha movió su cabeza negativamente. Por la mañana Kagura había desaparecido sin decirle nada a nadie, él la había buscado por todos lados pero no la encontró esperanzado a que siquiera le hubiera contado sus planes a Miroku o Kagome, pero la respuesta de Miroku fue negativa así que solo quedaba preguntarle a Kagome, pero al ver la gran cara de duda que sostenía Kagome no pudo más que tragar fuertemente

"Como!" soltó Kagome

"Pero no puede ser, Kagura no nos dejaría así nada más" reprochó Miroku

"Así que era su turno de vengarse eh?" masculló con sorna para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para los demás

"Y que haremos?" le preguntó inocente Kagome, pero por qué rayos tenían que mirarlo a él? Estaba en las mismas o peor aun que ellos

Estaban ahí, a unos cuantos minutos de dar una entrevista que tal vez se transmitiera mundialmente, sin ni una sola idea de lo que tenían que decir, que harían, no salir? No, eso solo era de cobardes, aunque debía admitir que era una de las pocas veces que temía lo que diría al final. Intentó pensar en algo, un pequeño plan que los sacará de su embrollo, pero nada, su cabeza se cerró por completo.

Un chico Salió de la sala y les hizo una seña con la mano indicando que pasaran. Kagome estuvo a punto de salir de allí, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, solo sabía algo, estaban totalmente perdidos si no lograban idear algo, Inuyasha no era muy listo así que solo se encomendaba a Miroku, pero fue inútil, él estaba igual que ella

"Inuyasha" volvió a llamarlo esperando una salvación, que por una vez en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido algún plan, pero nada

"Yo lo arreglo, ustedes solo síganme la corriente" les anunció

"Tienes algo en mente?" volvió a preguntar Miroku, que estaba tan enredado como él en ese asunto

"No" dijo débilmente y entró antes de que los demás pudieran reprocharle algo

Rápidamente los flashes llegaron a sus rostros sin más remedio que intentar taparlos con sus manos. Tomaron sus asientos detrás de una larga mesa con un mantel verde. Kagome en medio de los chicos, genial. Las cámaras estaban encendidas y los reporteros ansiosos, no sabía que estaba pensando Inuyasha, solo esperaba que fuera rápido, junto sus manos debajo del mantel, fue entonces cuando escuchó a Inuyasha carraspear un poco y acercarse el micrófono que tenía enfrente, al principio se quedo mudo, pero después abrió ligeramente los labios

"Bueno, la razón por la que están aquí es para saber el motivo de nuestra ausencia" comenzó Inuyasha, ni siquiera sabía lo que decía o si ese era en realidad el por qué estaban allí "Pues todo estaba planeado"

-.-

"Mamá, Kagome está en la tele" gritó Sota muy entusiasmado

El abuelo y la señora estuvieron ahí de un momento a otro, pensar que su hija estaba allí quería decir que todo estaba saliendo bien. Los vio allí, tan elegantes detrás de esa gran mesa, pero pudo notar el nerviosismo en cada uno. No entendía que podía estar pasando para tener a los pobres chicos así, acaso era que estaba equivocada y las cosas no iban como lo esperaban?

"Buenos días" gritó Sango que entraba por la puerta principal, aun no sabía nada sobre su amiga y quería saber si tenían alguna noticia de ella

"Shh" la calló Sota sin despegar la vista del televisor

Ella se acercó a ver lo que los tenía tan entretenidos. Su amiga estaba en televisión junto a Inuyasha! Parecía que estaban a punto de dar una entrevista, pero no era demasiado pronto? Si sus cálculos no le fallaban habían llegado el día anterior por la noche, le parecía una locura dar una conferencia de prensa de la noche a la mañana, pero tal vez debía ser normal en ellos. Vio que Inuyasha fue el primero en tomar el micrófono, aunque parecía dudar y carraspear ante lo que iba a decir, pero que sería, que se escaparon para tener un descanso de todos ellos? No, conocía un poco a Inuyasha y sabía que su ego no se lo permitiría

"_Bueno, la razón por la que están aquí es para saber el motivo de nuestra ausencia"_ comenzó torpemente Inuyasha, hasta pudo jurar que su lengua se trabó en u momento _"Pues estaba todo planeado"_

Su teléfono móvil sonó desde su bolsa, lo saco y contestó sin quitar los ojos del aparato

"Se puede saber que está haciendo Kagome en la televisión?!" se escuchó tan pronto contestó "Y mejor aun, junto a Inuyasha?!"

"Yuca?" preguntó confusa, debía ser sus amigas de la escuela, y era de esperarse, ellas eran al igual que ella una gran fan de Inuyasha

"Si, Sango que pasa" exigieron de nuevo

"Porque te extraña" se sintió tonta ante la pregunta, se suponía que ellas no sabían nada sobre el tiempo que ellas estuvieron conviviendo con el cantante y su baterista

"Sango, por favor, es Kagome Higurashi de la que hablamos" contestó secamente "recuerdas? La Kagome que odia a Inuyasha y todo lo que tenga que ver con él"

Se escuchó un forcejeo y después la voz de Eri

"Sango? Por favor tienes que explicarnos como Kagome llegó allí" suplicó

"Emm…por el momento no puedo hablar, pero prometo explicárselos después si?" no esperó a que le contestaran, simplemente finalizó la llamada y apagó el celular para evitar cualquier otra interrupción, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que pensar

-.-

Se movió nerviosa de su lugar, acababa de decir que todo fue planeado! no sabía que tenía en mente solo esperaba que Inuyasha dijera lo que fuera, ya no importaba que, solo quería terminar lo más pronto posible con todo eso, suspiró de nuevo y escuchó a Inuyasha hablar

"Si, como ustedes saben mi corista Saki se enfermó terriblemente y está en recuperación" les explicó ignorando algunos murmullos de los ahí presentes "es por eso que me di a la tarea de buscar su remplazo yo mismo"

Lo escuchó aclarar su garganta, ahora ya entendía lo que tenía en mente

"Claro que no podía hacerlo solo" continuó "por eso llevé a Miroku quien sería mi segunda opinión, claro que todo esto fue secretamente para evitar complicaciones"

Ni el mismo sabía de qué complicaciones podría tratarse, solo lo dijo porque sus ideas comenzaban a terminarse. Miroku vio su situación y opto por seguir en su lugar, como él dijo, solo le seguiría la corriente

"Al principio nos hicimos pasar por buscadores de talento normales, no quisimos dar nuestra verdadera identidad hasta que tuviéramos a la persona indicada" explicó con clama "claro que tuvimos a muchas jóvenes excelentes frente a nosotros, pero al final solo gano una"

"Y por eso nos acompaña hoy Kagome Higurashi" hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicándoles a la chica entre ellos "muy pronto podrán escucharla"

Kagome se paralizó el escuchar su nombre, sabía que ahora era el turno de ella para hablar, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía decir. Esperen, había dicho _pronto podrán _escucharla? Que acaso pensaban hacer algún concierto con ella? Eso no venía en el trato, o si? Simplemente se relajo como se lo había sugerido Miroku, fingiría como los chicos a su alrededor, sin saber cómo embozó una sonrisa, se suponía que debía estar emocionada por que sería parte de la banda de su _ídolo_

"Si" hizo una pausa "al principio me presente al casting, no sabía que podría salir de eso así que simplemente lo intenté sin esperar mucho a cambio"

No sabía cómo pero le salía casi natural, incluyó algunas cosas del día de su audición con los representantes basura como había decidido llamarlos, y un poco de su imaginación. Agradeció a su madre por haberla hacho tomar esas clases de actuación en la secundaria, y pensar que creía que jamás le servirían de nada, ahora se retractaba completamente

"Claro que tenía mucha competencia por delante y por un momento creía que no tendría oportunidad, pero al final salía triunfante"

Una voz salió de entre el público preguntando cómo se sentía en esos momentos, ahí fue cuando tuvo que emplear toda su capacidad para que la mentira le saliera perfecta, muchas veces había escuchado como serían las reacciones de sus amigas si alguna vez llegaran a conocer a Inuyasha Taisho en persona, claro que optó por disminuir un poco su emoción y hacerlo más a su estilo, solo sabía que se arrepentiría completamente de ello, no solo con ella, si no con sus amigas, familia y lo peor, con Inuyasha

"Muy feliz, la verdad es que soy una gran admiradora de Inuyasha" exclamó emocionada "y el hecho de estar aquí junto a él me hace sentir muy afortunada, es difícil poder expresar mi felicidad con simples palabras, porque es mucho más grande"

Unas risas se escucharon como eco desde los reporteros, pero supo de antemano que lo había hecho bien. Había seguido el consejo de Ayame, imaginar que no había nadie ahí. Miró de reojo a Inuyasha, aun mantenía su pose calmada y serena, pero pudo notar su ceño fruncido levemente. Rio para sus adentros, después de todo era algo divertido verlo así, aunque los sería aun mejor si jugara con él un poco más, pero opto por dejarlo en la paz, por el momento.

Inuyasha se sintió frustrado, a esa chiquilla le había salido tan bien lo que a él le costó meses acostumbrarse, ja, no sabía de dónde había sacado tal habilidad de mentir, el hecho de escucharla decir ser una fan le hacía querer soltar una gran carcajada frente de todos pero se contuvo. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro, era hora de que ella deseara nunca haberles hecho saber su paradero, aun tenía en mente su gran mentira, el no era ningún ingenuo, sabía el tipo de mujer que era detrás de esa actitud inocente. Kagome hablaba normalmente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, al terminar aun mantenía su actitud feliz, era momento de divertirse…

"Yo estoy conforme y feliz con haber encontrado la suplente perfecta para el trabajo" posó una mano sobre la de ella y al instante la sintió tensarse

Su tacto era algo gélido pero a la vez la incendiaba por dentro, su pulso se aceleró levemente, intentó retirar su mano pero Inuyasha ya la sostenía con fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarla se desplomase por completo. Le envió una mirada fugaz, el ahora sonreía con malicia, y entonces comprendió que era parte de un juego, pero eso no la hacía menos, y él lo sabía. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al tener todas las miradas, y por qué no risas burlonas sobre ella, todos los espectadores podían ver la situación en la que se encontraba, que Inuyasha solía hacer siempre eso?

Él no dejaba su mano por nada, disfrutando de la humillación y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, solo esperaba que sus amigas no la estuvieran viendo, pero era casi imposible eso, sus manos sobre la mesa dejaban mucho que desear y ella solo pudo intentar encogerse donde se encontraba, pero ya encontraría la manera de regresarle esa.

El tiempo pasó lenta y torturadoramente, al principio pensó en el consejo de Ayame de nuevo e intentó imaginar que él tampoco se encontraba allí, pero era imposible no detectar ese delicioso aroma tan varonil que despedía, su mano estaba tan cálida como nunca refugiada en la de Inuyasha. Ahora solo se limitaba a responder las preguntas dirigidas a ella con simples contestaciones como si, no y tal vez, aunque a veces jugaba con su mente como si de un simple juego se tratase, dejando que su imaginación volara pensando si en verdad sería así de ser una fan más de Inuyasha.

El tiempo se terminó y los reporteros salieron con una enorme satisfacción por delante, estuvieron esperando algo como eso todo el tiempo, e Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces antes de dárselos. Se levanto de su asiento lanzando torpemente la mano de Inuyasha que aun mantenía sobre la suya, le envió una mirada asesina y salió a toda prisa evitando las miradas de Inuyasha y Miroku, recorrió los grandes pasillos sin saber a dónde iba, pero qué más daba, si se perdía por o menos tendría su mente ocupada buscando el camino de regreso y no recordando la tan sencilla caricia que le había dado. Aun podía sentir sus mejillas arderle levemente, era tan frustrante que pudiera lograr eso con algo tan simple como eso, pero era culpa de ella por dejarse llevar tan rápido.

Al final llegó a los pasillos que daban hacía las habitaciones y reconoció por completo el camino a su alcoba, pasó una tarjeta por una pequeña abertura y la puerta se abrió, Kagura se la había dejado junto con la ropa por la mañana. Una brisa agradable la embriagó al momento en que entró, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta y daba paso libre al viento que corría gustoso por el lugar, su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y se apresuró a sacar el pequeño artefacto que lo provocaba, había dejado su móvil en vibrador para evitar llamadas inoportunas en aquella sala.

Se apresuró a contestar y rápidamente tres gritos le llegaron a los oídos sin más remedio que apartar el aparato de su cabeza, de inmediato reconoció esos tres gritos…

"Hola chicas" se apresuró a saludarlas

"_Kagome Higurashi_" la regañó Yuca "_ahora mismo vas a decirme que estás haciendo ahí y que fue todo ese show_"

"Cual show"

"_El de hace un rato, hasta donde yo sé odias a Inuyasha, y ahora lo elogias tanto"_ le reprochó ahora Ayumi

"Que no puede gustarme?" contestó con burla al saber la respuesta

"_Que te has pegado en la cabeza? Por favor, por el simple hacho de ser Kagome Higurashi no puedes"_ contraatacó Eri

"Si, tienen razón" suspiró sonoramente "no puedo explicarles ahora, es algo muy complicado y seguro me matarían si se los cuento"

Era de esperarse, no podía decirles que el mismo Inuyasha Taisho estuvo en la ciudad, sería firmar su condena de muerte con ellas tres, seguro le armarían un alboroto al saber que ella no les dijo nada al respecto, pero no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera, si quería que ese idiota tomara sus vacaciones debía guardar el secreto, pero parecía que él no pensaba igual ya que fue a la primera en acusarla porque según él, ella le había contado su paradero a Kagura. Además era completamente ilógico, no sabría donde llamar, además que no le había prometido no interferir en ese asunto?

Se escuchó todo tipo de quejidos detrás del teléfono, sus amigas se quejaban sin ninguna compasión

"_Pero, Kagome_" contestó Yuca "_Sango nos dijo exactamente lo mismo, por favor, no nos dejes asi_"

"Lo siento chicas" intentó disculparse pero sabía que no daría resultado "pero a cambio las recompensaré, solo piensen en algo que quieran y yo me encargaré de enviárselos mañana en la mañana, sin falta"

Otra serie de chillidos se escuchó, el pensar en tener algún objeto de Inuyasha la hacía sentirse felices, y ella no iba a negarles esa sensación, cumpliría con lo que sea que ellas pidieran o moriría en el intento, que esperaba no fuera su caso

"_Está bien, siendo así hay algo que anhelamos_" comenzó Eri "_Una foto de Inuyasha_"

Qué? Tan simple era eso? Esperaba algo más de acuerdo con las fans que eran, como su ropa interior o algún especia de amuleto que lo caracteriza, pero una foto? Estuvo a punto de pensar que estaban perdiendo su toque, de ser ellas habría aprovechado la situación, pero les estuvo agradecida por dejárselo tan fácil. Pero no podían conseguir una foto de él en cualquier tienda oficial? O mejor aun un poster tamaño real.

"Qué? Está bien" terminó por contestar

"_Espera, aun no terminamos, la foto tiene que ser mientras duerme_" anunciaron las tres al unisono

Rayos! No es que fuera difícil, pero no pensaba en como poder tomarle una foto dormido, nunca dormía por las tardes lo que ocasionaba tener que entrar a su habitación por la noche, o que le puso los pelos de punta

"No las venden?"

"_No ese tipo de fotos_" le contestó Ayumi

"Pero…no tengo una cámara" se excusó

"_Pero si tu celular, por favor_"

Bueno, ante esas súplicas quien se negaría, solo pronunció un _esta bien_ y dio por terminada la llamada. Ahora tenía que pensar como tomarle una foto a Inuyasha mientras dormía, su cuerpo tembló ante el pensamiento, tendría que entrar a su habitación por la noche, no había otra manera, lo haría por sus amigas, salió al pequeño balcón aspirando fuertemente.

Dos figuras captaron su atención, era Inuyasha sin duda, pero quien era la chica que lo acompañaba? Sus facciones y su peinado hicieron que la reconociera, era Saki, su corista. Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura, la acorraló contra un frondoso árbol y la besó con ímpetu. Ahora sabía por qué tanta importancia sobre donde la dejarían ahora que ella tomaría su lugar temporalmente, sabía que la mandarían a una playa muy lejana de vacaciones, así que no se verían en algún tiempo, tal vez se estaban despidiendo.

Inuyasha parecía comérsela entera, pero los besos cesaron y Saki guió a Inuyasha dentro de la mansión por la puerta trasera, fuera de su vista. Ahora sabía que era verdad todos esos rumores sobre el Casanova que era Inuyasha. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, pero de que? Lo único que ella sabía era que no quería saber nada de él, pero no podía impedir que ese sentimiento se clavara en su pecho como una espina, fuerte y dolorosa.

Entró de nuevo y cerró las cortinas con molestia, no hacia a él, si no hacia ella. Se tumbo frustrada a la cama y pensó en su siguiente movimiento, debía ser cautelosa si no quería ser vista, y de eso no había duda.

Su estomago rugió haciendo graciosos sonidos y fue entonces cuando recordó que no había probado bocado alguno en todo el día, no quería enfermarse. Recorrió de nuevo los pasillos, recordó haber visto la cocina mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, siguió más adelante logrando reconocer una pequeña mesa de madera de roble sosteniendo un lindo florero con rosas rojas dentro. Se escuchó un reclamo y pudo reconocer la voz de Ayame, adelantó su paso y entró a lo que según recordaba ella, era la cocina, y en efecto. La pelirroja regañaba al chofer por tomar una galleta cuando aun no estaban listas, el hombrecillo simplemente se encogió de hombros sin hacer mucho caso a sus reclamos y siguió comiendo

"Tú nunca cambiarás" musitó dándose por vencida, fue cuando noto la presencia de otra persona más "Oh, señorita Kagome, no había notado que estaba por aquí"

"Es mi culpa por entrar así" se disculpó e hizo una reverencia imitándola

"Oh, lo siento, el hombre aquí es Myoga" lo señaló y él se levantó extendiéndole la mano que ella estrechó gustosa

"Mucho gusto" le contestó el chofer

Su estómago gruño de nuevo traicionándola, hizo una sonrisa para disculparse, posó sus manos sobre su estómago

"Veo que tiene hambre, venga le daré algo delicioso"

Kagome asintió encantada y la siguió hasta sentarse en la frente la barra mientras ella trabajaba, Myoga hablaba con ella amistosamente, fue la primera vez que no le costó sostener una conversación con alguien, después se les unió Ayame, trayendo consigo una charola con todo tipo de alimentos que comió gustosa deleitándose con su sabor. Ellos la aceptaron a la primera, como si la conocieran de toda la vida, fue entonces que pensó que tal vez su estancia no sería tan tormentosa.

-.-

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada, a esa hora ya todos deberían estar dormidos, incluyendo a Inuyasha, bien, ahora era cuando. Salió sigilosamente de su habitación y se deslizó por los pasillos alumbrando con la poca luz que emitía su móvil. Se había mantenido toda la noche despierta para evitar quedarse dormida. Pro que tuvo que haberles prometido la foto por la mañana? Habría sido más fácil hacerlo tomar algún tipo de pastillas por la mañana y asi tomarle la foto, pero no tuvo la oportunidad por más que lo intentó. No lo había visto desde la entrevista y sabía la razón de su ausencia. Saki.

Se golpeó el pie con una pequeña mesita que no alcanzó a ver, se sobó el pie y tapó su boca con la mano libre, como había sido tan inteligente para salir descalza? Pensó que tal vez así podría evitar los sonoros ruidos que hacían los zapatos al caminar. Miró a su alrededor temiendo que el golpe hubiera despertado a alguien y cuando estuvo segura de que no siguió con su camino. La habitación de Inuyasha quedaba a unas cuantas de la suya, lo supo cuando buscando la suya reconoció un letrero pegado a la puerta con la palabra Inuyasha en él.

Llegó al lugar indicado y giró la perilla esperanzada a que no se encerrara con llave al dormir, si no tendría que pensar en la posibilidad de entrar por el balcón, pero si también cerraba la puerta que daba a él? Entonces e le habrían acabado las ideas. Para su suerte la perilla giró sin ninguna dificultad, agradeció su suerte a kami y entró cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. El celular ya estaba apagado evitando que cualquier luz interrumpiera el sueño del chico. Se escabulló lentamente, tentando con las manos todo lo que había frente a ella para evitar caer.

Su pulso se aceleró, cualquier movimiento en falso o cualquier ruido y estaría perdida, pero aun así siguió adelante. Tragó fuertemente cuando sintió la superficie de la cama, se encogió totalmente y preparó el flash de su teléfono, como le sacaría una foto sin flash en esa oscura noche? Eso debió pensarlo antes, solo esperaba que tuviera el sueño lo suficientemente pesado como para despertarlo una simple lucecita, además si estuvo haciendo con Saki lo que su mente le decía debía estar muy cansado. Tragó de nuevo, la Luna que parecía haber estado tapada por las nubes salía de nuevo y alumbraba débilmente el lugar, lo suficiente para poder ver, la suerte de nuevo estaba con ella.

Subió a la cama gateando, intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible, se colocó sobre él con ambas piernas a sus costados, la mejor posición para tomarla si no quería hacerlo dos veces según pensaba ella. La luna volvió a irse dejando a oscuras el lugar de nuevo. Tomó la foto y rápidamente la pequeña luz salió del aparato, su misión estaba por fin cumplida, hinchó el pecho con superioridad, ya quería ver las caras de las chicas cuando vieran eso a primera hora en su correo.

Sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca derecha y después un rápido pero suave movimiento que cambió los papeles, ahora era ella la que se encontraba debajo siendo aprisionada por unos brazos fuertes que mantenían sus muñecas pegadas al colchón evitando cualquier plan de huida. Su corazón latió desembocado, por un momento sintió como si fuese a salirse por la garganta. Sintió como la lengua mojada del chico jugaba con su lóbulo, entonces quedó completamente paralizada, aunque más quisiera forcejear le era inútil

"Con que te gusta jugar eh?" le susurró al oído Inuyasha con esa voz tan sensual "bien, pues juguemos"

-.-

_**N/A: creo que me salió un poco largo, pero no pude evitarlo, me emocioné tanto al ver el capítulo 18 del kanketsu-hen que al final no pude parar de escribir, prometo continuar en el siguiente, espero sus reviews y una vez más agradezco a todos esos que me apoyan dejándome sus comentarios, aun hay secretos que descubrir y una gran duda aparecerá. Cambié completamente el curso de este capítulo, pero ya veremos a Inuyasha y a su gran ego retractarse. Mmm, hoy no tengo mucho que decirles, solo que sigan leyendo que yo no dejaré de escribir hasta que haya alguien al que le guste este fic**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Uy, a Kagome se le complicaron las cosas, ahora que le dirá a Inuyasha? Que hará para zafarse de esa? Las chicas conseguirán su foto a tiempo? Solo les dire que Kagome recibirá un bello recuerdo de ese momento. Kagura llegará de su desconocido viaje y los chicos esperan una buena explicación por eso. Miroku seguirá pensando en Sango, como Sango en él, será que el romance continuará entre ellos dos? Además pronto veremos a los demás integrantes de la banda y la presencia de cierta modelo, que, creyeron que se iría tan fácil?**_


	14. Debatiéndome entre el ego y la razón

Cap 13: Debatiéndome entre el ego y la razón

Miraba a la nada sumido en sus pensamientos, su sueño se había ido por completo. Y pensar que se había deshecho por un rato de esa ruidosa de Saki, no es que le molestara, pero ya no soportaba sus chillidos y reclamos de niña consentida, sin contar cuantas veces le había pedido hacer público su relación, ja, como si hubiera relación alguna fuera de la cama. Mirando las cosas buenas de su ausencia, y eran muchas, podría tomarse un descanso de ella y su vocecita chillona.

Se giro sobre su cama, viendo el techo, ahora pensaba en Kagura. De donde había sacado la loca idea de programar una conferencia de prensa sin siquiera decirles el plan, estaba más que molesto con ella, pero aun tenía grabada en su mente la cara de Kagome al tomar su mano, en realidad era tan inocente como para alarmarse con el simple toque? Ahora era cuando pensaba no conocerla lo suficiente, y era de esperarse, no hacia mucho tiempo que se conocían, de hecho nunca habían comenzado a hacerlo. Y para terminar el torpe de Miroku parecía haberse enamorado de su amiga Sango, y como no recordar su nombre si se la pasaba repitiéndoselo a todos momentos, solo esperaba que esa chica pudiera sacarlo de su vida como tal pervertido que era.

Un golpe que parecía provenir del pasillo lo saco de sus pensamientos, como si hubieran golpeado una caja contra una de las patas de la mesa junto a su habitación, después un chirrido y la puerta abriéndose. Intentó fingirse dormido por el momento, pero cuando viera algún peligro lo acecharía sin piedad. Pensó en algún delincuente pero no imaginaba lo que podría estar haciendo allí, solo veía la silueta oscura moverse lenta y cautelosamente. La Luna alumbró por unos momentos y fue entonces cuando pudo ver a su agresor. Kagome?! Si no había duda, era Kagome.

Su pequeño cuerpo se movía lenta y cautelosamente con las manos al frente, aunque con solo ver se notaba que el frio le calaba en la carne. Su mirada por un momento se posó en él y tuvo que disimular estar dormido. Una parte de él quería sorprenderla en su juego, pero la otra quería quedarse quieto y ver lo que hacía, y la segunda opción terminó por derribar a la primera. La luz de la Luna dejó de iluminar y la habitación de nuevo se quedó a oscuras como al principio.

Esperó con paciencia hasta que hiciera su siguiente movimiento, pero nada. Es que acaso se había marchado sin darse cuenta? El movimiento despacio de la cama disipó sus dudas, la sintió subir a gatas hasta posarse sobre él. Ja! Lo sabía, nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para resistirse a él, ni su querida no-fan. La chica colocó sus rodillas apoyándose a los costados de él, por sus adentros reía con arrogancia pero por fuera intentó disimularlo un poco.

Vislumbró una candente luz por dentro de sus parpados, era una luz muy similar a la de los flashes de las cámaras, y valla que los conocía muy bien. Abio los ojos solo un poco para ver la figura femenina sosteniendo algo con sus manos, entonces quiso actuar. Con un ágil movimiento pudo colocarla debajo de él y aprisionar sus muñecas para que no intentara escapar, la chica soltó un grito que se quedo en su garganta y él no pudo más dejar fluir esa sonrisa arrogante…

"Con que te gusta jugar eh?" le susurró con esa voz tan sensual y enloquecedora "bien, juguemos"

A pesar de la falta de luz Kagome pudo apreciar una sonrisa juguetona en ese rostro, se espero lo peor, ahora se encontraba a su merced, acorralada entre la suave cama y él sin escapatoria alguna. Por su cabeza solo pasaba una cosa, como es que se había dejado llevar hasta ahí? Su cuerpo tembló completamente y dejó de responderle. Estaba atrapada en esa mirada de oro que él le brindaba, sintió sus mejillas arder y agradeció a kami que él no pudiera verla porque si no se estaría burlando de ella en ese momento. Abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero de ella no salió nada. Es sorprendente como el destino puede pelear en tu guerra y al mismo tiempo convertirse en tu enemigo.

"Inu…ya…sha yo" musito cuando pudo articular algo, que esperó no saliera como un gemido o algún extraño ruido

"Me dirás por que estas aquí?" preguntó ansioso "o es que solo querías verme"

Soltó una risa al sentir como de nuevo temblaba bajo él, como deseaba poder verla en esos momentos, hizo más fuerte su agarre procurando no lastimarla y acercó sus labios para rosarlos con su oreja, sintió a Kagome estremecerse y cerrar los puños con fuerza

"No, no es lo que piensas" respondió ante el tacto de él

"Y como sabes que es lo que pienso" inquirió de nuevo

"No es muy difícil sabes?" de momento se quedo callada, al sentir como sus labios bajaban a su cuello rozándolo apenas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin importarle si marcara o no la diferencia. Sintió la lengua cálida y húmeda en su piel, la sensación era tan masoquistamente exquisita. El paso a succionar su piel, y ella se dejo hacer perdiendo completamente la cabeza, jamás se imagino algo como eso al entrar a su habitación. El corazón le latió desembocado y su pulso se aceleró frenéticamente. Como es que podía lograr tanto con algo tan simple? El succionaba con empeño el mismo sitio, para después lamer y repetir la acción de nuevo. Su cuerpo se movía de forma tan sensual enloqueciéndola aun más.

Su mano subió lentamente de su muñeca a su palma intentando arrebatar el objeto que tenía entre esta, pero al percatarse, Kagome se revolvió inquieta y apretó el móvil aun más. Una pelea se generó y él no estaba en planes de dejarla ir, aun no. Kagome pataleaba como niña pequeña dificultándole la tarea, valla que la chica se ponía dura…

"Dámelo Kagome" ordenó pero no recibió ni una sola señal a cambio

"No" le gritó aferrando su mano aun más

"Dámelo!" repitió

"No!"

"Suéltalo Kagome!"

"Dame una razón"

"Quiero ver que tal salí" mintió

Ella ya no dijo más, solo se dedicó a forcejear intentando nulamente que él la soltara, aunque sabía que era imposible. No solo le ganaba en fuerza, también en velocidad, si en la más remota posibilidad ella pudiera escapar de su prisión él la alcanzaría sin vacilar siquiera. Alargó su bazo lo más posible y él seguido colocándolos en una posición muy comprometedora, cualquiera que entrara la confundiría de inmediato con otra de sus _aventuras_, pero quién podría estar despierto a esas horas de la noche?

"Kagome no seas necia y dame eso de una buena vez!" masculló cansado, tenía que salirse con la suya, aun no sabía porque pero un hambre de competencia le había surgido de repente y no cesaría hasta cumplir su objetivo, sin importar cuán poco le importara esa foto. La cómplice Luna salió de nuevo alumbrando escasamente de nuevo

"O si no que?" Lo retó, sus rostros había quedado a escasos centímetros de distancia

"Grrr" emitió dejando ver sus relucientes dientes, acaso eso había sido un gruñido?

Él aprovechó su cercanía para inspeccionar las facciones de la chica, sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate adornados con esas rizadas pestañas y su ceño un tanto fruncido, su nariz pequeña y fina, y sus labios delgados y rosados.

Apetecibles

Entonces por un momento, solo por un momento vio a la verdadera Kagome, no a la que detestaba, a la que mostraba día a día y él no se daba cuenta.

Kagome se sintió intimidad por la acción del chico, el gruñido parecía haber salido de su ser y morir antes de salir, ahogándose en la garganta del chico. Su agarre se soltó un poco, como si de repente dejara de pensar en ello, era su oportunidad. Con un brusco movimiento logró salir del agarre al que la sometía y bajar apresurada hasta salir por la puerta, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Inuyasha la vio abrir la puerta y cerrarla con la misma facilidad, pero solo la vio, no se molestó en seguirla, total, ya había conseguido lo que quería y estaba satisfecho con ello, solo esperaba que Kagome no se diera cuenta pronto…

"Inuyasha Taisho estás muerto!" escuchó a la chica exclamar desde lejos, el solo se limitó a reir con ganas y regresar a dormir

-.-

Revisó por enésima vez su cuello frente al espejo y soltó un gemido. Como es que no se había dado cuenta? Y ahora por sus descuidos tenía eso, una roja marca en la parte que había succionado. La fregó como si eso la fuera a ayudar a desaparecer pero solo logro marcarla aun más. Un grito salió de su garganta de nuevo, ahora como la cubriría? Eso era completamente frustrante.

Paso sus dedos por la zona, esta vez dulce y delicadamente, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte, unas habitaciones más después de la suya. Aun podía sentir su aliento caliente chocar con su oreja, sus intensos ojos estrujarla por dentro y sus fuertes brazos aprisionarla. Estaba segura de que si en ese momento hubiera un poco de luz más habría caído ante esa irresistible sonrisa.

Encantadora

Salió de su trance de repente, movió su cabeza a los lados e intentó desechar esos pensamientos que asaltaban de repente su mente. Apago la luz del baño y se metió dentro de las sabanas, sintiendo su calidez al instante. Aun no podía entender su reacción en esos momentos, se sintió protegida? Se hundió más dentro de la cama y se dedico a descansar un poco

-.-

Fuego y enormes llamas

Fue lo que paso por sus ojos como un rayo, repitiendo tormentosas imágenes una y otra vez, sin dejarle algún momento de tregua. Hasta que por fin se detuvieron y todo quedo oscuro, no veía ni su propia palma si es que tenía una…

Gritos

Quejidos

Sollozos

Todo comenzó como una tortura interminable, sus ojos de nuevo veían las enormes llamas, pero no sabía dónde estaba, nada tenía sentido frente a ella. Parecía un dejavu, no recordaba nada más sin embargo todo le parecía tan familiar. Apretó su cabeza con ambas manos intentando calmar el dolor que había surgido de repente y se sorprendió demasiado al notar que todos los gritos y sollozos venían de su propia boca, pero aun así no podía detenerlos.

Desesperación

-.-

Despertó sentándose en su cama de momento, no pudo evitar soltar un grito casi ahogado, su respiración era agitada y su frente ya estaba muy mojada a causa del sudor. Asi que solo había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Relajó su postura y paso una mano por su frente desordenando su flequillo. Que había sido eso?

Tomo el reloj de la mesa junto a ella, su mano temblaba fuertemente que tuvo que tomar el aparato con las dos manos para que no cayera. 7:00 a.m. Aun era muy temprano, pero a pesar de eso tenía tantas ganas de levantarse.

Puso una mano en su pecho intentando calmar un poco su corazón y terminó apretando con fuerza su blusa. Las imágenes de su sueño aun estaban plasmadas en su cabeza. Recordaba todo y cada uno de los sucesos, no es como si despertaras y la mitad de lo que soñaste hubiera desaparecido, aunque deseaba que fuera así. Relajo su postura e inclinó su espalda hacia adelante llevando las manos sobre sus piernas, respiró hondo un par de veces y entonces decidió que ya no quería estar ahí, tal vez si salía al patio a caminar un poco se despejaría.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo frio y un escalofrío le recorrió hasta la espalda. Caminó hasta el baño y se dio una ducha, removiendo todo el sudor que había soltado por la noche, cepillo su cabello con calma, demasiada para ser ella, y lo peino sosteniendo algunos mechones de los costados con un par de broches. Perfecto para ella.

Se vistió con lo primero que se encontró, ahora el armario que le habían designado estaba repleto de ropa de todos colores y estilos, tanto que le fue inservible la maleta que había ordenado un día antes de partir. Entonces recordó que debía enviar la foto a sus amigas, y también llamarle a su madre. Cogió el aparato del tocador donde lo había dejado anoche, se puso un paliacate en el cuello tapando la horrorosa marca y salió.

-.-

Golpeó de nuevo la pera haciendo que se moviera bruscamente. El cabello lo llevaba amarrado aunque algunos mechones traviesos se le pegaban a la cara. Dio algunos golpes más antes de tomar la toalla y secarse, pero no la retiro, la dejo sobre sus hombros. Movió su brazo circularmente como si tratara de estirarlo aun más (como en él anime siempre suele hacerlo en una batalla o al pegarle a Shippo).

De nuevo comenzó a darle golpes sin parar. Una enorme sonrisa arrogante le adornaba el rostro, desde la noche anterior no había podido quitarla ni un momento. Estaría molesta? Era de esperarse, y eso lo hacía aun mejor. Al menos lo pensaría dos veces al querer entras de nuevo a su habitación y tomarle fotos mientras duerme. Aun tenía la duda del por que lo había hecho, pero lo dejo pasar.

Vio una silueta en el marco de la puerta, pero no dejo lo que hacía, solo sonrió más al ver como la chica lo miraba molesta, muy molesta. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho recargando su cuerpo sobre su hombro derecho.

"Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó cortésmente pero el tono burlesco se escucho a leguas

Ella no le dijo nada, solo se quedo en la mis aposición clavándole sus orbes chocolate

directamente

"Oh vamos, sigues molesta por el pequeño recuerdo?" dijo sarcásticamente dejando de golpear aquel bulto, tomo la toalla de sus hombros y seco su rostro.

Kagome tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no quedar plegada a esa imagen, llevaba una musculosa gris mostrando sus bien formados músculos y unos pants negros holgados, verdaderamente se veía como toda una estrella de televisión, por ser poco. Debería haber una ley que prohibiera ese grado de belleza

"Pequeña?" hablo por primera vez, puso sus manos en jarras y lo miro de nuevo

"Si" se encogió de hombros "por cierto, lindo paliacate, para qué es?" jugó de nuevo y soltó una risa burlona frente de ella

Kagome lo estrangulo con la mirada, ella le mostraría lo que era pequeño y lindo. Vio como él seguía sonriéndole triunfal, infló las mejillas como niña pequeña. En un movimiento rápido el quito la tela que cubría su cuello y ella solo pudo intentar sostenerla, pero sus reflejos no fueron lo suficiente rápidos.

"Dame eso" exigió y estiró los brazos intentarlo atraparlo, pero él era más alto y lo dejo fuera de su alcance

"No hasta que me digas que querías hacer con esa foto" la subió aun más al ver como ella ahora daba pequeños saltitos para atraparla

"No te importa"

"Claro que me importa" soltó divertido ante los esfuerzos en vano de la chica

"Dije que me lo dieras" repitió esta vez con más fuerzas

Inuyasha vio la marca roja en su cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfal al saber que él lo había hecho, y gracias su piel nívea podía verlo sin esfuerzo.

"Entonces yo debo hacer lo que dices pero tú lo que yo digo no?" contraatacó y la encaró, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda

"si!" bufó molesta

"Respuesta incorrecta" se acercó con gran velocidad a la ventana al final de la habitación y tiro el paliacate antes de que la chica pudiera exclamar o decir algo

Volteó hacia ella, que estaba más molesta que antes, sus puños apretados a los costados y sus mejillas rojas por el enojo

Linda

"Creo que se me resbalo" bromeó

Kagome estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él pero se contuvo, mordió su labio con más fuerza hasta dejarlo completamente blanco y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no verlo serviría de mucho

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Contó con calma esperando que su enojo disminuyera…

"Linda marca" pronunció Inuyasha, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, solo logró cabrearla aun más

En unos instantes Kagome ya tenía a Inuyasha en el suelo intentando siquiera tocarlo, pero el sostenía fuertemente sus muñecas impidiéndolo, la chica estaba sobre él y tendría el control si él no fuera más fuerte

"Inuyasha!" le grito con fuerza "eres un idiota"

"solo eso?" siguió jugando, aunque ella no le encontrara lo divertido "vamos, estás perdiendo tu toque"

Siguieron forcejeando, Kagome sobre su estómago y él recostado en el suelo frio, hasta que alguien entró a la habitación sonando sus tacones…

"Pero que pasa!" los dos se detuvieron al instante al reconocer esa voz, pero ninguno abandonó su posición, tal vez porque simplemente lo habían olvidado o no podían moverse

"Kagura!" exclamo el chico sorprendido

Se levantó del suelo tirando a la chica que cayó sentada emitiendo un gemido de dolor. Lo miró molesta pero su mirada se suavizó al ver a Kagura con la misma cara fría de siempre, entonces se sintió intimidada, bajó su cabeza y se levantó lentamente sobando su trasero y exclamando maldiciones por lo bajo

"Pero en que estabas pensando, sabes por lo que pasamos ayer?" le espeto furioso el cantante

"No y no me importa saberlo" respondió fría "aunque pudieron arreglárselas muy bien sin mi"

"Se podría saber a dónde fuiste?" le pregunto de nuevo exasperado

"Ya lo sabrás"

Inuyasha bufó molesto y vio como la Kagome se acercaba por detrás

"Entonces quiero que esta vez me digas la verdad que has estado esquivando desde que llegué" hizo una pausa pensando como decírselo "como fue que nos encontraste a Miroku y a mi"

Sonó más que una afirmación que pregunta, pero después movió la cabeza a los lados negando y volvió a preguntar…

"No, mejor dime cuánto dinero le ofreciste a ella para que te diera la información" apunto descaradamente a Kagome quien solo lo miro dudosa

"Después de todo sigues pensando que yo te delaté?" bufo molesta

"Pues quien más" le respondió cortante

"En verdad crees que soy ese tipo de personas?"

"No querrás que te conteste" se cruzó de brazos dándole a entender una afirmación

La chica salió ofendida del lugar con paso acelerado, sentía una gran furia hacia él pero también una gran tristeza dentro. Que no había sido ella la que había prometido no intervenir en sus vacaciones? Tan poco confiaba en ella?

Como si no lo supieras

Le contestó su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, en esos momentos era cuando deseaba nunca haber aceptado el trato, solo esperaba que el tiempo de su estancia se hiciera más corto y asi poder irse lo más rápido posible. Limpio con rabia una lagrima desobediente que se deslizo por su mejilla. Lo pero era que ni ella sabía en realidad por que era eso, si era por el enfado o en verdad le habían afectado sus palabras

Topo con alguien, parecía que por esas fechas e le estaba haciendo costumbre no fijarse en el camino

"Lo siento" hizo una pequeña reverencia

-.-

Inuyasha se quedo con la vista fija en donde había salido la chica hace un momento, frunció el ceño ligeramente, no iba a amargarse la mañana por una niña tonta. Que se fuera o no lo tenía sin cuidado, o no?

Keh!

"No me has contestado, cuanto tuviste que pagarle a la chica para que te dijera mi paradero" masculló malhumorado, comenzaba a perder la paciencia

"Nada" le contestó simplemente Kagura, que ya se hallaba sentada en una silla frente a la ventana, con su pose siempre tan firme y recta

"Ja, lo que le faltaba, no podía ser más tonta" bufó alto, esperando que ella lo escuchara, pero no fue así

"No me vi en la necesidad de pagarle por que no me dijo nada" aclaro cruzando sus piernas formalmente y dándole otra mirada fría antes de explicarle "después de unos días de tu desaparición llego una llamada de una chica afirmándonos haberte visto en Tokio, claro que no estábamos completamente seguros y no teníamos tiempo para caer en lo que podría ser una trampa tuya para despistarnos" carraspeo un poco y siguió "me tuve que ver en la necesidad de hacer algunas investigaciones, y fue muy curioso encontrar una conversación tuya en tu ordenador donde hablabas con una chica en Tokio"

"Revisaste mis cosas!" ladró molesto, eso había sido todo, ella no tenía derecho a violar su privacidad, jamás había permitido a nadie entrar a su habitación, y mucho menos tocar sus cosas

"No te alteres que todo lo provocaste tu" lo señalo y se levanto de su lugar sin mucha delicadeza "si no hubieras comenzado con tus juegos de niños no habría pasado esto y la disquera no habría estado a punto de demandarnos por un contrato de millones"

"Qué?" pregunto incrédulo el ídolo

"Después de la forma en que desechaste a su hija tenía demasiadas razones para hacerlo" respiro hondo e intentó calmarse "ayer fui a hablar con tu hermano"

"Y que tiene que ver Sesshoumaru con todo esto"

"Él nos ayudo con el caso en tu ausencia"

Sesshoumaru Taisho era un reconocido abogado y para infortuna de Inuyasha su hermano. Ellos dos no establecían mucho contacto, no era lo que se podría decir hermanos muy unidos. Nunca hablaban a no sea por causas de trabajo. Kagura estaba empeñada en que él llevara todos sus asuntos legales, a lo que él se oponía. Además su novia Rin lo ayudaba en cada concierto con respecto a la coreografía que deberían llevar, así que aunque no quisiera, lo veía muy seguido.

De nuevo su mirada se poso en la puerta. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía correr y alcanzar a Kagome para pedirle una disculpa, pero su ego no se lo permitía, se debatía con su razón para no ir y alcanzarla, pedirle una disculpa y que las cosas se arreglaran. Pero por que tenía que disculparse? Solo era su fastidiosa no-fan, a final de cuentas ella se iría en un tiempo.

No le tomo mucha importancia, en unas horas se le pasaría como a todas las mujeres. Metió las manos en las bolsas y salió sin importar si Kagura tenía algo que decir o no. Camino por los pasillos hasta el jardín trasero, la luz lo segó por un momento y tuvo que taparla con las manos. El viento le llegó a la cara con una sensación satisfactoria, cerró los ojos y disfruto. Había sentido tantas emociones en un lapso de segundos, ahora lo que necesitaba era un largo paseo, eso siempre lo animaba. Caminó entre los árboles y arbustos bien cortados, los jardineros se esmeraban en su trabajo. Llegó a la fuente y se detuvo ante unas risas. Pero que estaba haciendo él ahí ahora!

-.-

_**N/A:Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo la continuación puntualita, jaja aunque un poco apurada por que tengo mucha tarea por delante. Será que Inuyasha se está ablandando? Podra Kagome dominarlo en sus cinco sentidos? Pues ya lo veremos. Estoy en un nuevo proyecto al que todavía no le pongo nombre pero será algo como sanando tus heridas u heridas del alma, a verdad estoy entre esos dos pero no me decido, además ya casi tengo listo el primer cap, espero traérselos la próxima semana. Déjenme sus reviews, me ayudan a saber que tal voy con esto, además de que seria un gran aporte.**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Quien será la persona que estaba en el jardín de la gran mansión de Inuyasha? Porque Inuyasha se habrá molestado tanto al verlo? Le pedirá disculpas a Kagome? Puede ser pero su ego y corazón se seguirán debatiendo durante todo el fic, será demasiado orgulloso como para dejarlo asi o ganara el corazón y al final le pedirá las tan esperadas disculpas. Veremos la opinión de las amigas de Kagome respecto a la foto, que esperemos sea lo suficiente buena o dejarán a Kagome con un problema mental serio. Además la aparición de Sesshoumaru y Rin no se hará esperar mucho. Y el secreto sobre el sueño de Kagome comenzará a revelarse**_


	15. Nana?

Capítulo 15: Nana?

Salió de la habitación más que molesta, se sentía terriblemente humillada, como podía pensar cosas así de ella? Era verdad que no se llevaban muy bien, y muchas veces podían hasta irritarse, pero era seguro que ella cumplía su palabra, y se la dio al prometer guardar su paradero en secreto, y ahora la acusaba sin ninguna prueba

"_Inuyasha te odio"_

Una lagrima rebelde surco u mejilla, no sabía si el sentimiento que albergaba su pecho era rabia o desilusión. No pudo hacer más que secarla con la palma de su mano, no le daría el gusto a Inuyasha de ver que sus palabras habían dado resultado, porque tal vez eso era lo que quería desde un principio.

Iba con la cabeza gacha sin ningún otro motivo que disimular que limpiaba sus ojos hasta que su cabeza chocó con una persona llevándose las manos a la cabeza por inercia

_Qué bien Kagome, por estas fechas se te está haciendo costumbre, a ver si así aprendes a ver por dónde vas_

"Lo siento" se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, pero no se levantó, si no que espero a que la otra persona hablara

"Oh no, no te preocupes" contestó con voz suave y amable "a decir verdad estaba un poco distraído"

Kagome levantó la vista para encontrarse con un chico un poco más alto que ella, de tez bronceada e intensos y brillantes ojos azules, su cabello era largo y negro amarrado con una coleta y su rostro era definido y perfecto, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no parecer boba admirándolo. Por un momento sus ojos se conectaron pero fue la sensación de incomodidad la que hizo que ella rompiera el lazo que parecía disfrutar tanto él.

"Lo siento" repitió, sin saber muy bien por que

Tal vez era su intimidante mirada o la resplandeciente sonrisa que le mostraba. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera la conocía, no puedes esperar que alguien con el que chocaste accidentalmente te sonría de esa manera. Sus mejillas se calentaron un poco, lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida

"Que te parece si para recompensar te invito a dar una paseo por esta gran casa" le ofreció, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa y poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a Kagome

"Pero fui yo la del error" murmuró por lo bajo

"Entonces recompénsame, o me molestaré" fingió molestia pero no duro mucho ya que en unos segundos ya estaba mostrando de nuevo su irradiante sonrisa

"Pero, no conozco muy bien, de hecho no la he recorrido aun" intentó de nuevo, pero parecía que él no cedería

"Entonces tómalo como un tour" insistió "por favor?"

Ella al final cedió y se dejo guiar. Normalmente no salía con personas que acababa de conocer pero tampoco le representaba alguna amenaza o algo así, además era una de las únicas personas amables y de mirada cálida que había por ahí, exceptuando a Ayame y Myoga, y eso debía aprovecharse.

Él la llevó por todo el jardín, una combinación de colores agradables, frutos y flores en los árboles mezclados con el verde de sus hojas y la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo, todo natural. El cielo tan azul con escasas nubes que lo decoraban como bolas de algodón. Algunos pájaros se acercaban y trinaban a su alrededor. Podría acostumbrarse a eso seguramente.

Llegaron a la fuente, que al ver por primera vez estaba inactiva, ahora lanzaba chorros de agua refrescante que se impactaban entre sí dejando una serie gotas que caían como rocío sobre las plantas que estaban a su alrededor. Toco el agua con sus manos y se sentó al borde, Kouga aun seguía con esa sonrisa e su rostro que no parecía irse con nada…

"Por cierto, soy Kouga" le extendió a mano que ella estrechó

"Yo Kagome" le respondió, ahora le tocaba a ella sonreír

"Si, lo sé" pronunció y ante la mueca de expectación que le mostro ella supo que debía explicarse mejor "es decir, quien no conoce a la chica que se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en la corista del famoso Inuyasha"

Kagome pudo notar el sarcasmo al referirse a Inuyasha, cosa que le dejaba pensar que no se llevaban muy bien. A decir verdad aun no sabía que podía estar haciendo él ahí cuando no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Si viviera ahí seguro lo habría notado, o por lo menos se lo habrían mencionado

"Si lo sé, aun me estoy acoplando a este nuevo estilo de vida" le confesó, juntando sus manos al frente, un poco húmedas por el agua de la fuente "pero sobreviviré"

"Eso espero" dijo con su radiante sonrisa de nuevo "y espero también volver a verte de nuevo, de lo que casi estoy seguro"

"A si? Y por qué tanta seguridad"

"Pues, digamos que tengo muy buen ver con esto" murmuró, fijándose en cada detalle de la chica

Rumores de que Kagome era el remplazo de Kikyo para Inuyasha se habían soltado por todos los medios, y no era para más, eran muy parecidas, pero solo en el físico, con Kikyo no podría estar hablando y sentirse a gusto al mismo tiempo, pero con ella sí. Además había algo en sus ojos que las diferenciaban mucho.

"y dime, estarás en algún concierto alguna vez?" inquirió Kouga

Kagome sintió de inmediato una corriente eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal, el solo pensar a tanta gente viéndola le daba escalofríos. Claro que ella lo había deseado por mucho tiempo, pero estar frente a esa multitud de repente cuando ella apenas y cantaba para diez personas era muy rápido.

"Espero que no" musito más para ella que para él "y dime, de donde conoces a Inuyasha, eres algún amigo o algo así?"

El jugó con sus dedos y carraspeó un poco, fingiendo tos. Que acaso esa chica no lo conocía? Que nunca veía las noticias o leía revistas? Fue una puñalada para su ego, que aunque no parecía, era muy grande, casi tanto como el de Inuyasha, por eso siempre habían riñas entre ellos. Y no podía negar que esta vez no iba a darle la bienvenida al chico.

"Que haces aquí!" gritó alguien desde atrás, que al escucharse muy cerca, estaba bastante lejos

"Hola, Inuyasha" Kouga levantó la mano en saludo amistoso, pero más bien parecía burla

"Respóndeme, que estás haciendo aquí" repitió el ídolo, que no parecía tener muy buen humor

"solo vine a darle la bienvenida a un buen amigo" fingió, casi pareció real

"Vamos no mientas" entrecerró los ojos, ahora frente a él

"Vamos Inuyasha, siempre tan pesimista" murmuró y negó con la cabeza un par de veces "y yo que me preocupe por ti todos estos días que desapareciste"

"Si claro, y ahora tengo que darte las gracias no?" desdeñó irónico

"Pues sería lo correcto" puso una cara de inocente que Kagome le habría creído si no fuera porque Inuyasha lo miraba desafiante

"Pues si así puedo deshacerme de ti, gracias" espetó sin una pizca de verdad, todo lo contrario

"Está bien" se giró hacia Kagome "me tengo que ir, pero espero vernos pronto"

Tomo su mano y depositó un dulce y educado beso en ella. Kagome se sonrojó un poco más, esperando que no lo notara ninguno de los dos. Y después de decir adiós se fue, a paso acompasado y tranquilo como aparentaba ser, a decir verdad, ella también esperaba verlo pronto, tal vez le ayudaría a pasar un rato agradable después de tantas peleas que parecía no tener fin con Inuyasha, y desenfocar su furia.

Ella también decidió irse, total, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y no tenía el humor para ver a Inuyasha, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, aun estaba enfadada con él. Y eso se sumaría a la lista al momento en que tuviera que irse, porque sin importar cuán infantil sonara, aun estaba esperando las disculpas de su primer encuentro, de lo que aseguraba no tenía la culpa

Paso a un lado de él, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo, como si no estuviera, esperando que la vegetación y el hermoso paisaje le devolvieran paz y tranquilidad, pero al parecer se negaban a hacerlo, cuando hace unos momentos le pareció la cosa más sencilla de todas. Se detuvo de golpe cuando él la tomo por el brazo y la hizo girarse, encontrándose con ese par de soles muy cerca.

"Vamos Kagome, sigues molesta?" masculló sin un poco de delicadeza

Ella arrugó finamente el ceño y entrecerró un poco los ojos, giró su cabeza tan rápidamente que le mostro tal indiferencia que no pudo soportar. De nuevo lo escuchó gruñir pero esta vez fue en menor grado. Y después de ahí todo fue silencio, ya no dijo nada pero no aflojaba ni un poco su agarre, no se inmutó a mirarlo ni un poco, aunque tal vez si lo viese un poco pudiera saber que tramaba. Comenzó a impacientarse, forcejeo un poco tratando de zafar su brazo, pero él lo apretó aun más.

"Ay, Kagome" se quejó "sabes que no fue mi culpa"

Nada

"En verdad no quería desconfiar de ti pero eras la única que lo sabía y…"

Silencio

"Al menos me dirás algo?" su voz sonó frustrada e irritada, no sabía hasta donde llegaría, o peor aún, no sabía a donde quería llegar "bien, si así es cómo quieres jugar, yo también puedo"

Su ceño fruncido y esa cara desafiante le daban toque divertido, tanto que Kagome no pudo reprimir una risa que no pasó desapercibida en ningún momento. No era que ya no estuviera molesta, esa escena de hace un rato volvía a su mente como un deja vú, pero que podía esperarse de alguien a que no conoces casi nada? Era normal que desconfiara, pero no el hacer especulaciones y culparla así como así.

Inuyasha escuchó su risa, divertida y burlona al mismo tiempo, que acaso se burlaba de él? Que no entendía quien era? Nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha, el más famoso cantante de toda Japón e ídolo de muchos, que ella fuera la excepción no quería decir que fuera menos. Pero es que ella no se daba cuenta de que tan importante era él, y desde hace mucho que no lo trataban así, tan iguales, sin importar el que pensara de mi, a ella no le importaba que tan famoso fuera, lo trataba como una persona más, claro que al principio le fastidio, pero ahora se sentía normal, y odiaba admitirlo pero en algunas ocasiones ella lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir Inuyasha, el verdadero y sin mascaras.

"Te burlas de mi?" enarcó una ceja y aflojo un poco su agarre inconscientemente

"Tal vez" Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua una vez más, no sabía en qué momento Inuyasha se había vuelto tan gracioso con solo verlo a la cara, o acaso era ella? Solo sabía que su humor había cambiado drásticamente cuando pensó que con la simple presencia de _la pequeña diva_ tendría que contar hasta diez, otra vez

"No deberías, recuerda quien te hizo eso" apunto deliberadamente la marca roja de u cuello como una amenaza.

Kagome solo quiso que se la tragara la tierra, había estado hablando con Kouga con eso en el cuello? Se habría dado cuenta? Pero como pudo ser tan despistada, ahora creería que ella era una de esas chicas. Deseó que no lo hubiera notado, y si fue así, que no hubiera sido muy notorio.

"Fue en un momento de descuido" se defendió, ahora ya no estaba sujeta por su fuerte brazo, pero quien lo notaba

"Si claro" rodó los ojos, su voz fue petulante y sarcástica a la vez

"Sabes que es cierto"

"Si, pero fue tu culpa en primera" la señaló con un dedo "por meterte a la cueva del lobo sin protección, además, no creo que te haya disgustado porque lo exhibes al mundo"

Una risa salió de sus labios quedándose como eco en su cabeza, sus sonrojo no fue muy evidente pero ella sabía que existía porque sus mejillas se tibiaron de momento, como podía provocarle eso como solo una risa? Debería pasar menos tiempo con Sango y su grupo de fieles seguidoras de Inuyasha, solo provocaban eso. Kagome sacudió su cabeza e intentó enfocarse en algo que no fuera su escultural cuerpo, su bello rostro, su linda sonrisa o sus ojos que derretían, y eso la dejaba solo con su atrayente voz, y no era bueno.

"Es tu culpa en primer lugar" frunció el ceño "si no hubieras tirado mi único paliacate por la ventana no tendría que pasar por esto" sonrió triunfante al recordar un pequeño detalle "aunque si llegaran a verlo tú también estarías en problemas"

"Así? Y por qué?"

"Porque sabrían que fuiste tú" lo apunto como él lo había hecho hace un momento "y eso no te dejaría muy bien"

"Kagome" negó con la cabeza "por si no lo sabes señorita sabionda, una pequeña marca no hará daños a mi expediente" se acercó a su oreja y le susurró "porque he hecho cosas peores para que esta tan insignificante pase inadvertida"

Escuchó otro eco de risas y las pisadas de él alejándose, estaba consciente de que había hecho cosas mucho peores, pero no sabía hasta qué grado. Y de repente las ganas de vomitar volvieron. Dio un pesado suspiro y decidió regresar adentro, ese paisaje tan pacífico que unos momentos antes le trajo tanta tranquilidad ahora le daba nauseas, y era por todo el ambiente tan polémico del que estaba rodeada, y eso que aun no era nada, ahora solo esperaba lo peor, por ahora solo era para acostumbrarse, pero sabía que lo que le esperaba era mucho peor, y no quería detenerse a pensarlo.

-.-

Salió envuelta en una toalla blanca, como todo a su alrededor, a decir verdad hasta ahora es que se daba cuenta de cuantos lujos podía tener una súper estrella, y eso que esa era la habitación de un huésped, no sabía que podía encontrar en la habitación de alguien mayor, o tal vez de Inuyasha. La única vez que entro a su habitación había tanta oscuridad que le fue difícil ver hasta su propia palma o sus pies caminando, además estaba tan centrada en su trabajo que no pensó siquiera en ver a su alrededor.

Cogió el celular de su buró y marco a Sango, pensaba en tal vez llamar a su madre pero sabía que su amiga estaría más ansiosa por su llamada. Tecleo hasta que apareció _llamando_ y esperó. Un _vip_ tras otro y otro hasta que escuchó su voz

"_Habla Sango"_ se escuchó tras la otra línea

"Hola, habla Kagome" respondió como si nada, pero para Sango no fue eso, porque al escuchar su voz la interrogó con todo tipo de preguntas, una tras otra sin oportunidad de responder

"_Creí que no llamarías, que acaso tu vida allá es tan buena que te has olvidado de tus amigos?" _se escuchó cierta lamentación, pero ella sabía bien que era fingida

"Claro que no, quién crees que soy?" soltó una risa, era bueno escuchar a sus amigos, la hacía no añorar tanto casa

"_Y cuéntame, que tal tu vida en el mundo del espectáculo"_ preguntó de nuevo, no la veía pero podía jurar que brincaba de curiosidad, algo típico de ella

"Pues aun no lo sé" contestó sinceramente, aun no lo experimentaba bien, pero esperaba que los deseos de Kouga por verla cantar nunca se hicieran realidad, le daba pánico "pero tengo una habitación enorme y mi armario está repleto de ropa, toda de tiendas caras y diseñadores que en mi vida oí hablar, la comida es riquísima y la prepara una cocinera con un nombre parecido a espinaca" hizo una mueca "además de tener chofer, pero no he podido usarlo ya que no he salido de aquí"

"_Ya veo, y has conocido a alguien más?"_ escuchó por la otra línea mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por los pétalos de algunas rosas que cortaron para ella en la mañana

"Si, a la ama de llaves Ayame, una chica muy simpática, también al chofer Myoga, es un anciano muy curioso además de que sus bigotes son tan puntiagudos que podría llegar a picarte un ojo con su baja estatura" jugó ahora con un mechón de su cabello, mirando la punta y luego bajándola "Oh, y también a un chico llamado Kouga, aunque no se en realidad que hacía aquí"

"_Kouga? En serio es el Kouga que creo?"_ su emoción se respiraba de nuevo, como una niña pequeña al mencionarle un nuevo juguete

"Pues no se, dime de que Kouga hablas" se sentó en la cama, dejando que los último rayos del sol que comenzaba a extinguirse la iluminara a través de ese gran ventanal

"_Pues quien más, Kouga, el gran cantante y mayor rival de Inuyasha, su voz es en realidad hermosa, pero Inuyasha es mejor"_ aclaró al decir las últimas palabras, como si no pudiera quedarle bien claro _"pero debo admitir que es muy guapo y su sonrisa ha cautivado a muchas chicas"_

Kagome recordó como quedo enredada en esa hilera de blancos dientes, y sus labios perfectamente curvados con un toque sensual, debía tratarse del mismo Kouga, no había duda.

Salió a los pasillos, pasando junto a bellos cuadros y mesitas blancas con manteles en colores claros, debía admitir que Inuyasha tenía su lado bueno con respecto a la decoración, aunque también pudo haberlo hecho cualquier decorador.

Sango hablaba tan energética, tanto que ya había pasado tal vez una hora o dos, y aun parecía que estuvieran por entrar a la conversación. Kagome la escuchaba con atención, todas y cada una de sus palabras, quería saber cómo estaba el mundo allá, y se la pasaban bien, y claro, todas las fiestas que habrían pasado, pero no debían ser muchas pues su estancia allí aun era muy corta.

También sabía que su madre y Sota estaban muy bien, y que el abuelo cada vez parecía mejorar más de salud, como si no tuviera enfermedad que curar. Sus amigas Yuca, Eri y Ayumi presumían una foto que según su relato, la consiguieron en una página muy buena de internet pero nunca dieron el nombre a petición de Kagome claro, al parecer todas estaban encantadas, pero ninguna más que ellas tres y Sango tenían el privilegio de cargarla en su móvil, también a causa de Kagome.

Miroku cruzo la esquina un poco más delante de ella y entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea a la chica, no sabía cuánto contacto establecían esos dos pero no debía ser mucho, además hace un rato que su estómago le imploraba por algo de comer, no había probado algún bocado desde el almuerzo. Lo saludó con la mano y él lo recibió hasta que se paró frente a ella.

"Sango, quien crees que está entusiasmado por hablar contigo" rio para sus adentro cuando Miroku dijo casi al instante_ ¿es sango?_

"_Quien?" _preguntó inocente, pero no esperaba su respuesta

"Toma Miroku, ella también quiera hablar contigo" le entregó el móvil que el chico recibió gustoso, pudo notar cierto brillo en sus ojos, lo que le dejaba en duda si esos dos había sostenido algo más que amigos.

Salió de los pasillos con la sensación de haber cumplido su buena acción del día. Sonrió triunfal y entró a la cocina donde se encontró con Inuyasha, recostando su cabeza en la barra con una expresión lamentable. Sus brazos estaban caídos a los lados colgando como dos hilos, meciéndose sin quererlo y su mentón fruncido levemente por el peso que recargaba su aveza.

"Ahora que te pasa" preguntó con burla y abrió el refrigerados encontrándose con nada

"Cocinera lo hizo de nuevo, se fue sin dejarme ni una tortilla y ahora me muero de hambre" contestó pareciendo más una lamentación

"No puede ser tan malo" rodo los ojos e intentó encontrar un manzana o algo que le ayudara a calmar su hambre un poco, pero tampoco había nada

"Claro que si, las tripas grandes se comen a las pequeñas" levanto su cabeza y sonrió "ya sé! Tú podrías hacerme de comer?"

Que! Ahora le pedía que ella le cocinara? Aunque no sonaba tan mal la idea, así ella también llenaría su estómago, se lo pensó un momento y se rascó la cabeza a señal de pensar, y su objetivo estuvo hecho cuando él comenzó a impacientarse. Daba pequeños golpes con el pie al suelo, pero no suavizó su cara de perrito antes de degollar

"Olvídalo" rio burlona y pasó a revisar la alacena donde solo encontró unas latas de verduras y carne, la cerró pegando un pequeño golpe. Sus manos tocaron su estómago que le imploraba por un bocado "además, porque te cocinas tu mismo?"

"Keh!" se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro con el mentón en alto "no tengo tiempo para aprender ese tipo de cosas, además tengo a mi cocinera personal, qué sentido tendría. Por favor?"

Puso la cara más tierna que nunca hubo visto, juntó sus manos al frente casi rogando, pero sabía que solo era cuando le convenía, una manera de conseguir las cosas, pero ella no iba a caer en su juego, sería más fuerte que él

"Eres patético" le espetó con burla

"Si, si, lo que digas, me prepararás de comer?" su mentón ya descansaba de nuevo en la barra, sus ojos cerrados con esa expresión tan lastimera, las cosas que hacía cuando tenía hambre. Rodo los ojos una vez más y saco las latas de la alacena, puso una olla al fuego y cortó algunas verduras. Prepararía el estofado que solía hacerle su madre cuando era pequeña.

El olor de comida llegó a la nariz del ídolo, que de inmediato abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kagome frente a la estufa con un mandil en su cintura, meneaba y picaba con tanta experiencia. Se acercó curioso e intentó ver lo que preparaba, que aunque odiara admitir tenía un olor muy agradable. De nuevo intentó ver pero ella se giró bloqueándole la vista una vez más.

"Si quiera que prepare tu cena tendrás que esperar sentado" lo regañó apuntándolo con la cuchara, como una madre regañando a su hijo.

Inuyasha regresó a su lugar con los brazos cruzados e infló un poco las mejillas, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, esperando que estuviera eso pronto o su estómago se encogería del tamaño de una pasa, a una muy pequeña pasa.

"Ya casi?" preguntó de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces lo había oído aclamar o lamentarse, además de sus gemidos de dolor y cada vez que le decía que su estómago desaparecería

"Lo siento, pero tu quisiste que yo te preparara así que ahora te atienes" le recordó por tercera vez

Inuyasha gruñó y cruzo de nuevo sus brazos, esa espera se le estaba haciendo infinita. Al final Kagome llegó con la cena hecha, extendió el plato frente a él que abrió sus ojos, sonrió feliz y comenzó a comer. Ella se sentó frente a él, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de arrasar lo que tenía enfrente, aun le quedaban algunos modales, lo que le parecía faltar a ídolo frente a ella, que devoraba su comida como si fuera la última.

En verdad no estaba nada mal, debía admitir que no tenía tan mal sazón. Su sabor era sencillamente delicioso, como era posible que con tan pocos ingredientes pudiera crear tan grande festín. Tal vez tenía tanta hambre que cualquier cosa le hubiera parecido deliciosa, o tal vez tenía tanto tiempo sin comer ese tipo de alimentos tan hogareños que ya había olvidado su sabor. Desde que estuvo viviendo en aquel orfanato no había probado ese tipo de comidas, las monjas de ahí cocinaban muy bien y decían que todo lo preparaban con amor, pero como podría haber preparado Kagome algo con amor cuando era para él, era completamente ilógico que la oveja le entregara al león un festín de reyes.

"Joven Inuyasha, lo buscan" Ayame apareció por la puerta, haciendo una reverencia como siempre y esperando una respuesta

"A mí?" se rascó la cabeza, no recordaba estar esperando visitas

"Hola hijo" una señora de aspecto viejo y un poco encorvada apareció por el marco de la entrada

"Nana?"

-.-

_**N/A: Buuueno, antes que nada les doy una disculpa a todos aquellos que siguen este fic, sé que me tarde un poco en subir continuación, pero la escuela me quita mucho tiempo y las tareas no me dejaron descansar, pero ya aquí esta, espero les guste, jaja esto se me acaba de ocurrir, y por si no notaron, estos son frutos de una semana de bloqueo de escritor, en verdad que mi cabeza se puso en huelga, pero pasó. Déjenme sus reviews, yo acepto de todo, críticas constructivas, sus puntos de vista, opiniones, sugerencias, lo que sea su voluntad**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Nana? Si, nana. Quien será esta señora? Que estará haciendo ahí? No se los diré ahora pero algo es seguro, hará que la relación entre este par de leones se suavice. Kagome pondrá a prueba su paciencia e Inuyasha hará lo que nunca pensó, este será el comienzo de un pequeña farsa que aseguro les va a encanta. Que pasará entre Miroku y Sango? Porque no crean que me he olvidado de ellos y los amantes del mirxsan. Una nueva aventura que meterá en problemas a los chicos, poniendo al máximo su confianza, y el debut de Kagome como corista de Inuyasha, espérenselo, saben que aquí todo puede pasar, y haré lo que menos crean.**_


	16. Solo un beso

Cap 16: Solo un beso

"Nana?" repitió Kagome, la había llamado nana? No sabía que hubiera tenido una nana, bueno, en realidad no sabía mucho de él, pero esta era una que no se había imaginado

"Oh Inuyasha" lo escarmentó "es que tanta fama te ha borrado la memoria? ¿Qué ya no recuerdas a tu vieja nana?"

Era una señora de bastante edad, su cabello era completamente blanco amarrado a una trenza un poco floja, estaba ligeramente encorvada y su voz era áspera y gruesa. En sus ojos se veía un deje de cansancio pero su cuerpo no decía lo mismo ya que cargaba con una pesada maleta a su costado, sin parecer pesarle mucho, su sonrisa media torcida gracias a las arrugas de su cara y una expresión pacífica y amable. Levantó sus huesudos brazos y los abrió esperando por un abrazo del chico.

Inuyasha se levantó instantáneamente de su asiento olvidado por completo el hambre que tenía y la abrazó con fuerza, teniendo cuidado con su frágil cuerpo, en realidad no había visto a su nana desde que era pequeño, y la extrañaba demasiado. Cuando era niño sus padres tenían que salir mucho a hacer castings y grabaciones, por lo que se quedaba solo la mayoría del día, pero siempre estaba su nana, para consolarlo y darle la compañía y amor que a veces sus padres no podían brindarle, era por eso que la veía como su segunda madre, y la quería como tal.

Respiró su aroma, era el mismo que recordaba, el que tantas veces había extrañado, una esencia parecida a hierbas medicinales y agua del rio. No sabía si sonreía o estaba serio, porque a pesar de sentir una gran felicidad no dejaba esa melancolía que sentía al tenerla en sus brazos, a ese cuerpo tan cansado y desgastado por los años. Se separó de ella, pero no se irguió por completo por su pequeña estatura, y sonrió mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba triste o lloraba.

"Has cambiado mucho mi pequeño Inuyasha" musito muy despacio y le sonrió amablemente, Inuyasha frunció el ceño un poco

"Nana, ya no soy tan pequeño" recalcó el chico "pero dime que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Que no puedo visitar a mi muchacho?" exclamó ofendida, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le envió una mirada reprobatoria, negando débilmente con la cabeza para después dar un suspiro muy cansado

"Claro que si!" pronunció al instante "bueno…yo…es que…arg" tartamudeo un poco, pero al final terminó rindiéndose, mostró de nuevo su perfecta sonrisa y bajo hasta su altura "mejor déjame que te ayude con eso"

Ambos salieron del lugar, dejando a Kagome sola, mirando fijamente donde un momento antes habían estado. La señora parecía amable, y por la forma en que Inuyasha la había recibido parecía quererla mucho, no había visto esa expresión tan amable en su rostro, y no podía evitar sentirse extraña, siempre había visto al Inuyasha impotente, egoísta y molesto, pero nunca al tierno y cariñoso, y eso le asustaba.

Ayame la miraba desde la entrada, le dedicó una sonrisa y le ayudo a recoger el desastre que ellos dos habían hecho, no le parecía justo que ella cargara con todo eso, claro que ese era el trabajo de la chica, pero sentía que debía pagar de alguna forma toda esa ropa tan cara y las atenciones, que aunque no eran muchas, llegaban a darle, al final se quedaron hablando, como si fueran grandes amigas.

-.-

"Y bien nana, cual es la razón de tu visita" carraspeo el chico mientras dejaba la pesada maleta junto a la cama de la habitación de su nueva inquilina "porque visitarme tan drásticamente después de tantos años, debe tener alguna razón"

"Si" dio un pesado suspiro "no puedo esconderte nada así que te lo diré"

Se sentó en el borde de su cama con la mirada perdida, él la acompañó a su lado, esperando lo que sería su relato, ella siempre solía esmerarse al contar una historia, asi fuera de cómo había hecho la comida, o de cuando había regado las rosas, siempre se entusiasmaba al contar algo de ella, como si de pronto fuera la cosa más interesante de todas.

"Pues veras" se rascó la barbilla tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicárselo sin que le trajera malos recuerdos "cuando tus padres murieron, inmediatamente tú y tu hermano Sesshoumaru quedaron como herederos de todo lo que tenían, tal y como lo decía su testamento"

Inuyasha sintió, estaba consciente de eso, la mayoría de la fortuna de su familia había quedado a su alcance, ya que Sesshoumaru contaba con muy buenos recursos en ese momento y no le hacía falta nada de eso.

"Excepto de una cosa" continuo nana "como sabrás he estado viviendo en una casa en un lindo campo, que no le fue entregada ni a ti ni a tu hermano, pero en sí iba destinada solo a ti" tomo las finas sabanas de la cama "y la razón de eso es que tus padres querían que estuvieras listo, sabrás que ellos comenzaron su carrera juntos y esa fue la casa donde vivían en ese momento, todo lo que se ve ahí lo construyeron con un gran esfuerzo, y también fue ahí donde comenzó todo, donde comenzaron su carrera como actores y donde los tuvieron a ustedes dos" hizo una pausa, ahora la melancólica era ella "para ser más clara, esa casa les era todo, y no querían que la tuvieras sin que estuvieras listo, no querían que pudieras destruir el lugar que para ellos significó tanto"

El asintió una vez más, esta vez más débil que la anterior, recordaba que en ese lugar se había criado, y entendía la preocupación de sus padres por esperar a que la tuviera, aunque tampoco estaba tan demente como para echar a perder lo que en su infancia le pareció el cielo. Su padre Inu Taisho y su madre Izayoi se habían casado en ese prado cuando todos se oponían, traspasaron todos los obstáculos, ahí habían comenzado desde cero y ahí había nacido él.

"Así que una tarea más se me fue encomendada, esperar a que tuvieras la edad suficiente y ver si eras digno de esa casa" lo miró fijamente, su rostro arrugado y sus ojeras se dejaban ver a simple vista "es por eso que estoy aquí, pero no te la daré si no cumples mis expectativas" aseveró con voz firme

"No te preocupes nana, haré todo lo posible" le aseguró, iba a hacer todo lo posible por obtenerla

'_Nana me abrazó una vez más, no sabía porque pero me transmitió tanta tristeza y melancolía en su abrazo, la escuche suspirar tan deprimentemente que no pude evitar pensar que fuera una despedida, como si me dijera adiós con solo una caricia. Sentí mis ojos húmedos pero no me permití llorar, aun no estaba muy seguro y no era bueno hacer especulaciones tan próximas que solo me atormentarían, me dediqué a disfrutar el momento. Era gratificante tenerla de nuevo, sentirme protegido entre sus brazos, en ese refugio tan maternal que nunca se negó a darme, mostrándome que me quería, con ella nunca me importó mostrar mi debilidad. Por un tiempo ella era mi única familia, mi refugio, mi apoyo, y pensar que al principio la odie tanto por pensar que era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solo, pero no me daba cuenta de que la necesitaba hasta que en verdad me sentí así, solo'_

Nana se separó muy despacio, intentando grabarse en la memoria todo eso, pequeñas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su sonrisa se iluminaba de infinita ternura, una ternura que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Inuyasha la miró extrañado, porque estaba llorando? Que acaso había dicho o hecho algo malo? Algo que pudiera molestarla? Paso sus pulgares limpiándolas hasta que no quedó ni una sola huella

"Porque lloras?" le preguntó dolido "estas molesta por algo que hice?"

Nana sonrió de nuevo

"Claro que no Inuyasha, es solo que estoy feliz" contestó simplemente, se encogió de hombros y se levanto de su lugar sacando las cosas de su maleta "ahora sal y deja que esta anciana se acomode" masculló regresando a su voz normal

Inuyasha asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no le gustaba cuando nana se expresaba de esa manera, recordando ya su avanzada edad solo lo hacía entristecer, porque no podía evitar lo inevitable, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, ella se iría en un momento, y estaría solo de nuevo.

-.-

Golpeo con fuerza la pera, hace unos momentos Kagura les había informado sobre un especie de concierto de beneficencia donde participarían muchas más bandas y grupos de todo el país. Aun recordaba la cara de Kagome al enterarse de esa noticia, pudo apreciar como ella palidecía al instante, a veces esa niña podía ser tan inesperada, cuando pensó que esa sería la mejor noticia para ella, tomaba esa expresión, como si firmaran su carta de condena.

Aun tenía ganas de oírla de nuevo cantar, porque al escucharla aquella vez en el club pensó en que ella encajaría bien en eso, pero al oírla hacer ese casting con los representantes basura se lo dejo más que claro, y viéndolo desde ese punto no era tan mala idea tenerla en su banda, aunque fuera solo temporal. De algo estaba seguro, para nada extrañaba a Saki y su insoportable voz chillona y actitud tan infantil que lo sacaban de quicio, era como tomar unas vacaciones de ella.

El saco de boxeo se tambaleaba y balanceaba de un lado a otro. Tomo un gran sorbo de agua, tirando un poco por su acalorada cabeza, a pesar de comenzar la temporada de invierno sentía un calor sofocante ahí dentro. Bajo de volumen la música, lo que había estado como un sonido ensordecedor para todos excepto para él ahora se quedaba como una pequeña musiquilla de fondo. Le encantaba el sonido de la batería y la guitarra eléctrica juntos, la mejor música para deshacerse de toda la frustración del día.

Kagome llegó por la puerta principal, con unos jeans desgastados, una polera blanca de cuello alto. Inuyasha rio al ver eso, los pañuelos se habían acabado y ahora usaba cuellos altos? Tenfría que arreglar también eso.

"Asi que ha llegado la hora de molesta a Inuyasha" dijo con sarcasmo, rodo los ojos y siguió con lo que hacía, darle de golpes a ese saco

"Si" respondió entusiasmada "deberías sentirte alagado de que me tome un poco de tiempo de mi apretada agenda para venir a visitarte, he estado muy ocupada por aquí sabes?" concluyó con voz de superioridad, dándose un cargo muy alto

Inuyasha bufo alto, desde cuando Kagome estaba tan ocupada? Y desde cuando tenía tan buen humor? Nunca, o al menos no cuando hablaba con él, siempre lo recibía con un alago como tonto o idiota, pero ahora no, además parecía como si se hubiera tomado muy bien la noticia de su concierto, nada comparado con la expresión de en la mañana, en ese momento parecía como si fuera a desmayarse y ahora aparecía así, más fresca que lechuga.

Kagome tarareaba la canción que estaba puesta, aunque era muy bajo el volumen la conocía a la perfección, la consideraba una de sus favoritas. Por la mañana, después de tan infartante noticia de Kagura en la que se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de hacer un concierto de beneficencia, había llamado a su madre, ella le dijo que el día anterior habían ido a uno de los chequeos rutinarios de su abuelo y todo había salido perfecto, los doctores le habían informado que gracias a sus cuidados ahora solo haría falta la operación y él quedaría como nuevo, iba en progreso y eso era de festejar. Su abuelo había sido como su segundo padre y le encantaba la idea de saber que cada día mejoraba más y más, la hacía sentir mejor después de estar tan lejos cuando ellos visitaban su casa.

Fijo su vista en Inuyasha, nunca entendió qué sentido tenía pegarle como bruto a un costal de quien sabe que pegado al techo? Sabía que a Sota también le encantaba eso, y que tenía menos experiencia que Inuyasha pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo tonto. La pera se movía mucho, y recordó como en algunas películas otra persona lo sostenía por el lado contrario para hacer menos su movimiento y conseguir más rápido un entrenamiento, así que se le ocurrió una idea, esa día era muy aburrido y le estaba cansando verlo pegarle así como así.

"No entiendo" se quejo, estaba sentada frente a él con sus piernas cruzadas, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante

"El que?" consulto sin dejar su trabajo

"Pues lo que haces" contestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo "no entiendo qué sentido tiene golpear un pobre saco"

"No lo entiendes, es una forma de sacar el estrés y entrenarme niña" le envió una fugaz mirada que la paralizo al momento, no era justo que le pasara eso siempre que él la veía de esa forma

Después de reprocharse mentalmente y recomendarse más fuerza de voluntad se levanto de donde estaba y se deslizo detrás del saco de boxeo. Inuyasha se detuvo, ahora que estaba haciendo?, siempre con sus ocurrencias sin sentido, ahora no sabía que esperar de ella porque cada vez la entendía menos

"Que te parece si te ayudo" propuso y tomo el saco por ambos lados intentando fijar bien sus manos para que no pudiera resbalársele

"Olvídalo" finalizó y la aparto con un leve movimiento

"Porque" renegó y se cruzó de brazos "Vamos Inuyasha, estoy muy aburrida"

"Ni lo pienses, es mucho para ti y no podrás" espetó tomándolo el mismo y haciendo espacio entre Kagome y su saco

"Claro que podré" masculló

"No podrás"

"Si lo haré"

"Ya te dije que es muy pesado" concluyó, como si fuera una pelea de niños donde ganaba el último que tomara la palabra, así lo pensó él, por eso no la dejo hablar más

"Lo hare bien" soltó cuando por fin no se veía obstruida por un _no _en medio de cada oración

Inuyasha resopló un par de veces y se lo pensó, al final termino cediendo con un frustrado_ está bien_ y se hizo a un lado, más a fuerza que de ganas. Kagome lo tomó de nuevo entre sus manos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza esperando que el diera su primer golpe, pero él solo negó con la cabeza en un desaprobatorio _no_

"Tienes que hacerlo así" soltó las manos de ella y puso las suyas "separa un poco las piernas y plántalas firmemente en el suelo, debes tener mucha concentración y aplicar fuerza para que no lo sueltes"

Kagome asintió y se colocó de nuevo detrás, tomando la posición que él había optado en su explicación. Inuyasha golpeó ligeramente el saco y Kagome cerró los ojos al momento esperando un fuerte golpe, pero nada de eso, solo fue un pequeño _pum_, mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Abrió los ojos molesta y lo miró con reproche, juntando sus brazos en jarras.

"Es todo lo que tienes?" se burlo levantando el mentón con orgullo

"No, solo te probaba" respondió orgulloso, dejando ver quién era el que seguía al mando

De nuevo golpeó el saco, una, dos, tres veces más, pero no empleó su fuerza al completo. Kagome cerraba los ojos tras cada impacto, pero esperaba que aumentara el volumen y al tercer golpe se detiene, ¿Cómo terminarían si lo hacía tan débil y calmadamente?

"Vamos Inuyasha, Sota golpearía mejor que tu" eso fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo del ídolo, ella sonreía triunfal

Inuyasha lo golpeó más fuerte, sin detenerse. Kagome se movía y temblaba de su lugar con cada impacto, pero aun no era todo lo que le había visto usar un momento antes, aun se retenía y eso la molestaba. ¿Que acaso la creía tan débil? Ella podía ser más fuerte de lo que él pensaba, o al menos era lo que a ella le gustaba creer aunque no lo pusiera a prueba aun, pero sabía que su resistencia rebasaba más que simples golpes que él daba

"Inuyasha me estas decepcionando" lo acuso de forma brusca ya que ahora él había subido de intensidad y luchaba por mantenerse firme, negó con lamentación "eres muy débil"

Sin saber porque, un arranque de adrenalina tal vez, pero un golpe hizo que el saco se moviera bruscamente haciendo que a Kagome se le resbalara de las manos y golpeara su pecho. Ella retrocedió pero al final terminó tropezando con sus propios pies torpes cayendo al suelo de forma abrupta y muy graciosa para el ver de Inuyasha, que al momento se mordió la lengua para hacerse callar.

El joven cantante luchaba por no terminar hecho un mar de carcajadas, pero al final ya no pudo retenerlo y lo soltó, aunque se escucharon un poco más decentes de lo que esperaba, pero aun seguían siendo carcajadas. Kagome estaba en la misma posición en la que cayó, las piernas levemente flexionadas frente a sí y los ojos aun apretados como al principio, ya solo esperaba lo peor, que Kagome se molestara, de nuevo, o que le gritara, o algo fuera de sí, pero nunca espero….risas?

Kagome comenzó a reírse como si de pronto le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso, burlándose de que su misma terquedad la llevo a donde estaba, y en cierto punto eso era gracioso. Ella le hizo coro a las risas de Inuyasha, pero lo peor era que no le molestó que él se burlara de ella, en lo más mínimo. Su estomago le dolía y sentía que si no paraba de reír explotaría, llevo las manos hasta ahí y lo sostuvo con fuerza, hace tiempo que no reía así, y ahora simplemente salían. Inuyasha la veía desde su punto, aun sin detenerse, solo la veía reír, sin saber cuáles eran sus propias risas que se mezclaban con las de ella perfectamente…

'_Verla reir de esa manera fue algo que nunca me habría creído, y definitivamente no me arrepentía, y en verdad odie admitirlo, pero se veía linda cuando no estaba molesta y gritándome, me podría acostumbrar fácilmente a este tipo de Kagome y no me molestaría que así se quedara, aunque muy en el fondo extrañara a la Kagome que me regañara e insultara, era como si su simple presencia me hiciera falta, porque aunque no lo quisiera, me fui acostumbrando poco a poco a su compañía, a la compañía de Kagome Higurashi, mi más grande no-fan, que además de tomarse muy bien ese papel, me odiaba, y eso lo hacía más que absurdo'_

Alguien detrás de ellos fingió aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención, y lo logró ya que los dos divertidos chicos voltearon instantáneamente a ver de quien se trataba. Era nana, viéndolos desde el marco de la puerta, con su cálida sonrisa y sus ojos curiosos por lo que pasaba, sus brazos descansaban en su espalda dándole un toque mayor y de gran sabiduría…

"Siento mucho haberlos interrumpido" se disculpó pasando su vista de Inuyasha a Kagome, y le sorprendió el hecho de que estaba en el suelo, sobando su trasero delicadamente

"No hay problema" contestó Kagome, se levantó de un salto y sacudió su ropa de polvo imaginario "hola, soy Kagome Higurashi"

Le brindó una tierna sonrisa, le extendió la mano que fue correspondida al instante. Kaede le envió una mirada gentil, examinando todas sus reacciones y gestos, así solía saber que persona era sincera y que otra fingía, pero al parecer la sonrisa que ella le daba era pura, sin ningún otro sentimiento o intención, entonces comprendió el tipo de chica que era, dulce y sencilla…

"Y yo Kaede, aunque me gustaría más que me llamaras nana" sugirió con voz ronca, vestía un traje azul y blanco, con decorados al final de las mangas y una cinta en la cintura

"Está bien, nana" se sorprendió porque aun no soltaban sus manos y se sonrojo por eso

Kaede se volteó hacia Inuyasha, quien parecía muy entretenido buscando una canción en su repertorio, con una botella en la mano y una toalla en su cuello. Sin duda ya no era el mismo niño que había cuidado hace años, ahora se había convertido en un hombre, pero no le sorprendía que fuera el gran Inuyasha, el famoso cantante que salía a diario en revistas y programas de farándula, porque ella siempre había dicho que ese pequeño sería muy talentoso al igual que sus padres.

"Nana" la llamó "ya has ido a dar tu paseo como dijiste?"

"Claro niño, y me encontré a Miroku en el transcurso, me sorprendió mucho al verlo, está bastante crecido pero aun conserva el mismo rostro" comentó con ternura, rebusco en sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña foto donde aparecían Inuyasha y Miroku a la edad de 5 años, ambos abrazados por los hombros como buenos amigos "sin duda, sigue siendo el mismo, aunque tu tampoco has cambiado mucho"

"Puedo verla?" preguntó Kagome curiosa, ahora que lo pensaba, ver a Inuyasha niño sería algo que no olvidaría nunca, para desfortuna del chico.

"No" contestó instantáneamente Inuyasha, sonrojado hasta la medula

Kaede asintió y se la entrego, Inuyasha deseó que no fuera una muy comprometedora o no se la acabaría jamás. Escuchó las risas de Kagome de nuevo, esta vez de burla hacia él, se cubrió el rostro con la toalla simulando secarse el sudor y maldijo el momento en que nana comenzó a cargar esa foto consigo.

Kagome tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar otra risa, Inuyasha desde su perspectiva parecía un niño inocente, con la peculiar cara de _ángel_ y sonrisa enternecedora que todo niño de 5 años tendría. Sus ojos tan brillantes expresaban un sinfín de sentimientos y por la forma en que abrazaba a Miroku podría decirse que se llevaban muy bien. Al final Inuyasha colmó su paciencia, que tanto podía estarle viendo a un niño pequeño? Que es que jamás había visto uno? No le encontraba la diversión, y mucho menos si él era la causa.

"Suficiente" intentó arrebatarla de sus manos, pero ella no se lo permitió, sería una pequeña venganza por tirar su paño por la ventana y hacerla usar esos horrendos cuellos que la estaban sofocando

"Eras un niño tan tierno" expresó con infinita ternura marcando mucho su tono de voz "no entiendo que le paso a ese Inuyasha para ser este Inuyasha"

"Lo mismo digo" se le unió Kaede, ambas comenzaron a reír con ganas

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, bufando cosas incomprensibles por lo bajo, mascullando a regañadientes. La miro de reojo solo para encontrar sus rostros llenos de burla y diversión, y después de un sonoro _keh!_ Decidió ignorarlas

"Que bien hijo" Kaede aplaudió, llevándose la cara de un confundido Inuyasha, que la miro de soslayo, sin dejar su pose "me alegra que por fin hayas conseguido una novia tan gentil y linda como esta, y debo admitir que esto sumara algunos puntos al momento de tomar mi decisión"

"Yo no so…" intentó decir Kagome

"Nos descubriste!" la interrumpió Inuyasha de momento, antes de que pudiera contradecir o delatarlo "veo que no puedo mantener algo como esto guardado para ti"

Inuyasha sonrió nervioso y coloco la mano en el hombro de Kagome, que lo miró interrogativa, ¿a que venía todo eso? Y de que decisión estaba hablando nana? Pero decidió guardar silencio, debía admitir que ese simple contacto con Inuyasha le había causado escalofríos en la espalda, volviéndo a reprocharse por eso

"Kagome y yo llevamos saliendo algún tiempo, o no es así Kagome?" Inuyasha le envió una mirada suplicante que ella capto al instante, pero que hacer? Estaba en un gran dilema

"Oh…si, un tiempo" no supo como salieron las palabras de su boca, solo fluyeron, como si quisieran hacerlo, pero ahora solo se había metido en algo peor, por que no solo negarlo y pasar limpia por lo que serían problemas futuros? Porque no pasar desapercibida como se lo había prometido al poner el primer pie en la casa?

Sus piernas temblaron, sintió a Inuyasha dar un pequeño apretón en su hombro que tomo como un gracias, pero se le olvidó al momento en que esa manos pasó a su cintura. Inuyasha la acercó un poco más, intentando que parecieran una pareja, no dos chicos que se odiaban a muerte, aunque eso no dejaba por normal que Kagome lo estuviera ayudando, no tenía sentido, era como el pequeño venado ayudando al cazador. Kaede levantó una ceja, no muy convencida del todo

"Inuyasha" lo llamó nana con tono amenazante "quiero creer que me dices la verdad" entrecerró los ojos

"Que acaso no nos crees?" inquirió simulando parecer molesto

Kaede se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo, y después llegó a una conclusión

"Porque no me lo demuestran" masculló sonriente "solo denme una pequeña muestra, después de eso les creeré"

"Una muestra?" musitó Kagome, miró a Inuyasha de reojo, el estaba sonrojado, con los ojos abiertos, y entonces fue que lo comprendió "Oh no!" soltó de repente, dando un salto donde se encontraba "quiero decir" intentó excusarse "no sería muy correcto con usted presente"

"Es cierto" la apoyó Inuyasha "además de que serviría?"

"Solo quiero estar segura" pronunció Kaede y se encogió de hombros, mostrando un deje de satisfacción que Inuyasha comprendió al instante

Malvada

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir desembocado, y de no ser por que Inuyasha la sostenía de la cintura sus piernas la hubieran traicionado, lo miró una vez más, parecía estárselo pensando, muy seriamente. ¿Es que acaso no quería besarla? El solo pensamiento le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su ser, es que acaso no era lo suficiente? Él había estado acostumbrado a salir con súper modelos y mujeres muy hermosas, nada comparado con ella, una simple universitaria, una chica común y corriente. Ahora se sentía completamente inferior, y por primera vez sintió como si no encajara en ese mundo, como si las palabras basura de aquellos representantes ya no fueran tan basura.

Inuyasha miraba a nana, no podía en verdad estarle pidiendo eso. Por él no había problema, pero que tal ella? Aun no sabía por qué no había tirado la toalla y haberle dicho a nana que todo era una mentira, un fraude al que él la había orillado a ser cómplice, en cambio estaba allí, apoyándolo, era todo tan extraño.¿ Qué tal si no quería besarlo? Ella lo odiaba, no había razón para aceptar eso. Pero no era momento de pensar, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que nana sospechara algo.

Kagome se paralizó al momento en que él levanto su mentón delicadamente con su dedo, haciendo que ambos se vieran, provocando un electrizante contacto visual, sus ojos se conectaron, ella mojo sus labios inconscientemente y vio que él hacía lo mismo, pasando sus manos por su cintura. Por un momento se olvidó de que nana los veía, solo estaban ellos dos, sin nadie más. Inuyasha bajó su mirada, sus mejillas con un perfecto rubor hasta detenerse en sus labios, jugosos labios que lo incitaban a probarlos, sin esperar más los rozó con los suyos, sintiendo como Kagome se estremecía en sus brazos, hasta que por fin los unió.

Al principio fue solo un toque, una caricia tan pura y casta, pero que derramaba montones de sentimientos y emociones en ambos. Kagome sintió como si de un momento a otro fuera a desvanecerse en esos fuertes brazos que la sostenían, todo se detuvo en un instante, no le importó nada, solo deseó que no parara aun. Inuyasha comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, deseaba probar más de ese suculento manjar, y le sorprendió que ella le correspondiera con tal entusiasmo, la incitó a abrir más la boca dándole paso de lleno a su lengua, que se sintió completamente abrigada por la de la chica, haciendo que una exquisita ola de calor los inundara a ambos, deseando más.

Inuyasha movía sus labios tan hábilmente que le fue difícil seguirle el paso algunas veces, pero no dejaba de ser una caricia electrizante y placentera. Él la estrechó más contra sí y ella puso las manos sobre su pecho, asombrándose de escuchar su propio corazón palpitar en su pecho desembocado. El aire les faltó y Kagome maldijo a sus pulmones, se separaron lentamente, dejando antes un roce más, marcando el momento.

Se vieron por un momento, les costaba respirar, las mejillas de ella podían competir con un tomate. No rompió el contacto hasta que ella se soltó de él sin mucha delicadeza y salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a Inuyasha con una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho.

-.-

_**N/A: Que lindos, el primer beso, será que Kagome se ha enamorado de Inuyasha? Y que tal Inuyasha, por fin habrá encontrado a alguien que ablande ese corazón de piedra? Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y espero que ustedes también al leerlo. Me prometí ser más puntual a la hora de subir mi continuación, así que esperen el siguiente este lunes próximo, les aseguro que vendrá cargado con muchas cosas más. Déjenme sus reviews, les aseguro que serán bienvenidos, siempre es bueno ver las opiniones de los demás, y a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora con sus comentarios, quiero darles las gracias y pedirles paciencia, apenas es mi primer fic y estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para mejorarlo.**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Comenzaran los ensayos para el gran concierto, Kagome sabe que tendrá que poner todo su empeño si quiere triunfar. Por fin Rin y Sesshoumaru hacen su aparición, siii tendremos al sexy de Sesshoumaru, por que no podía faltar aquí. Y la visita de Kikyo, porque ya era hora de que apareciera, y les aseguro que no le gustará a cierto cantante. Y lo mejor, que pasará después de tan caliente beso? Qué pensarán los demás sobre la supuesta nueva novia de Inuyasha? Y más si es la misma Kagome Higurashi, podrán seguir con esta farsa por mucho? **_


	17. Cómplices

Capitulo 17: Cómplices

La vio salir, apresurando el paso como si de ello dependiera su vida, dejando su dulce aroma impregnado en esa habitación. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su interior, convirtiéndose en molestia ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Y lo peor era que nana no estaba allí, quien sabe desde cuándo que se había marchado y dejado solos. No podía evitar sentirse ¿desilusionado? Era acaso eso.

Aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, como una droga que ansiaba probar de nuevo. Se relamió los labios, mirando sin mirar. Aplausos detrás de él captaron su atención ¿Qué no habían estado del todo solos?

"Bravo Inuyasha" aclamó Miroku, sentado en la esquina detrás de él "debo decir que lo hiciste muy bien"

"Miroku? Cuando llegaste" preguntó molesto

"Justo cuando nana salía" se levanto de su lugar, con una fastidiosa sonrisa en su rostro, como cual chico ante su grande ídolo "me pidió que los dejara solos, pero, esta es una oportunidad única" espetó con asombro "quién diría que Inuyasha y su no-fan"

Miroku rio con ganas, sacando unos cuantos gruñidos del chico, quien lo estrangulaba mentalmente, y por más tentadora que se viera la oferta se contuvo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Miroku, su amigo que ahora se divertía de su situación, y eso solo hacía que sus ganas de golpearlo aumentaran. Se limito a apretar su botella de agua lo más fuerte, hasta que sus muñecas dolieron.

"Que es lo divertido!" gruño furioso

"Nada" de momento tomo la postura seria y calmada de siempre "pero, quieres decirme porque la besabas?"

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, tendría una muy larga pexplicación, y conociendo a su pervertido amigo, tendría que aclarar todas esas ideas lujuriosas que seguro ya estaba formando en su cabeza, pero antes que nada, necesitaba que guardara el secreto, no quería tener a toda la prensa sobre él, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era miles de personas sobre él cuando estaba a algunos días del concierto.

-.-

No sabía que fuerza la había arrastrado fuera de el salón, fuera de Inuyasha. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, huyendo de él, de su mente que le pedía regresar, huyendo de todo. Nuevamente se reprendió mentalmente por su debilidad cuando estaba frente a él, cuando la miraba, cuando sonreía, todo.

Se tumbó en uno de los enormes sillones, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y soltó el aire que parecía estar conteniendo desde hace un rato. Aun podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo como nunca y la sensación de los labios de él sobre sus suyos, succionándolos, podía sentir la tibiez rozando su boca, haciendo que por un momento reviviera la escena. Inconscientemente pasó sus dedos por sus labios, tocando donde él hace un momento toco.

Se levantó de súbito, maldiciéndose por lo bajo por haber aceptado en participar en esa gran mentira, sin detenerse a pensar un momento en que pasaría, pero al ver sus ojos suplicantes las palabras salieron por si solas. ¿Y por que no había visto a nana al salir? Ella los había orillado a todo, ¿y si no le había gustado? Solo lo había hecho por simple compromiso, nada más, tal vez no quería besarla. Ella no podía compararse con ninguna de sus hermosas modelos con las que acostumbraba salir, no les llegaba ni a los talones, y ella tan ilusa de que por un momento él lo deseo tanto como ella.

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, ahora pensaba locuras. Ja, como si hubiera sentimiento que corresponder, sin importar que él seguís siendo Inuyasha, el gran y falso cantante, él Inuyasha que ella odiaba con todo su ser, él que la había engañado por internet, mostrando un chico que no era. Sayo, ja, alguien tan falso como su nombre.

El timbre sonó una vez, ella no se movió, esperando que alguien abriera la puerta, pero nada. El timbre volvió a sonar más insistente, una, dos, tres veces más, y nadie que lo abriera. Se levantó pesadamente, haciendo sonar un gemido de disgusto, desde cuando su humor había cambiado tanto?

Abrió la gran puerta blanca con un poco de dificultad y frente a ella apareció un hombre, de mirada fría e inexpresiva, casi cruel, cabello plateado muy largo cayendo tras su espalda, rasgos finos, como esculpido a manos, pero lo que más capto su atención fueron sus ojos, dorados intensamente, y no pudo evitar pensar en cierto ídolo testarudo y altanero.

"Hola" una chica salió detrás de él, sonriendo largamente, como si se conocieran de siempre "soy Rin" la abrazó confianzuda, pasando sus delgados brazos por la espalda, ella le correspondió un poco extrañada "tu debes ser Kagome Higurashi"

"Si, pero co…" intentó decir

"Oh vamos, a estas alturas todos te conocen" interrumpió, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa "el es Sesshoumaru" apunto al hombre detrás de ella

Sesshoumaru, fue el nombre que mencionó Inuyasha al referirse a su hermano, claro, por eso se parecían tanto, pero había algo, el color de su cabello era totalmente diferente, como el día y la noche, lo que por un momento le hizo dudar

"Ho..la" tartamudeo un poco ante la intimidante mirada que le enviaba

"hola" contestó fríamente, su voz era fina, como todo él

"Inuyasha!" grito Rin cuando lo vio aparecer y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo fervientemente "que gusto me da verte"

"Hola Rin" respondió el chico, correspondiendo, un tanto disgustado, no por su presencia, era solo que si ella estaba ahí significaba que so querido hermanito también.

Levanto la mirada y se topo con Sesshoumaru, en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente, y después de intercambiar un saludo callado él entro, viendo todo a su alrededor, tan blanco y puro como siempre. A Sesshoumaru no le agradaba mucho la idea de visitar a Inuyasha, pero Rin había insistido tanto que al final no pudo negarse, siempre perdía cuando se trataba de Rin.

"Kagura nos llamó" comenzó la chica "dijo que tenían una concierto en muy pocos días y una chica que necesitaba mucha ayuda"

Kagome se sonrojó ante la declaración, era claro que se trataba de ella, estaba consciente que necesitaría mucha ayuda en tan poco tiempo. Carraspeó un poco incomoda, la mirada de Sesshoumaru aun estaba sobre ella, escrutándola. Miroku apareció un momento después, abrazando de igual manera a Rin. Aquella chica parecía querer mucho a los chicos, y ellos a ella.

-.-

"Bien Kagome, hazlo como te dije" inquirió Rin

Desde hace un rato habían comenzado con los ensayos, Rin decía que mientras más pronto mejor. Ella le había enseñado como debía moverse, pero ese solo era el comienzo. Inuyasha y los demás integrantes estaban en la otra esquina, ensayando las canciones que interpretarían la noche de la presentación. Kagura y Sesshoumaru en la entrada, revisando que todo estuviera saliendo bien.

La música sonaba, Kagome reconoció esa melodía al instante, Sango y Sota solían torturarla todos los días con ella, el primer sencillo de su nuevo disco que además casi sabía de memoria. Los miró de reojo, Miroku detrás, en la batería movía sus manos tan rápido que le costo seguir los movimientos, e Inuyasha, cantando y tocando la guitarra con tal facilidad que ella quedaba como una principiante ante él, por segunda vez vio esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos que denotaba solo cuando tocaba, en verdad él disfrutaba del momento.

"Muy bien Kagome, lo estás haciendo bien" Rin sonrió de nuevo, en el poco tiempo que llevaban ensayando le había caído muy bien "tomaremos un descanso quieres?"

"Si" asintió con ganas y se sentó junto a ella, en el frio suelo que le pareció tan agradable y refrescante

Esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver a toda la banda completa, el chico del teclado parecía un tanto débil y escuálido, moviendo sus dedos como si acariciara las teclas con ellos. Un joven en el bajo, parecía tan calmo, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo al tocar su instrumento, tan calmo. Y al final otro chico tocando la guitarra, haciéndole segunda a Inuyasha, solo hacía que sus ganas de cantar ahí aumentaran, pero también el temor.

"Son geniales no?" musitó Rin, Kagome asintió, muchas veces los había visto tocar por la televisión, pero no se comparaba en nada a verlos en vivo y directo

Inuyasha la miró, tan entusiasmada, como un niño frente a un nuevo juguete, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, ver sus ojos tan iluminados y llenos de vida por un momento lo hicieron perder el ritmo y olvidarse de lo que hacía.

"Inuyasha!" lo llamó Miroku, un tanto molesto "que sucede"

"Oh…eh…nada, lo siento chicos" acomodó el micrófono frente a él "comencemos de nuevo"

"Seguro que estas bien?" preguntó el chico que tocaba el bajo

"Si, continuemos" espetó el

Miroku hizo sonar las baquetas y la música sonó nuevamente, llenado ese gran salón de esa melodía, que a Kagome comenzó entusiasmo de nuevo, olvidando que era la canción que más odiaba hasta ahora

-.-

Se tumbo en su cama agotada, habían ensayado toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y según Kagura, aun faltaba mucho. Gimió cansada y rodo sobre si, viendo el techo, suspiró y se levantó, caminando hasta el balcón. Abrió la fina puerta de cristal y de inmediato la brisa golpeo su rostro, moviendo algunos de sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación tan refrescante.

Rin y Sesshoumaru se habían hospedado en la mansión, Rin le había contado que venían de muy lejos, como había convencido a Sesshoumaru de ir hasta allí y también de cómo había sido su vida junto a él, los 3 años que llevaban como pareja. Rio con ganas, quien imaginaría un tipo tan frio como Sesshoumaru junto a Rin, una chica espontánea y alegre como ella, para cualquiera sería una locura, eran como el frio y el calor, pero eso le dejaba en claro que en el amor no había diferencias.

Suspiró de nuevo, recargándose en la orilla, viendo a la nada. Inuyasha y ella no habían cruzado palabra alguna en todo el ensayo, y a veces sus miradas se cruzaban, arrancando algunos sonrojos por parte de ella. Tampoco había visto en todo el día a nana, como si hubiera desaparecido. Sus ojos estaba fijos al frente, pero su mente divagaba por otros lados, pensando en como estarían en su casa, en como estaría su madre, Sota, su abuelo, que estaría haciendo Sango en esos momentos, y que habría pasado con la foto que había enviado a sus amigas, que estaría haciendo ella de estar en Tokio, alejada de ese mundo de farándula, de Inuyasha.

Frunció el ceño, de nuevo él, apareciendo hasta en sus pensamientos. Y es que era completamente absurdo, él la odiaba y ella a él, y estaba mejor que fuera así, sin problemas, quería disfrutar plenamente su estancia en esa enorme mansión, por que algún día tendría que irse, dejar esa vida y regresar a la rutina. El viento silbaba y una brisa la hizo temblar, el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, y era de esperarse, el invierno se avecinada.

Entro a la habitación que la recibió con una cálida bienvenida, se tumbó de nuevo a la cama, dejando que el sueño se apoderara completamente de ella, cerrando los ojos hasta que se perdió en sus sueños.

-.-

Golpeó una vez más la pera, continuando con su entrenamiento diario. En todo el tiempo transcurrido había tenido la tonta esperanza de que Kagome apareciera por esa puerta como siempre, molestándolo de golpear como niña hasta terminar discutiendo, pero no, ella no se había aparecido en todo el día, y sabía la razón, debía estar arrepentida por ayudarlo a crear esa farsa.

Golpeo más fuerte el saco, haciéndolo tambalear violentamente, descargando su furia que lo había consumido de un momento a otro,¿ es que tanto le molestaba que esa chiquilla no apareciera a molestarlo como siempre?

"Valla, parece que alguien está molesto" ahí estaba Kagome, en el marco de la puerta, con esa voz tan desafiante que siempre le mostraba , haciéndolo sonreir tontamente para sus adentros

"No me di cuenta que había llegado la hora de _molesta a Inuyasha_" exclamó con burla

"Pues no, hoy me di un descanso sabes?" Mascullo con lamentación

Ella se había convencido de olvidar el incidente del día anterior, de borrar completamente lo que seguro él ya había olvidado, pero por más que lo intentara las imágenes venían a ella como deja vu, esperando que el chico no pudiera notar su sonrojo desde su posición. Además aun les quedaba algo por hacer si querían triunfar en esa mentira

"Entonces a que vienes hoy?" inquirió sin delicadeza

"Wow" aclamó sorprendida "si que estas enojado"

Kagome soltó una risa e Inuyasha gruño, pero muy en el fondo algo le decía que no estaba molesto, por más que quisiera aparentarlo. Parecía que ella ya había olvidado lo del día anterior, y entonces encontró una razón más para olvidarlo él también, no podía estarse atormentando cuando en realidad no pasaba nada, al final ella lo olvidaría y él también, por difícil que le fuera.

Kagome se había callado, jugaba ahora con sus dedos, juntando las yemas y molestándose cuando se revolvía y no podía seguir el ritmo. La escuchó resoplar y comenzar de nuevo. Inuyasha levantó una ceja, ella paró de momento

"Que haremos" levanto la vista para encontrarse con la de él "quiero decir" carraspeo un poco, buscando las mejores palabras "si vamos a mentir debemos hacerlo bien no?"

"A que te refieres" Inuyasha tomó su toalla y se seco el cuello

"Que diremos si nana comienza a preguntar cosas" soltó muy tan rápido que por un momento Inuyasha no comprendió

"Ah, eso" se encogió de hombros "dejame las respuestas a mi"

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta, siempre tomaba todo a la ligera? Infló las mejillas y soltó el aire de golpe, viendo como volvía a pegarle al costal con ganas

"Esa no es una solución" miró fijamente por la ventana, donde un día perfecto comenzaba a nublarse y el viento movía las copas de los árboles con fuerza "que pasará si nos lo pregunta por separado"

"No lo hará, te lo aseguro" dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras

"Pero ya lo hizo" soltó de momento, Inuyasha paró en seco "y por cierto, tu nuevo color favorito es el azul"

"Que?" musitó

"Azul" repitió muy despacio para que pudiera captarlo

"Eso no" se quejó molesto "que fue lo que te preguntó"

"Ya sabes, cosas, pero logré zafarme antes de que llegaran más lejos" levantó el mentón orgullosa

"Pero no me gusta el azul" se quejó, pareciendo más un capricho de niño pequeño

"Pues ahora si" contrarresto

"Pero lo odio" ladro

"Pues haz que te guste"

Inuyasha bufó muy bajo, maldiciendo la hora en que se enredo en ese lio, ella parecía ser la que daba órdenes, y eso simplemente no lo permitiría, nunca, él aun las dictaba, y no iba a dejar que una niña le quitara el mando. Frunció el ceño y siguió con su trabajo, dejando que las gruesas gotas de sudor bañaran su rostro y se perdieran en su playera, los pies se movían ágilmente, estaba muy concentrado hasta que ella habló de nuevo

"Y bien" carraspeo esperando su respuesta, pero nada "tendremos que conocernos para que esta farsa triunfe"

"No hables como si se tratara de un delito" aclaró el chico

Otra vez un silencio se formó, solo se oía ruido del saco golpeándose y el fondo de música rock del pequeño aparato. Él no comenzaría, nunca había dicho nada de conocerse, y ahora que lo pensaba no había contado con eso, nana era muy perspicaz y comenzaría a hacer preguntas, ya que no la había visto muy convencida del todo. Resoplo cansado, su rutina había terminado hace tiempo pero no se inmutaba a terminar.

Kagome seguía sentada en la misma posición, piernas cruzadas y manos en el centro, parecía estar pensando en algo, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, pero no se movía, hasta pensó en que se hubiera quedado dormida, pero aun mantenía los ojos abiertos.

"Tengo 18 años" habló, aun en su misma posición, Inuyasha enarcó una ceja "pero creo que eso ya lo sabías"

"Que?" preguntó, parando de nuevo, cogió la botella de agua y la bebió de un sorbo

"Soy sacerdotisa del templo de mi familia, pero tuve que dejarlo por mis estudios, mi madre se hace cargo ahora de él"

Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella, brindándole toda su atención, recordaba algo sobre ser sacerdotisa cuando hablaban por internet, pero los recuerdos eran nulos, y casi no hablaban de su vida privada, solo de los problemas que tenían y como trataban de hacerse sentir bien el uno al otro.

"Me asustan las arañas" soltó una risa "mi libro favorito es cumbres borrascosas y lloré con la película de p.d. te amo"

"Enserio?" se puso en la misma posición que ella, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando

"Si" se sintió un poco incómoda con esa mirada dorada sobre ella "mmm" se rascó la cabeza "mi color favorito es el verde y toco la guitarra desde los 8, me mude de mi casa hace poco, cuando comenzó el curso en la universidad, desde entonces no los veo mucho"

"Una sacerdotisa eh?" cruzó los brazos expuestos sobre su pecho "quien lo diría"

"Que tiene de raro en que sea sacerdotisa" espetó molesta

"Nada" carraspeó un poco "es solo que, no se supones que las sacerdotisas son amables y…"

No pudo continuar, Kagome lo había golpeado en el brazo con fuerza, dejando en el aire un _idiota_ exclusivamente para él, pero no se veía molesta.

"Concéntrate" masculló "si vamos a ser cómplices en esto tienes que concentrarte"

"Cómplices" repitió, demasiado bajo para que ella lo escuchara

Era cierto, ahora se convertían en cómplices, cómplices de una mentira en la que ella aun no lo delataba. Pero la duda y desconfianza lo atacó de nuevo, que pasaría si ella quisiera divulgarlo después? Era seguro que ganaría demasiada fama siendo la novia de Inuyasha, y él no podría hacer nada porque se pondría en jaque con nana. Demasiadas desventajas ahora que lo pensaba, y lo peor era que no había marcha atrás, no podía decirle a su nana que todo había sido una farsa porque era seguro que le quitaría el derecho de tener la cabaña de sus padres.

La mañana paso lenta, ambos metidos en ese gran salón, contando hasta las pequeñeces de su vida, estudiándose, conociéndose. Ninguno retomo el tema del beso, pero ambos lo tenían marcado en la memoria, como una fotografía plasmada en sus cabezas. Kagome aun no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, o cuando veía esos finos y delgados labios moviéndose y curvándose cuando reía, haciéndola perder la cordura y deseando deleitarse con su sabor. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha al saber que al menos guardaba un secreto con él, convirtiéndolos en cómplices.

-.-

_**N/A: Hola de nuevo, aquí reportándome con la continuación, que espero les este gustando tanto como a mí, yeah por fin mi lindo Sesshoumaru hizo su aparición, pero no es tan frio como parece, tiene su lado tierno, a veces. Y Rin llegó con él, quise que se pareciera a la niña dulce del anime, ustedes me dirán que tal. Y esperando el capítulo de kanketsu-hen, ay ya no puedo esperar, tan solo faltan algunos capítulos para que esta genial serie termine, pero estaría agradecida de que Rumiko nos complaciera con un beso final, con eso sería feliz u_uU**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: El amor comienza a surgir, Kagome recibirá una llamada que no le sentara muy bien, que hará Inuyasha? Y las cosas se pondrán happy's con estos dos, ya verán porque. Se correrá el rumor de la nueva novia de Inuyasha? Si, no? Atrase un poco la aparición de Kikyo, pero no quiere decir que no la sacaré para molernos la vida. El concierto cada vez más cerca, y con él, la partida de Kagome, esperen el siguiente capítulo que les aseguro les gustara**_

_**La próxima actualización será en una semana, eso si la escuela no me quita mucho tiempo**_


	18. Intentando fingir

Capítulo 18: Intentando fingir

"En verdad?" musito Kagome muy despacio, como si las palabras pudieran sanar su desembocado corazón

Escuchó las palabras al otro lado de la línea, sosteniendo su móvil sin fuerza esperando que no callera, observando a la nada, su mirada melancólica y su mente varios kilómetros lejos de ahí. Su abuelo había tenido una recaída, muy severa a ver de los médicos, su enfermedad se expandía demasiado rápido para su gusto. Su madre había llamado muy temprano por la mañana y sonaba muy debatida, como si fuera para menos, todo el tiempo que habían vivido sin su padre él había sido su apoyo y no los abandonó jamás, como un verdadero padre.

Ahora estaba muriendo, cada palpitar representaba menor tiempo de vida y sus recursos no eran los suficientes para poder aplicarle la operación. Todo salía mal y ella se sentía culpable, por no estar con ellos, por pasarla jugando mientras su familia tenía que lidiar con esa carga tan grande en sus hombros, por no tener el dinero suficiente para ayudarlos como lo haría cualquier hija. Se sentía impotente y ahora una persona que amaba lo estaba pagando.

"Está bien, esperaré tu llamada" se quedo así, con el celular pegado a su oído cuando la llamada ya había sido cortada desde hace rato, asimilando todo.

Cuando pensaba que el peligro había pasado, llegaba algo y derrumbaba todas sus falsas ilusiones, Dio un pesado suspiro, intentando calmarse un poco, aun no era definitivo, además era momento de ser positiva y no estar con pesimismos. Ahora solo pensaba en la posibilidad de regresar a casa, pero había algo que se lo impedía, no solo estaba el trato que había hecho con Kagura y la banda, también estaba el lio de nana y el trato con Inuyasha, no podía fallarle a nadie, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared, y aunque su madre le había asegurado que las cosas estarían bien no podía evitar sentir el deber de estar en casa, aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda.

-.-

"Bien chicos, sigan el ritmo, no lo pierdan" grito Rin más que emocionada desde su asiento

Hace un rato Kagome se había unido a la banda y ahora cantaba con ellos, haciendo coro a Inuyasha desde una esquina, moviéndose tal y como Rin le había explicado, lo que menos deseaban era que luciera fuera de serie, debía ir tal y como el ritmo y el estilo de la banda indicaba, algo muy frustrante para Kagome, que fue reprendida y corregida más de una vez. Era ahora que comprendía cuan agotador era la vida de un cantante famoso.

Inuyasha miró de reojo una vez más a Kagome, se veía débil y sin fuerza, totalmente diferente a la Kagome que conocía, sin mencionar que no se paró en ningún momento por el gimnasio para interrumpir su ejercicio diario como siempre, estuvo toda la mañana encerrada en su habitación, como si hubiera dormido hasta tarde pero se veía abatida y cansada. No veía el mismo brillo en sus ojos al cantar, en verdad no veía nada, como si cantara solo por rutina y no por gusto.

Solo faltaban algunos días para que el concierto se llevara a cabo y aun tenían mucho que practicar, aunque Inuyasha solo lo viera como esos momentos en que solían ensayar en su cochera. Dio las ultimas notas y terminó dando un sensual movimiento frente al micrófono, muy a su estilo, odiaba todas esas coreografías, que aunque carecían de movimientos y eran más liberales le parecían una molestia, tanto que terminaba por cambiarlas completamente, haciendo siempre cosas nuevas e intentando satisfacer a sus fans que siempre pedían más de él.

"Bien chicos" grito Rin dando por terminada la rutina del día, sin importar cuánto se quejara Kagura por el supuesto retraso que llevaban "lo hicieron muy bien"

Kagome soltó un muy pesado suspiro, habían pasado toda la mañana metidos en ese gran cuarto con luces por todos lados, y por tan magnífico que le había parecido al principio, ahora la música retumbaba en su cabeza sin importar que hace un rato había cesado, los oídos le vibraban y su estómago rugía por que no había probado bocado, pero no era más que culpa de ella por no pasar al comedor antes.

Tomo una botella de agua que Rin le ofreció y casi la bebe de un sorbo, no había tenido muy buen humor y el sueño la atacaba a ratos, pero ella se las arreglaba para pasar desapercibida, y había triunfado, o al menos eso creía ella. Además no esperaba que alguien notara sus estados de animo como para notarlo, hasta que Rin se lo preguntó por la mañana y ella solo fingió estar cansada, pero no dejo muy convencida a la chica.

Se tumbo pesadamente en el frio suelo y recargó su cabeza en la pared, dejando su mente completamente en blanco, alejándose de problemas, alejándose de responsabilidades, y lo más importante, alejándose de…

"Ahora que te pasa" habló el chico, con esa voz tan sensual y seductora de siempre

Kagome se quejo mentalmente, ahora podía mandar al diablo toda su idea de relajación. Abrio un solo ojo para mirarlo, parado frente a ella con esa imagen tan intimidante y fastidiosamente sexy. Frunció el ceño, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, pero ninguna pareció dar con lo que el chico preguntaba. Cruzó las piernas y fingió no entender, por que era eso, no entendía

"De que hablas" cerró los ojos de nuevo y simulo estar calmada, cuando por dentro su cercanía la estaba torturando

"No finjas" exigió acuclillándose frente a ella, con sus inmensos ojos dorados sobre ella "Sin contar que no llegaste a tu hora de _molesta a Inuyasha_ y no me has alagado con tus lindas palabras"

"No es nada, solo que no tenía tiempo" contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sin abrir siquiera los ojos, tenía miedo de ver directamente esas dos orbes, sabía lo que traería eso, y es que ella se derretía como mantequilla al fuego cuando la miraban fijamente

"Sí, claro" bufó enfatizando sus palabras como solo él sabía "dime qué te pasa"

"Porque insistes en que algo me pasa" desdeñó abriendo los ojos, encontrándoselo frente a ella, escrutándola "Ya te dije que no es nada"

"Pues eso no me lo creo mucho" se cruzó de brazos molesto, frunciendo el ceño

Que iba a decirle, _"te conozco Kagome por eso creo que te pasa algo"_ , porque sería toda una sarna de mentiras, además su imagen y reputación estaban primero, nunca se veía diciéndole algo como eso a una mujer, y menos a su no-fan. Gritó molesto en su interior, queriendo zarandearla por los hombros, y no es que estuviera enojado con ella, era solo que su silencio lo estaba volviendo desesperando, volviéndolo loco.

La vio levantarse lanzando un sinfín de palabras que no pudo entender, e irse saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza al final. No se había percatado de que se habían quedado solos, o al menos ahora él. Bufo sonoramente, que creía esa mujer, ¿que podría zafarse de él así de fácil? Ja! Salió del lugar y la siguió, dando otro portazo antes. Ella caminaba por los pasillos con las manos dentro de su capucha, tan tranquila y pacíficamente, como si no rondara nada dentro de ella.

"Oye!" le gritó desde lejos, ella salto un poco pero no se detuvo, ¿lo evitaba? "No has contestado"

"Déjame en paz!" masculló, no estaba para peleas en ese momento, pero debía aceptar que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero discutir con Inuyasha no estaba en su lista de hobbies

"Solo dime que diab…"

Ayame apareció frente a ellos, con su habitual traje azul y el cabello recogido ligeramente a los costados, su mirada era nerviosa, como si acabara de cometer una travesura. Hizo un reverencia y junto las manos en frente, pasando de mirar a su joven amo a la chica junto a él. Carraspeo un poco

"Lamento interrumpirlo joven Inuyasha" comenzó la chica un poco nerviosa "pero hay una joven esperándolo en la sala"

"Una joven?" preguntó confundido "no estaba esperando a nadie"

"ve" lo animo Kagome con burla "debe ser otra de tus tontas fans que viene por un autógrafo, o tal vez alguna de tus amantes secretos"

Inuyasha la miró con recelo, desde cuando sus fans eran tontas? Gruñó por lo bajo, no tenía tiempo para juegos de niños y aun no terminaba con Kagome, los simples comentarios con ella siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en competencias donde se recibía la satisfacción de haberle ganado al otro.

"Tú vienes conmigo" la tomo del brazo y la guio con él, abriéndose paso entre los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de estar.

Una chica de larga cabellera negra esperaba sentada en el sillón grande, al verlo llegar se levantó y colgó un pequeño bolso en su hombro con elegancia. La chica era alta de inmensos e inexpresivos ojos como la noche, su piel era muy blanca, casi pálida y su cuerpo haría a cualquier modelo de play boy llorar. Un vestido ligero y muy apretado negro, para nada con el tiempo, dejaba ver sus largas y delgadas piernas, su sonrisa un tanto fría marcada por unos finos labios pintados de rojo pasión, debía admitir que era muy hermosa.

"Kikyo?" preguntó confundido el chico "que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Lo siento joven" se disculpó Ayame haciendo una nueva reverencia "le dije que no podía pasar pero.."

"No te preocupes" contestó Inuyasha calmo, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que saliera

Kagome solo veía, de no ser porque aun estaba sostenida por Inuyasha se habría marchado desde hace un rato, pero parecía que él no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. Recordaba ese nombre, Kikyo, fue el mismo nombre que escuchó de sus amigas un día antes de que todo pasara, Kikyo era la antigua novia de Inuyasha, una modelo muy reconocida e icono de la moda, y tenía todo el derecho de portar ese título.

Miró a Inuyasha, podía ver en su rostro que no le agradaba del todo su visita, pero mantenía su expresión calma y tranquila. Tan mala había sido la razón de su rompimiento? O era que solo su presencia le molestaba, como la de ella. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí y aun así él la obligada a quedarse. Lo maldijo mentalmente y solo se dedicó a observar.

"Y bien, que te trae por aquí" hablo Inuyasha, su voz no dejaba de ser arrogante ni cuando se trataba de una mujer

"Pues venía a darte otra oportunidad" se sentó en el sillón de nuevo, cruzando las piernas y mostrando una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios "se que nuestro último encuentro no fue del todo bueno, y creo que ya has pensado las cosas muy bien, así que vengo a darte la oportunidad de regresar conmigo"

"Otra oportunidad?" inquirió levantando una ceja y rio para su adentros

"Si, otra oportunidad" aclaró acomodando su pelo tras su espalda en un movimiento sensual

"Creo que no lo has entendido bien" Inuyasha soltó el brazo de Kagome para crusarse de manos, y aunque la chica tenía toda la posibilidad de salir corriendo aprovechando la situación sabía que no era el momento "no puedes venir aquí y pasearte diciendo que me darás otra oportunidad cuando yo fui el que termino con todo"

"Deberías sentirte alagado, te he hecho las cosas más fáciles" espetó mirando sus uñas como si fueran lo más importante

"Me gustan los retos" desdeño haciendo que ella parara en seco "no las cosas que vienen por si solas, creo que las cosas fáciles no se hicieron para mi"

Kikyo cambio su cara de arrogancia por una de molestia, y no era para menos, hasta a ella le habría dolido eso. Se limito a ver la cara de la modelo, y después la del chico a su lado, él sonreía con descaro y un tanto de burla. Kagome quiso reír, pero era como tentar al mismo demonio, y no era muy conveniente, además de que aún le quedaba un poco de cordura a pesar de vivir en la casa de los Adams, pero debía admitir que Kikyo no era el tipo de personas que ella veía en las revistas y soñaba con algún día igualar, desde el momento en que entro una sensación de nauseas la invadieron, tal vez fue su exagerada forma de vestir o su petulante y cínica actitud.

Inuyasha se sintió satisfecho, ¿Quién se creía ella para decirle como se hacían las cosas? cuando solo había sido un puente para llegar a su verdadero objetivo. Ahora quien reía. Acomodo su ropa esperando el momento en que ella explotara, y valla que si la conocía enojada. Dio un sonoro bostezo fingiendo cansancio.

"Quien te crees eh?" espetó con furia, Inuyasha emitió una carcajada, cabreando a la chica "conozco muchas cosas sobre ti Inuyasha Taisho, cosas que podrían hundirte"

"Es una amenaza?" bufo Inuyasha, que parecía estarse divirtiendo con todo

"Tómalo como te plazca, recuerda que mi padre te tiene en sus manos, y te hará caer" chilló, fuera de sí, una mirada amenazante llegó a su rostro que no afecto en nada a Inuyasha

Fue entonces que poso sus ojos en Kagome, como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia. La estrujo con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, mostrando una mirada de superioridad. Sabia quien era, y también lo que hacía allí pero eso no se lo creía, sabía que ese era otro tonto pretexto para meter a sus amantes a su mansión, tal y como lo había hecho con esa chiquilla Saki.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro divertido y dio media vuelta, tomando de nuevo a Kagome del brazo y dejando a Kikyo muy molesta en la sala. Momentos después un tremendo portazo se escuchó, haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera y lo mirara, buscando alguna señal de enojo o miedo por las palabras de la modelo, pero nada, solo una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Miro hacia atrás y luego devolvió sus ojos a él

"No vas a hacer nada?" preguntó confusa, conociendo el carácter del cantante le extrañaba que no hubiera explotado aun

"Eh?" emitió Inuyasha como si no hubiera notado que llevaba a la chica de nuevo "nah"

"Pero…no escuchaste sus palabras?" tartamudeo un poco, la mirada de Kikyo aun le taladraba el rostro

"Si, y admito que tuve que contenerme para no reírme frente de ella" soltó una risa, que aun en esas circunstancias le pareció genial "eso se vería muy mal, además de que eso la molestaría mucho"

Kagome levantó una ceja, el comportamiento de Inuyasha no había sido muy adecuado y ahora se preocupaba por no reír frente a ella porque la haría molestar? Pues la actitud de la modelo no fue muy feliz, y valla que ella conocía peores. Entonces recordó que él aun la mantenía sujeta del brazo, en un acto un tanto posesivo, y aunque odio aceptarlo esa actitud le gusto un tanto. Sonrió feliz, por primera vez en el día.

-.-

Revisó con cautela el repertorio que era sumamente infinito, no esperaba que Inuyasha tuviera tanta música almacenada. Pasó un par de grupos, pero no se decidía por cual. Detrás de ella podía escuchar los golpes que daba Inuyasha a su saco, de nuevo, no sabía cómo era que él no se cansaba de eso. Al final terminó rindiéndose y dejo el aparato en su lugar, todas las canciones le parecían demasiado _alegres_.

Desde la noticia que le había dado su madre el día anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en eso, en su abuelo, tanto que llamaba constantemente a su madre para saber nuevas noticias, pero todo seguía completamente igual, y eso no le levantaba mucho el ánimo, hasta podría decirse que estaba un tanto deprimida, pero se las arreglaba para camuflajear su estado de ánimo para pasar desapercibida.

Se dejo caer en el suelo, algo que se le había hecho costumbre, pero debería dejarlo pronto, porque el frio comenzaba a penetrarse, causándole escalofríos. Miro melancólicamente por la ventana, mirando a la nada. Tuvo que respirar hondo para que las lagrimas no ocuparan de nuevo sus ojos, porque aunque no era mortal, no podía evitar sentirse triste e impotente, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar, se sentía pequeña, por que cuando podría estar animando a su madre, o cuidando a su abuelo estaba allí, jugando a ser una estrella.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo, a decir verdad estaba consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de ese pesado suspiro y de la actitud nostálgica que le había demostrado, aunque intentara taparlo con débiles sonrisas no lo lograba, ¿a quien intentaba engañar esa niña? Pues a él no. Dio unos golpes más a la pera, con una fuerza mucho mayor, no la había oído hablar desde el día anterior, cuando le había aclarado que no sucedía nada con ella y prácticamente cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero solo eso, no había bajado a cenar ni a desayunar como era costumbre, causando que se sintiera un poco solo, ya se había acostumbrado a no ocupar la mesa solo. Claro que Rin y Sesshoumaru lo acompañaban, pero no lo sentía igual.

Y solo hasta hace unos momentos, cuando había aparecido por esa puerta, sin decir nada, buscando en su repertorio musical y soltando un bufido cuando nada le apeteció. Y ahora estaba allí, viendo fijamente sus movimientos y pensando cosas, bajando la mirada de pronto. Se detuvo para tomar la toalla y pasarla por su cuello, limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sudor, ella miraba por la ventana y no pudo ser desapercibida su mirada cristalina, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, entonces volteó a él como si una idea hubiera cruzado por su mente, lo miro fijamente, de nuevo con un fallido intento de ocultar sus emociones

"Puedo…puedo intentarlo?" preguntó temerosa

Inuyasha se interrogó un poco, hasta que la vio dirigir su mirar al saco detrás de él. La vio un poco como pensando en una respuesta, él una vez le había dicho que más que un ejercicio lo tomaba para descargar sus emociones, tal vez eso era lo que quería, descargarse. Asintió débilmente y ella se levantó, sacudiéndose antes de llegar hasta él.

"Creí que era algo tonto" se burlo, sacando una sonrisa de ella, al menos eso era algo

"Si, es por eso que se vuelve más tentador" inquirió, tomando el saco con sus manos, pensando en lo pesado que podría estar, cuando Inuyasha lo movía tan fácilmente

Inuyasha pasó los brazos por detrás de ella hasta llegar a sus muñecas, manejándola en un tipo de abrazo. Kagome se estremeció al instante, su cercanía fue algo que no se esperó, sus piernas le temblaron y de no ser por que Inuyasha la sostenía habría caído como gelatina. Podía sentir el pecho de él subir y bajar en su espalda, y el aliento caliente chocar con su nuca.

"Bien, ahora solo sígueme" ordenó en su oído, le comenzaba a gustar que Kagome temblara en sus brazos

Ella asintió, dejando que él la moviera, siguiendo sus movimientos, pero el calor que el chico emitía era algo que no la dejaba pensar y le desataba las neuronas, impidiéndole pensar al cien. Se reprendió de nuevo mentalmente e intentó dedicarse a lo que hacía. Un cosquilleo comenzó por sus muñecas y terminó en su espalda, haciendo que se erizara como gato.

Golpeo el saco con mayor intensidad, descargando su frustración en ese pedazo de tela. No supo cuando Inuyasha la soltó y ella le daba de golpes por sí misma, y pensar que lo había llamado tonto, ahora lo encontraba totalmente reconfortante y un tanto excitante. Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que los nudillos le dolieron y tuvo que parar.

"Como lo hice" pregunto con la voz entrecortada, no sabía si era porque hace unos momentos había tenido tan cerca a Inuyasha o por la descarga de adrenalina

"Bien" admitió con total sinceridad para después tomar su puesto de orgulloso "pero no mejor que yo"

Kagome sonrió, debía admitir que eso la animaba mucho, el tener que salir un momento de su mundo, era como si con Inuyasha fuera una Kagome completamente diferente. Pero aun no estaba segura de poder contarle, lo que menos quería era que él comenzara a sentir lástima por ella, eso sí que no lo soportaría.

-.-

Metió una mano al agua fría de la fuente, hace un rato habían terminado con su ensayo del día, que cada vez se hacía más pesado. Se tumbo en el pasto y suspiro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del aire fresco, un tanto frio y reconfortante. El sonido de la hierba pisada detrás de ella la saco de su pequeño trance, se levanto emitiendo un gemido.

"Ah, hola nana" le sonrió a la señora frente a ella, llevaba un traje parecido al último pero en verde

Nana le contesto con una sonrisa, arrugando su rostro. Se tumbo junto a la chica, viento el cielo que comenzaba a dar matices rojos y naranjas. A Kagome no le molestaba en lo absoluto la presencia de nana ahí, al contrario, la hacía sentirse segura, no sabía porque pero era como si su presencia calmara su ser.

"Veo que disfrutas del día" comentó nana, soltando un suspiro un tanto lastimero

"Si" soltó con gusto "la vista desde aquí es muy hermosa, y pacífica" de repente algo se le vino a la mente, y se sorprendió como pudo haberlo dejado pasar por tanto tiempo "por cierto…con respecto a Inuyasha…y…bueno… a mi, ya sabe"

Tanto le costaba decir esas insignificantes palabras?

"Oh, no te preocupes" le mostró una sonrisa que la relajó "no le he dicho a nadie, y tampoco pienso hacerlo, estoy consciente de que desean que se mantenga en secreto"

"Gracias" paso sus ojos de nuevo al cielo, nada había sido como pensaba, nana no los había molestado más después de ese beso, no hubieron preguntas ni cuestionarios, pero no se arrepintió de la tarde que paso con Inuyasha conociéndose, dejo que conociera un poco más al chico

"Veo que se llevan muy bien" inquirió nana, feliz por alguna razón que no comprendió

"S..si" carraspeo un poco, Inuyasha y ella llevarse bien? Ja!

"Aunque debo admitir que es un tanto caprichoso y orgulloso"

"Creo que lo note" Kagome rio con ganas, y pensar que su primera impresión de él como Sayo había sido como el hombre perfecto, pero sabía de antemano que eso no existía

"Me harías un favor?" musito nana, se levanto y sacudió su ropa de alguna hierba traviesa "ve a buscar a Inuyasha, tengo algo importante que hablar con él"

Kagome asintió y se hecho a correr, sabía que debía estar en su habitación, era la hora en que siempre tomaba su baño. Subió las escaleras de a dos escalones, paso por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, que sostenía un pequeño letrero con la palabra _Inuyasha Taisho_. Dio tres golpes a la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

Nada

Toco de nuevo, un poco más alto por si no la escuchaba, pero al no recibir respuesta entro por su propia cuenta, qué más daba si la _pequeña diva_ se molestaba, en primera era su culpa por no abrir. Entro y se encontró con un impecable orden, en su mente pasaban imágenes de la habitación de un rockero, cama destendida y ropa por doquier, envolturas de frituras y alguna lata de refresco en el suelo, pero lo que sus ojos veían no se comparaba con nada al pensamiento en su mente.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, encontrándose con que no había nadie, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Revisó el baño pero tampoco estaba allí. Echo un último vistazo al interior, podría jurar que había visto a Inuyasha entrar cuando termino su ensayo. Se rasco la cabeza, girando sobre sus pies. Un pequeño objeto llamó su atención, ya que era lo único que se encontraba en el suelo.

Era un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro, lo abrió y enseguida pudo notar que se trataba de una canción, y por la forma de escritura podía presumir que Inuyasha era el autor

_Recuerdas cuando solíamos ver el atardecer a lo lejos?,_

_Y como decías "esto nunca acabara",_

_Te creí cada palabra y supongo que tú también lo hacías,_

_Pero ahora dices "hey, pensemos en acabar esto"._

No se necesitaba ser sabio para identificar que se trataba de una canción de desamor, pero acaso Inuyasha lo había escrito? No había duda

_Recuerdo las estrellas fugaces, la caminata que tomamos esa noche,_

_Espero que tu deseo se haya hecho realidad, el mío me ah traicionado._

_Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe,_

Doblo el papel de nuevo y lo guardo en sus vaqueros, mirando de nuevo la habitación y encontrando la puerta de cristal del balcón abierta, dejando que la fina cortina blanca se meciera a compás del viento. Caminó hasta ella, asomando su cabeza como si temiera ser descubierta, pero también estaba vacío. Llegó a la orilla y recargo sus brazos, no pensaba donde podría estar ese chico ahora.

El balcón de su habitación podía verse desde ahí, sonrió ante el hecho. De nuevo sonidos de hierba siendo pisada, miró hacia abajo, ahí estaba! Escabulléndose como ladrón por su propia casa, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles como si temiera ser visto. Frunció un tanto el ceño, ahora que le pasaba? Siempre actuaba de manera extraña, y ella iba a averiguar de qué se trataba esta vez.

-.-

_**N/A: Uff, en verdad que esto está terminando con mis pocas neuronas, pero ya le pondré solución xD. Ja! Era un hecho, Kikyo tendría que aparecer tarde o temprano a hacer de las suyas, pero Inuyasha fue más listo, haber como atrapa esa. Y nana hizo su aparición de nuevo, aunque hubiera sido solo por un momento, y a donde iría Inuyasha que tenía que esconderse? La canción se llamó tallulah de Sonata artica, adoro esta canción y creo que va muy bien de acuerdo a la ocasión. De antemano muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, se los agradece ángel nocturno**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: que será lo que oculta Inuyasha, y que hay detrás de esa canción? Será que a nuestro ídolo le rompieron el corazón? Kagome visitará un lugar importante en la vida de Inuyasha, y él por primera vez le abrirá su corazón a ella. Ahora si la cosas se pondrán Happy's para los chicos y claro que esto traerá consecuencias, vean el siguiente capítulo, tendré la actualización lista en una semana**_

_**Dejenme sus reviews, todo aquí es bienvenido**_


	19. Abriendo tu corazón

Capitulo 29: Abriendo tu corazón

Lo vio en el jardín trasero, escabulléndose cual ladrón quisiera asaltar la mansión. Su vestimenta no era la misma de siempre, y por lo que veía, podía asegurar que estaba a punto de salir. ¡¿Y si pensaba escapar de nuevo?! No encontraba alguna otra explicación, su ropa era muy parecida a la que usaba cuando solían salir en Tokio. Pero solo faltaban algunos días para el concierto, no le parecía muy justo que ella se matara todos los días ensayando algo que no presentarían por que la _estrella_ había decidido tomar sus segundas vacaciones.

Frunció el caño y de inmediato salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras rápidamente casi tropezando al final, y salió por la puerta trasera, buscándolo con la mirada, pero ya no estaba donde mismo. Ahora fue su turno de esconderse tras los árboles, pasando por donde lo había visto antes. Un rato más paso pero no se rindió, sabía que si lo hacía se estaría reprochando, además no quería quedarse sabiendo que el humor de Kagura no sería del todo bonito si sabía que el ídolo se había marchado, otra vez.

Se encontró una puerta a medio abrir y no pensó dos veces antes de entrar, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. No sabía si él había entrado por ahí, pero lo presentía.

Abrió la boca al ver lo que había dentro, parecía que había llegado a la cochera, y la rodeaba una colección para nada pequeña de autos lujosos que jamás pensó ver en su vida, o al menos no juntos. De todos los colores y modelos, tamaños y antigüedades. Después de todo Inuyasha debería ser un amante de los autos ostentosos.

Se acunclilló al escuchar movimiento cerca, el murmullo de dos personas hablando y supuso que alguna debería ser de Inuyasha. Gateo entre los autos hasta llegar a algunas camionetas donde se levanto un poco, no debía dejar que nadie a viera. Se había molestado tanto en asegurarse de que no la viera nadie, que no había pensado que haría una vez que estuviera con él frente a frente, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había sido una idea completamente tonta, pero fue un impulso el que la había llevado ahí.

Se asomó un poco, en cuclillas, pero retrocedió al instante al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba, justamente a donde se encontraba ella. Maldijo su suerte, pero no dudo en entrar a una de esas grandes camionetas cuando vio que mantenía la puerta abierta, esperando porque ella entrara. Se escondió entre los asientos traseros y espero a que pasara y el lugar fuera seguro para salir sin ser vista. Su suerte estaba mejorando.

"Bien, está todo listo, me voy" hablo Inuyasha, desde fuera. Kagome se encogió un poco más, sobre la liza alfombra negra del suelo.

Escuchó la puerta por donde entro cerrarse y sus nervios afloraron, su corazón latió un poco más rápido. Que acaso pensaba marcharse justamente en ese vehículo? Maldijo una vez más su suerte, el haber entrado a esa camioneta cuando la oferta se veía tan tentadora, el haber buscado al chico, y el que a nana se le ocurriera la brillante idea de hablar con el cantante.

El motor encendió y vio todas sus esperanzas de salir de allí caerse. Bufo muy bajo, el único panorama que tenía era el de una pelusa debajo del asiento moverse. Resopló un poco removiendo algunos cabellos que se habían ido a su rostro y espero, qué más podía quedarle, y tal vez podía salir ilesa de ese viaje, que hasta ahora era desconocido.

"Bien joven, el lugar está libre y despejado para que salga, pero tiene que ser ahora si no quiere ser visto" inquirió la otra voz, desde fuera de la camioneta, a Kagome le fue imposible ver fuera gracias a los vidrio polarizados

"Gracias de nuevo Myoga, prometo que no me demoraré demasiado" musito Inuyasha

El rugido suave del motor y el temblor que produjo le informo a Kagome que se movían, bueno él había dicho que no tardaría mucho, con un poco más de suerte podría esperar ahí hasta que el viaje terminara y salir cuando todos se hubieran ido, pero parecía que era lo que menos tenía, suerte. Se removió un poco buscando la mejor comodidad, porque a su ver esa sería una larga espera, esa sería su recompensa por no mantenerse quieta.

Los minutos le parecieron eternos y debía decirse que la posición en que se encontraba no era de mucha ayuda, su cuello estaba entumido y necesitaba estirar las piernas. Comenzó a aburrirse y el sueño se hizo presente, la música que Inuyasha había elegido poner la estaba arrullando, su vista se hizo un poco borrosa. Tuvo que luchar para mantenerse despierta, pero el insomnio y las noches sin dormir se estaban revelando.

La camioneta pego un brinco muy brusco, tanto que Kagome golpeo su cabeza con el asiento delantero…

"Auch!" se quejo Kagome, pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer tapo su boca con fuerza evitando siquiera respirar, con los ojos muy cerrados esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente distraído como para escuchar un insignificante quejido

"Pero que!" masculló Inuyasha, por la falta de movimiento dedujo que se habían detenido "Kagome?!"

Ella se levantó muy despacio, sobando su cabeza, muy consciente de que había sido descubierta. Apoyo ambas manos en el respaldo delante de ella y bajo la mirada como cual niño atrapado haciendo alguna travesura. Ahora si podía mandar al diablo todo su plan tan bien formulado.

Inuyasha tenía la vista fija en la joven delante de él, de todas las cosas que imagino pudieran pasar ese día esa no estaba incluida. Frunció el ceño aun más si es que era posible, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, sus manos estrujaban el volante que había olvidado soltar. No era que la presencia de ella le fuera del todo desagradable.

"Se puede saber que haces aquí?" espeto Inuyasha muy molesto, pero ella no decía nada, como pensándose muy bien que responder, y era razonable teniendo a cierta persona con muy mal humor frente ella

"Pues…yo…em" tartamudeo, sin poder decir una frase coherente, y porque era ella la que tenía que dar explicaciones? En primera había llegado allí por el extraño comportamiento del chico "pues fui a buscarte…pero no estabas y yo" lo miro, o mejor dicho miro esos dos inmensos ojos dorados explorándola, buscando algún signo de mentira "vi como…te escabullías por ahí y pensé que estabas…escapando de nuevo"

Kagome espero, pero él no decía nada, solo se quedaba ahí, viéndola. Se sintió incomoda y un calor la ataco, era inexplicable por que el viento frio azotaba fuera, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, esperando que él comenzara a hablar, o al menos a reclamarle o gritarle, pero solo lo vio exhalar profundo, apartando por mínimos segundos su mirada de ella que Kagome agradeció por completo.

"No fue eso lo que pregunte" exclamo un poco más calmado, fijando su vista al frente

Kagome sintió un gran alivio al ser liberada de su prisión de miradas inquietantes, eso la dejaría pensar un poco mejor su respuesta. En cierto modo también le extraño su actitud, en esos momentos debería estarle gritando o regañándola por entrometerse, pero ahora optaba por contar hasta diez? Definitivamente algo se traía entre manos

"No me preguntes algo de lo que ni yo se la respuesta, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí dentro" contestó encogiéndose de hombros "pero descuida, puedo regresar de aquí en adelante sola, no le diré nada a nadie, tenlo por seguro"

Aunque la oferta sonara muy tentadora no podía dejarla ahí, no era solo porque Kagura la reprendería si llegaba como si nada, aunque ella le había prometido no decir nada a nadie, no estaba muy seguro de dejarla sola a su suerte cuando ella en su vida había visitado Kioto, y mucho menos esos rumbos donde a penas y se paseaba una alma. Suspiro de nuevo y bajo, cerrando la puerta con menos delicadeza.

Kagome lo miro bajar, no muy feliz. Al principio creyó que él le tomaría la palabra, además que podría perder, ella regresa sola y él se va a donde quiera que se dirigía, todos felices, excepto por una cosa, como iba a regresar? No llevaba efectivo consigo y era lo suficiente orgullosa para pedirle ayuda a Inuyasha

'_Muy bien Kagome, mira en lo que te has metido'_

Inuyasha abrió la puerta trasera, la misma por donde ella había entrado "Baja" musito muy despacio

Kagome asintió. Sus músculos entumidos le agradecieron y por fin pudo estirarse, moviendo su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al estar expuesta al aire frio cuando dentro era tan agradable y acogedor. Se giró hacia él, que la miraba sin mirar, tal vez pensándose lo que haría con ella, y el simple pensamiento la hizo estremecer. No solo por el simple hecho de que ahora estaba a su merced, si no porque su mirada no detonaba estar tramando algo

"Vamos" fue casi una orden, pero no como las que él acostumbraría a dar, esta vez había usado un tono de vos más calmado y ¿amable?

"Pero, a donde" le consulto, corriendo hasta llegar a su lado, viendo como se dirigían a un edificio frente a ellos.

No había tenido tiempo de mirar a su alrededor, era un lugar apartado de los demás, con mucha vegetación y árboles de frutos a su alrededor. Parecía una escuela, una muy grande, con un camino de piedrecillas bien acomodadas dando a la entrada, una fachada un tanto guinda y blanco, una enorme puerta de madera con decoraciones en gris y unas pocas ventanas con cortinas blancas cerradas.

"Si dejo que te vayas lo más seguro es que te perderás" inquirió Inuyasha, recorrieron el pequeño camino de piedras y tocaron unas cuantas veces la puerta, esperando "conozco lo despistada que eres y seguro que olvidaste cargar dinero o me equivoco?"

Kagome se encogió en su lugar, con las mejillas un poco rojas. Tan predecible era? Bueno, de todas formas él no tenía por qué saberlo.

"Iré caminando" espeto molesta

"Ja, te perderás y yo tendré que ir a buscarte, así que fin de la discusión" sentencio, ella inflo las mejillas y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho en clara forma de capricho incumplido

Escucho como él reía, y después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de edad avanzada con un traje de monja. La señora sonrió ampliamente, pero ella sabía que no era por tener a la gran estrella e ídolo Inuyasha enfrente, debía ser por otra cosa.

La señora rápidamente abrazó al chico, murmurando cosas como _'tiempo sin verte'_ o _'te extrañamos'_. Inuyasha solo respondió, pero aun le quedaba una duda a Kagome, donde diablos estaban? Jamás había visto un lugar como ese, aunque fuera por fuera, y por más que pareciera escuela, sabía que no era eso, pero entonces que.

La señora los invitó a pasar, informando que avisaría a alguien que Kagome no alcanzo a escuchar.

Aprovechó el tiempo que estaban solos para preguntarle, pero Inuyasha se le adelantó

"Es un orfanato" le aclaró, viendo todo a su alrededor, suspiro antes de continuar "o mejor dicho, es el orfanato en el que estuve después de que mis padres murieron"

"Orfanato?" repitió, ahora todo concordaba, no solo porque ella nunca había visitado un orfanato, si no porque tenía un poco más de lógica que Inuyasha visitara ese lugar

"Si, cuando ellos murieron esto fue algo a lo que pude llamar hogar" se encogió de hombros

Por la forma en que lo dijo tal vez y no todo fue felicidad en su niñez, pero como podía ser felicidad cuando tus padres murieron? Antes que Inuyasha y el hijo de grandes actores, era un niño, un niño que se quedo huérfano muy joven. De pronto sintió ¿tristeza? Tal vez, pero era por él, por imaginar cuan dura debió ser su vida en ese entonces.

Él estaba serio, ninguna emoción pasaba por su rostro, ni siquiera su habitual ceño fruncido, como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo. Pensó en pasar una mano frente al rostro para ver su reacción pero se contuvo.

"Inuyasha!" los gritos los sacaron a ambos de su trance

Pequeños niños corrían con fuerza hacia ellos. Por un momento Kagome temió ser arrollada por lo que parecía una manada, con pasos que retumbaban en sus oídos, pero ellos se detuvieron alrededor de Inuyasha como un gran abrazo. Inuyasha se encogió hasta llegar a su altura, acariciando algunas cabezas y despeinando otras, respondiendo el afecto. Ahora no parecía molesto ni nostálgico, era extraño pero podría jurar que en un momento sonrió, pero no una sonrisa burlona o altanera, esta vez era sincera, una de las pocas que mostraba, y se sintió afortunada al haber sido espectadora.

"Inuyasha que bueno que viniste" mencionó un pequeño niño castaño, de ojos grandes y una radiante sonrisa

"Pensamos que ya no vendrías más" musito, era una niña de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas a los costados, algunas pecas en su rostro y un hermoso vestido rosa

"A si?" Inuyasha hizo un gesto de molestia falsa, que en realidad salió como una graciosa mueca "por qué?"

"En la tele todos decían que habías desaparecido" inquirió otra niña, un poco morena, de cabello rizado suelto por su espalda

"Bueno pero ya estoy aquí" se levantó y sacudió un poco sus rodillas

"Y quien es ella?"

"Yo soy Kagome… la…corista de Inuyasha" carraspeo un poco y trago lentamente

Tampoco era como si hubiera cometido un pecado, pudo haberse presentado como su amiga, pero todo era tan confuso que ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de relación sostenían. Él la odiaba y no era menos decir de ella, era su corista en contra de ambos y lo estaba ayudando en una farsa que la convertía en su novia para ser merecedor de la casa que perteneció a sus padres, pero no sabía si eso los convertía en amigos, porque ella lo detestaba o no?

Los niños comenzaron a reír y festejar por razones inexplicables, ella les sonrió un poco, una sonrisa que hasta ahora salió sincera y tierna, le recordaban mucho a Sota. De un momento a otro eran jalados hacia adentro por pequeños brazos, casi llevándolos a rastras, ellos solo pudieron seguirlos

"Ven Inuyasha, te mostraré mi dibujo, lo hice en la clase de arte" comento una niña entre todos

"No, tengo que mostrarle mi record en street fighter, ahora soy más bueno que tu" grito otro niño, desde atrás

Llegaron a lo que parecía una sala de estar, con algunos sillones en color negro y una mesita de madera con un cristal y algunas tazas encima, algunos cuadros en la pared y una gran ventana con cortinas blancas abiertas, dejando ver algunos cerezos y el paisaje verde del exterior. Inuyasha fue llevado por un gran pasillo que conectaba con distintas habitaciones, Kagome prefirió esperar ahí, viendo como se empujaban y hacían alboroto por estar con el ídolo.

"Siempre hacen eso" menciono con risa la mujer que les abrió

"De verdad?" volvió su mirada al pasillo, ahora solo

"Si" dejo un suspiro "lo quieren mucho, y creo que él a ellos también" Kagome la miro fijamente por un momento "tal vez sea porque son tan parecidos, tuvimos muchos problemas cuando él llegó aquí"

"Problemas?" repitió, ambas se sentaron en los suaves sillones negros

"Si, cuando él llego hubieron muchas familias dispuestas a adoptarlo, pero ninguna de las intenciones de esas personas eran buenas, solo les importaba el hecho de ser el hijo de los más famosos actores de esa época" hizo una pausa para servir un poco de té en las tazas blancas de porcelana, le tendió una a Kagome y bebió un poco de la suya "por suerte Inuyasha no acepto a nadie, se quedo mucho tiempo aquí"

"Pero, no había alguien, un familiar que lo cuidara?" pregunto Kagome, tomo un sorbo del té, dejando que el liquido caliente la animara un poco en ese día tan frio

"No lo creo, ya que nadie vino por aquí a buscarlo" puso una mano sobre su barbilla "ahora que recuerdo, si hubo alguien, creo que su nana quiso tomar su custodia pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien"

"Tengo entendido que él tiene un hermano mayor" inquirió, llamando la atención de la mujer frente a ella

"Inuyasha nunca nos hablo de su familia, en realidad casi no hablaba, pero era un niño encantador" musito con ternura "con un gran talento tengo que admitir, desde pequeño le encantaba cantar y ya tocaba la guitarra"

"No entiendo" frunció un poco el ceño "eso de que ahora sea una gran estrella de rock y un icono de la moda, no entiendo como paso"

"Oh, bueno, este edificio solía ser más pequeño, y no teníamos muchos recursos o donaciones para mantenernos en pie, fueron tiempos muy difíciles" tomo otro sorbo "en ese entonces Inuyasha era un joven de 15 años, muy apuesto por cierto" en su mente se formo la imagen del joven de ojos dorados "hubo un concurso de talento y él se ofreció a entrar, el premio para el ganador era una considerable suma, lo que necesitábamos en esos momentos, entonces fue donde Kagura lo encontró y bueno, debes conocer la historia, lo convirtió en lo que es ahora"

"Ya veo" suspiro un poco y dejo la taza sobre la mesita de madera

"Kagome!" gritaron detrás de ella

Ella se giro, las pequeñas niñas de hace un rato venían hacia ella, sosteniendo algunas muñecas en sus manos

"Vamos, juega con nosotras" pidió la rubia, tendiéndole una muñeca muy parecida a ella,

Kagome las siguió por el pasillo, a lo lejos la música de piano se escuchaba como un eco. Reconoció la melodía al instante, su madre solía ponérsela por las para que ella durmiera, siempre le había parecido una canción muy triste, como si narrara una historia, y ella se veía dentro de esa historia. Avanzo un poco más, hasta donde se escuchaba aquella melodía. Le sorprendió ver a Inuyasha sentado frente al piano, tocando como todo un experto, acariciando las teclas con sus dedos, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Ella se quedo un momento, observándolo como todos los niños a su alrededor, admirando esa parte que no conocía de él, porque a pesar de haber un hermoso piano a su mansión, nunca lo había visto tocar. Una sensación llego a su pecho, no sabía que era y no recordaba haberla sentido antes. Sintió algunos jalones a su blusa

"Vamos" le dijo la niña de cabello rizado, llevándola con ellas

-.-

Recorrió de nuevo el pasillo, revisando todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Pero donde rayos se había metido? No encontraba a Kagome por ningún lado, y tampoco a las niñas. Ya le había preguntado a la señora Mizuki, la mujer que los había atendido, pero dijo haberse separado de ella desde hace un rato, cuando las pequeñas se la habían llevado.

Revisó algunas habitaciones más hasta que ruidos se escucharon un poco más adelante, justo donde le faltaba por revisar.

"Entonces el príncipe subió la gran torre y beso a la hermosa princesa, y vivieron felices para siempre" Kagome contaba un cuento a las niñas, ahora sabia el nombre de cada una.

"Que lindo" mencionó con ternura Yuna, la niña rubia

"Si, vivieron felices por siempre" musito Kokoro

Los murmullos se hicieron sonar, algunas diciendo que se casarian con príncipes cuando fueran mayores, o que tendrían un hermoso castillo, como en los cuentos de hadas.

Inuyasha había estado en el marco para escuchar el final. Kagome se veía feliz, y se alegro por no haber llamado a un Taxi y mandado a la mansión. Se acerco por detrás y se sentó junto a ella, sacándole un grito que no espero

"Me asustaste" mascullo golpeando su brazo

"Keh" fue lo único que dijo, riendo por su facilidad para asustarse "que fue eso de vivieron felices para siempre"

"Es un cuento, recuerdo que era mi favorito" llevo su vista al frente, mirando por la ventana los árboles moverse

"Me suena algo tonto" se burlo, pero no recibió nada de Kagome, ningún _idiota_ o _era una niña tonto_, solo veía por la ventana

Kagome no sabía si era correcto lo que iba a preguntarle, pero las palabras salieron por si solas, y no pudo retenerlas

"Fue difícil?" volteo a verlo, pero parecía que él no entendió

"El que"

"El estar aquí, quiero decir, cuando tus padres…" se sintió tonta preguntando tales cosas, en fin, era su vida privada y no esperaba que él no quisiera responder, además de llamarla entrometida, por a final de cuentas eso no le incumbía, pero tenía unas enormes ganas de saber cómo fue su vida

Inuyasha se tomo un tiempo para responder, al principio ella pensó que no lo haría, solo miraba el suelo como si se hubiera convertido en lo más importante del mundo. Decidió quedarse callada y cambiar un poco de tema, pero de nuevo él habló primero

"Un poco" dio un gran suspiro "no es lo que un niño tan pequeño espera"

"Oh" fue lo único que dijo

"Cuando ellos se fueron lo primero que hicieron fue separarme de nana y de Miroku, a él lo enviaron a un orfanato al otro lado de la ciudad" levanto la vista, para verla fijamente, no estaba seguro si era correcto contarle su pasado, pero algo le decía que continuara, que se abriera frente a ella "por meses nana intentó obtener mi custodia, pero fue rechazada, Sesshoumaru aun era menor de edad así que no tuve remedio que quedarme aquí…muchas personas intentaron llevarme, pero yo estaba lo demasiado asustado como para aceptar, aborrecí a todas y cada una de las familias que intentaron llevarme, por suerte la señora Mizuki estuvo aquí para evitarlo, fue una persona muy noble conmigo"

"Pero, no tenías a alguien más? No se, un tío? Abuela tal vez" preguntó de nuevo

"No, mi padre hijo de una familia de gran prestigio, mi madre era una persona de clase baja que vivía en la cuidad, cuando ambas familias supieron lo de su relación se opusieron rotundamente, nadie estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, tanto que cuando se casaron, fueron rechazados por creer manchar su reputación" dijo con melancolía "nadie iba a hacerse cargo del hijo de los que se atrevieron deshonrar su honor"

"La señora Mizuki me hablo del concurso y como conociste a Kagura"

"Si? Bueno, tenía que hacerlo, era como mi forma de pagarles todas sus atenciones…cuando salí de aquí lo primero que hice fue buscar a Miroku, el y yo jugábamos a formar nuestra propia banda cuando éramos niños, quien diría que el pervertido de Miroku tocara tan bien la batería" inquirió con burla, su humor había regresado "es hora de irnos"

Se levanto seguido de Kagome, y después de escuchar mil y una razones de por qué tenían que quedarse por parte de los niños pudieron escapar

"Muchas gracias por todo" Kagome hizo una reverencia hacia la señora Mizuki, ella solo asintió

"Esperamos verte pronto Inuyasha, también a ti Kagome" les dio un cariñoso a brazo

"Veré que puedo hacer, pronto comenzara mi gira y estaré muy ocupado" se excusó, rascando su cabeza y cruzando los brazos al final

Se despidieron con una seña de mano de los niños, quienes se despedían desde la ventana. Kagome suspiro aliviada, al menos ahora no tendría que ir detrás del asiento, de haber seguido con su plan ahora estaría ahí tumbada, quejándose por la falta de movimiento y como su cuello dolía. Inuyasha le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró cuando estuvo dentro

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada desde ahí, como si el viento se llevado sus palabras como ligeras hojas. Inuyasha no parecía molesto de ningún modo como ella pensó que estaría, no solo por husmear en su habitación, esconderse en su camioneta o seguirlo involuntariamente a aquel orfanato. Una parte de ella se sintió satisfecha, él se había abierto ante ella y eso la tenía conforme, porque por primera vez pudo ver al Inuyasha que hay debajo de esa coraza, el verdadero Inuyasha que muchas veces creyó inexistente, más allá que el ídolo o estrella musical, más allá que la diva y famoso cantante profesional, un persona como cualquier otra.

"Inuyasha" lo llamó "lamento haber arruinado tu visita"

"Ya olvidalo quieres?" masculló "además les caíste bien"

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, se creó una atmósfera un tanto pesada e incómoda, el silencio era agobiante y por un momento Kagome prefirió estar detrás de ese incómodo asiento. Una melodía un tanto chillona rompió el silencio, Inuyasha sacó su móvil y leyó lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texo.

"Genial" exclamó muy bajo

"Que?" preguntó Kagome

"Nada, solo…cambio de planes" se encogió de hombros

"Que clase de cambios" exigió una respuesta frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, solo escuchó un _sostente_ y el auto giró bruscamente por una venida sin tiempo para obedecer "A que viene eso!"

"Hay una genial fiesta muy cerca de aquí" mencionó con emoción, el Inuyasha altanero regresaba

"Una fiesta?" repitió, por un momento no lo capto del todo "Oh no, yo no voy"

"Ja! Y dime que harás en la mansión, seguro que Kagura estará molesta" soltó una risa

Kagome se mordió el labio, odiaba cuando él tenía razón, aun tenía una larga vida por vivir. Además se aburriría en grande, había estado encerrada todo ese tiempo y ya era hora de que saliera, ver cómo eran las fiestas de las estrellas. Inuyasha interpretó su silencio como un afirmación, que más daba si la llevaba o no, que podría salir mal?

-.-

_**N/A: Ok ok, yo admito, que fue esto? Quise mostrar a Inuyasha un poco más sensible, para que vean que también tiene corazón. Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero tuve un compromiso y me fue imposible, pero aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que siguen mis fic, en verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios y criticas, y espero sus reviews, me gusta saber lo que piensan y que tal voy como principiante**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Yeah, las cosas se le saldrán un poco de control a Inuyasha, Kagome saldrá un poco de sí, por algo dicen que el alcohol es mal consejero, e Inuyasha tomara provecho de esto, ejem, no esa clase de provecho, intentará averiguar lo que la ha traido tan decaída estos últimos días. Las pesadillas regresan a Kagome y un miedo que hasta ahora no supo si tenía, le dirá sobre la canción que encontró en su habitación? Y ya faltan menos días para el gran concierto, y con ellos, la despedida de Kagome, esperen la siguiente actualización, espero que sea dentro de una semana**_


	20. Una noche de copas

Capítulo 20: Una noche de copas

La ciudad pasaba a gran velocidad por la ventana, algo que agradecía Kagome, no solo por el hecho de que el viento era más refrescante así, sino porque de otra forma tendría que ver todos esos anuncios con la foto plasmada de cierto ídolo, aunque para ese momento ya estuviera acostumbrándose. No entendía como era que la vida te enredaba en esas situaciones, por que cuando eran sus amigas las que adoraban de más a Inuyasha era ella la que había tenido la _suerte_ de haberlo conocido, cuando no lo soportaba en lo absoluto.

Aun no sabía cómo era que había aceptado acompañarlo a esa fiesta o lo que fuera, tal vez porque tantos días encerrada en una mansión enorme llena de comodidades y lujos no era tan divertido como se escuchaba, mucho menos cuando tenías al hermanito y la manager del cantante escrutándote todo el día, y aunque no intercambiaba mucho con Sesshoumaru, no dejaba de sentir escalofríos cuando se lo topaba en el pasillo o los ensayos, le parecía totalmente ilógico que una chica dulce como Rin permaneciera al lado de alguien duro y frio como él. Aun recordaba como en una ocasión Rin le había dicho _"No es tan malo como parece Kag, hasta la roca tiene su punto blando"_

Su mente se había convertido en una telaraña, por un lado tenía la noticia de la enfermedad de su abuelo, que no sabía cómo había logrado sobrellevar todos esos días lejos de casa, y por otro lado estaba el concierto que darían, que aunque no fuera la vocalista sino una simple corista no podía evitar tener los nervios de punta cada vez que imaginaba todas esas personas, viéndola, cuando un pequeño error podría hacerse el peor de su vida, nunca se imagino encima de ese escenario, esperando el momento en que haría su aparición, y mucho menos haciéndole coro a Inuyasha!

"_Si alguien alguna vez me hubiera dicho que pasaría esto, seguro me habría reído en ese instante"_

Y pensar que solo hace unos días, cuando su vida era como la de toda chica de preparatoria, deseaba eso, una oportunidad, y ahora solo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara de una vez por todas…

"En que tanto piensas" la voz masculina de Inuyasha la saco de sus pensamientos

"Que te hace pensar que estoy pensando"

"Llevas un rato haciendo gestos extraños" sonrió con burla,

"Cosas"

"Cosas?" giró el volante hábilmente y le dedicó una fugaz mirada por detrás de las oscuras gafas "que clase de cosas"

"No te importan" lo menos que quería era quedar como novata enfrente de él, no era que cantar en un club pobre y miserable te diera muchos puntos, y más aun cuando eran pocos los que en verdad la escuchaban cantar, pero no quería quedar como toda una inexperta cuando trabajaba tan duro en los _benditos_ ensayos, pero que se podía esperar de alguien que de no ser conocida más que por unas cuantas personas se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en la chica con más suerte de toda Japón, al menos para el ver de los demás, por que para ella todo el asunto de jugar a la cantante no significaba algo por lo que estar orgullosa "no sabía que tocabas el piano"

Ante la tan remarcada intención de cambiar el tema Inuyasha rio en su interior, pero creyó que sería mejor seguir la corriente, con lo testaruda que era ella no creía lograr mucho si seguía intentando. Resopló no muy contento con la respuesta que daría, pero ya no podía guardárselo a ella, era como si las palabras quisieran salir solas de su boca, y él no se oponía mucho a la idea de querer contarle sobre su vida pasada, pero aun existía esa parte de él que desconfiaba, desconfiaba de cometer de nuevo un error, desconfiaba de entregarlo todo de nuevo y ser el perdedor del cuento, y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

"Si, aprendí cuando era pequeño"

"La canción era hermosa, me trae muchos recuerdos"

"Si, recuerdo que mi padre solía tocarla todas las noches después de la cena… a mi madre le encantaba"

Su mirada se volvió melancólica, como todas las veces que los recordaba. Mucho tiempo atrás se había jurado dejar el pasado en el pasado, le molestaba que alguien lo recordara por ser el pequeño famoso al que abandonaron sus padres en un accidente, por eso nunca quiso seguir la carrera de ellos, jamás quiso actuar a pesar de todos esos ofrecimientos, porque no quería ver reflejado en él lo que tantas veces le quito el sueño.

Y ahora todo se le estaba yendo al diablo, todos esos años intentando olvidar se iban a la basura por una chiquilla, su tonta no-fan que sabía más de su pasado que cualquiera…

"Sabes?" mencionó con dulzura "esto me agrada"

Él levanto una ceja "El que"

"Que me cuentes tu pasado… todo eso que pasaste de niño… que te abras un poco conmigo… eso me gusta"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño "Pues no te acostumbres demasiado" contestó completamente frio y tajante, la actitud y expresión que tenía hace un momento cambio rotundamente

Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, cuando pensaba que al fin estaban llegando a algo y podrían llevarse un poco mejor, tenía que arruinarlo todo con su arrogancia y fastidiosa actitud. Bufo por lo bajo regresando la vista afuera, ahora todos esos anuncios y camiones promocionando al cantante y su nueva gira parecían soportables

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, que se creía esa mujer que era él, ¿un libro abierto que podía leer cuando le placiera? Pues eso no funcionaba con él, y nada cambiaría, solo pensó en decírselo para que estuviera satisfecha, y ahora pensaba que él iría con ella cada vez que tuviera un problema? Que entendiera de una buena vez que ya no era un niño, y no necesitaba de nadie, siempre había sido así y no tenía por qué ser diferente ahora con ella, estaba olvidando que él era Inuyasha y ella su fastidiosa no-fan, y eso marcaba mucho, al menos a su ver.

Se maldijo por dentro, maldijo ese momento de debilidad, y que ella estuviera presente, maldijo el momento en que creyó que contarle un poco seria buena idea, y se sintió estúpido, por pensar que ella sería diferente a las demás, ¿donde había quedado el Inuyasha de antes?

Kagome no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron hasta que tenía a Inuyasha abriéndole la puerta, con ese porte tan gallardo y gentil que demostraba, el que algunas veces le hizo dudar de si era o no el Inuyasha que conocía, el arrogante, frio y presumido Inuyasha.

Se detuvieron en la entrada e Inuyasha le abrió la puerta sin tocar. El estrepitoso y nada bajo ruido de la música la ensordeció por unos momentos, como era que no podía escucharse desde fuera con tan alto volumen? Paso entre gente que en su vida había visto. Cuando Inuyasha dijo _fiesta_ ella se había imaginado toda clase de famosos actores y cantantes, tal vez modelos muy hermosas que admiraba en los comerciales, o productores y todo eso, pero esas personas que estaban ahí no parecían tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que era la fama, y eso le desilusionó un poco, poder interactuar con otros famosos le habría parecido genial.

Se dedicó a apreciar el lugar mientras Inuyasha saludaba a algunos hombres _chocándola_. La casa era muy hermosa si le quitabas los restos de basura y personas de más, con una hermosa escalera de madera y pequeñas macetas entre los barrotes del apoyo, algunas de ellas rotas regando tierra por el suelo. Ventanas de cristal con elegantes protecciones que te hacían dudar si su propósito era cuidar o adornar. Muebles muy modernos y retratos de algunas personas que a su ver parecieron importantes empresarios o abogados.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí" grito uno de los hombres con los que hace un rato hablaba el ídolo, la música cesó al instante, Kagome dejo salir un suspiro de resignación

"Es Inuyasha Taisho señores!"

El cómodo silencio se convirtió en burlas y silbidos, algunos aplausos no pasaron inadvertidos. Kagome dedujo que allí debían estar algunos fans del cantante, pero al mirar a su alrededor comprobó que no eran algunos, sino algunas. Su ceño se frunció, deseando no haber aceptado la propuesta cuando pareció tan apetecible, y fue inevitable sentirse incomoda cuando estaba rodeada de gente que amaba al cantante.

Inuyasha soltó una sonora carcajada que se quedo en el aire, no le importaba en lo más mínimo las adulaciones cuando tenía miles a diario, lo que en verdad era gracioso era ver a Kagome hacer todo tipo de muecas cual caprichosa niña en una junta de mayores, sería como su pago por tal intromisión del día de hoy, aunque no fuera la gran cosa. Metió las manos a los vaqueros, como pura señal de comodidad, pero era de esperarse, ellos solían ser sus _amigos_ antes de que la fama lo asaltara, y aun les tenía cierto cariño especial, nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un día en los grandes salones de juego o las piscinas de sus mansiones, pero aun los extrañaba.

Recordaba las incontables fiestas que había pasado en ese lugar, que a pesar de los años no había cambiado en lo absoluto, y mientras su mirada pasaba por todos los rincones se dio cuenta de lo que podría arruinarle la noche

"Inuyasha!"

Esa voz chillona le retumbo en los oídos, sería imposible no recordarla. Kagome se giró, sin mucho interés, solo quiso ver lo que había captado la atención del chico, solo por el hecho de que soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Se encontró con una silueta pequeña, cabello rubio ondeándole por los lados y una pequeña figura, y contando con la típica vos solo la reconoció como una persona. Saki.

Inuyasha carraspeo un poco, ocultando completamente su inconformidad, pero cuando habían mencionado fiesta no contaba con que su corista estaría ahí, y no era para nada satisfactoria esa sorpresa. Maldijo una vez más su suerte, deseando tomar a Kagome e irse, pero cuando quiso actuar ya tenía a la chica colgando de su cuello, besándolo fervientemente. Su lengua entró sin permiso a la boca masculina, antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir algo, en ese entonces aun su cerebro no captaba muy bien la situación.

Kagome bufo por lo bajo, rodando los ojos a cualquier lado menos a la pareja que tenía justo al lado. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que Inuyasha se dejaba engatusar, solo con ver un rostro bonito y una candente rubia de comercial lo tenían comiendo de su mano. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, todos los demás estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos en sus cosas como para tomarles un poco de caso a la pareja, y tal vez ella debía hacer lo mismo, y si excluyera el que era una completa desconocida en un lugar que no le sentaba nada bien ya se abría marchado a otra parte, incluso al baño si supiera donde era. Frunció el ceño aun más, intentando que la música la tranquilizara, pero no entendía ni un poco de que se trataba, había bloqueado su mente por completo, y ahora ya no pensaba en nada, tal vez así fuera mejor.

Se giro de nuevo, esperando que hubieran terminado su escena de _amor_, pero no los encontró, Inuyasha la había dejado sola en medio de ese lugar, pareciendo tonta solo estando allí. Mascullo cosas inentendibles y fue directo a la barra, sentándose en uno de los altos bancos negros de cuero.

-.-

"Me extrañaste?" su voz fue candente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Carraspeo un poco

"Eh…si…Saki que sorpresa, no sabía que vendrías"

"Bueno eso fue cosa mía, le dije a ese joven de ahí que no te dijera nada…se que al igual que yo estabas ansioso por nuestro encuentro"

Saki jugaba con su camisa, tomando un pequeño pedazo y enredándolo entre sus delgados dedos. Se relamió los labios, mostrándole una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes aun en la escasa luz. Después de soltar sus labios lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar, no muy alejado de donde había dejado a Kagome, que debía estar furiosa por haberla dejado así.

"Pero Saki…tu deberías estar en la playa en estos momentos, disfrutando de tus vacaciones, que no era eso lo que pedias?"

"Si, pero cuando estaba en el aeropuerto te extrañe, así que no tome ese vuelo…verdad que fue una maravillosa idea? Así podremos estar juntos"

"Si…maravillosa" trago un poco, maldiciendo su suerte una y mil veces más

"Lo ves? Tu también me extrañabas…pero hay una solución, solo tienes que correr a esa tipa que me reemplaza y podre regresar"

Inuyasha la besó de nuevo, no por el placer que pudiera causarle, solo quería evadir esa pregunta, su respuesta sería completamente negativa y lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener otra de sus _escenitas_, bastante tenía con la pelea que seguro tendría con Kagome y el sermón que le daría Kagura, además de los regaños de nana, diciéndole como tendría que no tendría que ser como toda estrella de Rock.

Rodo los ojos y rogó a todos los cielos que ese día terminara ya

-.-

Vio su reloj de muñeca de nuevo, una hora había pasado ya y no había ni una sola señal de Inuyasha. No era que su presencia le hiciera falta, pero estar sola le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar. Suspiro pesadamente y recargo el rostro en su muñeca, esperando así pasar el rato, lo seguro era que jamás se había aburrido tanto en una fiesta.

"Me permite invitarle algo de tomar?"

Kagome volteó sobre su espalda para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad, ojos cafés y una pequeña barba adornando su mentón, sostenía una copa en la mano y se balanceaba sin equilibrio sobre sí. Su aliento completamente alcohólico le llegó a la nariz, conteniendo una completa mueca de asco. El hombre le sonrió bobamente, mostrando sus dientes de entre sus delgados labios. Kagome le devolvió el gesto, un tanto retorcido, esperando que entendiera la indirecta y se fuera, pero desde su punto a penas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"No gracias..yo…yo no bebo alcohol, y dudo que por aquí haya algo libre de eso" paso un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja cuando lo vio abrir más los ojos, llego justo a su lado hasta que sus hombros casi tocaban y le paso el brazo por la espalda confianzudamente

"Pues sí que lo necesitas" levantó la copa en forma de victoria, derramando un poco del líquido "te ves muy debatida… ¡vamos, suéltate un poco!"

Llego con el barman y le susurro algo, sonrió feliz y se bebió todo de un sorbo, limpiándose descaradamente los labios. Kagome solo lo miraba, en fin, ¿Qué más podría hacer? Estaba allí, como un cachorro tirado a su suerte, esperando a que su amo volviera por él. Paso una mano por sus cabellos y resoplo fuertemente sin preocuparle que pudieran oírla gracias al volumen de la música, algo taladrador en los oídos que terminaba por acostumbrarte.

"Aquí tienen" el barman dejo sobre la barra dos copas con lo que ella creyó seria vino, algo muy elegante para fiestas como esa

"Espero que vayas a tomarte ambas" le espetó Kagome

"No… de hecho esta te pertenece" arrimo una de las copas junto a la mano femenina, ensanchando aun su sonrisa "esto te hará olvidar todos tus problemas"

"Pe...pero" tartamudeó un poco, tomo la delgada copa entre sus dedos y olfateo un poco, el intenso olor del licor inundo sus fosas nasales picando su nariz, hizo una mueca de asco y la alejo tan rápido como la había tomado

Al final el hombre se rindió y tomo el vaso sin permiso, haciendo una clara señal de resignación, y bebió el suyo, dejando que una fina línea cayera por su labio inferior, hizo un ruido alto de satisfacción, relamiéndose los labios.

"Parece que Inuyasha no pierde para nada el tiempo" el hombre rio casi a carcajadas

Kagome miró en la misma dirección. Por supuesto que no perdía ni un poco el tiempo, no cuando tenía a la hermosa Saki besándolo candentemente, con una de sus largas y torneadas piernas junto a la cintura masculina, sin pudor ni vergüenza. Sus bocas rozaban ardientemente y a Inuyasha no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto el trato de su corista. Sintió que algo en su centro hervía, ¿acaso estaba celosa? Ja, Kagome Higurashi celosa de Inuyasha Taisho? Era completamente absurdo y difícil de creer, ella no estaba celosa, y muchos menos de una persona como él

"Dame eso" tomo la copa casi arrebatándosela de las manos grande y bebió todo de un sorbo

El fuerte líquido paso de lleno por su garganta, quemándole en el proceso. Sus sentidos se nublaron por un momento y sintió caerse, de haber estado para da seguro habría terminado en el suelo. Se aferró a la barra hasta que todo pasó y tomo control de su cuerpo, sintiendo una punzada muy leve en la sien

"Tranquila, no queremos que se te suba a la cabeza tan rápido" agregó con burla

"Descuida, estaré bien" soltó casi con rudeza mientras el barman llenaba el vaso tan rápido como ella terminó de bebérselo.

-.-

Inuyasha separó los labios de Saki, al menos había logrado que ella olvidara su tonta propuesta, que aunque deseara no podría. No supo cuando habían terminado en esa comprometedora posición, solo sabía que el calor era sofocante y que al menos habían pasado dos horas. Ahora la pista de baile estaba vacía exceptuando algunas parejas. Paso sus ojos por todos los rincones, solo quería cerciorarse de que Kagome estuviera bien y que aun no se hubiera marchado.

Su mirada paso casi desesperada al no ver ni un signo de vida de la chica. Dejo a una Saki en el salón fingiendo ir a ver a alguien, aunque ese cuento no se lo tragó del todo, pero tuvo que esperar resignada haciendo muecas y gestos.

Se acerco a una multitud que gritaba y chiflaba exclamando cosas inentendibles, se abrió paso de entre todos recibiendo algunos codazos y pisotones cortesía de sus _amigos_ que se reusaban a dejarlo pasar. Ahora las adulaciones eran más claras y pudo distinguir algunos _¡Beso!_ De entre todos, algo que lo orillo a empujarse abruptamente, no sabía porque pero sentía que Kagome tenía que ver con todo eso. Llegó al centro donde se encontró con una pelirroja sexy acercándose amenazadoramente a…

"Kagome?"

Lo peor era que ella no hacía ni el menor intento de resistirse, en cambio tenía una sonrisa casi idiota en su rostro. Paso bruscamente entre dos chicos que hacían apuestas sobre si se besarían o no. Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y antes de que ella lo notara ya estaba colgando como costal de papas sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. Algunos quisieron espetar y otros solo bufaron ante su intromisión, a lo que él contesto con una mirada fría y amenazadora. Kagome pataleaba y golpeaba su espalda con los puños.

"Bájame Inuyasha, acabas de hacerme perder 50 yenes" exclamó furiosa

Inuyasha metió la mano dentro de sus jeans desgastados, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y salió sin decir más. Afuera la noche era fría y una capa de nubes impedía ver el cielo nocturno. Bajo a Kagome que no dejaba de pelear y lanzar patadas por todos lados, pero su cara no fue lo que espero

"Por qué hiciste eso, hice una apuesta y ahora perdí" hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos

"Kagome…estas ebria?"

Solo recibió una negación con la cabeza, para después verla tambalearse sobre si, riendo tontamente por su torpeza. Inuyasha la tomo por los brazos y la llevó hasta la camioneta, le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, llegó hasta el asiento del piloto tan rápido como pudo y arranco sin hacer el menor ruido.

Kagome sacaba la cabeza por la ventana, jugando y riéndose por el viento que hacía cosquillas en su rostro. Inuyasha bufó y la jalo de un brazo, recibiendo un par de quejas de ella.

"Como cuanto tomaste?" exigió, con las manos al volante y la vista al frente, pero con el ceño fruncido claramente

"Muy poquito" hablo chillonamente e hizo una seña con la mano para mostrarle

"Pues no lo parece" la miro de reojo

Algo era seguro, no iba a llegar con una Kagome en ese estado, sería como firmar su acta de condena con Kagura, pero aunque a final de cuentas no era su culpa que la chica hubiera tomado tanto, todo apuntaba a que si, no solo el hecho de haberla llevado a esa fiesta, si no que encontrarían cualquier pretexto para culparlo, así que no quería arriesgarse y tenía que encontrar una forma de bajarle un poco las copas a Kagome.

-.-

"¡Tómalo Kagome!" exigió el ídolo más que exasperado

"Porque" exclamó con clara señal de reproche

"Es café, te ayudara"

"No, no quiero"

"Kagome!""

"No, eso está demasiado caliente!"

"Así tiene que ser, ahora tómatelo!"

"¡No!"

Inuyasha pasó una mano por su rostro, ya había intentado mil y una maneras de que Kagome tomara eso, porque a su ver era la única forma de que Kagome regresara a la normalidad

'_No sé cuando me pareció una buena idea llevar a Kagome a esa fiesta, ahora me recriminaba por eso, pero quien adivinaría que esto pasaría?'_

Kagome saltaba por todos lados riendo y jugando, parecía feliz. Inuyasha sonrió un poco, era la primera vez que veía esa imagen de Kagome, tan vulnerable, abierta, pequeña,…_hermosa_. No le importó que fuera bajo los efectos del alcohol, mientras pudiera disfrutarla un poco más de esa manera no le importaba, solo se quedo ahí parado, viéndola sonreír como cualquier niña pequeña, y por un momento ese fue el semblante que tuvo de ella, una niña pequeña que aprendía del mundo, aunque fuera toda una mujer.

"Que es lo que ves" inquirió curiosa, mostrando una radiante sonrisa que te haría dudar de su estado

"Nada"

Volteó su rostro sonrojado, ella lo había cachado observándola. Frunció el ceño y fingió que nada pasaba. Paseo su mirada por el parque al que habían llegado, uno repleto de plantas y árboles, pero aun tenía dos pares de ojos sobre él. Se removió inquieto sobre su lugar, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la chica.

"Sabes? Eres un tonto…pero eso te hace más lindo" posó sus manos detrás del cuello de Inuyasha, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, casi podían sentir sus respiraciones, un tanto agitadas

"Y, se supone que debería sentirme alagado?" inquirió seductoramente, casi susurrándolo en sus labios

"No mucho"

Inuyasha la observó por un momento, su rostro era iluminado por algunas lamparillas del parque, aunque habría sido un hermoso espectáculo digno de admirar si fuera la luna la que lo hiciera. Bajo sus ojos por sus mejillas sonrosadas, su nariz respingada y sus labios, tan carnosos y apetecibles que lo incitaban a probarlos, un solo roce le bastaría para perder la cordura, inconscientemente se relamió los suyos al sentir el tibio aliento alcohólico que lo mareo.

Claro, quería besarla, desde que nana los había incitado a hacerlo no había podido probarlos una vez más, y ahora lo deseaba, no importaba si después tendría que negárselo a él mismo, lo quería, quería adueñarse de esos labios una vez más, de su aliento, de su calor, de todo.

Kagome comenzó a reír y se separó, dando de brincos y cantando de nuevo. Inuyasha sintió… _decepción_?

"Inuyasha…canta conmigo" le pidió

"Que?...no cantare"

"Por favor"

"No, y ya es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde"

Kagome resopló e hizo pucheros "eres muy aburrido"

Subió a la camioneta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Apoyo la mejilla en la palma de la mano, mirando el exterior mientras arrancaban. De nuevo vio la ciudad pasar ante sus ojos, pero ahora era menos visible y solo podía distinguir lo que las luces de la camioneta alumbraban.

"Ja, quien diría que te gustara tanto el alcohol" masculló Inuyasha con burla, Kagome frunció el ceño

"No, eso sabe horrible, además de que quema la garganta" hizo una clara seña de repudio sacando la lengua

"Que!"…entonces por qué tomaste tanto" espetó molesto

Después de todo lo que lo había hecho pasar le decía que no le había gustado? O peor aún, que nunca le gustó. Resopló y se concentró al frente

"No lo sé" musito Kagome, más para ella que para Inuyasha "todas esas personas se veían felices, y entonces ese hombre dijo que me ayudaría a olvidar mis problemas" se encogió de hombros

"Problemas? Kagome tú no tienes problemas"

"Claro, para ti es todo fácil…no tienes que lidiar con nada" apretó los puños sobre los bordes de su falda "tú no tienes que preocuparte por que la persona que fue como tu padre por todos estos años ahora está muriendo y no puedes hacer nada…solo…solo esperar las noticias y rogar por que sean buenas"

"Kagome"

"No sabes lo que es sentirte impotente por que una persona que tanto quieres muere cada día que pasa, y no puedes estar ahí…no puedes…hacer nada" las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando se había jurado no llorar más

Inuyasha no supo cuando se detuvo, solo sabía que ahora la estaba abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho, escuchando lo sollozos de la chica. Acarició suavemente sus cabellos, intentando con una simple caricia sanar las heridas del corazón, esas heridas que tanto la estuvieron atormentando esos días, porque ahora todo tenía sentido, sus actitudes, sus reacciones, solo eran producto de una mujer que luchaba por ser fuerte para los demás, pero que se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

No tenía palabras, pero no hacían falta, solo se dedico a estar ahí, esperando a que su llanto cesara, no importaba si tenía que esperar toda la noche. Podía sentirla aferrarse a él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, y tampoco le importó, la respiración de Kagome era acompasada, su agarré se había aligerado, y entonces comprendió que se había quedado dormida, su rostro derrochaba tantos sentimientos juntos que no pudo comprender.

La recostó suavemente en el asiento y la arropo con su abrigo, acomodo algunos de sus cabellos y beso su frente suavemente, deseándole buenas noches en silencio. Emprendió de nuevo el camino, pensando en que tal vez, de no haber estado ebria, Kagome no le habría confesado eso, porque su orgullo ganaba, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse malditamente feliz y triste a la vez, y lo peor era que no comprendía la razón.

-.-

"Myoga, sigues despierto?" espero la voz en la siguiente línea y le alivio saber que aun lo estaba "No te preocupes…ya estoy aquí"

"_Amo Inuyasha, estaba muy preocupado…la señora Kagura ha preguntado mucho por usted, tanto que nos puso a todos a buscarlo por la mansión"_

"Así que eso hizo" soltó una risa "lamento haberte molestado tanto, pero no te preocupes, serás recompensado por esto"

"_Por cierto amo Inuyasha, ha pasado una cosa más…la señorita Kagome tampoco esta, desapareció y nadie sabe donde esta"_ le informó con cierta preocupación

"Descuida Myoga, ella está bien"

"_Acaso esta con usted?"_

"Si, después te contare los detalles, ahora necesito entrar"

"_Descuide, todos se han dormido ya, puede entrar sin preocupación"_

"Muy bien, y gracias una vez más"

Colgó el aparato y lo guardo. Entro con toda seguridad y estacionó la camioneta junto con todos sus demás coches. Volteó a ver a Kagome, ella aun seguía dormida, aferrada a su abrigo, respirando profundamente.

La cargó en su espalda, no se atrevía a despertarla, además sabia por experiencia que dormiría hasta el amanecer, y no era para menos. Entro a la mansión con la ayuda de Myoga y se escabulló por los pasillos cautelosamente con Kagome detrás. El hombrecillo tenía razón, a esa hora ya todos estaban dormidos, tal vez después de todo Kagura se había acostumbrado a sus salidas y no le había tomado tanta importancia.

Llegó a la habitación de Kagome, y después de abrirla con un poco de dificultad la depósito en su cama, arropándola esperando que no despertara y asombrándose porque después de haber sufrido algunas sacudidas no despertó ni un poco.

"Dulces sueños" le susurró en el oído, ella se removió un poco e hizo lo que pareció ser una sonrisa

Salió con mucho cuidado, dándole la última mirada de la noche antes de cerrar la puerta, esperando que descansara en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-

Se tiró a su cama, después de ese día tan agotador estaba exhausto. Miro el techo por unos momentos antes de levantarse y coger su móvil, marcando un número que a penas y recordaba. Escuchó el sonido de la llamada y tuvo que esperar un momento, a esa hora debían estar dormidos todos y no le sorprendería, pero él no habría podido dormir hasta no hacer esa llamada

"_Hola?"_ preguntó una voz adormilada

"Sota? Soy yo, Inuyasha"

"_Inuyasha?!"_ exclamó con alegría _"pero, cual es la razón de tu llamada…no me digas que mi hermana se ha portado mal, porque si es así yo me encargaré de eso"_ Inuyasha rio un poco

"No, no es eso…esta tu madre?"

"_Lo sabía, mi hermana si se está portando mal…descuida, ya le aviso"_

Miro por la ventana mientras esperaba, viendo como los árboles se movían con el viento, a su propio compás y ritmo, haciendo una hermosa danza, normalmente esos paisajes solían relajarlo, por eso su jardín era tan grande.

_Claro, para ti es todo fácil…no tienes que lidiar con nada_

Su mente repetía esa frase una y otra vez. Su mirada ahora fue melancólica, pero no quería recordar, no quería darse cuenta de que su vida no era tan buena como todos la pintaban, que todos tenían una idea errónea de lo que era felicidad, y debía admitir que él también, ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar todo ahora que ella estaba allí? Su mundo se calló de cabeza, y todo por quien, por Kagome Higurashi, su no-fan, que con solo sonreírle bastaba para que el día fuera perfecto, y eso era a lo que más le temía…

"_Inuyasha?"_

"Señora Higurashi, lamento molestarla, pero tengo una propuesta que hacerle"

-.-

_**N/A: Lo se lo se, me ausente por mucho tiempo, pero la escuela está absorbiendo todo mi tiempo, y hasta ahora pude terminar, además que quería disfrutar este capítulo xD…creo que mi bloqueo me ha dado una tregua y no sé hasta cuando, así que hay que aprovechar!!!...Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo, seh Inuyasha mostró de nuevo su lado sensible, pero la pregunta es…¿Habrá hecho lo mismo si Kagome estuviera en sus 5 sentidos?...Tal vez si, tal vez no, saquen sus conclusiones.**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimos para que siga con este que es mi primer fic, y siempre es agradable recibir sus comentarios y opiniones, y por qué no, también sus críticas, todo sea por que este fic perdure**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Ja, ahora si se armará en grande, estará Kagura molesta? Y cual habrá sido la razón de esa llamada a la familia Higurashi, se que ustedes lo imaginan…el cumpleaños de Sota llegó! Wiii a festejar (está bien, ya perdone al niño por lo que me hizo en el capítulo 18 del kanketsu-hen) Y también una gran resaca por parte de nuestra querida Kagome, recordara? No recordara? Inuyasha le contará lo que paso entre ellos? O preferirá guardárselo….esperen la actualización, si es que la escuela no termina aprisionándome será en una semana.**_


	21. Resaca

Capítulo 21: Resaca

Gritos

Quejidos

Sollozos

El fuego se alzaba frente a ella, como un demonio mostrando su interminable poder, destruyendo lo que fuera frente a su paso. Ahora la vista era más clara, toda esa oscuridad se había disipado a pesar, una enorme casa estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, lanzando bocanadas de humo, dándole una tortuosa mirada de lo que fue su pasado, lastimando hasta el más profundo rincón de su ser, quemando sus entrañas.

Su corazón latía desembocado y el pánico se apoderó de ella, el respirar se le estaba haciendo difícil y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, solo quedarse ahí, viendo como una parte muy importante de ella era arrasada por el fuego, porque aunque no lo viera sabía que estaba allí. Las lágrimas atacaron sus ojos y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, solo el viento era su compañero esa noche, que le acariciaba el rostro intentando calmar su tan regocijo ser, pero ella no pudo reír, no cuando le era rebatado un preciado tesoro que no obtendría de nuevo.

-.-

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el despertador sonó con un estrepitoso chirrido. Apagó el aparato sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar. Su mente aun procesaba todas las imágenes, dolorosas imágenes que se había jurado olvidar, pero ahora todo se iba a la basura. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando poner su mente en blanco, su pecho dolía incesablemente, como pequeñas agujas que se clavaban en su corazón, y solo cuando logró su propósito se levanto, recibiendo un pinchazo en sus sienes.

Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, temiendo que fuera a caérsele de no hacerlo. Se levantó lentamente, recibiendo otra punzada. Fue entonces cuando notó que llevaba puesta la misma ropa, aunque no recordara haber llegado a casa y mucho menos a su habitación.

Tomo una ducha como pudo y se vistió con el primer conjunto que encontró. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a reventar, si fuera un globo que inflaban más y más. Lanzó un gemido cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar insistente, y cuando pudo llego a él ya tenía a Bert McCracken cantando smother me, una de sus canciones preferidas y ahora se estaba pensando seriamente en volver a escuchar the used.

"Habla Kagome" contesto exasperada

"_Hola hermanita, valla que humor"_

"¿Sota? Porque me llamas a esta hora, es muy temprano"

"_Bueno, pensé que estarías muy ocupada, pero no tanto como para desearle Feliz Cumpleaños a tu hermano menor"_ pudo notar un poco de sentimiento en sus palabras, pero ahora ya no se lo creía, todo era puro acto

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza, quien más podría olvidarse del cumpleaños de su hermano, solo a ella le ocurría, y si no hubiese sido por su llamada no se habría enterado hasta regresar a Tokio, pero para ese entonces su hermano estaría molesto, y valla que sabia como perdurar su enojo por mucho tiempo, lo había aprendido a las malas, cuando había olvidado asistir a un festival muy importante para el pequeño, entonces si tuvo que hacer meritos, demasiados para su gusto, su hermano estuvo feliz de nuevo pero su billetera lo sintió por muchos meses más.

"Esto…claro que iba a llamarte tonto, ¿Quién crees que soy?"

"_Kagome"_ respondió con sarcasmo

"Está bien, listo para ver tu regalo?" comentó entusiasmada

"_Claro, ya quiero ver la nueva figura de acción para mi colección que este dentro de tu closet detrás de tus cajas de zapatos, que por cierto ya tengo"_

"Sota" amenazo con voz inminente

"_No te enojes!" _contestó al instante _"mamá me envió a buscar más sabanas y lo encontré por casualidad, lo juro!" _

El grito hizo que su cabeza resonara y temblara, estaba a punto de soltar un chillido pero lo que menos quería era ponerse en evidencia. Cerró los ojos despacio, eso también le dolía, y rogó que no volviera a someterla a tal castigo, ya había aprendido su lección.

No beber algo que te ofreció un completo extraño que te promete tentadoramente olvidar tus problemas, pero no todo en esta vida es color de rosa, y ahora lo pagaba.

"Solo dime si te gusto" musito con desgano

"_Claro que si hermana. Por cierto, puedes darle las gracias a Inuyasha también?"_

"A Inuyasha?"

"_Si, esta mañana me envió el mejor regalo de todos, una figura de beast boy que cambia de color y dice seis frases en nueve idiomas, que además es de edición limitada!"_ exclamó ensimismado _"son muy extrañas, no sé cómo pudo conseguir una, creí que ya estaban agotadas"_

Kagome nunca había entendido tal entusiasmo por videojuegos, series de televisión y figuras de acción, pero al parecer Sota si, parecía un egocéntrico maniático cada vez que mencionaba algo que llevara _abrir_ y _tus figuras de acción_ en la misma oración.

"Como es que Inuyasha supo sobre tu cumpleaños?"

"_Anoche llamó a la casa y se lo dije"_ comentó sin preocupación

"Llamó a casa?"

"_Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo?"_ agregó con sarcasmo y diversión _"llamó muy tarde a casa, yo crei que te habías portado mal y quería quejarse con mamá, pero creo que no fue así ya que se quedaron mucho tiempo al teléfono, y al final escuche a mamá decir que lo mantendría en secreto"_

"Sabes de qué se trataba? Te lo ha dicho mamá?"

"_No"_ ironizó _"ese es el punto de los secretos. En verdad hermana, creo que el estar allá y vivir como toda una estrella te ha afectado el cerebro como tal…"_

Sota seguía hablando y ella no ponía ni la menor atención a lo que dijera, su mente trabajaba en buscar una explicación en la que tuviera que ver Inuyasha y su madre manteniendo un secreto, pero por más que su mente lo pensara una y otra vez no se le ocurría nada, solo se ganó otro pinchazo en la cabeza, fue entonces cuando recordó su resaca y la estúpida idea de acompañar a Inuyasha a esa fiesta, ya las pagaría.

"Sota, tengo que irme, saluda a mamá y el abuelo por mi parte…y feliz cumpleaños"

Sintió una gran satisfacción cuando sus dedos pulsaron por fin el botón de colgar, su pequeño hermano le había contado, o más bien timbrado con una tono de vos demasiado chirriante para su estado, como lo había despertado su familia y la gran sorpresa que se había llevado al encontrar el regalo de cierta estrella de rock que además rebasaba el suyo por mucho, y no es que estuviera celosa de que su regalo pareciera las sobras que le das al perro junto al gran manjar del ídolo.

-.-

"Puedes bajarle a un poco de volumen?" chilló Kagome, Inuyasha solo la vio divertido antes de tomar el control y dejar la habitación en silencio, hoy precisamente se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de escuchar rock pesado, un castigo demasiado cruel para sus oídos.

La risa de Inuyasha le llegó hasta los oídos y tuvo que tragarse un gruñido por su bien y el de su cabeza, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y le envió una mirada amenazadora

"¿Que sucede Kagome" masculló con voz más fuerte de lo normal, la vio estremecerse y morderse el labio hasta dejarlo blanco "es demasiado alto para ti?

Kagome negó, estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no dejar escapar un grito, ya era demasiado vergonzoso darle el placer de verla en ese estado, no iba a darle el gusto de burlarse aun más cuando sabía que él había sido el afortunado causante de tal castigo.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, era demasiado testaruda como para admitir que la resaca la estaba matando. Ella mascullaba cosas inteligibles por lo bajo, con las mejillas infladas y los puños apretados sobre sus piernas. Rio para sus adentros y regreso a su labor, pegarle a la pera con fuerza.

"Parece que alguien no despertó de muy buen humor el día de hoy" se burlo Inuyasha "pero te comprendo, yo también estaría molesto" rio de nuevo

Giro su cabeza intentando no verlo, ni su rostro, ni su estúpida y perfecta sonrisa burlona, ni lo sexy que parecía con esa musculosa gris que se adhería a su bien formado pecho. Sabía que todo lo hacía con un fin, y ese fin era exasperarla, y lo estaba logrando muy bien

"Quien lo diría, te dejo sola por un momento y armas todo un caos"

"Está bien, quieres hablar? Hablemos" rugió molesta, clavó sus ojos chocolate en los dorados de él y frunció el ceño, ahora conocería a una verdadera fiera, y de esa no se salvaba

"Hablar? De que quieres hablar" dejo otra risa más para su lista, ese se había convertido en un juego de miradas que ninguno quería perder, aunque claro estuviera de mucho peor humor que él

"Que te parece si hablamos del porque fue tu llamada a mi familia por la noche" se levanto con las manos en la cintura

"Petición denegada" se encogió de hombros antes de cortar miradas, caminó hasta el extremo de la habitación para tomar su toalla y ponérsela en el cuello, recorrido en el que ella no apartó sus ojos de encima "además, no es tu asunto"

"Que no es mi asunto? Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi familia es de mi asunto" bufó fulminándolo, pero a comparación de ella, no lograba hacerle absolutamente nada

"Lo siento, no diré nada" sonrió aun más e hizo un ademán de un cierre sobre sus labios

"Está bien" respiró hondamente y dejo caer sus flojos brazos por los costados "entonces dime que paso en la fiesta" rasco su cabeza "no recuerdo nada…por favor dime que no hice algo vergonzoso"

"Bueno" hizo una pausa para contar los puntos con los dedos "Si omitimos que casi tiras café hirviendo sobre mí, que te veías muy feliz bailando y cantando por el parque y que te saque de la fiesta como saco de papas todo está bien"

"Que?" casi lo grito, su cara se adorno de un perfecto carmín, ver esa expresión lo hizo querer reír de nuevo, pero se mordió la lengua "Inuyasha eres un tonto! Por tu culpa hice el ridículo! Recuérdame no volver a acompañarte a ningún lado!"

"Lo mejor fue que casi besas a una sexy pelirroja" se acercó amenazadoramente a ella "y a mí también" susurró sensualmente muy cerca, como un león acechando a su presa. En menos de un respiro ya la tenía acorralada por la cintura contra la fría pared

"I…inu…yasha" tartamudeó el embriagante aroma del chico le inundaba los sentidos, sus manos prendadas a su cintura y sus ojos fijos en ella, ahora dudaba quien era la fiera.

Sus labios masculinos viajaron desde su mejilla hasta su cuello y su mandíbula para regresar su recorrido, rozando toda parte descubierta, dejando miles de descargas eléctricas a su paso. Aspiró el dulce olor de su piel, ronroneando cerca de su oreja para capturarla con sus labios. La sintió suspirar y tensarse en sus brazos, y aunque su corazón latiera como loco no dejaba su acción, era como si un simple roce de ella lo debilitarse hiciera caer a sus pies, pero claro que no se lo diría. Dejo un par de besos en su cuello, era una lástima que aquella pequeña marca ya no estuviera allí, pero no pensaba volverla a hacer, a decir verdad no pensaba en nada, solo en sus suaves labios, si antes no había podido besarla ahora cobraría su deuda.

Estrechó aun más el pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, sus ojos se perdieron en el inmenso chocolate y la poca cordura que le quedaba se disipó. Maldición, Kagome le hacía perder la cabeza con tan poco, ahora temía por lo que un beso pudiera causarle. Rozó sus labios con los de ella y deseó probarla entera, dejó un beso en la comisura intentando alargar el momento, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la besara, que besara a Kagome Higurashi…

"Inuyasha la reportera de la revista _fashion _acaba de llegar y…" Miroku calló sus palabras al entrar por la puerta y encontrarse con la escena "lo siento, creo que interrumpí algo"

Inuyasha rió secamente y deshizo las ataduras de su cintura. De algo estaba seguro, iba a matar a Miroku cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

"Diles que me daré un baño y ahora bajo" tomó la botella de agua junto su reproductor y salió rápidamente no sin antes enviarle una mirada cómplice a Kagome

Kagome dejo salir el aire de golpe, hasta ahora había olvidado respirar. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y no se había movido ni un centímetro, su mente estaba procesando las imágenes, había estado a punto de besar a Inuyasha, y aunque lo negara, odio el momento en que a Miroku entró por esa puerta. Miroku.

"Miroku…emm…lo que viste…yo…Inuyasha" intentó torpemente excusarse

"No te preocupes Kagome, se lo que pasa, y debo admitir que es un gran avance, Inuyasha nunca fue tan paciente con una chica"

"Miroku, Inuyasha y yo no salimos" le aseveró con voz firme por si acaso llegaba a olvidársele

"Lo sé, a eso me refiero" sonrió con suficiencia dejando ver su perfecta dentadura, pero eso no le quitaba lo irracional y absurdo a su frase.

Por un momento deseó desmentir y gritar que todo era una mentira pero sus palabras no salieron, ante eso Miroku rio por lo bajo y salió de la habitación con las manos en las bolsas de sus costosos vaqueros, su mirada azul era una mezcla de diversión y gracia a lo que Kagome no pudo evitar inflar las mejillas, y sin dejarle tiempo salió tras él.

"No es lo que crees!" le gritó desde el marco de la entrada, Miroku solo giró un poco con su estúpida sonrisa de _tengo razón_ "es decir, Inuyasha me odia, y yo también…es absurdo, ilógico… quien pensaría que Inuyasha y yo, es tonto" balbuceó

Descubrió que se había quedado de nuevo sin palabras. Solo escuchó la melodiosa risa de Miroku y sus pasos alejarse, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para levantar el rostro y encararlo. Su mente se negaba a pensar en algo que los implicara a Inuyasha y ella que no fuera matándose entre sí, porque solo un loco pensaría que entre ellos pudiera pasar algo de ese tipo, porque él creía que era una paranoica inmadura y ella creía que él era un falso mentiroso.

Volteó con rudeza sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el saco de boxeo y sin más le dio un certero golpe a ese viejo costal, al menos sabía cómo, y resultaba tan confortable ahora, el dolor de cabeza se podía ir a la basura, estaba lo demasiado molesta consigo misma para pensar en ello. Al diablo su resaca, al diablo si los habían visto o no, al diablo Inuyasha

-.-

"Cuando piensan comenzar con su nueva gira? Todos tus fans estamos ansiosos por ello" preguntó la atractiva periodista mientras mordía con intención la punta de su pluma sensualmente

"Creo que será después del concierto de beneficencia, estoy ansioso por regresar al escenario" exclamó Inuyasha con emoción, sus ojos recorrieron a la bella periodista frente a él, desde sus largas y delgadas piernas hasta su busto que se apretaba provocadoramente gracias a su blusa

La chica notó su mirada y solo atino a sonreír seductoramente y remover su cabello con gracia, remarcando exageradamente su intención de seducir al cantante, por lo que el ídolo se sintió alagado.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de Kagome en el lugar de su sexy periodista, con el diminuto traje azul marino y esas gafas pequeñas ocultando una mirada pícara y maliciosa. Sacudió disimuladamente y casi con desespero su cabeza al darse cuenta hasta donde lo llevaba su mente, desde que la había dejado en el salón no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

_Por un momento pensé en la idea de que fuera Kagome quien me miraba y sonreía de esa forma, y debo admitir que no me molestó en lo absoluto la imagen de ella, algo en mi se revolvió inquieto y me reproché mentalmente, últimamente estaba pensando mucho tiempo, por no decir demasiado en ella y eso me desesperaba, su aroma, su sonrisa, su cabello, incluso la imagen de ella durmiendo era algo que no olvidaba, se había grabado en mi piel con fuego, no podía evitarlo, era como mi naturaleza, una demasiado tediosa y placentera a la vez. _

_Por un instante imaginé a Kagome viéndome desde alguna parte de la habitación, reprobando mi actitud infantil y nada pudorosa que estaba sosteniendo con la chica frente a mí, recriminando mis miradas, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba viajando mis ojos por toda la habitación buscando, buscándola. Era tan patético. Mi frustración aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba y mis ganas de asesinar a Miroku crecían, porque por un momento estuve a punto de probar sus labios, pero solo quedo en un inútil intento, que ahora solo hacía querer estar con ella. _

_Estaba sonando como un perfecto estúpido ¿Desde cuándo tenía pensamiento así de Kagome? ¿Y desde cuando me había importado lo que alguien dijera o pensara de mi? al parecer ahora sí._

"Y que nos puedes decir de tu nueva corista" hizo una pausa "Kagome, estará en el concierto de apertura? O tendremos a Saki de vuelta" volvió a cuestionar, pero ahora el ídolo no tenía su mirada en ella, parecía perdido

"Es algo que aun no arreglamos, pero sería genial que así fuera" mintió, o tal vez no, ahora ya no pensaba en sus palabras, lo hacía solo por inercia

"Muchos comentan que tu relación con la nueva corista no va del todo bien, ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?"

La melodiosa risa de Inuyasha se extendió por toda la habitación, falsa claro, pero quien lo notaba

"No sé de dónde sacarían eso" inquirió seguro "pero mi relación con Kagome va muy bien"

Fue todo lo que dijo, no quería decir más, evitaría a cualquier manera pensar en ella, así se llevara todo el día en ello. Suspiró pesadamente, dejando atrás todo pensamiento, aun escuchaba a la periodista hacer preguntas y a él respondiéndolas, pero todo era por inercia.

-.-

"Come esto, te hará sentir mejor" nana dejó un gran plato de sopa sobre la mesa, a Kagome le brillaron los ojos, había olvidado que no probó bocado alguno desde el desayuno del día anterior. La primer cucharada fue la mejor, su estómago se lo agradeció con creses "espero tu resaca haya disminuido un poco"

"Si nana, gracias" musito tomando otra cucharada

"Después de que te envié a buscar a Inuyasha no supe más de ustedes dos" inquirió sentándose frente a ella "en verdad que fue un gran caos aquí, la señora Kagura estaba realmente molesta" comentó casi como un susurro

"Perdón, seguro que la pasaste mal" alejó su plato para recargar los brazos en la barra

"No importa, con el joven Sesshoumaru y la señora Kagura creo que me he acostumbrado" recobró su postura y sonrió un poco "pero ahora tienes que decirme a donde fueron"

"Pues…solo a la fiesta" fingió una tos que salió mejor de lo que esperaba

"Oh por favor" agregó con aspereza "yo no me creo esa"

Kagome suspiro, cogió su plato de nuevo y bebió lo que quedaba. Tragó lo más lento posible, Inuyasha la había hecho jurar que no le contaría a nadie sus salidas a aquel orfanato pero sabía que nana no se lo dejaría nada fácil, era como estar entre la espada y la pared, y ninguna, por más que lo pensara, era la mejor opción.

"Es una historia muy larga" con suerte y podría zafarse de esa "que después te contaré, ahora estoy demasiado cansada" bostezó

"Deberías estarlo, me sorprendería si no"

"Oh no nana, no quiero que pienses que hago esto constantemente, a decir verdad nunca había bebido, esta es la primera vez" soltó de golpe, no sería nada agradable que la _novia_ de Inuyasha tuviera ese tipo de costumbres, no sería nada bueno para ninguno de los dos cuando ella había accedido a ayudarle con su _farsa_, y por más irónico que sonara, aun pensaba ser su cómplice.

No es que hacerse pasar por la novia de un ídolo de la música fuera trabajo desagradable, pero cuando el ídolo había intentado besarte las cosas cambiaban mucho. Esta vez recordó respirar, parecía olvidarse que tenía que hacerlo aun cuando sus sentidos estuvieran ocupados en el cantante.

"Descuida, lo sé" rio un poco "y también se que Inuyasha tuvo mucho que ver…"

"Porque siempre soy yo el que tiene la culpa?" bufó Inuyasha desde el marco de la puerta, no sabía desde cuando estaba allí parado "yo nunca le dije a Kagome que bebiera, así que no me carguen con toda la culpa a mí"

"Claro que tú tienes la culpa, por llevarme a esa fiesta a la que no quería ir" le reprochó

"No recuerdo que te opusieras mucho" espetó molesto

"Qué más podía hacer, con lo desdeñoso que eres no pudo competir"

"Pues a ver si así aprendes a no tomar lo que cualquier tipo te ofrece"

"Fue tu culpa en primera por dejarme sola" frunció el ceño ante el simple recuerdo

"No intentes excusarte Higurashi, sabes que no fue mi culpa" desdeñó

"No tienes ni la más mínima idea de que fue lo que paso"

"Claro que la tengo"

"Y como lo sabes, estabas demasiado entretenido"

"Pues…"

"Inuyasha!" le gritó nana quien veía la pelea desde atrás "debes aprender a aceptar tus errores"

Inuyasha llegó a paso raudo hasta la nevera y sacó una botella de agua, bebió poco a poco antes de pronunciar un _keh_ al aire. Kagome olvido el hambre que tenía, dejo el plato en la pila aun con el ceño fruncido, decir que sabía el por qué había tomado era completamente absurdo, ¿Qué podía saber él?

"Además" siguió nana "no debes tratar así a tu novia, es una falta de respeto"

Inuyasha casi se ahoga con el agua y Kagome estuvo a punto de romper el plato y todos los demás de la pila. Pensó en lo que habría pasado de haber mencionado con quien estuvo tan entretenido el chico.

Volteo a verla nervioso, como pudo habérsele olvidado tan importante detalle, olvidaba que cualquier error podría llevarlo a fracasar. Se maldijo mentalmente, si pudiera se habría dado un certero golpe en la cara. Kagome esta les daba la espalda, la chiquilla se había acobardado a último momento, y temía que quisiera tirar la toalla ahora, cuando estaban tan cerca, tragó fuertemente, la había regado.

_Eres un completo tonto Inuyasha_

"No te preocupes nana" inquirió Kagome "es normal que Inuyasha y yo peleemos…pero eso no hace que dejemos de querernos…a decir verdad peleas tan pequeñas no servirán para separarnos… no es así Inuyasha?"

No supo de donde salió eso, tal vez su talento de actriz salía a relucir, o era que trabajaba menor bajo presión, solo sabía que había sonado demasiado real que ahora dudaba si eran o no pareja. Volteó a ver a Inuyasha que no se había movido, le hizo una mueca para que la siguiera, que él areció comprender demasiado lento.

"s…si" fue lo único que atino a decir

"Chicos" nana negó levemente con la cabeza "están seguros que no quieren hacer esto público? Digo, dejarían de estar a escondidas"

"No" afirmó Kagome "en realidad lo prefiero así, no me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera opacada por los reporteros…además me siento muy bien así…a veces un poco de intimidad no es mala idea…cierto Inuyasha?"

"Si…cierto"

Kagura entró, repiqueteando sus zapatillas por el duro azulejo, su rostro no era el de una mujer muy feliz del todo, y ambos estuvieron a punto de rezar. Los ojos fieros de la manager los escrutaron lenta y tortuosamente, y su sonrisa torcida les dejaba mucho por pensar. Tragaron fuertemente, uno al lado del otro, mirándose unas cuantas veces entre si.

Esa sería una experiencia que no olvidarían en mucho tiempo, y no especialmente por lo agradable que pudiera ser. Fue entonces cuando Kagome se arrepintió por dejarse llevar por las influencias del chico y la simple idea cuando pareció tan apetecible, nada es color de rosa y ahora iban a pagar, pero qué más daba. Ambos se sintieron como niños regañados después de hacer una travesura, pero daba más parecer a la milicia, esperando la reprimenda de su superior, pero la situación ahora les daba a desear estar verdaderamente en la milicia.

"Está bien" nana dio un pesado suspiro antes de salir murmurando algunas frases como _la juventud de hoy_ o _quien entiende a estos chicos_.

"Me debes una" le susurró Kagome

"No te debo nada, estamos igual" respondió en mismo tono Inuyasha

"No recuerdo que hayas hecho algo así por mi"

"No…por ahora"

Kagome iba a objetar, pero la voz de Kagura los estremeció al instante, y agradeció que su resaca se hubiera esfumado, o sería una linda platica

"Creo que aun no tienen bien claro un punto" pasó su mirada de Inuyasha a Kagome "y creo que tampoco se han dado cuenta que sus acciones traen consecuencias"

"Kagura, tampoco fue para tanto" espetó el ídolo pero se arrepintió al momento, ahora tenía la suave mirada de Kagura estrujándolo a él solo

"No ahora, pero pudo haberlo hecho" volvió su mirada a ambos "déjate de juegos inmaduros y piensa como el adulto que eres…ahora quiero que me digan a donde fueron ayer"

"A…a una fiesta" respondió Kagome no muy satisfecha, se suponía que debía dejarle las respuestas al chico

"Toda la verdad" exigió con voz firme

"Esa es toda la verdad" Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos "además es tu culpa en primera…me prometiste unas vacaciones y nunca cumpliste…me has estado matado con tus aburridas conferencias de prensa y sesiones de fotos, además de las entrevistas privadas que insistes tanto en dar"

"Entonces toda esta rebeldía es por tus vacaciones" puso un dedo bajo su mentón en viva forma de estar pensando "haremos esto…tu tendrás tus vacaciones después del concierto de beneficencia hasta que comencemos con la gira mundial…no antes, no después…entendido?"

"Enserio" preguntó incrédulo

Kagura no dijo más, salió tan pronto como llegó.

-.-

_**N/A: Ups, creo que me tarde un poco con la continuación, pero para los que leyeron la nota que deje la semana pasada toda la explicación está ahí, espero les haya gustado. Lamento haberles opacado el beso, se que lo deseaban, pero fue algo de improvisto y Miroku no se cansa de ser tan importuno, aun así creo que habrá un beso más adelante. Este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo, para recompensar todos los días que desaparecí**_

_**Déjenme sus reviews, son bien recibidos, aunque solo sea un comentario o una crítica constructiva, todo se vale en el mundo fanfiction.**_

_**Atte.: Ángel Nocturno**_


	22. Noticia

Capítulo 22: Noticia

Se removió inquieta de su cama, de nuevo, a ese paso ya había perdido la cuenta. La lustrosa luz de la Luna se colaba por el balcón y la fría brisa de invierno le sacaba suspiros, pero estaba lo demasiado ocupada para pensar en ello. El techo se había convertido los último veinte minutos o más en lo más interesante, aun más que presenciar el espectáculo de luces nocturnas del cielo. Su cabeza y toda su mente repasaban por enésima vez el mismo asunto…Inuyasha.

En los últimos días se había convertido en su último pensamiento de la noche y el primero del día, era patoso e impertinente, y eso mismo era lo que lo convertía en misterioso y excitante.

Su voz melodiosa susurrándole, su aliento chocando con sus mejillas y hasta sus ojos, hermosos astros dorados, clavándose en ella como la mejor de las torturas. Todo, experimentado en una tarde, esa misma tarde, y debía admitir que aun le guardaba cierto resentimiento a Miroku por ser el más estupendo y perfecto inoportuno de todos los tiempos. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, deseaba tanto ese beso, aunque no sabía si él podría decir lo mismo, pero a quien le importaba, fue una exquisita oportunidad tirada a la basura.

Aun recostada en su cama sentía las piernas temblar y estaba segura que de estar de pie se colapsaría en menos de un segundo, con todo y sus fantasías, porque nadie dijo que tener al ídolo tan cerca podía ser tan explosivo a tal punto de sentir pena por sí misma.

Pero aun había una cosa, una duda que le carcomía las entrañas y no la dejaba en paz. Estaba casi segura de que esa canción tenía un significado en común, porque nadie escribe mar sin imaginar el agua azul, y tenía que encontrar respuestas sin que eso la llevará a consultarle a su autor. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de la cama, había alguien que podía saber el significado, y tenía la mejor forma de hacerlo hablar.

-.-

"Kagome, que sorpresa…que te trae por aquí a tales horas de la noche" su mirada pervertida brillo al filo y su sonrisa pícara no se hizo esperar, aunque a su pensar ella iba a otras cosas que no sobrepasaran el mantener una charla

"No es lo que imaginas Miroku" le espetó ofendida "solo quiero hacerte una pregunta"

"No estaba imaginando nada" se defendió "pero pasa"

El cuarto de Miroku no era más amplio que el de Inuyasha pero aun así era enorme, sus paredes color pistache enmarcaban algunos títulos y reconocimientos. Un estante con libros y un reloj con apariencia antigua presumía un trofeo con el nombre de Miroku grabado. Un neceser con toque rustico junto a su cama con colchas de seda oscuras, televisión y equipo de sonido al final, y al centro de todo su batería, lo que a su ver debía ser un orgullo para el chico.

La invitó a sentarse en la silla giratoria frente al pequeño escritorio mientras él lo hacía en la cama un metro alejada. Kagome daba pequeños golpes con el pie al suelo en clara señal de nerviosismo, y si pensaba que era una entrometida, y si se negaba a decirle lo que quería saber, o peor aún, si le contaba a Inuyasha. Pero no había marcha atrás, en fin, ya estaba ahí, y no se había levantado de su cómoda y fresca cama para nada.

"Y bien Kagome, que querías preguntarme?" se inclinó hacia adelante hasta dejar la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano

"Pues…la verdad es por esto" sacó de la bolsa de su pijama el papel doblado que recogió y se lo mostró

En el momento en que comenzó a leer su expresión cambió, sin importar cuánto quiso ocultarlo. Pareció reflexionarlo un poco y después volver a doblar el papel y tomarlo entre sus dedos, como si de una tarjeta se tratara. Meditó otro tanto para después hablar.

"Donde encontraste esto Kagome" pareció más una afirmación que una respuesta, y ante la inescrutable expresión de Miroku supo que se trataba de algo serio

"En su habitación" contestó insegura si era la mejor respuesta "entré a buscarlo y lo encontré tirado, iba a devolvérselo pero…"

Miroku suspiró

"No sé si sea yo quien deba contártelo…a final de cuentas no es mi asunto, es de Inuyasha" aseveró serio, ahora había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, fornido y recto.

"Por favor, sabes que él jamás me lo contaría" rogó intentando no sonar tan desesperada

"No sé, esto es faltar a mi palabra, se supone que no debo hablar de esto"

"Está bien, tú me haces tomar medidas drásticas" rebuscó en la bolsa del pantalón de su pijama hasta sacar su móvil "¿sabes qué es esto?"

"¿Un celular?" ironizó

"Aja" canturreó "y aquí tengo algunas fotos de Sango en clase de gimnasia, y no creo que deba mencionar que lleva ropa muy diminuta ¿o si?"

Trago fuertemente, sabía que no podría resistirse a tal oferta, frunció el ceño y la miró desafiante

"Eso es chantaje"

"No" bufó "esto es saber negociar"

Meció el pequeño aparato frente sus ojos. Si confiaba en lo libidinoso que era Miroku daba su plan por hecho, y Sango la perdonaría pero una medida extrema en tan extremo caso. Fuego con fuego. Impaciente comenzó de nuevo a golpear el suelo con los talones, se había convertido en un tic nervioso inevitable de parar. Lo vio esperando su respuesta, solo tenía que decir que si

"Sango se molestará por esto" murmuro muy bajo, como si temiera que ella lo escuchase

"Quieres las fotos o no" casi le gritó, molesta por sacar excusas "además no tiene porque enterarse"

Otro suspiro por parte de él

"Está bien, pero no escuchaste nada de mi" hizo una pausa demasiado larga para el gusto de Kagome "y prométeme que después de que te lo cuente lo olvidarás por completo"

"Lo prometo"

"Conozco muy bien la letra, demasiado" hizo una pausa demasiado larga para Kagome "no sé cómo pudiste encontrar esta, en general Inuyasha las guarda muy bien y trata de no ser descuidado"

"Eso quiere decir que hay más?" hasta la pregunta le pareció tonta, pero quería estar cien por ciento segura

"Si, muchas más" se mojo los labios secos antes de seguir "no es como si hubiera cometido un asesinato ni nada de eso…solo pasó por un mal rato…y aunque sabe eso no quiere que nadie lo mencione"

Kagome seguía con sus ojos cada movimiento, procurando que no se le pasara ningún detalle, sabía a donde llegaría, o al menos lo imaginaba. Había encorvado su espalda intentando quedar más cerca, por alguna razón Miroku mantenía su volumen bajo, como si temiera ser escuchado, y eso le daba a pensar que mal habría sido la situación, y aunque no quiso sacar conclusiones, la situación le daba mucho a pensar.

"Antes de que Saki formara parte de nuestra banda, había una chica que ocupaba su lugar…su nombre era Selene"

"Selene" repitió inconscientemente "me parece un nombre que se le da a una chica amable y pura"

"Y lo era" farfulló de lo más normal, pero había algo más en su voz, un pesar "o al menos eso nos hizo creer…era una chica amable y encantadora, con un rostro angelical…Inuyasha convivía mucho con ella, y con el tiempo fue tomándole cariño"

Una parte quería irse y no escuchar el final, porque sabía que eso terminaría mal, pero otra parte de ella quería quedarse hasta terminar, quería saber más de él, de su pasado, de lo que vivió, compartir algo más que algunos simples secretos, lo que algo le pareció importante ahora era insignificante queriéndola desear más. Kagome pensó mucho en el hecho, algo se albergó en ella y no quería saber que era…o era miedo a saberlo?

"No sé porque pero presiento que esto no termina del todo bien" murmuró más para sí, pero Miroku lo escuchó perfectamente

"Inuyasha pasaba mucho tiempo con Selene…él era algo parecido a lo que usted cree ahora antes de que ella llegara, una persona sin sentimientos, dura y seca, no le importaba nada que no fuera él, la fama se le subió demasiado a la cabeza" miró el techo y rió recordando algo gracioso, después su mirada se endureció "Pero cuando la señorita Selene apareció la vida de Inuyasha cambió, fue increíble verlo así"

Kagome bajó la mirada, sus últimas palabras la habían tocado en cierto punto, pero de pronto la incomodidad se hizo presente

Celos

Y la simple idea le pareció loca y absurda, no era común en ella, y por lo tanto los celos no entraban en su mundo. Una idea elocuente para alguien que no sabe de la materia. El suelo parecía un punto muy interesante ahora, ella solía pensar en los relatos, y más aun cuando se trataban de esos asuntos, pero tenía la mente en blanco.

"Fue cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a salir…Inuyasha parecía…feliz" notó como Miroku hizo una pausa buscando las mejores palabras para describirlo, él se encogió de hombros "salían y se divertían…habían formado una relación como ninguna e Inuyasha parecía estar tomándolo en serio por primera vez…la señorita Selene hizo que él volviera a confiar en las personas"

Kagome sonrió, la más sincera de todo el día, y no sabía porque. Tal vez porque el saber que fue feliz la hacía feliz, o porque ahora sabía que dentro de toda esa coraza fría había algunos sentimientos guardados, y eso la dejaba con un deje de tranquilidad.

"Pero" susurró Miroku

Ahí estaba, el pero, lo que no quería escuchar, pero fue su idea en primera, ahora tenía que asumir todo.

"Pero" imitó ella inconscientemente

Miroku suspiró, de nuevo.

"La señorita Selene tenía una voz hermosa, y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que algunas ofertas de trabajo llegaran, cada una mucho mejor que la anterior, y claro que ella no dejo pasar la oportunidad"

"¿Es por lo que Inuyasha es así? ¿Porque ella se fue?...es…absurdo…es decir" dijo todo tan rápido que termino trabándose, hizo una pausa y continuo "Inuyasha debía aceptar que ella tenía que irse…porque tú lo has dicho, tenía una voz hermosa, era casi obvio que quisiera más"

"Si, pero la forma en que lo hizo no fue la mejor" agregó con sorna "antes de irse…Inuyasha le hizo una propuesta… le propuso quedarse con él… por siempre"

Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago, no supo cuando el respirar se había vuelto pesado, y su mente formulaba muchas teorías de que habría pasado si Selene hubiera aceptado la propuesta, pero ya que ella no estaba allí quería decir que la respuesta fue negativa…aunque eso no la dejo más tranquila.

"En verdad debió estar muy enamorado" ella misma se sorprendió cuando su voz se quebró al final, y fue casi una suerte que Miroku no lo hubiera notado.

"Si"

Miroku había fijado la vista en la puerta por donde había entrado, perdido. Los minutos pasaban y seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, y no estaba segura de ser ella quien quería romper el silencio, que ahora se estaba convirtiendo un incómodo.

Su mente se había convertido en un nudo de preguntas que no estaba segura de querer hacer.

Miroku levantó la mirada de nuevo y ella se revolvió en su lugar.

"No sé cuál fue la decisión por parte de ella…pero fuera lo que fuera dejo destrozado a Inuyasha" musito "Él nunca me lo dijo…en realidad evita ese tema…solo sé que su respuesta hizo que Inuyasha desconfiara de todos…él cree que las mujeres solo se acercan a él por su fama, y eso es lo que lo ciega a amar de verdad… es por eso que nunca toma en serio a una chica"

Él pesar que Miroku uso en su voz no hizo que Kagome se sintiera mejor, en realidad, fue como un balde de agua helada cayéndole en la cabeza. No sabía porque de pronto tenía ganas de salir de ahí y correr para abrazar a Inuyasha, y sin importar lo desconcertado que pudiera estar quería abrazarlo, más por ella misma que por él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta…tal vez odiaba al ídolo menos, mucho menos de lo que pensaba…y podía llegar a la posibilidad de que le guardara cierto cariño, pero era solo por el momento.

O no.

-.-

"Kagome, cuando estará listo, muero de hambre" chilló Inuyasha

"Tú siempre tienes hambre, además, nunca dije que te daría" sonrió ante la cara del chico, una mezcla de enojo y capricho

Nana le había mostrado como hacer pan de zanahoria, y para su pesar, era uno de los favoritos de Inuyasha, esa era la razón por la que estaba tan impaciente toda la mañana.

Después de la plática con Miroku no había tocado el tema para nada, y mucho menos con el ídolo. La creciente curiosidad por saber la respuesta que había dado Selene como para hacer que toda la confianza que había adquirido Inuyasha se fuera al diablo en tan poco tiempo, y claro que no iba a preguntárselo…al menos no ahora.

La fina campana del horno sonó y ellos supieron que estaba listo. Kagome tomó los guantes de cocina e Inuyasha se acuclilló lo más cerca posible para presenciar la maravillosa salida del postre. Pero en lugar de ello los recibió una hermosa nube de humo al abrir la puertecilla y al final una genial imagen de un pan calcinado por completo.

Sus emociones decayeron al momento en que retrocedían porque el humo les dificultaba el respirar. Kagome sacó los restos con un notorio quejido e Inuyasha casi la estrujo con la mirada.

"Mira lo que le has hecho a mi pan" acuso el chico

"¿Qué? Yo no le hice nada, seguí todo lo que nana dijo…y desde cuando se volvió tuyo" bufó

Ambos soltaron el aire derrotados.

"Tal vez le puse mucha levadura" comentó Kagome

"Tonterías, no pudo haberse quemado por eso"

"Como lo sabes" dijo sin apartar ni un poco la vista de su _creación_.

"Solo lo sé" sentenció cruzándose de brazos

Kagome le lanzo una mirada fugaz y arrugo el ceño, no le había dicho su descubrimiento a Miroku, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, pero él no había podido evitar mostrarle una sonrisa de superficiencia al verla tan interesada en el tema y cómo después su semblante había cambiado de uno normal a otro completamente sorprendido… era demasiado intuitivo para pasar esos detalles por alto…pero por favor, hablábamos del rey y completo sabelotodo con respecto a la materia

Miro el _ladrillo _de harina frente a ella y luego a Inuyasha, su cara había cambiado tan rápido como su humor, ahora no era el niño ansioso por un juguete, no, era el niño al que se le acaba de romper ese juguete…pero era gracioso.

"Creo que será mejor preguntárselo a nana" murmuró más para sí

Inuyasha asintió antes de sentarse en la silla frente a ambos, con los pies sobre la barra, en clara señal de que no pensaba acompañarla. Ella refunfuñó antes de salir a regañadientes.

Los pasillos mágicamente se habían hecho más largos o era que ella los recorría más despacio, pero tardo un poco en llegar a la habitación de nana. Un cuarto más alejado de los demás a petición de ella misma, el final del pasillo era una pared con un vitral a colores opacos sin forma y un centro de cristal transparente y ondulado.

Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta.

Algunas veces más y seguían sin contestar. Estaba por irse, pero el sonido del vidrio impactado con el suelo y luego un golpe más fuerte fue lo que se necesitó para entrar por la puerta sin inmutarse en tocar.

"Nana!" gritó casi sin aire

Nana estaba junto a la cama, con una mano en el pecho y la otra casi rasgando la colcha, respirando con demasiada dificultad.

Kagome corrió hasta ella y la ayudo a sentarse sobre la cama, aunque no sabía si era la mejor opción, pero nada se le ocurrió en ese momento. Pensó en gritar y pedir ayuda, pero se detuvo porque nana parecía querer hablar, su voz parecía cortada y solo salían graves sonidos…Kagome ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

La débil y huesuda mano de nana se levantó con dificultad y pareció apuntar al buro junto a ellas, sus ojos cristalinos fueron de más ayuda que los gritos que pudiera dar en ese momento. Rápidamente abrió el primer cajón y se encontró con una frasquito con algunas pastillas ovaladas y blancas, imaginó que eso era lo que pedía.

No esperó una afirmación, llenó un vaso de agua con la jarra sobre ese buró y le dio a tomar la pastilla en la boca. Nana tragó dificultosa, parecía que la garganta le dolía y aun apretaba fuertemente su pecho con todas las fuerzas que su estado le permitía. Kagome no pudo hacer más que observar, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y su corazón latía con fuerza.

En unos cuantos minutos nana se regularizaba, pero su respiración seguía un tanto agitada y el subir y bajar del pecho inquieto le preocupaba. Intentó hablar y para su suerte esta vez pudo emitir palabras, aunque su tono cansado y áspero no era inminente.

"Ya estoy bien" susurró casi sin aire

Kagome explotó

"¿Bien? ¡Bien!...no parecía que estuvieras bien hace un momento…que fue eso, creí que…que" no pudo terminar, pero las palabras se quedaron en la garganta.

Nana la miró con melancolía antes de pasar su vista fuera, por las puertas cristalinas que daban a su balcón, pero no parecía estar en esa habitación, o en alguna.

Kagome se dejó caer el pequeño sofá de la esquina, con los ojos cerrados. Ahora no sabía si debía acudir con alguien o quedarse con ella por si acaso. Dejo un largo suspiro, y paso una mano por su frente desacomodando su flequillo.

"Nana" su voz sonó calmada "tienes que decirme lo que está pasando"

Nana volteó a verla, con la duda a la vista en su rostro, y aunque su respiración ahora era regular, respiraba por la boca en pequeños suspiros.

"Por favor" insistió, no supo cuando había inclinado su cuerpo hacia adelante

Nana suspiró

"De acuerdo, acepto que no estoy del todo bien"

"Que le pasa a tu corazón" soltó de golpe

Ella abrió enormemente los ojos y comenzó a carraspear. Kagome estaba frente a ella, con la mirada muy seria y los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas.

Kagome espero paciente su respuesta, aun no sabía si llamar a Inuyasha o Kagura tal vez, pero se contuvo y espero su versión. Una sensación en el pecho la llenó, y supo en el momento que no era nada agradable, y que lo que venía no era bueno. Odió su deducción.

"Como sabes que…"

"Tu pecho, aun sostienes fuertemente tu pecho" interrumpió ella, sin tiempo a objeción alguna

Ante la mirada inquisitoria de Kagome, nana no pudo reprimirse, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien tendría que enterarse, aunque hubiera preferido fuese más tarde que temprano. Y debía admitir que esa no era la idea de _confesar _que tenía en mente, pero tenía que contárselo a alguien, y Kagome parecía una buena oferta.

"Yo no…la verdad…tu" suspiró "te seré sincera, no estoy tan bien, en realidad no estoy nada bien" con cada palabra se formaba un nudo en su garganta "tengo un grave problema con el corazón"

"Que tan grave"

"Fase terminal"

Fue como un balde de agua fría cayéndole sobre la cabeza a Kagome, y es que no todos los días una persona te confiesa que está a punto de la muerte, y jamás hubiera imaginado a nana en ese estado.

Entonces la imagen de Inuyasha y lo mucho que quería a nana se plasmó en su mente, y es que no importaba la picazón de sus ojos o lo que le oprimía el pecho en ese momento, porque sabía que él estaría peor, y odiaría el momento en que se supiera la verdad.

"Morirás" cuestionó, y hasta la misma pregunta le pareció tonta

Nana solo asintió, con los brazos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza en alto, como si el saber su muerte no le causara ni el más mínimo daño.

"Hace cuanto lo sabes" fue más una aclaración que una pregunta, pero lo que menos le importó fue la forma o lo quebrada que sonara su voz

"Siempre lo supe" admitió con un poco de pena

"Y porque no dijiste nada"

Nana sonrió.

"Porque una parte de mi quería guardar silencio… una parte de mi quería dejar las cosas pasar, así es esta vida, y creo que me ha llegado mi turno de partir… aunque admito que no es algo que haya escogido"

"¡Claro que sí!" masculló "Pudiste haber escogido vivir, pudiste haber cambiado las cosas… Inuyasha podría haberte conseguido doctores que pudieran salvarte la vida… no tenía por qué ser así"

"No es un proceso muy agradable… además mi decisión estuvo tomada desde el principio… no es algo cuestionable en este momento" habló con voz reacia

Entonces un detalle le cayó en la cabeza como piedra, ahora era que lo comprendía.

"Tú no vienes justamente para darle la cabaña a Inuyasha cierto? Desde un principio pensabas en despedirte"

"Veo que no puedo ocultarte nada Kagome" movió los pies hacia la orilla, pero nunca tocó el suelo, solo se quedó allí, sonriendo con su ya arrugado rostro como si fuera la mejor de las noticias.

"Cuando pensabas decírselo a Inuyasha" dijo seriamente, la expresión de nana cambió drásticamente

"Aún no lo he decidido, aunque le he estado dando muchas vueltas… creo que será después del concierto, no quiero opacarle su presentación… además él está muy entusiasmado por volver al escenario, y me sentiría fatal si cambio eso" hizo una pausa demasiado larga "es por eso que tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada hasta que yo lo haga, de acuerdo?"

"Pero… no puedo ocultar algo como esto"

"Entonces has como si esta plática nunca hubiera ocurrido, tú no sabes nada, y te enterarás al mismo tiempo que él… por favor, necesito que me hagas ese favor"

Kagome se lo pensó seriamente, no le parecía nada justo que se le ocultaran cosas de esa magnitud, pero nadie mejor que nana sabía cuál era el momento indicado para darle la información, y ella no iba a interferir en sus asuntos. Después de un rato suspiró, descargando todo lo que había estado conteniendo hasta ese instante.

"Está bien" asintió lentamente "haré lo que digas"

Nana estiró sus cansados brazos y ella la recibió con un abrazo, odiaba pensar así, pero temía que esa también fuera una despedida para ella. Pero sobre todo el recuerdo de su abuelo la invadió, porque ambos eran tan parecidos, y eso le dolió sin poder contener algunas lágrimas que pasaron desapercibidas.

-.-

"Porque tardaste tanto" reprochó el ídolo más que inquieto "me he estado muriendo de hambre mientras tú estabas quien sabe dónde"

"Lo siento, Inuyasha" intentó sonar animada y hasta cierto punto ofendida por su comentario, pero solo logro que su voz pareciera lastimera

"Que sucede" se levantó y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella

Kagome pareció reaccionar

"Oh no…no es nada…no me hagas caso" sonrió "y si… puse demasiada levadura al pan…lo recordare la próxima vez"

"Ja, si es que permito que haya próxima" sonrió con burla y superioridad

Kagome lo miró un momento, odiaría el destrozar su felicidad, pero era algo completamente inevitable, pero al menos estaría allí cuando sucediera… estaría allí para él.

-.-

_**N/A: Si, después de un poco de tiempo hago mi aparición, y tal vez muchos no esperaban que matara a nana…lo se… pero tenía que desquitar mi deseo de escribir algo triste por primera vez… jeje pero no se preocupen, espero que las ganas se me pasen y no ser tan cruel… pero no les prometo nada…Y que tal la confesión de Kagome, ella es la última en darse cuenta que siente todo por Inuyasha menos odio, o si?... al menos ya está confesando, se estará enamorando?...recuerden que aun viene la venganza de Kikyo.**_

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Por fin el concierto llego y con ello las merecidas y ansiadas vacaciones de Inuyasha, ¿Cómo le irá a Kagome en su debut?... Y los sentimiento afloran, aunque una noticia desastrosa y una despedida nublara todo, pero al mismo tiempo lo reforzará… ¿Kagome cumplirá su promesa de estar allí para él?**_


	23. Respira

Capítulo 23: Respira

_Respira_

_Respira_

Kagome hacía lo que mandaba su mente, pero en esos momentos le costaba, mucho. Pensar en todas las miradas la hacía temblar, incluso podía sentirlas sobre ella en ese momento, pero no retrocedería, tenía una promesa, aunque sonara más apetitoso ahora el esconderse bajo su cama y reportarse enferma o con la garganta inflamada, tal vez eso ayudara y mandaran a Saki en su lugar… pero entonces todo habría sido para nada y la pequeña mentira se podía ir al diablo con todo e Inuyasha.

_Vamos respira_

Suspiro lo que le fue permitido, no tenía mucha autorización para moverse, o eso fue lo que le remarcaba a cada momento la gruñona maquillista, aunque ahora que se fijaba, todos parecían tener un amargo humor el día de hoy, o tal vez eran solo los nervios, aunque ellos no tendrían que pararse en medio de un escenario con casi medio Kioto viendo cada uno de sus movimiento, porque para ella ahora, ellos estaban casi en la gloria.

Cuando hubo terminado su hora de maquillaje, se miró en el espejo. No era la usual Kagome, pero al mismo tiempo era la misma. El maquillaje fue lo más natural posible y el peinado fue recogerse el cabello en un simple amarrado sostenido con pasadores al color de su cabello, y algunos mechones sueltos por su rostro, todo a un estilo profesional.

Su ropa, a petición de Rin, había sido a juego con la del ídolo. Jeans negros ceñidos a su cuerpo, blusa blanca sin mangas que mostraba parte de su abdomen y chaleco negro abierto con 3 botones… según Rin, el estilo de toda una rockera.

Recargó su frente en el tocador, era genial que tuviera todo un camerino para ella sola, y se reprendería por no poder disfrutarlo en el momento.

Escucho tres golpes a su puerta y después como se abría, pero no levanto la mirada, tal vez no tenía ánimos de hacerlo o la idea de que a la maquillista pudiera habérsele olvidado algo, en todo caso daba igual.

"¿Cansada antes de la presentación?"

Dio un respingo como si la hubieran picado con una aguja, fue una suerte que no hubiera caído de la silla giratoria.

"¡Inuyasha!" se levantó despacio, acomodando su vestuario "creí que serias otra persona"

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" levantó una ceja y sonrió con burla.

Cada gesto, cada movimiento, eran analizados por el chico. La forma en que la ropa de adheria a su cuerpo o lo suave de sus facciones al hablar, el movimiento de sus labios y los gestos de su rostro mientras ella inventaba una excusa tonta que no era necesaria. Todo. Y por una extraña razón no podía dejar de verla.

_Despierta idiota_

"Inuyasha… ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Kagome "te veo tan… distraído"

"No… es decir, si" frunció el ceño "Es solo que… Kagura me envió, quería ver si no estabas"

"Nerviosa" completó

Hasta la pregunta fue tonta, y se extrañó que no lo hubieran preguntado antes, porque desde temprano la habían dejado sola para que se _preparase_, hasta Rin y nana se habían ido.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer en la silla.

"En realidad" siguió "estoy un poco nerviosa… aunque no es la primera vez que me subo a un escenario, si es la primera vez en que habrán tantas personas… mirando y"

No terminó, sabía que debía relajarse, y no estaba ayudando en nada recordarlo. Miró a Inuyasha, él parecía estar pensando algo, en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. La forma en que esa chaqueta lucía y lo único y desordenado que se veía su cabello, sus ojos perfectamente dorados, debía ser un pecado tener esa belleza aun sin maquillaje.

"Sango me ha llamado para, tu sabes, desearme suerte… y para enterarse de las nuevas" rió levemente

"Lo sé, también a Miroku, fue la razón por la que tuve que salir de su camerino, no dejaban de mandarse te amos" sacó la lengua en seña de completo asco, ambos rieron

"Inuyasha" lo llamó, temerosa, pero tenía que ser ahora o nunca "yo quiero… hacerte una pregunta"

Él volteó a verla, dudando, se acercó a ella para recargarse en el tocador junto a ella.

Asintió

"Bueno… yo… encontré algo" sacó de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans el papel doblado, no sabía el por qué siempre cargaba con ella, tal vez solo estaba esperando el momento

Inuyasha abrió los ojos cuando ella desdobló el papel y le mostró su contenido, era casi imposible que ella hubiera encontrado algo que había dejado en el olvido, y fue doloroso verla. Tanto tiempo intentando olvidar, y ella se lo mostraba en sus manos.

Casi le arrebato la hoja de las manos, con tal rudeza viva en sus ojos. ¿En verdad había sido tan doloroso? En verdad no entendía nada.

"Como obtuviste esto" exigió

"Y…yo" titubeó, intimidada, fue la primera vez que recordó sentir miedo de él "lo encontré en tu habitación… cuando nana mandó a buscarte"

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, mirando de nuevo esa hoja. Había muchas más, pero ninguna como esa, y días atrás la había extraviado intencionalmente, pero nunca supo donde, tal vez debajo de la cama, aunque habría deseado tirarla por la ventana, pero las heridas estaban cicatrizando y no pudo hacerlo, se había sentido impotente en ese momento.

Su mente había salido de esa habitación, viajaba en el tiempo, en donde creyó haber sido feliz, una hermosa mentira. Recordó a Selene, y su simple recuerdo dolió. Recordó todas las tardes que solía pasar con ella, recitándole sus canciones con el alma. Aquellas veces en que veían el sol caer, y ella le decía que lo amaba.

Todo su tiempo consumido con ella, y no le importaba.

Pero después vino la despedida, como ella lo despreció tan fácil, como si los días que pasaron juntos no contaran. Se maldijo por dentro el haber sido tan iluso…

"Es una canción… lo sé" continuó ella "y también sé que la escribiste tu"

"Mentira"

"Solo quería saber…"

"No es mía"

"Para quien era"

"No"

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha quedó callado, como si de repente hubiera pensando en desconectarse de todo, de todos. Kagome guardo silencio, tal vez no era el mejor momento, y él aún no estaba listo para contárselo, pero entendía, entendía lo que estaba pasando, y no iba a presionar nada. El daño aún estaba fresco, solo que yacía enterrado en sus recuerdos más profundos. Fue difícil describir la sensación que le provocó verlo, tan vulnerable, y aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, veía lo que su mente gritaba.

No pensaba, tal vez era mejor así, ayudaba a no revivir fantasmas del pasado, y sin importar cuanto lo negara, aún le dolía su ausencia, y el rechazo, no sanaría tan fácil, a pesar de los años que lo resguardaban. Había olvidado lo que se sentía, el sentir su cabello sobre tu rostro, o la melodía de su voz, incluso las miradas que te atravesaban el alma. Todo.

Selene había sido todo para él, la prueba de que el amor joven te lleva a la locura, que te hace perder la cabeza hasta llevarte al éxtasis, pero no siempre sacas perlas del mar. Aunque tal vez haya sido lo mejor, le abrió los ojos, y descubrió que en ese mundo, grande y solitario, tenías que viajar solo, buscando tu propio camino, sin confiar en nada, en nadie.

Se sintió rodeado por la espalda, y supo que Kagome lo abrazaba. Su pequeño cuerpo pegado a él fue lo mejor que pudo sentir en ese momento. El calor junto a un corazón atormentado, fue como si calmara su marea, como llenarlo de esa paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, el abrazo que por tanto tiempo había necesitado ella se lo brindó.

"No es necesario que me digas nada... te entiendo… solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré, por si quieres hablar" musito muy despacio, aunque no hablaba exactamente sobre el tema de Selene.

"Gracias… Kagome" arropo con sus manos las de ella, que yacían sobre su pecho.

Una parte de él deseo confiar, y la otra lo hizo, porque muy dentro de él creía en las palabras de Kagome, quería creer que era verdad. Pero siempre había un _no _en su mundo, uno que lo hacía desconfiar.

La herida apenas cicatrizaba, aún podía sangrar, abrirse y desgarrarle el pecho. Quería confiar en que ella lo sanaría, ahora lo hacía, aunque en verdad no se diera cuenta. Odiaba el hecho de que cuando ella se fuera regresaría ese dolor, no quería.

Al menos había logrado apaciguar su huracán, aunque todo fuera solo por un momento.

-.-

Su show era el siguiente, ya lo anunciaban desde hace un rato, antes de que su anterior saliera. Rasgó sus manos nada delicado en sus jeans, sentía la emoción de salir ya, pero cuando se acordaba deseaba salir corriendo. _Qué bien Kagome_

"Oye"

Kagome brincó de su lugar, con el corazón agitado, más de la sorpresa que de la persona que había tomado su atención. Kouga la saludaba con una enorme sonrisa. Él la escrutaba descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo, y aunque no le tomó importancia era incómoda la forma en que la miraba.

"Kouga, que sorpresa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Recuerda que esto es un concierto de beneficencia, mi banda también fue invitada. Verás lo que es verdadera música en vivo" levantó el mentón con gloria

Ella rió, pero simuló una tos seca. No se burlaba de su capacidad, y tanto eso creía que podían ser grandiosos, fue su voz altanera y petulante la que la hizo recordar a cierto ídolo engreído, farfullando cuan mejor era de los demás, tal vez a eso se debía su constante pelea sostenida porque a ambos se les subía la fama de más a la cabeza.

"Que bien…cre" cerró la boca rápidamente, no quería admitir que sería la primera vez que lo veía tocar, sería un gran golpe a su ego, y otra cosa más por la que Inuyasha se sintiera mejor.

Kouga levantó una ceja esperando su respuesta que nunca llegó. Deseaba con ansias que ella la adulara como todas las demás. Deseaba engordar un poco más su ego y elevarlo hasta el cielo. Pero nunca llegó respuesta de ella.

"Estupendo que lo veas así" mintió un poco decepcionado. En realidad anhelaba que le dijera que era genial.

Kagome escuchó a rin llamándole. Era hora de la función.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Kouga le sonrió hasta el tope y ella sintió su apoyo, eso era bueno, aunque con el fallido intento de Inuyasha por animarla le bastó. Eso sería un bono extra.

"Tengo que irme" hizo un ademán con la mano

Kouga asintió antes de darse la vuelta, con su estupenda sonrisa al frente.

-.-

Estaba nerviosa, lo aceptaba, pero la emoción de encontrarse sobre un escenario era única. Ahora solo esperaban su anuncio y que las luces se encendieran. Estaba en su lugar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sus movimientos, todo.

"_Ahora" _anunciaron _"para todo Kioto, Japón, y el mundo entero, el ídolo esperado por todos"_

"¿Lista para la verdadera diversión Kagome?" le susurró Inuyasha

"_¡Inuyasha Taisho!"___

No pudo siquiera responder. Las luces se encendieron de golpe y miles de gritos llenaron el auditorio, aclamando al chico.

_Fue genial, la emoción de sentir mis piernas flaquear y el corazón golpear mi pecho sin cesar fue única, inolvidable. Y a pesar de que al principio deseé estar en ese pequeño club, con la señora del sombrero, la pareja de enamorados, y esos chicos que siempre me vitoreaban, no habría cambiado ese momento por nada, porque sabía que desde algún lugar seguirían viendome. Las luces en mi rostro, y los cientos de gritos, era maravilloso, el sentirte grande desde ese escenario, en realidad era la verdadera diversión. Creí desmayarme, pero estaba demasiado ocupada para eso. Entonces la música comenzó, pude distinguir como Miroku hacia la cuenta antes de que todo sonara. Fue mejor que cualquier ensayo, tener la música a flor de piel, sentirla, cada toque, cada nota, era una nueva experiencia._

_Inuyasha se lucía en el escenario, tocando su guitarra con tal experiencia y habilidad que me sentí una novata. Esas maniobras, y la forma de darle gusto a sus fans con esos movimientos, y aunque solo era un sonido de entrada, hacía que sonara perfectamente. Yo solo esperaba que la verdadera canción que cantaríamos comenzara, y a pesar de que solo fuera una, me sentía ansiosa, olvidándome que era un concierto de beneficencia, creyéndolo más como mi debut._

La música terminó con una serie de explosiones, y después el ritmo bajó a uno más lento. Las luces seguían la canción y le daban un toque más realista.

_Este es mi diciembre  
Este es mi hogar cubierto de nieve  
Este es mi diciembre  
Este soy yo solo_

Kagome supo en el momento que Inuyasha se había salido de la coreografía, Rin ya se lo había informado, y él se lo repetía a cada momento. ¿_Qué sentido tiene hacer lo que amas si no disfrutas cada momento?_ Y tenía sentido.

_Y yo  
Solo deseo nunca sentirme  
Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí  
_

_Y yo_

_Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije  
Para hacerte sentir así_

Sabía lo que era la emoción, emoción de cantar para las personas, de escucharlas seguir a tu par, de saber que les gusta lo que haces. Su voz le hacía segunda a la de Inuyasha, mientras la emoción de los expectantes crecía con cada estrofa. Todos podían reconocer a la nueva corista, la afortunada chica que convivió todos esos días con el ídolo.

_Y abandoné todo  
Solo para tener algún lugar donde ir  
Abandoné todo  
Para tener a alguien con quien venir a casa_

Inuyasha bajó del escenario, con su micrófono en la mano. Las chicas gritaban eufóricas el contacto con el chico, y él solo sonreía arrogantemente, una sonrisa que cautivó miles de corazones, y por una extraña razón, también el de Kagome. Verla bajar, hacer todo tipo de cosas con tal de complacer a todo aquel que haya ido por él, nunca perdiendo eso que lo hacía Inuyasha.

La música paró en el momento en que Inuyasha subía de nuevo al escenario y colocaba su guitarra.

Todos gritaban el nombre del chico, y muchos otros solo gritaban, pero el sonido dentro del auditorio era incomparable, miles de voces unidas para demostrarle cuanto lo admiraban.

Inuyasha volteó a verla, y después detrás del escenario, con el organizador. Ambos asintieron e Inuyasha volvió a sonreir. Entonces el chico le hizo una seña a Miroku, y la música, que ya había parado, comenzó de nuevo. Sintió pánico.

Maldición, solo había ensayado una canción.

_Y que si quisiera escapar?  
Echarme a reír en tu rostro  
Que harías?_

_Y que si caigo al piso  
Y no puedo soportar esto más  
Que harías?_

Inuyasha cantaba con tanta pasión, y de pronto supo que era una canción más de desamor, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Así era él. El chico que no canta canciones de amor.

Conocía la canción de memoria, cortesía de Sango, sabía cada palabra, y siempre lo admiró por esa canción, porque podía transmitir tanto con tan poco, lo sentía. Sintió su sufrimiento a través de cada estrofa, y el cantaba con el alma. No podía hacer nada más que verlo, la forma de tocar su guitarra, en que las palabras salían de su boca casi solas. Ella hizo lo mismo, se dejo llevar por la música y cantó siguiendo los pasos de él, como nunca.

_Y que si quisiera pelear?  
Implorar por el resto de mi vida  
que harías?_

_Tú dices que querías mas  
Pero no sé lo que estas esperando  
No estoy escapando de ti_

Él brincaba, algunas veces subió con Miroku y se lució como ninguno. _Las coreografías no se hicieron para mí_, decía.

Sus ojos brillaban de excitación, fervientes. No importaba lo que él hiciera, a Kagome todo le parecía fantástico, único de él, de su carácter,de su estilo.

Inuyasha llegó a su lado, cantándole el coro, pero ella sabía que no la estaba viendo a ella, sino a Selene, todo su dolor iba hacia ella. Y cuando menos se lo espero, él giró y se alejó, tomó de nuevo su guitarra y tocó como nunca antes, pidiéndoles lo acompañaran con la letra. El coro de todas esas personas podría haberse escuchado a metros de allí, y fue más de los que ella nunca pudo lograr.

_Trate de ser alguien mejor  
Pero nada parecía cambiar  
Lo sé ahora  
Esto es lo que verdaderamente soy por dentro_

_Finalmente me encontré a mí mismo  
Peleando por una oportunidad  
Lo sé ahora  
Esto es lo que verdaderamente soy_

Todo terminó, sin luces, sin fuegos, solo las luces apagándose en cuanto la canción terminó. Los gritos se intensificaron y deseó poder ver a toda esa gente alborotada, aunque lo clamaran a él. Y tan pronto salió del escenario se sintió vacía.

Rin la recibió con un abrazo, sonriendo casi como tonta.

"Eso estuvo genial" exclamó "sí que te luciste Kagome"

"Gracias"

Kagura llegó, alertando a todos. Su rostro mostraba abatimiento y algo que jamás vieron en ella, pesar. Los miró de uno por uno, y se detuvo en Inuyasha, sin decir nada, solo mirarlo, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la garganta anudada. Él trago inconscientemente.

"Que sucede Kagura" preguntó el chico

"Es nana"

Kagome palideció, y sin saber porque, se esperó lo peor

-.-

"Inuyasha, has llegado" musitó nana

Inuyasha corrió hasta su cama y se echó a llorar en su pecho, sostenido firmemente a las sábanas blancas, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Nana sonrió amargamente, sus cansadas manos descansaron en la espalda del joven y sus ojos soltaron algunas lágrimas vagas.

"Esperaba ser yo quien te diera la noticia" comentó con pesar, Inuyasha solo se removió, sollozando.

En cuanto Kagura les había dado la noticia, Inuyasha había salido disparado del auditorio. Kagome y Miroku no pudieron seguirle el paso, así que tomaron un Taxi después de él.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero había prometido ser fuerte cuando el día llegara. Miroku llegó por detrás y la tomó de los hombros, al menos era una forma de transmitir su pésame.

El quiero silencio reinaba, y la muerte hacía su presencia con traje de gala, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, y solo los sollozos, ahora casi calmos, de Inuyasha podían escucharse por toda la habitación. El ambiente se había vuelto pesado, pero no parecía preocuparle a nana, sonreía como nunca antes.

"Por…que" susurró el chico

Nana lo miró.

"A todos les llegará la hora, a algunos más rápido que a otros, pero no es algo que se pueda remediar, solo hay que estar preparados para recibirlo"

"¿Quieres decir que ya lo sabias?" pudo notarse el sentimiento en sus palabras

"Si, hijo mío, todo el tiempo"

"Y porque callar" le espetó

"Porque" miró el techo casi con dulzura "creo que es la hora de encontrarme de nuevo con ese viejo cascarrabias de Totosai, mi amado Totosai" musitó

Inuyasha calló, ahora la habitación había quedado en completa calma. Kagome supo que lloraba cuando Miroku la abrazó, aunque él estaba a punto de hacerlo también. Rechazar tu vida por amor, era una lección que aprendían todos ese día.

"Aunque" continuó "no me preocupo de nada, porque sé que tendrás quien te cuide… Kagome" la llamó

Ella se acercó despacio, saliendo del abrazo de Miroku. Nana la miraba, pero no reconoció esa mirada en ningún lado, y estaba segura que jamás la olvidaría. No sintió miedo, solo una gran confianza transmitida con las puertas del alma, se mostraba ante ella. No le temía a la muerte, eso lo tenía claro.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza, como si el simple tacto pudiera romperla. Ella casi jadeaba, pero su semblante era el más tranquilo en esa sala. Le sonrió dándole ánimos, pero sabía que no los necesitaba, ya estaba más que lista para cruzar la puerta.

"Quiero que me prometas una cosa" le dijo, ya cansada "prométeme que pase lo que pase, seguirás cuidando de mi hijo como lo has hecho hasta ahora"

Kagome asintió, sus ojos húmedos y sin soltar lágrimas, de ahora en adelante sería apoyo, no algo más porque preocuparse.

"Y una cosa más" inquirió

Kagome se acercó hasta que pudo susúrrale. Nana carraspeó un poco.

"Siempre supe la verdad hija, no era necesario que mintieran sobre ese supuesto noviazgo" tosió amargamente "pero Inuyasha no tiene por qué saberlo"

Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos. Lo había aguantado, abrazado e incluso besado por una farsa que no era farsa?

Nana sonreía, su rostro se arrugaba de felicidad, y Kagome no entendía por qué. Tal vez el amor la llevó hasta el anhelo de la muerte. No imaginaba eso. Y mientras veía su semblante relajado, le sonrió con ánimos, y nana supo que era hora de partir. Ya había esperado lo suficiente por eso. ¿Dolería?

"Kagura…eres una excelente representante… Y Miroku, parece que por fin llego alguien que aleje esos pensamientos pervertidos de tu mente"

Miroku rió

"Pero sobre todo estoy feliz" tosió secamente "porque ustedes dos están juntos"

Tomó las manos de ambos chicos y las unió en el aire. Ellos se miraron por un momento.

Kagome se sonrojó, porque sabía que nana nunca había creído en su mentira, y ahora hacía su última jugada sobre ellos dos. Admiraba la persistencia que tuvo hasta el último aliento, jadeaba pero era imborrable la sonrisa que mantenía.

Inuyasha estaba inescrutable, no había rasgo de sentimiento. La miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole tanto con tan solo una mirada, todo su dolor. Miró de nuevo a nana, ella mantenía una sonrisa encarnecida, fina dulzura en sus últimos momentos de gloria. En ese momento hubiera querido gritar, golpear su viejo saco hasta el cansancio, pero nada servía ahora.

Con ella siempre se trataba de lo que era mejor, de lo que debía seguir para convertirse en una gran persona, sin perder su esencia de vida. Siempre se trataba de mostrar con el ejemplo, se aprende con acciones. Ella lo demostraba ahora, fuerte y valiente en su lecho de muerte, nunca temer al futuro, o lo que vendrá, porque no cambiarás ni un poco de tu destino, y serás desdichado en el proceso, no retroceder ni mirar atrás, afrontarlo como el peor de los enemigos, de frente y sin darle la espalda.

Pero no era la lección que quería aprender esa noche, no quería saber más de la materia, por primera vez en su vida quiso huir, ser el mayor de los cobardes, ganarse el titulo si era necesario, no ser lo que todos querían ver. ¿Sería eso un pecado?

Se sintió como un egoísta, porque cuando ella lo necesitaba su mayor deseo era desaparecer y ocultarse debajo de su cama, perderse el espectáculo, no necesitaba más pérdidas, más dolor. Por un momento creyó tener todo lo que quería. Que irónico. De qué forma le abrían los ojos, necesitaba a esa persona más de lo que creía, necesitaba un apoyo, una madre, algún hombro en el que desahogarse cuando se sintiera mal. Acababan de regresársela y ahora se la quitaban tan rápido.

Nana le sonrió una vez más, y con su mano temblorosa acarició la mejilla del chico, hasta que se fue apagando. Sintió volar, sin gravedad, sin nada. La luz se fue y se vio sumergida en la penumbra. Solo por un momentos.

_¡Respira nana!_

_¡Respira!_

Inuyasha sostuvo automáticamente la mano de nana, hasta que esta ya no se sostuvo sola. Sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro, y casi con rabia las quito. Antes de que todos dijeran algo, se echó a llorar en su pecho, sollozando cuanto le placiera. De todas formas, ¿A quién le importaba ahora?

Kagome lo miraba, con un deje de tristeza y lástima. Se vio en la escena, ella recostada sobre el pecho, pero esta vez era su abuelo quien se postraba sobre esa camilla, tieso, sin vida, entonces comprendió su dolor. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro, pero no se permitió llorar, no podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, o el mundo de Inuyasha se derrumbaría por completo, no quería ver eso.

La vida y la muerte, juntos en esa misma sala. El ambiente era tan tenso que calaba los músculos, y un alma en pena que desgarraba corazones. Solo tenía una cosa clara en la cabeza. Inuyasha.

-.-

_**N/A: Pobre Inuyasha, lo hice sufrir, aunque tal vez no me salió tan bien como lo esperaba, pero pude desechar esos sádicos deseos de verlos desdichados solo por una vez, que puedo decir, fue algo inevitable, y mi mente lo pedía a gritos. No me maten por eso. **_

_**Ya se acerca el final, y les apuesto que será inesperado. Nos falta la linda presencia de Kikyo, su venganza aún está fresca como su memoria, y también tiene planes.**_

_**Y por si se preguntaban sobre las canciones incluidas en este capítulo:**_

_**La primera es de Linkin Park y es la segunda de my december del álbum reanimation: .com/watch?v=hcuyXhiegjY**_

_**La segunda es de 30 seconds to mars y se llama The kill: .com/watch?v=dPIKNbvMuFg**_

_**Déjenme sus reviews, es la forma en que me daré cuenta que tal voy con mi historia.**_

_**Feliz inicio de semana**_


	24. A tu lado

Capítulo 24: A tu lado

Tres días. Tres días habían pasado desde la muerte de nana, dos desde su funeral, y uno que Inuyasha pasaba sin salir de su habitación. A esas alturas comenzaba a preocuparse, no solo por el hecho de que no había probado ni un solo bocado, sino porque ignoraba cuan fuerte fue para él la impresión de sentirse solo, aunque, supiera o no, ya no era así.

No recordaba haber visto a Inuyasha de esa manera, tan destrozado, pero no fue algo de lo que se alegrara.

Fueron incontables las veces que pasó por su habitación, sin tocar la puerta, solo recargarse en ella e intentar escuchar alguna señal de vida por su parte, sin sentirse entrometida, solo estaba preocupada, porque de una u otra forma él no abriría la puerta, sin importar cuanto le rogaran, parecía estar desconectado, y le molestaba.

Y no había que decir del ambiente por ahí, en la siempre agitada mansión. Ahora Sesshoumaru y su resentido humor podían hacer una fiesta si quisieran, porque aunque su estado no había cambiado la gran cosa, mantenían serenidad como si nada hubiera pasado, y dudaba que poseyera sentimiento de lastima alguno.

Kagura hablaba de nuevo sobre un concierto, en el cual ella no estaría presente claro, así que no había mucho por escuchar, Saki ya se encargaría de preguntar. Y de nuevo el ídolo no estaba presente, pero su ausencia comenzaba a pasar inadvertida para todos, para todos menos ella.

No importaba cuanto odiara y detestara admitirlo, nada haría que dejara de preocuparse por él. Las ganas de saber lo que pasaba detrás de esa puerta le carcomía las entrañas, y se devanó los sesos buscando un pretexto que le permitiera ir a su habitación, pero cuando estaba frente a su puerta temía que no la abriera, o tal vez a lo que le temía era lo que vería detrás de ella.

Debía respetar su juramento, y él no ponía ni un poco de su parte. Quería decirle que estaba con él, que a pesar de odiarlo sentía mucho lo que le pasaba, pero no la dejaba.

"La apertura de esta gira será un momento importante para la carrera de Inuyasha" inquirió Kagura, con su habitual pose de musa de piedra.

Sesshoumaru bufó alto. No sabía que pasaba en la mente de su hermano, pero no se veía nada contento, más bien extasiado, al borde de la exasperación. Clavó sus ojos fijos en ella, como si intentara estrujarla. Aunque a Kagura no pareció afectarle en mucho, era la mordida de un lobo contra otra, no causa mucho daño. Lo que en verdad preocupaba era la seguridad de los expectantes.

"Pero él no lo ve de esa manera" bramó, Kagome frunció el ceño, formulando uno que otro improperio para el mayor de los Taisho, pero temía la mordiera con la mirada.

"No lo molestes, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha pasa por un mal momento" comento Rin con su par de aceitunas de ojos revoloteando por toda la sala.

Ayame cruzó la puerta principal del salón, con una bandeja bajo algunas tazas de té para todos. Nadie pareció mirarla hasta que la puerta hizo un chirrido al salir. Miroku miraba por la ventana sin observar de verdad, desde el inicio había estado ausente a la conversación. Él también sentía la partida de Nana.

"Ese no es el punto" Kagura tomó la taza de té entre sus huesudas manos, como si quisiera darles calor "Recuerden que le prometí sus preciadas vacaciones a Inuyasha" hizo énfasis en la palabra preciadas

"Desde cuando eres tan complaciente Kagura" ironizó Sesshoumaru, con una ceja en alto

"Es algo que deberías aprender de vez en cuando, Sesshoumaru"

Rin interrumpió esa matanza de miradas diciendo cosas completamente sin sentido, que seguro habrían llegado lejos tratándose de esos dos, pero ya ni las ocurrencias de la carismática Rin animaron el día, y Kagome se sentía cada vez más pésimo.

-.-

Pasaba por los pasillos que ahora sabía de memoria. Con una taza de leche caliente en la mano izquierda y una vela en la derecha, temía que la luz pudiera despertar a los demás. Había sido casi un alivio poder salir del terreno de batalla donde Sesshoumaru y Kagura seguían con su guerra de miradas.

Y después de haber dado miles de vueltas en su cama había salido a la cocina. Su madre solía decir que no había mejor cura para el insomnio que una taza de leche caliente, pero en realidad solo estaba pasando el tiempo hasta que por fin le diera sueño. Había sido un gran lio encontrar una linterna en l mansión de incontables habitaciones, y al final tuvo que conformarse con un simple y viejo candelero y una vela amarillenta de cera.

Su mirada le mostró de nuevo la pequeña mesita con el mantel blanco y rosa pastel, y el florero con lirios amarillos de las últimas dos veces. Estaba consciente de que sus pies la habían llevado en círculos por alrededor de veinte minutos. La leche fría y la vela gastada no aguantaría mucho más, pero lo que menos quería era encerrarse en su habitación e intentar conciliar un sueño que daba por perdido al menos por la siguiente media hora.

Inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron hasta la habitación de Inuyasha. No hizo nada, solo estar frente a ella con una vil y demente zombi. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de estar cien por ciento consciente de lo que hacía ni de donde estaba, solo la miraba como si fuera lo más genial y fantástico del mundo.

Giró el pestillo y le sorprendió que estuviera abierto. Su corazón se aceleró y su mandíbula se tensó completamente. La taza de té sobre la mesita ya había dejado de humear, y tendría que dar otra vuelta a la cocina si pensaba usarla para dormir, que ahora dudaba mucho.

Dudó si entrar o no, pero que más daba, era Inuyasha, no iba a dejar que eso pasar aún más.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí después de susurrar lo suficiente alto el nombre del chico. La habitación estaba en completa penumbra, solo l luz que entraba por la cortina abierta de la terraza alumbraba el inicio de la gran cama y el buró del final. Si no estuviera consciente de que Inuyasha estaba por algún lado habría deducido que se encontraba vacía.

"Inuyasha" lo llamó de nuevo, sonando más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

No hubo respuesta alguna, ni una sola señal de vida. Jaló los bordes de la blusa de su pijama antes de entrar más en la habitación. Todo tan arreglado y pulcro como siempre, como si no hubiera vivido nadie allí por el paso de esos días.

Un bulto le llamó la atención, entre la cama y el buró. La silueta era fornida y un tanto grande. Pudo reconocerlo tan pronto como la luz de la Luna le mostró a un Inuyasha encogido, con la mirada gacha y una copa colgando floja entre sus dedos, su cabello enmarañado y ropa desarreglada. Su pierna flexionada recargada vagamente en la cama y el brazo sobre esta caía como un péndulo colgando de un reloj.

"Inuyasha" se arrodilló junto a él con una velocidad que no la caracterizaba y lo zarandeó un par de veces llamándolo.

Su pulso se detuvo y en su mente se formularon mil y una ideas de lo que sucedía, ninguna de ellas agradable en todo sentido. Su respiración se cortaba cada vez que intentaba moverlo sin resultados.

Recordó respirar de nuevo cuando él levanto la mirada, una mirada apagada y sin vida, y por su expresión, había tenido que requerir al abuso del alcohol para sentirse mejor, aunque no se viera mejor. La miraba con melancolía y tristeza contenida, algo que nunca pensó ver en su rostro. Siempre tan egocéntrico y burlesco que ahora le parecía mentira que ese Inuyasha se hubiera derrumbado de esa forma.

"Kagome" susurró ronco

No se hizo esperar para abrazarlo, lo necesitaba, tal vez más por ella que por él, pero de igual manera serviría. Él la rodeó flojo con sus brazos y se echó a llorar en su pecho como niño, empapando la pijama de Kagome, y extrañamente no le importó.

Respiró hondo y lo dejo desahogarse. Cumpliría su promesa después de todo.

Y mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad él dejaba pequeños suspiros cortados y se aferraba a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Necesitaba que le dijera que estaría todo mejor, que pasaría y todo se acabaría cuando menos lo viera, pero tal vez las palabras salieran sobrando ahora.

Se sentía tan bien estar cobijado en su pecho, con su calor abrigándote cada centímetro de piel, y como susurraba palabras de aliento a su oído, o acariciaba su cabeza como lo hacía su madre después de una pesadilla. Necesitaba sentirse Inuyasha de nuevo. No ese Inuyasha que posa para las revistas y sale en programas de farándula, el Inuyasha con sentimientos. Ese Inuyasha que había sepultado en el baúl por tantos años seguidos.

Y qué diablos importaba si era débil, si se estaba comportando como una vil marica, que importaba si su reputación de reluctante se iba al suelo en un segundo. Kagome lo hacía sentir tan bien que todo lo demás salía sobrando, como si no hubiera nada más, ni fama, ni problemas, nada, y deseó tanto permanecer así.

"Mírate" le susurró cuando se hubo separado lo suficiente de él "que dirían tus fans si te vieran así"

Le dedicó una sonrisa intentando calmar todo ese ambiente tenso.

"Estoy bien, Kagome, no tomé tanto como imaginas, solo me siento un poco cansado" admitió con una mano en la cabeza, el aliento alcohólico era inminente y la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas.

"Debes levantarte de aquí" sentenció.

Tomó su brazo firmemente y lo ayudó a levantarse. Su peso era mayor cuando no te estaba ayudando, tuvo que sostenerse muy fuerte para no caer con él encima, y por si eso pasaba agradeció no beber la leche o habrían serios problemas en verdad.

Lo recostó en la gran cama y le quito los zapatos antes de arroparlo con las sábanas blancas de seda. Él emitió un sonido ronco de desaprobación y la atrajo del brazo, dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

"No quiero dormir" dispuso

"Debes hacerlo" carraspeó un par de veces intentando disimular su nerviosismo, sabía que estaba consciente, y se lo decía su arrogante sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos.

Maldición, de seguir así las cosas acabarían muy mal, y ella y todo su autocontrol podrían irse al diablo, con él de boleto. Pero en fin, a quien le importaba un estúpido ego mayor que las nubes y una arrogancia tan grande como una carretera, porque estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, con su pecho chocando contra el suyo y sus respiraciones mezcladas, era algo que no habría cambiado por nada.

"Pero no quiero" musitó

Iba a objetar pero Inuyasha eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un roce cálido y ardiente. La cordura salía sobrando y la intensidad tomaba su lugar.

Inuyasha rodeo su pequeña cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, como un rompecabezas. Los labios bailaban una misma danza, solos en un mismo compás. El beso era delicado pero desbordaba pasión contenida. Que importaba si se tomaba su tiempo en saborearla, quería grabar su sabor para siempre.

Mordió suavemente su labio inferior y ella sonrió traviesa. No había nada ni nadie más, hasta que el aire falto y les hizo separarse. Entonces la miró, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios entreabiertos. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, temiendo que al soltarla se le fuera la vida. Nunca pensó llegar a necesitarla tanto. Su vida estaba dependiendo de un hilo, un hilo que ella manejaba a su antojo.

Ella se aferró a su pecho, sintiéndose pequeña e indefensa, como si pudiera romperse. ¿Por qué él siempre lograba hacerla sentir de esa manera? Era tan extraña la forma en que la abrazaba y después simulaba odiarla de por vida, pero sabía que era una farsa, ella también lo hacía. Tantas veces fingiendo detestarlo como a nadie, y ahora estaba rendida en sus brazos, sintiéndose en el cielo y el infierno creando un caos en su mente que ni siquiera le importaba.

Aún podía sentir el sabor masculino en sus labios, sentir la presión y la sangra fluir desesperada por sus venas. Su corazón latía desembocado y el aire parecía no regresar. De seguir así terminaría hiperventilando en un rincón de la habitación. Y a pesar de todo eso, deseaba quedarse así todo el tiempo posible. Que la llamaran masoquista si era necesario.

"Kagome" le susurró en el oído, su aliento cálido la hizo estremecer "quédate, por favor… no quiero estar solo… de nuevo"

"Descuida, ya no lo estarás…lo prometo"

Tal vez fue como sonó su voz, tan frágil y suave, que quiso quedarse junto a él por siempre. O tal vez fue que se sentí tan protegida, como en ningún otro lugar. Pero quien lo notaba, su mente se había convertido en un gran agujero blanco y la razón le era tan difícil como respirar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta…

Se había enamorado de Inuyasha.

El Inuyasha protervo e inmiscuido. El impertinente y molesto. El que la había besado con tanta pasión y sentimiento procurando elevarla hasta lo más alto donde perdió la cordura. A quien le importaba el famoso Inuyasha Taisho de las revistas y programas, el que en verdad importaba era ese que ahora se abría sin reservas, el que le mostraba que hasta en el más frío hielo puede haber una chispa de calor.

Se abrazó contra su pecho, quería sentirlo junto para creer que era verdad y no solo una vaga jugarreta de su mente. Que en verdad suspiraba contra su pelo y le susurraba un _gracias_ en el aire, que besaba su frente y acariciaba su espalda mientras se aferraba de su cintura. Quería creer en él.

-.-

Se revolvió entre las sábanas blancas de seda. Su sueño había sido gratificante y pacífico, en pocas palabras, perfecto. La luz del sol que golpeaba la pared le decía que había amanecido, y que sería un hermoso día allá afuera.

Se giró de nuevo para encontrarse a Inuyasha en el marco de la puerta de cristal, con una taza de porcelana en las manos. Su mirada dorada tan fija en ella que rallaba en lo intenso, y casi podría jurar que sonreía levemente. Había pasado la noche con él, solo durmiendo, pero aun así la declaraba como una de las mejores.

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente deshaciendo su posición y dejando la taza en el escritorio antes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella. Kagome sintió su estómago dar vueltas y pronto vomitaría las mariposas. Su corazón se aceleró cuando besó su frente y se demoró en acariciar su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. No sabía lo que le pasaba, y lo peor era que le gustaba.

"Buenos días" musitó solo para ella, examinando cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos y el flequillo desordenado que casi los escondía, su nariz y mejillas rosadas, hasta sus labios, esos que lo tentaban a rozarlos "¿Cómo has dormido?"

"De maravilla" salió de su ensoñación y su mente la pateó. Demonios. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Le quedaba claro su reciente descubrimiento en referencia a sus sentimientos hacía él, ¿pero era necesario que se enterara? "Quiero decir que muy bien… la cama es muy cómoda, como es que solo tu cuentas con una así, es injusto"

Inuyasha inundo la habitación con su colosal risa al verla inflar las mejillas.

"Ah, Kagome. Yo si he dormido de maravilla, pero no tiene nada que ver con la cama" rió de nuevo "sino porque fue la primer vez que no duermo solo una noche completa"

"Si, claro" luchó por no bufar en su rostro. Tenía muy claro el tipo de hombre casanova del que se trataba, no era necesario que mintiera para hacerla sentir bien, porque no lo lograba en lo absoluto. Y no era que pensara en él como un tipo desalmado que se aprovecha de los sentimientos de las mujeres para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, pero sus relaciones decía que no le importaba mucho.

"¿Es que no me crees? "

"No es eso, eso solo que…al verte con todas esas chicas, y lo que dicen de ti" se mordió la lengua para no seguir, le estaba diciendo que creía más en un tonto programa de farándula que en él y su palabra, pero no pareció afectarle, en cambió rió con ganas. Al menos su humor había cambiado, mucho.

"De eso he tenido la culpa yo" respiró hondo "pero ese no es el caso. A lo que me refiero es a pasar la noche entera acompañado. Las chicas con las que he estado suelen irse a mitad de la noche"

"Debo sentirme afortunada"

Un silencio se creó entre ellos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a romperlo. Inuyasha la veía fijamente y ella miraba el suelo. ¿Que acaso estaba arrepentida? ¿Sus palabras estuvieron vacías después de todo? La simple idea le hizo temblar, había creído todas y cada una de sus frases que hora no podía pensar en que le fallaran de nuevo.

Ella miraba el suelo. Lo que había dicho era cierto, se sentía feliz porque tuvo el privilegio de permanecer con él toda l noche. Pero hablar sobre sus antiguas parejas no él un tema que le agradara por completo, porque la hacía abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad alguna con. Y por favor, a quien había intentado engañar, él era un famoso cantante mundialmente reconocido, y ella, solo la sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi, la que va a l escuela y tiene amigos completamente normales.

Y le dolía. Le dolía saber que no ganaría esta, saber que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes y ahora ella no se sentiría a punto de caer. Era algo que supo desde un principio, pero su mente no respondió y ahora sufrirían las consecuencias. Y aunque no tenía el suficiente valor para confesarle lo que en verdad sentía, tenía de antemano su rechazo, por si acaso.

Inuyasha habló de nuevo.

"¿Cumplirás?" Kagome se atrevió a levantar el rostro y mirarlo "tu promesa"

_Quédate, por favor… no quiero estar solo… de nuevo_

_Descuida, ya no lo estarás…lo prometo_

Maldición, porque tenía que ponérselo todo tan difícil. Había pensado en una retirada limpia, con un apretón de manos y un _hasta nunca_. No soportaría sentir que su corazón se comprimía cada vez más hasta sangrar, no quería terminar como su pobre madre. Pero al menos seguiría viéndolo, ese sería su consuelo, uno masoquista en exceso, pero estaría dispuesta a pagarlo si así lo quería él.

Apretó las sábanas en sus manos hasta ponerse blancas, pero no dudo ni un momento en contestar.

"Si"

-.-

Rin sonreía mientras Inuyasha, prácticamente, devoraba su desayuno.

Había sido tan extraño verlo bajar por una taza de café tarareando. Entonces creyó que por fin se había vuelto loco y que Kagura tendría que responder. Pero al verlo bajar acompañado de Kagome las dudas se disiparon para dar paso a otras más, como por ejemplo ¿Qué había estado haciendo Kagome en la habitación de Inuyasha toda la noche como para haberle levantado el ánimo sin esfuerzo?

Verlo de esa forma levantaba muchas sospechas, sospechas de las que solo ella se había percatado. Al final decidió preguntar inocentemente.

"Es hora de que me digan, que estuvieron haciendo en tu habitación toda la noche Inuyasha"

Inuyasha casi se atraganta con la comida y Kagome estuvo a punto de escupir el té por la boca. Ambos terminaron jadeando, con las mejillas arreboladas, sin valor de mirarse a la cara. Todo por una pregunta que a Rin le pareció de lo más inocente y usual.

"Es solo que hoy estás de muy buen humor, y ni qué decir de Kagome" inquirió con un dedo en el mentón.

"¡No es lo que estás pensando!" casi grito el chico

"Y como sabes que es lo que pienso" contraataco, sonriendo triunfal

"Porque tu expresión lo dice todo, dios, cada vez te pareces más a Miroku"

"Pues sea lo que sea, te lo agradezco mucho Kagome, no podría soportar a huraño de Inuyasha, suficiente tengo ya con su hermano" masculló Rin antes de salir de la cocina, con una indiscutible sonrisa en su rostro.

Tramposa

Kagome deseó que se la tragara la tierra, sería lo más conveniente en esos momentos, sabía que su cara estaba ardiendo y que no podría escapar porque seguro sus pies le fallarían e iría directo a besar el suelo. Todo era cuestión de esperar quien actuaba primero, aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Inuyasha se mantenía serio, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Claro. Que más haría si no cuando te acusan de hacer _cosas_ a media noche en una habitación apartada de todas las demás con tu peor enemiga –aunque en ese momento ya no supiera donde quedaba ella con respecto al ídolo-. Pero debía contar algo lo que habían pasado, sino sería la más completa estúpida por prometer cosas que al final no podría cumplir.

Suspiró disimuladamente justo antes de ver a Inuyasha levantarse de su silla e ir directamente a la salida, pero no dio un paso más, se quedó en el umbral, como si de pronto se hubiera paralizado, dándole la espalda. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, al final terminó girando la cabeza solo un poco para hablarle.

"Esta noche" dudó un momento "ve a la fuente… tengo algo importante que decirte"

Y salió, sin titubear.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de darle una respuesta, lo que dedujo él habría tomado como un _sí_. Desde la noche anterior había estado actuando muy raro, y no entendía muy bien por qué, se suponía que debería ser ella quien se comportaba diferente, su descubrimiento lo demandaba. Pero él no lo sabía, no había nada de que temer hasta el momento, ya sería otra cosa el día de su partida, entonces tendría que prepararse para dejarlo todo, para dejar a Inuyasha.

-.-

Salió de su habitación casi a hurtadillas cuando hubo caído el sol. Eso la hacía sentir como una delincuente, aunque trataba de salir en lugar de entrar como era tradición, o al menos eso decían las películas y series de ciencia ficción. Había procurado apagar las luces y simular que dormía delante de Rin, que paso a su recamara a decirle buenas noches como era costumbre.

No era que le gustara esconderse de Kagura entre las macetas, sabiendo que, si llegaban a encontrarla todo su esfuerzo sería enviando directamente al diablo. Pero Inuyasha la hubo citado en la noche por una simple y sencilla razón: No quería que nadie los viese. O al menos eso creía ella, porque el misterio y complejidad eran otras más de las cualidades que debían sumársele a la lista, más que larga, del ídolo.

Mascullo cuando encontró la puerta trasera cerrada, el único pase a la fuente donde la estaría esperando. Giró el picaporte hacia el otro lado, esperanzada a que un milagro la abriera, y seguía sin funcionar.

Se acuclilló lo más bajo que sus piernas le permitieron, normalmente las grandes mansiones como esas suelen guardar copias de las llaves de cada puerta bajo alfombras o escondidas en macetas, y si era ese el caso, debía felicitarlos, habían hecho un trabajo excelente. Y después de pasarse por milésima vez la mano por el flequillo, regresó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a darse por vencida así como así.

Cerro la puerta detrás de sí, reteniendo las ganas de azotarla antes, puso el seguro y suspiro. Tenía que encontrar una forma de salir en los próximos cinco minutos, que no tuviera que incluir salir por el techo.

Salió a la terraza, intentando que el aire pasivo le calmara las neuronas.

_Piensa Kagome._

_Oh, Maldición._

Se pateó internamente por lo que ahora estaba pensando, y excluyendo lo mortal que sería al final sonaba como una idea no tan descabellada. Trepar por la enredadera junto a la ventana hasta el primer piso, después tendría que ingeniárselas para llegar al suelo sana y salva.

Pensó en la idea de amarrar las blancas sábanas y tirarlas por la ventana para colgarse y llegar al fondo, como una verdadera y única fugitiva, pero casi amaba esas sábanas, así que solo quedaba trepar, ya pensaría algo para no matarse en el intento.

Apoyo las manos firmemente y después los pies, sin mirar abajo para evitar pánico. La usó de escalera. Algunas veces pisó la hierba mojada y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero sus manos eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba y antes se ayudaba a subir y seguir. La terraza de su habitación le parecía cada vez más lejana, y al mismo tiempo, tan difícil de llegar a su objetivo.

Cuando al fin llego al final de la enredadera suspiro aliviada, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que solo había superado lo más fácil.

Sus instintos le fallaron y cayó terminando colgada de brazos a punto de caer. Su mente había gritado y su garganta se había tragado un gemido seco. La hierba húmeda se le metió entre los dedos y salpico su rostro de finas gotas de rocío. Pero ella tenía una inescrutable suerte ese día, debía rezarles a todos los dioses de su templo después.

"Te mataré después de esto Inuyasha" masculló a regañadientes.

Pensó en sus posibilidades: podría dar un salto desde esa altura y posiblemente romperse una pierna. O subir de nuevo y buscar la llave hasta dar con ella, lo cual, no era buena idea, además de tardado y estresante en extremo.

_Tu puedes Kagome…solo es un pequeño salto…uno, dos…_

Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sus manos se soltaron. El para nada amable golpe en su trasero le dijo que estaba completamente en el suelo. Las manos le dolían y la hierba húmeda le mojó los pantalones claros. Pero lo peor del asunto es que no podría sentarse por un largo –esperaba que no tanto- tiempo.

"No, primero me llevarás a casa en tu espalda, y después, después te mataré" farfullo con la mandíbula cerrada.

Al final terminó levantándose, con un gran esfuerzo, pero sabía que podría haber sido peor.

Nunca le había prestado atención a las farolas que rodeaban el más que extenso jardín. Eran de un color amarillento que contrastaban con algunas luciérnagas que llegaban a pasar la noche entre las flores. La brisa refrescante la acompañaba, moviendo su cabello hasta dejar algunas fibras en su rostro, que extrañamente seguía con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fiera, además de que no dejaba de sobarse las muñecas algo torcidas.

Entonces lo vio, con los pantalones desgastados y una chaqueta negra, el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, y si no le diera la espalda en ese momento juraría que se habría derretido con esos ojos dorados, aún más si la Luna era su cómplice y los hacía resaltar.

Él se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, dejando ver sus relucientes diente. Los dolores y mal genio se disipó de pronto, mejor que anestesia o cualquier droga, porque no necesitaba más para sentirse ligera y ávida. Inuyasha le sonreía de esa forma en que lograba que su corazón se acelerar al mil y tentara con salirse por la garganta.

_Compórtate Kagome_

Inuyasha la vio ahí de pie, con los pantalones algo sucios y el cabello ligeramente desordenado, además de que se tomaba las manos con reciente urgencia. Pero estaba ahí de todas formas, bajando la mirada como si el pasto le animara a mirarlo.

La Luna le hacía un hermoso escenario. Comploteaba contra él y le daba la vista de una musa griega, con los cabellos tan largos como seda y la piel de porcelana perfectamente pulida. A final de cuentas quien mejor que Kagome para hacerlo sentir tan extraño y ansioso a la vez. Tachaba casi en lo ridículo y superficial.

Se acercó a su musa despacio, acortando un poco la distancia. Salvo una ramita atrapada en la red de su pelo y no pudo resistirse a pasarle un mechón por detrás de la oreja. Ella lo miró extrañada, y no era para más, actuaba tan extraño que ni el mismo podía reconocerse, pero era inevitable, el sentir que le faltaba el aire cuando ella se acercaba, iluminar hasta el más pobre día de enero solo con una sonrisa. Y aún seguía siendo patético.

"Con quien has peleado esta vez" bromeó mientras le sonreía de nuevo

El corazón de Kagome dio un tiro tan inesperado que le dolió el pecho.

"No ha sido así" infló las mejillas "alguien dejo la única entrada hacia aquí cerrada y tuvo que salir desde el balcón de mi habitación"

Iba a mencionarle su pequeño y extenuante plan, donde el chico salía perdiendo sobre todo, y no por su deseo, solo porque le dolía el trasero y alguien tenía que pagarlo.

"Ya estoy aquí…puedes comenzar" dijo de improvisto, tomando al ídolo con la guardia baja.

Inuyasha se alejó y suspiró antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello. Y pensó que debería ser muy malo para costarle tanto decirlo, pero ya estaba ahí, y no se iba a ir sin antes recibir una respuesta por parte de él o entonces, así como se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, haría que el pagara lo que tuvo que pasar.

"Yo…no…em…maldición" Eso la tomo desprevenida "No pensé que sería tan difícil decir algo…así"

"Solo escúpelo y ya"

"Bien" respiró hondo y se acercó de nuevo "Me he enamorado" hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para la paciencia de Kagome "de la fan más insoportable e irritable que haya tenido jamás"

-.-

N/A: Como estamos! Pues antes que nada pido perdón, estaba programado este capi para ayer, pero mi compu se puso rebelde y no pude hacerlo. Espero que haya sido suficiente consuelo la continuación, y me dejaran seguir hasta la siguiente semana, todo sea por mis fieles lectoras.

La escuela ha sido un completo martirio –no solo de manera verbal-, y hoy me he dado un tiempo para continuar. Espero les guste mucho, y gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son excelentes chicas.

Nos leemos.


	25. Secreto

Capítulo 25: Secreto

"Me he enamorado" hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para la paciencia de Kagome "de la no-fan más insoportable e irritante que haya tenido jamás"

Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos. Las palabras se empujaban por su garganta, robándole el escaso aliento que lograba colarse por sus labios. Demasiados sentimientos envueltos en su cabeza. Ego, orgullo, pedantería, cariño, ternura, afición, que al final terminaba reduciéndose a una sola cosa. Que lo quería. No hacía mucho lo había descubierto, pero no remitía contra él, todo lo contrario, lo incitaba a entrar como el mejor de los invitados. Inconscientemente había abierto las puertas de su alma sin vacilar, y el aprovechó para colarse dentro, a un lugar donde nadie había entrado, un lugar que había permanecido cerrado, sin violación o allanamiento.

"Eso no es muy común" dijo a penas con el poco aliento que le dio su pecho

"Lo sé" sonrió de lado "Debo ser un pésimo ídolo, pero es que no me lo has dejado muy fácil últimamente"

Dudó por un momento, dudó que en verdad estuviera parado frente a ella, confesándole todo de una vez, pero cuando la vio, por la mañana, supo que no podría guardarlo por un rato más, o todo lo que se conocía como Inuyasha Taisho se derrumbaría con la poca paciencia que aún conservaba. Sabia con creces que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas, se odiaban, eso le quedaba muy claro, pero se había enamorado de su enemigo, le dejaba a la luz su debilidad, contando con que esta vez la guerra la tendría perdida. Era mucho en juego. Miró sus ojos, dulce chocolate, para sentir los latidos de su propio corazón, que no recordaba haber escuchado latir tanto en mucho tiempo.

Difícilmente habría confesado algo de tal magnitud, pero no estaba esperando nada a cambio, o al menos no se esperanzaba demasiado con una respuesta similar, pero aún quedaba la semilla del primer beso que compartieron, y las caricias de sus labios se habían marcado con fuego, ardiendo en desesperación por tenerla de nuevo, temblando en sus brazos, con las pequeñas manos de ella en su pecho mientras compartía un suspiro más que se perdía en lo más hondo del vacío. Compartiéndolo todo en una danza rapaz.

"Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que sientas lo mismo, porque sé que me odias, y yo debería sentir lo mismo" musitó, su miradas no habían dejado su contacto en ningún momento

"Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero creer, aunque no estoy segura de querer dar lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo reservado, algo que nadie ha tenido jamás ¿Cómo sé que no es otro de tus planes? Lo has hecho una vez con Saki ¿Qué hará que sea conmigo diferente? Tengo miedo de entregar todo, y que al final, ser yo quien sufra y lamente este momento"

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y con su mano acarició su mejilla, suave y cálida. Ella tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos, pero estaba perdida en los inmensos mares de oro, que la Luna se encargaba de bañar de la más fina plata y luz de noche. Unos de sus dedos jugueteó un poco con sus labios, acariciando su borde, tentando el camino, que después reparó en su cabello, pasando un mechón detrás de su oreja. Ella sintió las piernas temblar durante el recorrido, su corazón amenazó con salir de su pecho, latiendo y golpeando insistentemente.

"Solo te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi ¿Puedes hacer eso?" susurró dulcemente "A cambio, te prometo, que bajo ninguna circunstancia te lastimaré…créeme, no podría, aunque quisiera"

No tuvo que pensárselo mucho, porque unos segundos después ya estaba besándolo.

Las manos de él la habían acorralado por la cintura, llenándose de su sabor, grabándolo muy bien en su mente, por si acaso, se trataba solo de una mala jugarreta ocasionada por su malvada memoria. Aun así no quería desperdiciarlo, estaba disfrutándolo. Rozar tiernamente sus labios, como si temiera hacerle daño, recibiendo los suspiros entrecortados en su boca, todo tan lento, mostrándole con tan solo una caricia, que le podría dar todo si ella se lo pidiese, arriesgarlo todo, una vez más.

Esa era la parte divertida.

Kagome se aferró a su pecho, temía que si el simple hecho de soltarlo la volviera a la realidad, y es que era tan inexperta, que no sabía si era lo correcto, entregar su corazón y su mente a él, Inuyasha, el que salía con modelos, el que solo se había enamorado una vez. Pero una parte de ella, no sabía si era la buena, quería creerle, y hasta ese punto lo hacía. De lo que estaba segura, era que habría deseado permanecer a su lado, abrazándolo, por un tiempo más. Que importaba si estaban pecando, estaría dispuesta a pagar el precio de su condena.

"Entonces" articuló cuando se hubo separado de él, y sus manos yacientes en su cintura quemaban como brazas "te caigo bien"

El rió, con total diversión, y su melodía le resonó acariciándole los oídos como suave terciopelo, igual que cuando cantaba, que supuso, sería mejor. Le mostró sus blancos dientes y meneó su cabeza por inercia, haciendo resplandecer su semblante.

"Nah…solo un poco"

-.-

"_**Después de que la temporal corista de Inuyasha, Kagome, hiciera sus primeras apariciones en escenario, la gente no deja de hablar de ella. Se ha convertido en una sensación de la noche a la mañana, y claro que ya queremos verla de nuevo en acción, esperaremos ansiosos a que el ídolo anuncie su nueva aparición en escena"**_ decía con total emoción una chica rubia con labios pintados de carmín en el noticiero matutino.

"_Vaya, ya eres toda una estrella"_ inquirió Sango desde el teléfono, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en Tokio

"Oh Sango, dime que no estás viendo ese noticiero" masculló con vergüenza Kagome.

"_Y como no, mi mejor amiga es toda una rockstar y ¿esperas que no lo vea?, sí que eres rara" _ambas rieron

Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a todo eso, y a decir verdad, le costaba creer que de quien tanto estaban hablando fuera de ella. La emoción era evidente, pero pensar que todas las personas que conocía, incluyendo a sus amigas del colegio (que estaban más que locas por el ídolo), estuvieran viéndola en televisión abierta, apreciando las imágenes del concierto que no dejaban de repetir, y que ahora sabía de memoria. Normalmente habría apagado el televisor tan pronto como dijeran su nombre, pero esta vez no pensaba en eso, su mente estaba algunas habitaciones más allá de la suya, pensando en un chico que seguro debía estar dormido ahora.

"Y cómo vas con Miroku" quiso cambiar de tema, darse un respiro para no hiperventilar

"_Excelente. No sé qué idiota dijo que las relaciones a larga distancia no sirven, Miroku y yo no estamos llevando genial, y la distancia solo hace que las ganas de vernos incrementen. Dime ¿vendrán pronto?"_

"Veo que no te refieres del todo a mí, pero no te preocupes, también te extraño" inquirió sarcástica. Escuchó un _pff_ por la línea, y sonrió.

"_Es fácil para ti decirlo"_ comentó triste _"nunca te has enamorado, no has experimentado el ansia de volver a verlo, no sabes lo que es estar lejos y solo escuchar su voz por teléfono…pero eso hace más jovial el encuentro"_ rio de nuevo y Kagome se sintió mal.

Fue un punto con el que no había contado, la distancia. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella tuviese que irse? Inuyasha no puede ir con ella, ni ella quedarse, aún tiene la escuela, e Inuyasha una carrera que sostener. Había olvidado ese detalle, uno muy importante. ¿Y si él no quería seguir con eso? Ciertamente sabía que el encanto no duraría por mucho, pero nunca quiso saber cuánto. Ahora lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se cayera.

"Y como está mi familia" intentó cambiar de tema, lo cual logró honorablemente

"_Oh, perfecto. Debo presumir, que tu abuelo se mejora con insistencia, ya no parece el mismo, está más energético que nunca, y era de esperarse"_ concluyó más para ella

"Porque dices eso" fue más una aclaración que pregunta

"Pues" dudó "hace unos días, escuché a tu madre hablar sobre una operación, y que los resultados habían sido exitosos. En realidad, no tengo ni la menor idea de a lo que se refería, según mis conocimientos, no portaban con la cantidad necesaria para practicarle tal operación"

"No, no lo tenían" se quedó un momento en silencio, cavilando mil y una opciones de lo que pudo pasar. No había posibilidad para pagar tal suma, y en lo que a ella respecta, no estaba entre los planes de nadie, por eso había aceptado ser la corista temporal de Inuyasha, por la paga, y que eso le ayudaría.

Inuyasha

"Sango, tengo que irme, te llamo después" masculló

"_Está bien, pero no tardes, quiero saber las exclusivas antes de que salgan en televisión, no quiero enterarme de que mi amiga es famosa por ello"_ ambas rieron de nuevo, Kagome más apagada, pero igual reía.

No había pruebas, y a decir verdad, tampoco eran muchas las posibilidades de que Inuyasha hubiera tenido algo que ver con eso, simplemente porque él no estaba enterado (al menos no mucho) de su situación, y dudaba que de saberla, quisiera ayudar en algo. Además él dijo que le pagaría ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo si de todos modos ella lo haría después? Aunque tal vez para ese entonces, ya fuera muy tarde. Pero no había otra explicación. La espontánea y rápida curación de su abuelo solo le daba a pensar una cosa: la operación se había realizado.

Dejo su móvil en el pequeño buro de al lado, y caminó para apagar el televisor. Si seguía pensando en esas cosas no llegaría a ninguna lado, y fuese lo que fuese, ya estaba hecho, y agradecería de por medio a quien tuviera que ver con eso. Arreglo su ropa y sacudió su cabello que, después de pasar veinte minutos de lavado, aún escurría alguna gota rebelde sobre su rostro.

Los pasillo estaban completamente solos (como era costumbre), a diferencia de Miroku que pasó por la esquina con tal apuro que habría pensado, tenía que verse con alguien. Caminó con tal lentitud, sin saber a dónde ir. Luego una idea se le cruzó en la mente, y sonrió para después hacer su paso más rápido, casi llegando a trotar. Era normal, quería verlo, y suponía ya estaba entrenando como todas las mañanas en el gimnasio.

Estaba en lo correcto, Inuyasha le pegaba con más entusiasmo que nunca al costal, haciéndolo tambalear cada tanto. Sus pies ahora se movían ágilmente, y creyó se debía a tantos días de descanso a causa de su luto, del que aún no se recuperaba del todo. Tomó su habitual lugar junto a la pared. Él la vio desde el momento en que llegó, y dejando lo que hacía, se secó las gotas de sudor de la frente y se acercó con paso calmo y un tanto sensual. Como león ante su presa. La tomó de la cintura y besó sus labios como antes.

"Buenos días" susurró ella

"¿Días?" sonrió irónico "Querrás decir noches, creí que no te levantarías nunca, dormilona"

"Aún no es muy tarde" espetó, intentando parecer seria "Y anoche no dormí muy bien"

Él levantó una ceja y ella quiso tragarse sus propias palabras. Era verdad que ahora estaba con él, pero aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo que sostener, y no iba a decirle que se desveló pensando en él, mucho menos que ansió el amanecer para verlo de nuevo. Debía recordar que seguía siendo su no-fan, y eso contraía una serie de responsabilidades que no podía descuidar. Desvió la mirada buscando una buena excusa para no dejarse en vergüenza, pero aseguraba que no podía hacer mucho, su cara estaba tan roja como la camisa que usaba él, y su corazón había vuelto a tomar la carrera que dejo inconclusa anoche.

"Y tuve algo que ver yo con eso"

Su manera altanera y sensual de hablar la hizo estremecer, una combinación que no era bueno mezclar, y, de no tenerla sujeta por la cintura, habría caído estrepitosamente, hiperventilando en cualquier lado. Habló de nuevo, su voz era temblorosa.

"No"

"Lastima" su cara casi hizo que su mentira pareciera real, casi. Después la miró, de esa forma en que podría traspasar paredes de hierro

Entonces, cuando sus labios estaban tan cerca que pensó la besaría, se separó, soltando su cintura después de una sonrisa. Disfrutaba hacerla sufrir, se notaba, y aprovechaba que ella estaba pérdida por él para hacerlo. Ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con una chica ansiosa frente a él, que habló haciéndola estremecer.

"Iré a darme un baño, después saldremos" informó antes de salir, con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-.-

Vacío

Vacío

Toda la casa parecía ser atacado por un inmenso vacío, no había ni un alma en pena purgando alguno de los recónditos pasillos de la mansión. Como si todos de momento se hubiesen evaporado. Ni Ayame se encontraba en la cocina como es costumbre, y cocinera (que había regresado de nuevo) tampoco estaba en casa. Incluso Myoga, ese viejo al que le gustaba regar tanto los rosales de flores carmín por las mañanas, había desaparecido. Por tanto las rosas no mantenían ese brillo de perladas gotas en sus finos pétalos.

La soledad no era una buena compañera en esos momentos. La mansión podría ser tan lóbrega y fúnebre cuando estaba totalmente deshabitada, con los pasos resonando por los diversos pasillos como eco de la casa del terror. Tal pareciera que el paseo que decidió dar mientras esperaba al cantante no fue muy buena idea después de todo. Las paredes estaban adornadas por cuadros extraños lleno de pinturas que parecían hechas con los pies, solo manchones y rayas sin secuencia o fin alguno. Nunca comprendió del todo el arte abstracto.

El timbre de la entrada, con su musical tonada, resonó por todos los pasillo además de los pasos de Kagome, y ella pensó que debía ser Rin, o Miroku. Contenta regresó sobre sus pies, doblando a la izquierda y después a la derecha, casi tropezando con una pequeña mesita café de bordes cuadrados y salientes. Bajó las escaleras a trompicones. Fuera, se escuchaba como algo raspaba y rozaba la gran puerta blanca de mármol, luego otro movimiento parecido al de la ropa. Abrió la puerta esperando a alguien, pero solo se vio cegada por un inmenso mar de cámaras y flashes brillantes.

Los periodistas se empujaban y lanzaban sus extremidades buscando la foto perfecta. Ella no sabía que hacer más que cerrar los ojos y ocultarlos detrás de sus manos de las intensas luces que lanzaban. Los reporteros con libretas en la mano gritaban y preguntaban cosas que, por la multitud, le eran imposibles oír. Antes de siquiera poder chillar, se vio arrastrada por un fuerte brazo hacia atrás, y la puerta ce cerró dejando fuera el tumulto de personas y sus fuertes voces.

"Vaya, creo que su luto ha terminado, que mal" masculló Inuyasha delante de ella, mirando por el ojillo de la puerta "Pero bueno" se lamentó "era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara"

"¿Qué?"

"Que ahora eres una estrella, y no cualquiera, eres mi estrella" musitó posesivamente, haciéndola reír

Inuyasha vestía unos jeans oscuros, camisa azul marino y sobre esta, un abrigo, el mismo que usaba aquella vez en Tokio. Era como ver a un modelo en lugar de una pura estrella del rock. Se acercó y dejó un corto beso en su frente, y después otro en sus labios.

"Vamos"

"¡Irnos?" casi grito, alterada y completamente temerosa "Pero…¿ya viste allá afuera? Hay cientos de reporteros…no nos dejarán pasar… ¿Cómo pretendes salir por la puerta?"

"Tranquila" puso ambas manos sobre su hombro "¿Quién dijo que saldríamos por esta puerta?"

Kagome se lo pensó un rato.

"No pienso salir de nuevo por la ventana" previno, por si acaso estaba planeándolo

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada más que melodiosa, mostrando sus lucidos y perfectos dientes. No terminaba de sorprenderlo, y esa actitud infantil, cuando inflaba las mejillas o le reprochaba de algo, era lo que lo ponía de buen humor. Y es que toda ella lo ponía de buen humor. Que marica y cursi sonaba, y no hacía ni un día entero en que ya la tenía. Temía lo que pudiera hacer si dejaba pasar una semana, y lo peor era que no le importaba.

Despeinó sus cabellos, a lo que recibió una queja más.

"No, no saldremos por la ventana" aclaró "más bien por la azotea"

Kagome se asustó de inmediato, el corazón se le aceleró y quiso reprochar por tal acto suicida, pero Inuyasha ya estaba riendo estruendosamente solo a unos pasos de ella.

Lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la puerta trasera, la misma por la que intentó salir anoche, que ahora se encontraba abierta. Salió, y ella dudó si funcionaría, no le parecería extraño que toda la casa estuviera rodeada por esos periodistas. Él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y ella lo hizo, riéndose de sí misma por hacerle caso. El recorrido le pareció el mismo que hizo él cuando quiso escapar para ir al orfanato, solo que esta vez pasaba por detrás de los árboles y se escondían detrás de los arbustos cuando un periodista o alguien desconocido se acercaba a los alrededores.

Entraron por la misma puerta de aquella vez (esta vez cada uno consciente de la presencia del otro), accediendo a la lustrosa cochera, sueño de cualquiera adolescente. Los autos parecían recién pulidos, a pesar de que nunca había visto usar uno además de la camioneta en que se escabulló y el coche deportivo que conducía en Tokio, que por cierto, era rentado.

La vio tocar delicadamente con las yemas el cofre de uno de sus preferidos, temiendo romperlo, gracias a la fragilidad que representaban a simple vista. Luego volteó su mirada curiosa, con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Qué tipo de autos son?"

Se acercó a ella y con la diestra tocó el mismo cofre que ella, solo que con más dureza

"Estos de aquí" señaló toda la hilera que se alzaba a sus pies "es mi colección favorita de porsche, y esta de acá" señaló la contraria "uno que otro stratus, bmw, lamborghini, y el clásico Ferrari deportivo"

Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos y quiso dejar salir una clara señal de asombro, pero Inuyasha la miraba sonriente, haciendo que se sonrojara antes de pasear la vista por todos y cada uno de los autos. Pudo identificarlos gracias a que algunos portaban el nombre de la marca detrás, bajo la defensa.

"No sabía que te gustaran tanto" añadió

"Algo tenía que coleccionar, y sabía que no podían ser tapas de botella"

Subieron a un auto que presumía ser un bonito mercedes plateado. Los asientos estaban tapizados de cuero negro, y el aroma de Inuyasha se percibía por todos lados. ´

Él le contó que ese era su auto favorito, y que es el que suele llevar a todos lados, incluso que cuando Miroku le sugirió usar alguno de su hermosa colección de porsche, se había molestado bramando que sus _niños_ eran demasiado importantes como para exponerlos de tal manera tan irresponsable. Que su primer auto fue un volvo negro, que robaron tan pronto como se hizo famoso, y no se preocupó en recuperar, ya que había sido un regalo nada agradable del dueño de un teatro famoso, que juraba, se le insinuaba constantemente.

Ella reía por cada una de las locuras y ocurrencias que hizo de joven, y él se conformaba de más con verla sonreír. La llevaba a un lugar en especial, una lujosa, y más que ostentosa cafetería a las afueras de Kioto. A sus antiguas parejas les encantaba asistir ahí, no solo porque su lujo y altura eran evidentes, sino porque les encantaba ser exhibidas ante personas de tal magnitud.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó curiosa, sonriendo

"A desayunar, con suerte aún no lo has hecho"

Ella negó, haciendo que algunos mechones de sus cabellos salieran de su peinado.

Llegaron a una cafetería que podría hacerse pasar por restaurante si quisiera. Moderna y de excelente decorado. El cristal perfectamente pulido, que exponía diversas mesas con manteles blancos. Las personas hablaban animadamente, enfrascados en su mundo. Kagome supo en el instante que no volvería a visitar una cafetería como esa cuando volviera a Tokio.

Se estacionaron frente, junto a un árbol alto de tronco grueso y firme. El cielo estaba finamente encapotado, y el viento soplaba despacio, como una brisa marina. Al norte se apreciaban algunos rayos del sol que se colaban por la delgada capa de nubes, y que no llegaba hasta esa parte de la ciudad. A pesar de no haber muchas personas andando en las aceras, deducía que era un lugar muy concurrido, porque los diversos negocios, coloridos en variedad, estaban abiertos esperando la hora en que sus clientes comenzaran a llegar.

Inuyasha le ofreció un par de gafas oscuras que Kagome tardo un rato en recibir.

"¿Qué sucede? Kagome" le pregunto, observando como ella miraba fijamente el exterior

"Na…nada" suspiró "¿Por qué no me dijiste donde vendríamos? Me hubiera vestido de mejor manera"

"Así estas perfecta" tomó su mano, la sintió tensa y temblorosa

"Y si vamos a otro sitio" musitó muy bajo

"¿No te gustó el lugar?"

"Oh, si, es…hermoso" sinceró, no quería que pensara que le era desagradable, en efecto, le encantaba, pero no creía que se sintiera del todo a gusto "Pero preferiría ir a otro lugar más… sencillo, no creo que me sienta muy cómoda estando aquí"

"Descuida, estarás bien" la animó, pero ella no pareció cambiar

La entendía, pero en verdad le sorprendía el no querer entrar a un lugar donde seguro sería alabada por su belleza. Cualquiera habría querido hacerlo. Pero Kagome no era cualquiera, ella era especial, diferente a cualquier modelo o chica con la que haya salido en el pasado, y eso lo alegraba. Cada vez lograba sorprenderlo más, con su inocencia y sencillez.

"Está bien, como usted diga, _madame_" rió antes de encender de nuevo el auto y dar vuelta

Cruzó la calle y dobló la esquina hacia la derecha. El suave ronroneo del auto era casi imperceptible al oído, como zumbido de abeja, una sola abeja.

"¿Exactamente a dónde quiere ir milady?" bromeó y Kagome soltó una risa

"Pues, al venir aquí vi una cafetería pequeña, era un lugar muy bonito"

Inuyasha siguió sus instrucciones, y después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar. La fachada estaba pintada de amarillo mostaza, contrastando con su estilo rústico. Era pequeña e iluminada, rodeada de algunos cerezos que comenzaban a cambiar sus hojas.

Salieron del auto, con sus respectivas gafas.

Las pequeñas mesitas estaban hechas para cuatro personas, eran de madera muy bien pulidas. Se sentaron en la esquina, la luz blanquecina lograba alumbrar hasta el final. El aire olía a café y limpiador. Una señora, de semblante sereno y blanco cabello, se acercó por la orden, que anotó en una libreta de hojas amarillas. Después la guardó en las tiras de su delantal rojo, y, tras dedicarles una cálida sonrisa, se despidió arrastrando sus pies hasta la cocina.

"Este es un mejor lugar ¿no?" inquirió hambrienta

"Si, claro" dijo sin entusiasmo. Kagome removió las gafas y él la reprendió por eso, recordándole lo peligroso que era, y que ya no podrían regresar con la libertad que tenía. Gajes del oficio.

"Vamos, relájate, no hay nadie aquí que pueda reconocerte" se encogió de hombros y recargó su espalda en el respaldo. Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, se lo pensó un momento antes de retirar las gafas y dejarlas a un lado, junto a su mano, para después tomar la de Kagome.

"Y bien" cuestionó "cuáles son las reglas de esto"

Kagome puso las manos unidas sobre la mesa, como toda una ejecutiva a punto de cerrar un trato. Era gracioso cuanto se parecía ahora a un convenio, y en partes así era. Llevó los ojos al cielo, para después ser presa de nuevo de esos soles dorados, la miraban tan intensamente que se sintió desnuda ante él. Jugó con sus pulgares nerviosamente, e Inuyasha sonrió ante el hecho, le encantaba verla en ese estado, con las mejillas arreboladas y el cuerpo temblando, todo por él.

"Apuesto a que querrás dar la noticia a conocer" siguió, con los ojos más apagados que antes

Kagome tembló ante la idea. Miles de reporteros, siguiéndola, solo por buscar una nota. Pensó en el alboroto, y que no le gustaría estar allí, de ninguna manera. ¿Pero si Inuyasha quería darlo a relucir? No quería herir sus sentimientos ocultando algo como eso, pensaría que no le agradaba la idea, cuando era todo lo contrario. No pensó mucho en su respuesta, a decir verdad todo salió sin pensar, incluso olvidando si esto lo heriría o no, el miedo de verse acosada por la prensa fue mayor en el momento, que los nervios la atacaron y respondió de inmediato.

"¡No!" se percató que había hablado muy rápido "Bueno, no me gustaría tener a toda la prensa de Japón sobre mí, ya suficiente tengo con lo de esta mañana"

Inuyasha sonrió. Se acercó lo suficiente para besar sus labios, la dulce miel que le abrió el apetito. Ella lo recibió gustosa, perdiéndose de nuevo en un trance del que no quería salir. Pero no duró demasiado, debían recordar que si querían mantener eso en secreto no tendrían que exponerse de esa manera en público. Al final ambos soltaron una risa cómplices.

"Entonces, en secreto será" murmuró contra sus labios. Dejó un último beso y corto beso en ellos y regreso a su silla antes de que la camarera llegara con su orden.

-.-

_**Bueno, sé que me he desaparecido por un tiempo de la faz de la tierra, pero les tengo una noticia, eh regresado. Sé que muchas habían esperado la conti, que a mí me ha encantado. Ese nuevo semblante de Inuyasha, el cariñoso, que hasta ahora nadie sabía si existía. Pues solo les digo que viene más, y ahora tengo que dejarlo hasta aquí, ¡mañana tengo examen!**_

_**Si quieren ayudarme a aprobar déjenme todos sus reviews, me alegrará el día saber que les gustó. Y a todas aquellas fieles lectoras de cada capítulo, mis más sinceras gracias.**_

_**Esperen lo que sigue, se pondrá mejor**_


	26. Aprendiendo a amar

**Capítulo 26: Aprendiendo a amar**

Risas

Eran eco que se perdían en el vacío inmenso de los pasillos, que como siempre, se encontraban vanos y desolados. Los estómagos dolían y los pies temblaban tentándolos a caerse. Dos voces, dulce y grave, mezcladas en un acto jovial, que trascendía en cada salón, cada rincón o cobijo, como melodía de grandeza.

Era fantásticas las simplezas que los llevaban a esa situación: Fans locas, gente exaltada, y reporteros insistentes, todo en conjunto atiborrándose fuera de esa gran puerta. Y al final, habían terminado corriendo para rodear la gran mansión y resguardarse a salvo. Era de esperarse cuando una gran multitud acechaba la puerta principal. Quien diría que la salida a una cafetería de segunda, con el delicioso olor a café y esa tranquilidad que podría tocarse, se callera como bloques de madera en una brisa torrencial.

Kagome masculló algo inteligible e Inuyasha rio aún más por eso. Ambos comenzaron a gemir y tomarse el estómago, hasta que el silencio completo los llenó, una agradable afonía, alimentada del simple placer y gusto de estar juntos. Terminaron viendo la nada, con la cuestión de levantarse o seguir tumbados en el suelo. Pero quien se fijaba, ya era demasiado interesante sentir ese calor emanado del otro, su fina respiración en los oídos y aliento tórrido viajando por nada, pero sobre todo, las miradas cómplices que se cruzaban de cuando en cuando, transmitiendo mil y un sentimientos compartidos, que se resguardaban en el interior de sus pechos, golpeando y rogando por salir.

"Fue divertido, creo" comentó Kagome

Otra risa por parte de él

"Claro, eso lo dices tú. Tu ropa está intacta, en cambio yo tengo la camisa hecha girones" barreo

"Es tu culpa en primera, te dije que podíamos dejar el auto en la esquina mientras nosotros nos escabullíamos por atrás"

"¡Que! ¿Y dejar a mi pequeño a su suerte?"

Kagome rodó los ojos, encontrando la mansión sumamente vacía. Se levantó y encendió el televisor de la sala continua, un pequeño cuarto de estar. Un enlace en vivo sobre el ídolo transmitía el momento de su llegada y como "cruelmente" se negaron a darles una entrevista, y en cambio, corrieron al patio trasero para refugiarse dentro sin ser molestados. Claro, omitiendo el momento en que fueron acosados por esas fans locas que se le colgaron como garrapatas al cantante, y el tumulto que se generó por algunos conductores que bramaban que la calle estaba bastante cerrada y bloqueaba el paso.

"¿Por qué no hay nadie el día de hoy?" preguntó ella, que se sentaba en un sillón blanco con bordes ovalados, y lo incitaba a tumbarse junto.

"Es el día libre de los empleados" se encogió de hombros "Rin convenció a Sesshoumaru de salir a pasear y pasar un poco de tiempo de caridad. Kagura debe estar arreglando algunos asuntos conforme a la gira. Y Miroku, ¡Keh! el cínico salió desde muy temprano a quien sabe dónde ¡Que desfachatez! Él puede salir como si nada sin que envíen a toda la fuerza armada en su búsqueda.

"¿Sabes? Sango comentó algo sobre salir el día de hoy, y que pasó la noche entera arreglando su cabello"

"¡Jah! Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan apurado esta mañana"

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo y el cabello volando libre detrás de este. Esperaba cualquier comentario de la chica, por más banal que este fuera, siempre solía hacerlo. Pero su voz nunca llegó, en cambio, se generó un incómodo silencio que atestaba a ambos por igual. Le llevó la mirada a ella, pero solo vio su largo cabello oscuro ocultándole el rostro, como una negra muralla que los dividía. Advirtió que movía insistentemente las manos juntas a los pliegues de su falda, y después tomaba los bordes de la misma arrugándolos con solo los dedos.

Deseaba ver su rostro, la única manera de saber un poco de sus sentimientos. No obstante, parecía querer negárselo, como si temiera que su semblante la delatara. Era frustrante no saber lo que pasaba por su mente, esas ideas tan retorcidas que llegaban a sorprenderlo a veces, y que otras, no pasaban de dejarlo descubierto y sin saber que decir.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó él, con voz tan profunda que logro hacer que su corazón brincara.

Ella dio un respingo, para después mirarlo de reojo y negar con la cabeza.

"No vas a negarme que a ti te pasa algo" dijo con un poco más de fuerza y autoridad

Se acuclilló frente a ella, y con la mano tomo delicadamente su mentón, levantándolo para ver un par de ojos chocolate brillantes y llorosos. Sintió su pecho oprimirse al saberla sufrir. Él estaría dispuesto a dar todo por oírla reír, ver su inocente mirada de niña iluminada por esa belleza continua y perfecta. Cuando le susurra o lo abraza, cuando canta, no sabe el inmenso mar que lo invade, que lo deja sumiso y preso del sopor hasta hacerlo perderse en el rio de locura al que se vio sometido desde que la conoció.

"Que sucede, Kagome" susurró, sonando esto como una afirmación más que pregunta

Acarició su mejilla con la otra mano, evitando que el contacto de las miradas se rompiera. Ella suspiro y se acurrucó en su palma

"Es solo que" tembló su voz y dudó si seguir "a veces pienso que esto no funcionará, que la distancia nos separará. No soy como Sango, no soportaré el no tenerte junto a mí. Y al final ya no querrás seguir, y me olvidarás"

"¿Temes que me olvide de ti? ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejarte? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que significas para mí? No podría dejarte aunque me lo propusiera. Eres mi Sol y mi Luna, mi más hermosa melodía…"

Kagome sollozó.

"Pero…"

"Shh" musitó con cariño "Estoy aquí"

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su labio inferior, suave y dulce. Le brindó una sonrisa, que ella creyó ser la mejor que jamás le hubiera visto, y la besó, cerrando así lo que con palabras no le fue suficiente expresar. Ella tembló y él la abrazó, sus alientos mezclados en una caricia mutua, con el calor compartido y los corazones mezclados al son de su propia sinfonía.

Inuyasha ahondó el beso, deslizándola delicadamente por el sillón, quedando él sobre ella. Mordisqueó su labio y ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutándolo. Las manos de él viajaron curiosas por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su suave abdomen y un poco más. La pasión crecía, convirtiendo esa pequeña mecha en una gran llamarada de calor.

Kagome sintió la húmeda lengua de él sobre su cuello, acariciando y marcando su propio camino, mientras ella gemía ligeramente en su oído, haciéndolo perder la razón. Una presión placentera se agolpó en su bajo vientre, y después la excitanción a penas creciente de Inuyasha sobre su pierna.

Sus ojos conectaron, chocolate y miel, la mejor combinación. Besó su frente y después ligeramente sus labios.

"Esta vez prometo hacerlo bien" suspiro contra su pelo "y tú me mostrarás lo que es amar de verdad"

Se sentó de nuevo, trayéndola consigo con demasiada facilidad y dejándola en su regazo, recostada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Y por primera vez sintió estar haciendo lo correcto, siguiendo esa voz que traspasaba más de lo que decía su cabeza, esta vez dejaba de pensar, y se guiaba por puro instinto, y su instinto le decía que la quería a ella por siempre, tal vez más de lo que una vez necesito a Selene.

"¿Es el ídolo el que lo pide? O solamente Inuyasha Taisho" preguntó inocente

"Ambos"

Ella sonrió

"Entonces tenemos un trato"

Kagome se acurrucó sobre su pecho, sintiendo el calor a través de su camisa, y el calmo subir y bajar de su respiración. Hasta que se quedó dormida, sintiéndose protegida.

Inuyasha tenía la mirada en la nada. ¿Qué sentía? Era completamente confuso. Un sentimiento muy fuerte se albergaba dentro de él, y todo iba en torno a ella. De lo que se encontraba completamente seguro es que egoístamente la quería para él por un tiempo más. Y pensando, al fina también se perdió en la inconsciencia, abrazándola posesivamente de la cintura.

-.-

"¡Te lo dije Miroku! Me debes 100 yenes " exclamó extasiada Rin, más por la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella que por el privilegio de ser 100 yenes más rica que Miroku

"¡Que sucede!" bramó Inuyasha, viéndose malhumorado por el sorpresivo grito de Rin, que lo sacó de su sueño

"Oh, Inuyasha, lamento haberte despertado" se excusó Rin "pero he ganado la apuesta"

Dicho eso se puso a dar de brincos hasta que Sesshoumaru la detuvo por los hombros. Su penetrante semblante parecía un poco más relajado, dejando en evidencia que pasó una buena tarde. Y de haber sabido que lo tomaría así, le habría sugerido esa salida a Rin mucho antes, cuando los preparativos del concierto los tenían a todos con los nervios hasta el cielo, tal vez habría servido de algo.

"¿Que apuesta?" preguntó de nuevo, adaptándose a la luz de la bombilla. No había medido el tiempo y ya casi anochecía

"Rin me apostó que no tardarías ni una semana en declarártele a Kagome" comentó Miroku con la billetera en la mano y el dinero de la chica en la otra, que recibió contenta Rin "Y yo le dije que tu ego era tan grande que con honores tardarías mucho más"

Inuyasha se sonrojó furiosamente, acercando inconscientemente a Kagome más a su pecho, que por suerte no se había despertado con el ruido. Tenía la opción de simular que todo era una equivocación que los había llevado a esa situación vergonzosa, pero al final no pudo decir nada, y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

Que más evidencia había que una Kagome recostada en su regazo, durmiendo plácidamente, y un Inuyasha abrazándola posesivamente y sonriendo como idiota. Ahora si que su reputación se iría más bajo que el suelo

"Amigo, me has hecho perder 100 yenes. ¿No pudiste controlar tus hormonas unos días más? Ya no eres un adolescente" replicó Miroku al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

"¿Hormonas?" cuestionó el chico "¿Pues que creen que estuvimos haciendo aquí?"

Todos, incluso Sesshoumaru, le enviaron una mirada furtiva y llena de significado. Se pateó mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta y deseó la tierra se abriera y se los tragara a la de ya. Bramó algo inteligible al tiempo que su pie comenzaba con un tic nervioso.

Y se decía que el de la mente sucia y pervertida era él.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la cama. Fue un día muy pesado. Buenas noches" dijo Rin con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Inuyasha sabía de antemano lo que significaba esa sonrisa, y era de una gran y perfecta victoria.

A ella le encantaba hacer eso. Pillarte con la guardia baja para salirse al final con la suya, y lo peor era que siempre ganaba. Incluso Sesshoumaru se veía en aprietos cuando ella se empeñaba en usar sus _encantos_ para lograr sus cometidos. No obstante, su hermanito ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ella, así que ya no era tan dura la caída cuando de Rin se trataba.

Era genial ver al mayor de los Taisho dominado por una joven de tan tierno carácter, que incluso, al saber sobre su relación quiso reír a carcajadas pensando en golpear al genio que hubiera tramado esa broma tan buena. Pero lo más fantástico aún, era el creer que Rin, así como es, pudiera estar con alguien de carácter tan frio como lo era Sesshoumaru. De hecho, aún no terminaba de convencerse de que era ella su cuñada.

Rin les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos chicos y salió llevando detrás de si a Sesshoumaru, que no dejaba de verla desde atrás. Incluso pudieron notar un leve sonrojo cuando esta le tomó la mano.

Miroku se tumbó junto a Inuyasha, que parecía ido a otro mundo, uno en donde solo existía el nombre Kagome. La miraba con cierta insistencia, como si quisiera traspasar la pequeña cabeza y meterse en sus pensamientos para ver que encontraba, pero aún más había un deje de _ternura_ cuando pasaba los dedos para acomodar su flequillo deshecho.

¡Ja! Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a Inuyasha enamorado que hasta se había olvidado de su cara.

"Quien lo diría ¡Inuyasha Taisho, el mayor adonis que pudieras encontrar en todo Japón, la figura musical más grande de todos los tiempos, dominado por una tierna chica que además es su más grande y digna no-fan"

Miroku echó a reír estruendosamente, a lo que Inuyasha atendió atestándole un golpe en el costado.

"Cierra la boca, Miroku, que a mí no me ha dominado nadie" masculló el chico con el ego hasta el cielo

"Como digas hermano"

Inuyasha iba a replicar, pero el pequeño bulto sobre sus piernas se removió inquieto. Después de todo la carcajada de Miroku la había logrado sacar de su sueño.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con una silueta borrosa. Luego de tallarse un par de veces los ojos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Miroku, que le sonreía abiertamente. Después de notar lo que tanta gracia le causaba a él se sonrojo furiosamente. Seguía sobre el regazo de Inuyasha, muy bien tomada de su abrigo.

Los escuchó reír.

"Buenas noches, señorita Kagome" dijo cordialmente el baterista "espero que haya dormido de maravilla"

Otra risa por parte de Inuyasha, y un sonrojo aún mayor por parte de Kagome.

Parecía que Miroku ya estaba al tanto de todo, o al menos se daba una idea. Lo que era seguro es que su idea de mantener en secreto su relación se podía ir al diablo. Pero debía ver el lado bueno, si es que había uno. Solamente tendría que pagar el precio de las miradas libidinosas e insinuaciones, que además de sacarles una gran vergüenza a la pareja, serían el objeto de burla del amigo. Pero solo eso. Ya aprenderían a vivir con eso.

Pero tal vez no estaría tan equivocado. Porque unas horas atrás ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo a ídolo, sin convicción o restricciones. Sería simplemente de él si no lo hubiera parado.

Debía admitir que una parte de ella estuvo decepcionada al principio. Ya era de imaginar que él, Inuyasha Taisho, que salió con tantas modelos y estrellas hermosas, la vería como poca cosa comparada con sus relaciones anteriores. Pero al escuchar las palabras de aliento que le brindó, su mirada sincera que sería capaz de derretir polos si se lo propusiera, después de todo eso, se sintió más que satisfecha, pensando que era ella a la única que le prometía algo como aquello.

Pero después llegó el nombre de Selene.

"Pero creo que ya no es necesaria mi pregunta" siguió "es más que evidente. Descuids, Inuyasha la ha pasado igual, por si no te lo ha dicho"

"¡Miroku!" advirtió el ídolo al momento que Miroku se levantaba de un brinco y corría fuera de la habitación.

-.-

"Está delicioso" exclamó Kagome. Tomo otro bocado y se lo metió a la boca

"Que bien que te guste" murmuró cocinera desde el otro lado de la cocina, fregando algunos platos

Del otro lado, discutiendo como siempre, se encontraban Ayame y Myoga. Esta vez era sobre qué color debía plantar las rosas. Ayame decía que el color rosa era perfecto para una flor, y que combinaba con todo lo demás en la mansión, además que sería hermoso adorno para el recibidor. Mientras Myoga clamaba que el rojo era el color predominante en la historia de las rosas, y que no debería violarse esa ley, que por sobre todo, el rosa era el color que jamás querría ver el amo Inuyasha, pero que el rojo le alegraría el día cada que decidiera verlas.

"Debes darme la receta algún día, a mi mamá familia le encantará" inquirió de nuevo Kagome

"Me adulas demasiado, solo es tarta de moras"

"Si, pero la más rica que haya probado nunca" comió con ganas otro bocado

Kagura apareció en el umbral, con su conocido traje y mirada rauda y fría. Paseó la mirada por todo el lugar hasta posarse sobre Kagome, que tembló inconscientemente. Hizo una extraña mueca y habló con voz potente y grave…

"Te buscan, Kagome"

"¿A mi?" dijo por inercia, a lo que Kagura no contestó, solo se limitó a salir mientras la chica acudía a su llamado

La siguió hasta su despacho, que curiosamente tenía puertas de vidrio templado dentro de un marco de madera sólida color chocolate.

Dentro, la esperaba un hombre de edad un poco avanzada, Kagome calculó 45, con un traje gris Oxford y sonrisa torcida debajo de un bigote bien afeitado. Sus ojos parecían dos aceitunas, y las líneas debajo de los parpados eran inminente, al igual que las de su frente en esa cara de duendecillo. Le extendió la mano, que ella correspondió después de un rato, y con una pronunciada y casi exagerada adulación le dijo..

"¡Oh! Señorita Higurashi, es un placer conocerla por fin. He oído hablar maravillas de usted, sobre todo después de ese concierto. Como podría describirse si no como fantástico"

"Gra…cias pero…"

"¡Pero que descortés soy!" negó un par de veces "Mi nombre es Jaken Wataru"

"Jaken" mencionó Kagura, desde su escritorio, donde revisaba con afán un forro de papeles "déjala respirar"

Kagome suspiro antes de recibir de nuevo la mirada de ese par de aceitunas, y con una voz chillona habló de nuevo el hombrecillo.

"Debe estarse preguntando mi razón para llamar por usted" ella asintió "Verá señorita Kagome…¿puedo llamarla Kagome si no es mucha la descortesía?"

"Claro, no hay probl…"

"¡Excelente!" interrumpió el duendecillo "verá, el asunto es soy un prestigiado manager, y quiero representarla"

La palabra manager fue algo que resonó en su cabeza un par de veces, tambaleando y rebotando en cada rincón. Había escuchado muchas veces esa palabra, pero nunca en ella. Un manager era un atajo para su carrera como cantante. En pocas palabras, lo mejor que podría escuchar. Y viniendo de ese pequeño hombre le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y estrujarlo fuertemente.

"¿Representarme?" preguntó atónita

"Por supuesto. La vi esa noche ¡Caray! Lo hacía usted de maravilla. No sé de donde la sacó Kagura, pero sí que se la tenía escondida"

"Deja de parlotear Jaken y ve al grano" barreó Kagura, que parecía de muy mal humor el día de hoy

Jaken suspiró y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio. Kagome lo imitó

"Estaba pensando, y ya que Kagura me dio la estupenda noticia de que a usted no le queda mucho tiempo aquí, que tal vez podamos firmar un contrato, ya sabe, permitirme llevarla a lo alto" dijo detenidamente, como si quisiera enredarla en su telaraña

"Yo…mm…eh" su boca parecía un trabalenguas

Por un lado estaba esa tentadora oferta, pero había otra, una muy pequeña, que sin importar lo difícil que fuera quería permanecer en la banda de Inuyasha. Su mente trabajaba en una respuesta, aunque él no estuviera pidiéndosela. Pero es que todo fue tan espontáneo, que nunca se lo habría creído. Estaba frente al hombre que bien podría ser su representante en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano.

Esos ojos de aceituna relampagueaban por su rostro, y Kagura la miraba insistentemente, como si quisiera saber su respuesta traspasando su cabeza.

"¡Oh! No es necesario que respondas ahora. Piénsalo, yo vendré después" dijo consciente de la pelea interna que mantenía la chica.

Kagura sabía que bien le convenía representar a Kagome, por eso su flexibilidad, no quería presionarla y recibir una negativa.

"Nos veremos luego. Mis damas" hizo una cordial reverencia y salió del salón, moviendo su diminuto cuerpo tan rápido como le permitían sus piececillos.

Kagome se quedó en silencio un momento. Sabía que Kagura la miraba, y es que sentía la mirada taladrarle la nuca. Al final suspiró derrotada y se desmoronó dejando caer todo el peso sobre su espalda.

Era una gran oportunidad, y no debía desaprovecharla.

"No lo pienses demasiado" agregó Kagura con voz seca y característica "ese viejo como lo vez, es una de las mejores opciones que podrás tener. Él no se anda por las ramas, y no da segundas oportunidades. Así como fanfarronea te llevará a la cima. Intentó hacer lo mismo con el mocoso, pero ya era mío"

Y salió también, dejándola sola en ese estudio vacío.

-.-

_**N/A: Buen fin de semana! Regresando con la actualización. Estos días de descanso me sirvieron de mucho.**_

_**No tengo mucho que decirles, solo que espero lo hayan disfrutado. Es corto, pero me di la oportunidad de sacar mi lado romántico y pensar un poco en el futuro de ambos. Así como también creí haber dejado olvidado a Miroku y Sango.**_

_**Más verdades se encontrarán. Sabremos el secreto detrás de la partida de Selene, y un suceso que definirá el futuro de ambos.**_

_**Déjenme sus reviews ¡Y feliz día de muertos!**_

_**.-Ángel Nocturno-.**_


	27. Ojos fríos

Capítulo 27: Ojos fríos

Lo sintió suspirar contra su pelo. El aliento cálido chocando contra su coronilla era una deliciosa tortura que estaba dispuesta a sufrir. Era como estar presa de un par de cadenas que te sostenían firmemente, sin opción de dejarte salir. Le encantaba todo él. Cuando hablaba o le susurraba al oído, cuando reía y parecía una musical nota de una hermosa melodía, cuando la miraba con sus enormes lagunas que podrían dejarla indefensa, incluso cuando peleaban, que, aunque no fuera tan seguido ya, seguían haciéndolo.

Tenerlo cerca, transmitiéndole su calor a través de su pecho, la hacía olvidar la pelea interna que tuvo a penas el día de ayer. Cuando ese hombrecillo, Jaken, le había propuesta representarla tan afanosamente y con adulaciones que cabían casi en lo absurdo. El consejo de Kagura sobre su aprovechamiento, y como esta no parecía muy feliz con el hecho de dejarla ir. Pero sobre todo estaba la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaría con ella, y con Inuyasha. Si los márgenes de su relación seguirían tan sólidos como lo eran ahora, o se derrumbaría con pilares de manera en una pendiente inclinada. Todo era un torbellino que pasaba con fuerza dentro de su cabeza.

Recostados en la cama del chico, dentro de esa habitación que llevaba grabado su perfume por cada rincón. Con la música lenta y suave, de piano, que extraordinariamente él mismo había compuesto e interpretado con honores. Eso debía agregársele a la lista más que engordada de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

Era tan absurdo cuanto lo admiraba que ahora se daría una bofetada por no haberlo notado antes.

"¿Qué edad dices que tenías cuando compusiste esa?" señalo Kagome indicando una canción con notas suaves, casi de cuna.

"Diecisiete" contestó, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su cercanía, y como su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo perfectamente, como un rompecabezas de dos piezas.

"Wow" soltó ella. Inuyasha rió.

Se quedaron un rato más, abrazados. La fina melodía era verdadero deleite.

Miles de sensaciones, sentimientos, recorrieron a Kagome. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple melodía causara tanto en ella? Con sus tonos bajos, que de cuando en cuando subían de tono, para después bajar de nuevo.

Era lo que necesitaba, relajarse, liberar tensiones recién acumuladas. Y es que no hace mucho Kagura, la manager, le había informado especialmente a ella que formaría parte de la banda cuándo esta, como es costumbre, abriera las puertas de su nueva gira mundial con un concierto de apertura en la ciudad de actual residencia. Eso en parte emocionó su corazón, no podía negarlo. Era un buen pretexto más para perdurar al menos una o dos semanas más.

Claro que había pasado la noticia por oídos de Sango primero. Ella casi chilló de la emoción, y le contó como todos en la escuela la apoyaban, y algunos otros fanfarroneaban sobre haber hablado al menos por una vez con la ahora actual corista del gran Inuyasha. Se sentía alagada, no obstante, a veces pensaba que la exageración y sobreactuación fue algo que siempre se les dio muy bien, sobre todo a sus amigas, las más atolondradas y perdidas fans de Inuyasha. Se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a admirarlo tanto como ellas.

Tal vez ya lo hacía.

Y mientras tanto se deleitaba con tal pieza de arte musical, que a su ver, estaba terminando. Si mal no iban sus cuentas, era la quinta canción que oían en silencio, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, porque sabía, o al menos pensaba, que él lo disfrutaba tanto como ella. Era tan fascinante el saberse su novia, y no poder creerlo aún. Y es que era perfecto, a su manera, una muy sexy y arrogante.

Cuando la música terminó de sonar, Inuyasha no se preocupó por cambiar el disco. Estaba tan pacifico con los ojos cerrados que Kagome llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormido. Pero seguía acariciando su brazo con el pulgar…

_Recuerdas cuando solíamos ver el atardecer a lo lejos?,_

_Y como decías "esto nunca acabara",_

Rayos

_Te creí cada palabra y supongo que tú también lo hacías,_

_Pero ahora dices "hey, pensemos en acabar esto_

Doble rayos

Conocía bastante bien esa letra, la había leído millones de veces, sería imposible confundirla con cualquier otra. No había duda. Era la canción de Selene.

Se tensó en su lugar, e Inuyasha dejó de acariciarle el brazo, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escuchar, o tal vez ya se había quedado dormido, aunque ya no importaba. Creyó que la letra se había quedado solo en eso, una letra que escribes una noche de lluvia y corazones tormentosos. Jamás imaginó que esta hubiera sido interpretada, y fuera el propio Inuyasha quien la cantaba con tanto sentimiento que se sintió envidiosa, no enojada ni admirada, solo envidiosa.

Casi podía ver el rostro del ídolo al momento en que decía esa estrofa…

_Recuerdo las estrellas fugaces, la caminata que tomamos esa noche,_

_Espero que tu deseo se haya hecho realidad, el mío me ah traicionado._

_Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe,_

¿Por qué Inuyasha no lo había cambiado aún? O mejor aún ¿Qué hacía el disco en el reproductor? ¿Lo habría escuchado recientemente? No sabía, y mucho más inexplicable era ahora ese absurdo y ridículo ataque de celos. ¿Desde cuándo era una celosa? Inuyasha le había dejado en claro sus sentimientos, más que claro debía decir, y ante todo demostró su respeto y madurez para que funcionara. ¿Era acaso necesario echar a perder eso por solo una canción?

Pero era Selene de quien se hablaba, el primer amor de Inuyasha, quien lo dejó tan lastimado y sin ilusión en el amor. Por eso le dolía, más aún por él. Aquella noche con Miroku, cuando el le contó lo que sabía acerca del tema, ella mantuvo un sentimiento dentro, uno que no supo identificar, por ser completamente desconocido para ella, y hasta sintió pena por el ídolo. Después de eso no volvió a preguntar más, sabía que no serviría para nada más que no fuera saciar su curiosidad, por eso no se preocupó por preguntar nada más, además que sabía que no recibiría mucho, aún más tratándose de Inuyasha, si es que llegaba a preguntarle a él, pero ahora el asunto _Selene_ la estaba carcomiendo. ¿Seguiría él enamorado de ella? ¿Era correcto preguntar? No quería entrometerse más de la cuenta, pero también tenía ciertos derechos como novia del chico.

"¿Qué sucede, Kagome?" cuestionó él. Ahora Kagome pudo ver esos soles dorados

"N…nada"

"Mientes"

"Bueno, solo estoy nerviosa…tu sabes, saldré de nuevo al escenario…y los nervios me están atacando" sonrió a medias

"¿Qué me has tomado acaso por un idiota?" bufó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo, reflejaban algo más. Tristeza, melancolía…dolor.

Se acobardó, no podía preguntarle algo que seguro removería sus recuerdos. No podía hacerlo recordar un suceso que le dolía tanto, porque su mirada decía que aún no podía superarlo. Era completamente lógico que a esas alturas la canción había llegado a sus oídos, a pesar de lo bajo que era su volumen. Por eso su mirada, por eso su voz tan pastosa y cansada. Estaba recordando, estaba recordándola.

"No…es solo…bueno…pensaba" suspiró, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, que mejor que fuera temprano "Inuyasha, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él asintió y la miro curioso.

¡Perfecto! Ahora sus defensas habían caído cuando la miró de esa manera tan penetrante. Temió. Por primera vez se sintió intimidada por él y su sol multiplicado. Inhalo con profundidad para darse valor.

"¿Quién era Selene?"

Todo fue un fracaso. Pensó que con soltarlo liberaría de sus hombros un enorme bulto, pero no fue así, por el contrario, cayó por su cuerpo una enorme tensión. Como una gran manta que la cubre hasta el cuello. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No era tiempo para acobardarse, aunque en su interior estuviera tan miedosa de su respuesta.

Y para completar él no decía nada.

Se había limitado a bajar la vista. Su abrazo seguía, igual su frente en alto. Solo sus ojos, esos que le permitían ver un pedazo de su alma, habían caído, ahora se sentía vacía. El silencio se había convertido en una cruel tensión que podría tocarse con las manos. Se separó de su abrazo para verlo de frente, mientras él pensaba en su respuesta.

¿Cómo sabía de ella? ¿Y por qué lo decía ahora que esa canción sonaba? ¿Habría encontrado relación?

Bien era cierto que lo había reservado por mucho tiempo, por la razón de que su corazón aún estaba cerrando esa herida. No quería más dolor. Y la idea de recordar a Selene era como abrir cada borde de ese cráter en su pecho que le había costado tanto llenar. Recordaba que justamente Kagome había encontrado la letra de esa canción en su habitación, lo sabía, el mismo la había tirado al suelo, pero creyó en que solo quedaría como un recuerdo para ella, no contó en lo quisquillosa y perceptiva que era. ¿Pero que decir cuando la vida te pone entre la espada y la pared?

Amaba a Kagome, era completamente cierto, por eso no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría. No se sentiría cómodo hablando de Selene con Kagome, pero ya era tiempo de sacarlo de una buena vez.

"¿Cómo sabes de…?" murmuró muy despacio, que Kagome creyó que se lo decía a sí mismo.

"Obligué a Miroku a decírmelo. Lo siento. Pero tu canción…no pude olvidarla y"

De nuevo el silencio reinó, justo en el momento de esa estrofa…

_Perdí la paciencia una vez, así me castigas ahora?  
Yo siempre te amaré, no importa lo que hagas,  
Volveré a ganarte si me das una oportunidad_

Kagome se removió inquieta, ya no sabía si quería continuar o no, sabía que una parte de él aún le guardaba un sentimiento muy grande a esa mujer, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo exactamente, pero si se iba jamás se lo perdonaría, no se perdonaría el ser cobarde. A final de cuentas ya había pasado y no debía preocuparse. Pero temía que él se fuera de su lado, que la abandonara, que todas esas promesas no fueron ni la sombra de lo que una vez le prometió a Selene.

"Escucha, no tienes que decírmelo si no qu…"

"Selene fue mi novia" murmuró y su mirada cambió completamente. Confiaba en ella y le contaría lo que era el recuerdo enterrado en el baúl de su memoria "hace tres años"

Entonces la miró, y ella se sintió temblar.

"Cuando Kagura la contrató yo no estaba de acuerdo" continuó "no apoyaba la idea de integrar a una corista a la banda, creía que era tonto. No la acepté al principio. Entonces pensé que si nada podía hacer para evitar que entrara, haría que saliera por su cuenta. Pero ella se metió tan dentro de mí que me fue imposible dejarla. Su dulzura, ingenuidad, su belleza. Comencé a admirarlo todo de ella sin saberlo, y cuando me percaté ya la amaba"

Kagome escuchaba atenta, una extraña sensación invadía su pecho, pero Inuyasha comenzaba a abrirse de esa manera que le fue imposible pararlo. Era claro que esa última revelación la había dejado inquieta.

"Tan perfecta. Siempre corregía mis errores para hacerme una mejor persona, haciendo que cuidara mis modales, que respetara. Yo jamás había amado a alguien, y creí que eso era normal. La seguía a todos lados y disfrutaba de su compañía. Salíamos, nos reíamos. Hasta que un día me confesé, y ella me aceptó. Todo era tan simple con Selene: me quería y yo a ella. Nunca nos escondimos de nadie, dejábamos que nuestra relación fluyera libre y que todos se enteraran. Fue increíble cómo se metió en cada uno de mis poros hasta hacerme necesitarla"

Después su mirada se oscureció, y miro de nuevo el suelo, y luego por la ventana. Podía notarse que le costaba hablar de aquello, que aún le dolía, y era cierto. Sentía que esa herida se rasgaba por dentro.

"Selene tenía una hermosa voz, como ninguna. Siempre le llegaron ofertas, una mucho mejor que la anterior. Hasta que un día acepto una de ellas. Era un contrato por muchos años, y no desperdició la oportunidad. Pero había un problema, ella tendría que irse lejos. No lo acepté, pero jamás se lo dije, estaba tan emocionada con esa idea que jamás hablamos sobre lo que pasaría en nuestra relación, lo que una vez me hizo dudar si le importaba o no. O tal vez aún no sabía lo vital que era para mí.

El día llegó. Selene se despidió de todos, incluso de Rin, a quien nunca le cayó bien. Yo la esperé, quería hablar a solas con ella, no quería que se fuera, ya la necesitaba demasiado para dejarla ir. Estaba decidido, ella era a quien amaba"

Inuyasha recordó su rostro, sus palabras tan despreciantes que fueron como veneno arrojado a su cara. Tragó fuerte, la acidez quemaba en su garganta.

"Se lo confesé, le ofrecí mi corazón en una bandeja. Le dije que se quedara conmigo, por siempre. Pero solo soltó una carcajada y me miro con desprecio" bramó "dijo que jamás había sentido ni un insignificante cariño por mí. Que fui un objeto, un enlace para llegar a su objetivo. Solo me había usado para conseguir la mejor oferta, era de esperarse eso de la novia de Inuyasha. ¡Me había utilizado para sus planes y ahora ya no le servía!"

Kagome notó una media sonrisa amarga, y sus ojos apagados, que sin duda estaban perdidos en un vacío infinito. Ella se sintió culpable. Culpable por haberlo hecho hablar de lo que tanto le dolía, culpable porque cuando él se abría de esa manera ella no podía más que mirar sus manos.

"Yo…lo siento" confesó.

Casi por instinto llevó su mano hacia la de él y la acarició, muy suave y lentamente. Quería que la sintiera, que supiera de su presencia. De haber sido presa de esas dos orbes doradas le habría sonreído, pero no lo estaba, no las tenía como otras tantas veces. Aunque sabía que le pertenecían. No importaba cuantas hubieron detrás de ella, ahora le pertenecía con derecho, aunque no se atreviera aún a llamarlo _suyo._

Inuyasha sintió su calor, su textura y suavidad. Quiso tomar la pequeña mano entre las suyas, pero no querría desperdiciar la caricia.

"No lo hagas…no ha sido culpa tuya" la miró y ella pareció temblar "además, ayudará a que su recuerdo no sea tan amargo. No puedo arrepentirme de haberlo confesado porque fuiste tú quien me escuchó."

-.-

"¿En verdad? Estoy seguro que los niños se alegrarían de verte" mencionó entusiasmado

Ella negó con la cabeza

"Rin me ha obligado a prometerle que esta vez iría de compras con ella" murmuró con pesar.

"No quisiera ser tu" masculla luego de dejar salir una carcajada.

Kagome frunce el ceño, a punto de atestarle un buen golpe en el costado, pero se contiene. Ya habrá tiempo después. Además no se siente de humor, aunque debía aceptar que estaba comenzando a extrañar sus peleas.

No es que ahora Inuyasha se comportara como el novio modelo que toda chica quiere, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su ego y orgullo de macho dominante, incluso aún solía ser muy irritable a veces, por las mañanas, cuando ella lo veía entrenar como todos los días y lo hacía perder la concentración a propósito. Entonces se podía ver una verdadera fiera, no obstante, la mayoría de las veces terminaban muriendo de risa en cualquier pasillo o tirados en el suelo. Aunque también tenía su lado romántico, y era de decir, que ahora que Miroku, Rin y Sesshoumaru, sabían de su relación, era más fácil dejar su relación con soltura, o aumentar los momentos que pasaban tirados en el jardín posterior, junto a la fuente donde una vez se declararon sus sentimientos.

"Si quisiera haría que ella te llevase a ti también"

"Es una lástima que esté a punto de irme" dijo completamente arrogante, con el mentón en alto sintiéndose el ganador "y por cierto, ya es muy tarde"

Mira su reloj y sale corriendo, no sin ver antes la cara molesta de la chica al haberle despeinado los cabellos. Kagome gruñó alto antes de salir del cuarto de estar a regañadientes. Debía salir de esa casa lo más pronto posible. Y rin que no daba señales.

Llegó a un vestíbulo, donde Myoga, que colocaba sobre uno de los jarrones blancos de porcelana un ramo de flores recién cortadas, le saludaba cordialmente, con sus afilados bigotes levantándose en punta, y las marcadas arrugas sobre su frente, como todo un sabio. A decir verdad, era extraño ver a Myoga a tales horas de la mañana. Normalmente salía desde temprano con Ayame, que no solo se había convertido en una buena amiga para él, si no era como si tratase con una hija cada mañana. A lo que Kagome sabía, aprovechaban su madrugar para salir a hacer algunas compras del día.

"¿Hay algo que le moleste? Señorita" articuló amablemente

"N-no" contestó ella. Se había olvidado que mantenía aun el ceño fruncido y blasfemaba cosas por lo bajo.

"Hace un lindo día allá afuera, no debería desaprovecharlo aquí adentro" sugirió cuando estaba a punto de salir, tomando algunas herramientas y una regadera que seguro uso para darle ese toque de rocío a las rosas.

"Pensaré en ello. Gracias Myoga" dijo, poco después el hombrecillo había salido con su paso lento característico, y en cambio llegaba una Rin, que aunque mantenía un toque de alegría adornando su rostro aguileño, se veía lamentada y culposa.

Escondió las manos detrás de su espalda. Kagome pudo notar la ligera diferencia entre sus estaturas.

"¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó Kagome. Rin se mordió el labio ansiosa y se balanceo sobre sus talones.

"Eh… hablando de eso" seguía bailando sobre sus talones "Sesshoumaru me ha propuesto salir. Sabes que debo esperar años para que surja algo así viniendo de él" dijo como corrido que a Kagome le fue difícil llevarle el paso.

"Descuida. De todas formas hoy no tenía muchos ánimos de salir" dijo casi resignada.

Rin chilló de felicidad y la abrazó efusivamente, a punto de sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Rio algunas veces, soltando _gracias_ más veces de los que Kagome pudo oír jamás. Ahora deseaba haber aceptado ir con Inuyasha a ese orfanato como él lo propuso, de todas maneras, ella extrañaba mucho a esos niños.

Rin salió brincando y bailando. Ella trató de contagiarse de la hilarancia que salía a borbotones de la coreógrafa, no le haría nada mal.

Y ahora qué hacer.

"Señorita Kagome"

Se encontró con Ayame cuando salía por la puerta. Se secaba las manos en un blanco delantal y algunos cabellos se habían salido de su peinado, como si hubiera tenido que lidiar con perros.

"En la puerta hay alguien que la busca" siguió con insinuado respeto. Kagome le agradeció y después de una reverencia la chica de ojos esmeralda se fue.

La buscaban. No era peculiar. No conocía a muchas personas por ahí que no vivieran en la mansión ni se atrevieran a ir a la mansión, como era el caso de Kouga, el rival de Inuyasha. Dudó por un momento en ir, pero estaba aburrida y no encontraba nada ma´s que hacer. Con suerte y lograba entretenerse un poco.

Llegó de nuevo al recibidor, de donde había vuelto un momento atrás.

Una silueta le daba la espalda. Estaba segura que donde quiera habría reconocido sus facciones delicadas, su cabello negro largo y completamente lacio, y por sobre todo su vestimenta tan extravagante y atrevida, dejando ver sus largas y delgadas piernas. Su perfume le llegó tan fuerte por la nariz que tuve que contenerse de hacer una mueca. De todas las visitas esa fue la que menos deseaba.

Kikyo

"Lamento informarte que Inuyasha no se encuentra ahora" masculló intentando ser lo más amable posible.

Kikyo se giró, con su perfecto rostro, y le sonrió casi cínicamente.

"No te preocupes, no es a él a quien he venido a ver"

Kikyo parecía confiada, aún más de lo normal, y sus labios formaban una delineada sonrisa en su piel nívea, hasta hacerle pensar que disfrutaba de su incertidumbre. Ese desdén que mostraba le daba escalofríos, como estar bajo la fría mirada de Kagura, aunque aún peor.

"No veo el porqué de tu visita" admitió Kagome. La chica frente a ella se sentó con elegancia en un sofá, sin perder nunca el contacto visual con ella. Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y la escrutó como toda una felina, sin borrar ni un poco su sonrisa, que ya comenzaba a aburrirle.

"Es sencillo" se mofó "incluso para ti"

Kagome hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Kikyo. Ciertamente no le agradaba nada la presencia de la modelo, la hacía sentirse extrañamente intimidada. Sus ojos fríos parecían revolotear por su rostro, perceptiva y astuta a cualquier reacción que Kagome pudiera hacer.

"Escucha" siguió "quiero que te alejes de Inuyasha"

-.-

N/A: Tomándome un tiempo para continuar con esto. Espero se estén divirtiendo tanto como yo con este fic. Kikyo cubrió su venganza, no era para menos.

Y sobre la actualización, que decir, mi pc me ha dado problemas, y solo puedo ofrecerles la sincera disculpa de una escritora. La escuela ha estado del nabo, pero en una semana soy libre!

Pasen una buena semana

_Ángel Nocturno_


	28. Duda

**Capítulo 28: Duda**

"Escucha. Quiero que te alejes de Inuyasha" barreó tan despacio, asegurándose de que cada palabra fuera grabada en la mente de la joven corista.

Kagome no supo si reír o temblar ante la seriedad de sus palabras, y es que lo que le pedía rayaba en lo absurdo. No obstante, los ojos de aquella mujer de postura tan soberbia, se clavaban en su rostro como agujas de veneno hecho especialmente para ella. El pálido rostro de la modelo mantenía dibujada una ligera línea de exasperación entre sus cejas.

"¿Cómo dices?" soltó sin más Kagome.

Kikyo la escrutó una vez más con sus ojos frívolos. Empero, después de algunos momentos, mostró una sonrisa que habría impactado a cualquiera, no solo porque la actitud petulante de hace un rato le había dado mucho que pensar sobre ella, sino porque nadie imaginaría que solo se trataba de la más falsa máscara disfrazada del mejor mohín que su rostro podía exponer. Entonces sintió deseos de vomitar.

"Ponme atención, Kagome, que no voy a repetirlo dos veces. Quiero que pongas fin a esta ridícula relación que han formado" escupió con sorna, aun cuando su rostro parecía el más sereno del mundo. Aun así, el resentimiento no se desacreditaba y sería un aspecto que Kagome debía agregar en su lista de lo que odiaba de aquella mujer.

"¿Relación? Vaya Kikyo, sí que te has lucido con esta. Nunca creí que tu loca demencia y gran obsesión por Inuyasha te hiciera imaginar cosas de tal grado"

"Búrlate, me parece bien. Pero ahora lamento informarte, dulzura, que yo pondré las reglas de ahora en adelante" finalizó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Y mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo, cruzando sus esbeltas piernas, dejaba con insinuada elegancia un pequeño sobre amarillo sobre la mesilla del centro.

Estaba claro que esperaba que Kagome lo abriera, más nunca se movió de su lugar la corista. Tampoco la miraba. Solo permanecía allí, intentando zafarse de aquello a lo que se había metido. No era necesario analizar suficiente sus palabras para darse cuenta que Kikyo estaba enterada de la relación que mantenía con el cantante, o mejor dicho, que todo se había ido al diablo. Pero lo inquietante era cómo se había enterado la modelo.

"¿No vas a abrirlo? Te recomiendo que lo hagas, puede ser interesante" aseguró Kikyo tras acomodarse el cabello casi exageradamente.

"¿Debería hacerlo?" preguntó en voz alta, cuando era ella misma la que se cuestionaba

Kikyo se limitaba a observar con demasiada diversión inusitada en sus ojos inexpresivos, más de lo que ella podía ofrecer. Ella estaba destinada a ganar en todo, y era capaz de sacar las garras y dientes para lograr lo que se proponía. No estaba de más decir que su nueva fascinación era el cantante más codiciado de todo Japón. Ya muy bien se las había arreglado para ganárselo una vez, cuando por accidente le había revelado la importancia que su padre ejercía en la música.

La usó, lo sabía muy bien.

Esas cosas perdieron importancia, no es que ella no hiciera lo mismo con el cantante. Pero era seguro que nadie jugaba con ella como él lo había hecho. Dejarla por la pobre chiquilla había sido un insulto severo para su ego. Así que solo se limitó a ver como ella tomaba el sobre de la pequeña mesa y carraspeaba un poco al abrirlo.

Dentro, bien conservadas, estaba un juego de fotografías. Algunas escenas conocidas, otras no.

De Inuyasha entrando al aeropuerto, después tomando un vuelo con destino a Tokio. Luego había un gran salto y presentaba a Kagura entrando a su departamento, seguro el día en que el plan de Inuyasha se fue a la basura y recibió aquella (ya no tan odiada) propuesta para ser su corista. A esas alturas comenzaba a rogar por no encontrarse ninguna fotografía que retratara el baile de disfraces donde conoció a Inuyasha, o la vez que él trató de seducirla en el centro comercial, incluso del día en que no se despegó de ella como buen perro fiel solo por tener de vuelta la medalla perdida y al final, había sido atacada por dos grandulones que Inuyasha había derrotado sin vacilar.

Algunas fotografías de su regreso, como recibieron los fans al ídolo. Otras de ambos manteniendo una pequeña riña frente la fuente del jardín después de que conoció a Kouga y su deslumbrante sonrisa. Pero después vino lo peor. Plasmada también estaba aquella vez en que ambos entraban a aquel orfanato después de que ella (accidentalmente claro) se escabullera en su camioneta, y otra al salir, ambos contentos. Incluso cuando entraban a esa fiesta después. Después solo corto la respiración. En la siguiente ambos estaban detrás de un gran ventanal, Inuyasha inclinado lo suficiente para que ella pudiera tomar sus labios. Dedujo que fue en la pequeña cafetería a la que fueron después de que se reusara a ir al lujoso, y más que ostentoso restaurant al que pensaba llevarla.

Después todo era sobre el ídolo, de cómo escapaba a Tokio.

"Cómo verás, estoy más que enterada de todo" dijo por fin Kikyo

"Pero como…"

"Verás" interrumpió "ese detective era un charlatán, pero hizo muy bien su trabajo, y siempre he dicho que la seguridad de esta mansión es un asco para pertenecerle a una estrella de tan grande magnitud. Debo decir que la marea iba a mi favor después de todo"

"Qué es lo que intentas con esto"

"Ya te lo he dicho" inquirió frustrada "quiero que te vayas y te alejes por siempre de la vida de Inuyasha. Que te olvides por siempre de verlo o triunfar con él, ya estoy yo ocupando el puesto"

"Si mal no recuerdo él te ha botado" comentó no muy satisfecha. Las manos le temblaban, y no era para menos

"Si, bueno, no servirá de mucho ese recuerdo cuando regrese a su lado" de nuevo acomodó su cabello liso detrás de su hombro "pero ahora toda la decisión está en ti. No me mires de esa manera tan despectiva, estoy haciéndote un favor después de todo. ¿ Acaso creías que Inuyasha sería para ti? Ni yo misma creo que sea para mí. Inuyasha es como un ave. Vuela de flor en flor. Nunca permanece con una en especial. Acepta que fuiste solo un pasatiempo como lo fue aquella chica Saki, ja, el idiota pensó que no estaba enterada de ella, ni cómo me engañaba. Pero no me puedo quejar, yo también me divertí mucho en su ausencia."

Kagome frunció el ceño por primera vez. Escuchar hablar a Kikyo de esa manera tan fría la ponía furiosa. Que acaso no sabía que Inuyasha, detrás de toda esa coraza, mantenía un corazón latiendo vivo.

"Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo" dijo Kagome en defensiva.

"No mucho. Solo difundiré estas hermosas fotos por los medios" se encogió de hombros "y por qué seguir ocultando ese amorío que sostenía con su antigua corista. Ah, y por qué no, ese pequeño incidente hace algunos años con Selene"

A Kagome se le heló la sangre. No pensaba que ella supiera el asunto, lo que le hizo preguntar cómo.

Estaba claro que era un tema muy delicado para el cantante, y divulgarlo por los medios sería como dar un pedazo de su cuerpo a leones carroñeros. Definitivamente no podía dejar que eso sucediera, sería un gran golpe para la vida de Inuyasha, no solo en el medio artístico, sino en su vida personal. No era como si abriera un pedazo de su alma y esperara que todos lo ignoraran. Era en verdad grave.

"¿Qué cómo lo sé?" siguió, adivinando sus pensamientos "Digamos que Selene y yo somos amigas, incluso desde antes de que formara parte de la banda. Le dije que si anhelaba tanto triunfar en el mundo de la música tenía que enredar al músico más prestigiado y reconocido de Japón. Ella quería fama, yo solo le di el medio. Nunca creí que ese tonto se obsesionaría tanto con ella, y cuando Selene lo notó, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue desecharlo. Para entonces Selene ya tenía un contrato firmando con una gran empresa de música en América. Es menester decirte que conozco toda la historia, relatada por ella claro."

Y desde entonces, Inuyasha no compone canciones de amor. Sabía el resto de la historia.

Se desplomó en el sillón trasero, con los puños fuertemente apretados sobre las fotografías. Nunca creyó que lo que fue un gran golpe y herida profunda en los sentimientos de Inuyasha solo fue parte de un cruel y vil plan para sacar provecho de su fama. Ahora no sabía si odiaba más a Kikyo por pensar en el chico como un objeto, o a Selene por prestarse a juegos tan sucios. Ya no quería escuchar más a la modelo, saber sobre su simple presencia ya le daban náuseas y un estremecimiento, sin importar ella continuó.

"No lo tomes de esta manera, Kagome. Sólo te estoy adelantando algo que debía pasar. Esto no sería por siempre, lo sabes" dijo con amabilidad que Kagome sabía, era fingida "Pero" endureció sus palabras, como al principio "en caso de que quisieras hacer caso omiso al asunto, piensa en tu familia y lo acosada que estará por la prensa, o en ti mayormente. Y piensa también en el pobre de Inuyasha, estará destrozado después de que secretos tan oscuros sean revelados. Claro que siempre se le puede agregar un poco de drama, como drogas o pensamientos suicidas, tú sabes, lo que a la prensa le fascina"

Y con su última frase se levantó galante del sillón y tomo su bolsa. Sonrió triunfal ante la mirada ignorante de Kagome, y dejó un pequeño papel frente a ella.

"Llámame a este número cuando tengas una respuesta, tienes hasta esta noche" aclaró "y puedes conservar las fotos, tengo copias y copias de ellas. Tómalo como un recuerdo"

Después de tal actuación no esperaba ser acompañada hasta la puerta. Con inusitado estilo le envió un beso y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Estaba consciente de lo que hacía, y nada le provocaba más satisfacción. No tenía nada contra la corista, pero se había prometido declararle la guerra a Inuyasha después de haber sido humillada de esa manera, y ya que ella era su reemplazo, estaba más que claro que debía ponérsela difícil también a ella, si quería cumplir lo que se proponía.

Había sido un deleite ver la cara desencajada de la chica. Su plan se corrió con éxito, tal y como lo fue con Selene. Ahora estaba satisfecha.

-.-

Sí, estaba jodida. Nada más ni nada menos. Simplemente jodida.

Un detective. Inuyasha y ella habían tenido detrás a un detective y no lo habían pensado ni por un momento. Bueno ¿no era ese el punto de los detectives de todas formas? Pero eso no ayudaría a que se sintiera menos culpable. Sabía que Kikyo regaría gustosa toda la información si ella se negaba a acatar alguna de sus 'reglas'. Y es que no había nada peor que estar a su merced, temiendo y esperando a que decidiera tirar sus cartas. Pero ahora esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones, lo que en verdad le importaba era lo que pasaría con Inuyasha si algo salía mal.

Porque el ídolo podía ser un idiota, el más desalmado y cruel si contada, incluso un descorazonado si cabía, pero eso cambiaba cuando te habías adentrado en su vida, cuando escarbaste y descubriste esa parte que no conocías, el Inuyasha verdadero. Y Kagome sabía bien que a ese Inuyasha le dolería el asunto por más que dijera lo contrario. No podía ignorarlo, no cuando estaba tan vulnerable tras la muerte de nana.

No es como si descubriera la parte más oculta de su alma, sus heridas y cicatrices, su mayor vulnerabilidad, ante todos y esperar que siguiera estable, que se sacudiera los sentimientos como polvo y siguiera con su vida normal. Sería una gran sacudida a su vida. Después de todo, si las cosas seguían su rumbo los secretos saldrían a flote. Que mejor pretexto que el corazón roto del más grande ídolo para vender las revistas como pan caliente. No quería ser egoísta.

Tampoco había una seguridad de que Kikyo cumpliera su palabra y decidiera dejar las cosas como estaban después de que ella se marchara para siempre. Si Inuyasha la desechaba como lo había hecho antes estaba segura de que la modelo no rechistaría antes de soltar todo lo que sabía. Solo hacía falta una llamada telefónica y una cita. Así de simple.

¿Qué tanta verdad había en las palabras de la modelo?

Y con todo eso ¿Qué pasaría con su familia? No quería que fueran atacados por las calles solo por conseguir una nota, sabía lo rudas que eran esas situaciones. Y no era para menos. No sabía si después de todo podría tener una vida normal como lo habían sido sus primeros 19 años ¿Podría seguir asistiendo a la escuela? ¿Trabajaría en el mismo club que tanto odiaba? ¿Vería a Sango y a sus compañeras sin la necesidad de llevar todo un camuflaje encima? Nunca le importó poner en riesgo todas esas cosas cuando se enamoró de Inuyasha. Y para ser sincera, ahora tampoco lo hacía.

Estaba difícil estar en medio de esa balanza. Si se inclinaba a los lados la balanza se descompondría, pero tampoco podía permanecer en el centro por siempre. Estaba forzada a elegir.

Inuyasha no se presentó ante ella por el resto del día. Esa mejor así. Todos habían decidido tomarse un descanso de los ensayos, y era seguro que él estaría pensado que sufría en las ataduras de Rin y su rica obsesión por medirle a ella todo lo que le ponía el mostrador. Era ignorante del lio en el que ahora arremetía.

Pero tampoco habría deseado quedarse sola en la grande mansión, le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar, en todo. ¿Cómo estaría su abuelo después de su casi milagrosa recuperación? ¿Tendría empleo después de todos los días libres que se dio sin consentimiento? ¿Su vida cambiaría después de esto? En torno a la espontanea idea de hacerse la corista de Inuyasha, remplazando a la linda Saki, era un hecho. Pero no todo para bien.

Sería una sensación, cuando lo que esperaba era seguir siendo la fantasma que nadie nota, además de ti familia y amigos. La fama no era tan apetecible ahora que había probado un poco de ella. Como todo tenía sus fallas.

Con pasos fuertes y pesados, que sin duda eran intencionales, se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos, para que el profundo ruido y eco que provocaba la hiciera sentirse menos sola, pero era difícil contraatacar la realidad. Quería sentir los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha alrededor suyo, y su aliento en el cuello cuando le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, mientras temblaba como tonta por su cercanía. Quería sentir que aún lo tenía, por lo que restaba.

Porque ahora ya había tomado una decisión.

De su bolsillo trasero tomó su móvil y un trozo de papel doblado en cuatro. Vaciló un momento. Al final, con dedos torpes marcó el número, alargando un poco el momento para hacer la llamada. Timbró un poco, y ella deseó no parara nunca, pero fue inevitable. Una suave voz se escuchó del otro lado, un tanto fingida pues sabia quien le llamaba.

"¿Hola?"

"Tu ganas" dijo tajante "dame una semana"

"Como gustes" respondió complacida

Y cortó la llamada.

Estaba hecho. No había vuelta de hoja. Ahora solo contaba con una semana para despedirse ¿En verdad era una despedida? ¿Jamás en su vida lo vería de nuevo?

Dejó caer el móvil a sus pies y se tiró al suelo, acurrucándose en lo tórrido del azulejo. No era posible sentirse más vacía, como si tus paredes fueran de metal puro. Aquel ardor de su garganta había bajo a su pecho quedándose estancado, la torturaba constantemente. Como si no fuera ya suficiente el castigo.

Estaba molesta. Con nadie en especial, ni siquiera con Kikyo. Solo molesta.

Comenzaba a anochecer. Poco a poco el atardecer moría, y fue entonces cuando el frío caló sus huesos que se levantó. Las piernas le temblaban, seguro por la posición en la que había estado recostada. Y en su mente solo estaba lo que haría por la siguiente semana. El concierto se apertura para su gira sería en unos días, no faltaría después de que le dio su palabra a Kagura, pero honestamente no sabía si tendría el entusiasmo por estar de nuevo en el escenario. Aunque no olvidaba la sensación de la primera vez.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras, y no se molestó en encender la luz siquiera. Se tumbó en su cama. Era sorprendente como no se había desprendido de las fotografías en ningún momento, aunque tampoco le apetecía verlas.

La gran puerta de cristal con las cortinas recogidas le daba un hermoso espectáculo de la aparición de la Luna, y la primera estrella con ella. ¿Sería bueno pedir un deseo? Había dejado de creer en eso desde la muerte de su padre, y desde entonces evitaba ver la primera estrella en el cielo. Pero ahora un poco de ilusión y esperanza le daría paz al menos esa noche.

Con los ojos puestos en la estrella, pidió con la sinceridad más grande que nunca se imaginó poder dar, que las cosas siguieran el mejor camino. Tal vez no para ella, pero sí para los demás.

-.-

Se levantó con la cabeza dando vueltas. De nuevo las pesadillas habían regresado. Creyó haberlo superado, pero era más fuerte que ella en los momentos de debilidad.

Se desperezó como un gato. Hacía un frio de los mil demonios y la calefacción no ayudaba en mucho. Era temprano, incluso para ensayar, pero no quería estar más tiempo en la cama. Se cambió la ropa y recordó usar un abrigo. Los pasillos estaban vacíos como anoche, solo que con la luz del día alumbrando, la poca que lograba colarse por esas espesas nubes. Incluso el cielo estaba tan sombrío como esas películas de terror que veía con Sota.

A lo lejos el sonido de pasos y golpes retumbaba y hacía eco entre las paredes. Sabía a quién pertenecía ese sonido, y después de ver su reloj de muñeca un par de veces supo que era hora de su rutinaria cita de 'molesta a Inuyasha', como él mismo lo había llamado. Sonrió un poco para sus adentros, ya conocía el camino de memoria.

Cuando entro se acomodó en su lugar de siempre, y en su opinión su favorito. Su corazón retumbo y dio un tirón fuerte en su pecho cuando le envió la primera mirada al notar su presencia, y pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en su rostro después. Y debía decir que ver a Inuyasha en su estado, con la musculosa negra y pantalones algo holgados, y sobre todo su postura al golpear la pera, no ayudaban mucho a evitar una hiperventilación ahí mismo.

Se permitió observar un poco mientras no la veía. Su efigie, el fuerte pecho que subía y bajaba, la extensión de sus brazos, la rapidez con la que se movía. Pero sobre todo su rostro, los dulces labios que ya había probado, el puente de la nariz respingada, sus cejas pobladas, y los ojos dorados que tantas veces la habían tenido cautiva y sin respiración. No pensaba como podría acostumbrarse sin ellos…

"¿Sueles ver así a la gente cuando crees que no se dan cuenta?" ironizó sin dejar de lado su trabajo

"No. Solo cuando en verdad son raros. No hay muchos como ellos, sabes." Inuyasha bufó cuando en el fondo sonreía arrogantemente. Estaba completamente seguro que eso en el rostro de Kagome era un sonrojo. Sabía que aun podía hacer más. Pero eran aun más grandes las ganas de hacerla enfadar.

Terminó con su rutina del día más pronto de lo normal, eso era claro. Normalmente no lo hacía hasta que ella lo fastidiaba lo suficiente y su concentración se rebajaba a nada. Lo vio tomar la toalla gris y ponérsela detrás del cuello, después dar un sorbo de su botella y dejar caer el resto sobre su cabeza rebasando lo sensual. Estaba tentándola. Pero saberlo no lo hacía parecer menos sexy, todo lo contrario. Claro que ella tenía fuerza de voluntad y no caería en juegos bajos, no importaba cuanto quisiese morderse los labios por la escena, no caería frente a él

Y la sensualidad se vino abajo cuando él tuvo la grandiosa idea de sacudirse frente a ella como un perro. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle lo primero que se le viniera a las manos, pero se escabulló tan rápido que con esfuerzo pudo captar el mensaje que le daba antes de salir.

"Te espero en mi habitación en una hora, o cuando hayas superado tu trance"

Se quedó ahí sentada, tarareando las canciones que el equipo de sonido reproducía aun. No tenía ganas de moverse, y estaba de más decir que el frío se había ido por completo dejándole a cambio un gran calor en las mejillas y algunas otras partes. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces respiro profundo y se imaginó un mar de agua fresca, por no decir helada.

Y ahora la pervertida era ella, menuda ironía.

La ventana no le mostraba un gran espectáculo esta vez. Además de un cielo gris y árboles meciéndose fuertemente no había nada especial fuera, ni siquiera interesante que observar. No notó cuando el cd se terminó y quedo sola en el silencio mismo. Cálculo cuando hubo pasado una hora y dejo la habitación. Para ese entonces había pasado su momento de calentura y se mantenía estable en lo que cabía. Su alocado corazón no soportaría otra escena del mismo tipo.

Tocó con sus nudillos un par de veces la puerta del chico. Tardó un poco en responder pero al final terminó abriendo. No fue una sorpresa encontrarlo ya duchado y cambiado según el clima afuera.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí" murmuró cuando estuvo sentada en la cama con Inuyasha frente a ella.

"No estás de muy buen humor hoy ¿a qué no?" dijo burlón. Movió la cabeza a los lados y sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo importante "Por cierto" metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, que estaba segura, había usado antes de ir al orfanato ayer

Kagome solo observó mientras rebuscaba y sacaba su móvil de una de las bolsas. Después otro pequeño papel doblado en cuatro.

"Encontré esto en uno de los pasillos cuando regresé a la mansión" le entregó el pequeño aparato rosado "Y esto" le mostró el papel "creo haberlo visto antes…pero no recuerdo donde. Seguro es importante"

"No me has citado para darme esto ¿verdad?"

"Cierto" finalizó alzando un dedo.

De pronto el chico le pareció más animado de lo normal. Incluso hiperactivo. No dejaba de moverse por la gran habitación, y ella solo permanecía sentada con el ánimo de un ogro y la gracia de un elefante. Inuyasha se acercó a su aparato de sonido y escogió un disco que seguro los deleitaría ese día. Después movió la cabeza negativamente y busco entre otros estuches.

"Rayos. Por qué no pensé en ponerle un nombre" murmuró más para sí mientras buscaba en el montón apilado de la mesita de noche. Aun sonreía radiante "Voila"

La música sonó. Comenzó suave, melodiosa, con toques delicados y saltos casi inexistentes. Y luego la voz de Inuyasha…

_Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,  
Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes  
A lo lejos, y soñando.  
Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce claudicación_

_Porque aún si soñara contigo,  
El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.  
Aun así te extrañaría, nena,  
Y no quiero extrañar nada._

Él la veía desde el otro extremo de la habitación mientras ella escuchaba cada palabra, cada letra, y recreaba todo un mundo en su mente. La pieza que interpretaba era simplemente hermosa. Sonreía sin saber a qué venía todo eso. Estaba segura que nunca escuchó la voz de Inuyasha tan pasional y entregada, tocando cada frase con su voz como una delicada flor. Siempre suave, siempre entregado.

Los ojos de Inuyasha la miraban intensamente. Un claro oro fundido en lo que serían dos cárceles. No se perdió ni un movimiento, ninguna reacción que pudiera regalarle. Cuando suspiraba o inflaba el pecho. Cuando sonreía de esa manera tan suya que lo hacía temblar, o lo inspiraba siendo solo ella. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los ojos brillando de una manera tan especial. Todo por su canción.

_Acostado cerca de ti,  
Siento latir tu corazón.  
Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando,  
Me pregunto si será conmigo._

_No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa,  
No quiero extrañar ni un beso,  
Ya que sólo quiero estar contigo,  
Aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora.  
Sólo quiero tenerte cerca  
Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío,  
Y permanecer aquí, en este momento  
Por el resto del tiempo._

Todo el malestar se fue. Toda la culpa o reproche que había sentido hace un rato se habían esfumado. No había nada más que un sentimiento inexplicable abarcando su pecho, no había duda que era bueno. La melodía le llenaba los oídos y la hacía vibrar de emoción. No sabía por qué, solo lo hacía. Podía sentir las notas abrazándola y susurrando en su oído cada palabra que cantaba con afán.

Y terminó. Armoniosa y fascinante como la primera tonada.

Estaba muda

¿Debía decir algo a fin de cuentas?

Solo sentía el sonido que decrecía cada vez más y más, acariciando su mente de vez en cuando. Sonreía, era claro, aunque no supiera la razón, ella sonreía. No había como explicarlo, porque por sí mismo no tenía explicación. De todos modos no podría hacerlo si lo intentase.

El pecho se le oprimió deliciosamente, como una suave tortura. No le importó, porque Inuyasha seguía sonriéndole de esa manera tan suya. Tal vez el tampoco esperaba que dijese nada, o no tenía nada que decir. Era igual. Ambos compartían ese sentimiento que en el momento fue único. Lo seguiría siendo de todos modos. Incluso después de que la habitación se quedó en completo silencio y solo el encuentro de miradas permanecía como un fuerte lazo que no caía. Nunca.

Se acercó a ella, lenta y cautivadoramente. Y seguía sonriendo. La tomo de la cintura con los ojos de miel admirando cada rastro que pudiese perderse. Ella por otro lado mantenía sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros fuertes de él, sintiéndolo. Y bailaron. Sin música o melodía, solo bailaban como si el momento fuera el último. Para Kagome casi lo fue, aun así se inmutó a arruinar el momento.

"Quise sorprenderte con el pequeño estuche por la mañana sobre tu cama, pero no quería perderme de tu reacción cuando la escucharas" dijo despacio siguiendo el propio ritmo que ellos habían puesto "Lamento no haberla envuelto en un lazo rojo…aun así sigue siendo tuya"

"¿Mía?"

Inuyasha asintió

"Pensé en ella cuando dormías a mi lado…era la forma en que te agradecía el permanecer a mi lado esa noche que más lo necesité, a pesar del estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraste" rio

Ella sonrió sinceramente, como nunca.

"Entonces" continuó "me prometí no extrañar tu mirada, tu aroma, o tu sonrisa, incluso esa voz chillona con la que te dedicas a torturarme cada mañana cuando entreno" Kagome frunció el ceño no por mucho "porque sabía ahora a dónde pertenecía"

La besó suavemente, succionando su labio para hacer más intensa la caricia. Sabía perfectamente como volverla loca. Su aliento cálido y la forma en que acariciaba su cintura con los pulgares, o como acariciaba sus labios con los propios y los atrapaba de vez en vez, todo tan exquisitamente sencillo. Se perdió (como tantas veces) en un profundo letargo en el que perdía la conciencia y poca cordura que se mantuvo viva desde que lo conoció en persona. Por fin pudo decirle adiós completamente al ego y darle paso a un corazón que latía vivo.

Inuyasha se perdió en ella y su suavidad, se entregó completamente, esta vez sin miedo sabiendo que la amaba. No había más, no había menos. Estaba dejándole su propia existencia en esas manos frágiles sin temor a caerse, porque sabía que ella lo cuidaría bien, mejor que nadie. Ella se había encargado de curar las heridas que prevalecían en carne viva y lo habían torturado día con día. Le había puesto alivio a su dolor y llenado con su presencia aquel enorme hueco en el pecho. Lo había sanado y ahora no podía vivir sin esa medicina.

"_Por el resto del tiempo_" susurró Inuyasha contra sus labios

Entonces Kagome se sintió verdaderamente mal.

-.-

Kagura revisaba documentos previos al concierto. Hacía un rato que los chicos habían dejado de ensayar, y cada vez parecía que Kagome mejoraba y se integraba por completo a la banda. Ya no estaba tan insegura como la primera vez que ensayó con ellos. Debía ser lo mismo cuando subiera al escenario.

Tenía tantas cosas por delante. Entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas, conferencias de prensa, y todas aquellas cosas que organizaba sin que Inuyasha agradeciera. Alguna vez pensó que ese niño le traería un gran dolor de cabeza cuando lo vio cantando en aquel concurso de talento infantil, pero sabía también que consigo cargaría también gran talento y fama. No estuvo equivocada. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a veces dejar de lado sus caprichos de_ diva _que llegaron a fastidiarle tanto.

Había avanzado y madurado mucho en el progreso de su carrera como músico. Tanto que hasta ella lo admiraba un poco sabiendo cómo había sido su vida antes de la fama y grandeza que ahora poseía. Era un joven fuerte y hecho aunque le gustara decir lo contrario.

Dirigió sus ojos de granate a la puerta donde Kagome entraba. Se veía ida, más bien, sin expresión alguna, no obstante mantenía una ligera línea entre las cejas como si pensara. Los brazos caían a los lados como un par de hilos flojos en el viento. Su mirada no estaba sobre un punto en específico, miraba a cualquier lugar que estuviera frente a ella. Tal vez no miraba si quiera.

"Kagura" dijo con voz quebrada, después carraspeó un poco y prestó atención a la manager "me preguntaba…esto…cuando podré regresar a casa"

Kagura la miró vacilante un momento. Kagome carraspeó de nuevo.

"Buen, quisiera pasar las fiestas navideñas con mi familia ahora que ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato…además las vacaciones están terminando y pensaba estudiar un poco antes de regresar al colegio…" la garganta se cerró con dolor y esperó que Kagura no lo hubiera notado.

Un momento atrás, en la habitación de Inuyasha, había pensado desistir de su decisión y enfrentar lo que viniera, se sentía capaz de ello. Pero no quería ser egoísta.

Lo había pensado lo suficiente como para ahora desistir. Estaba tomada la decisión y debía hacerlo bien, sin importar cuando le doliera. Debía afrontar la realidad y aceptar que se había terminado, no esperaba que fuera eterno, pero sí que se pudiera prolongar un poco más. Tal vez las cosas debían ser así después de todo, continuar cantando en el club que tanto odiaba, seguir bajo las órdenes de su jefe cascarrabias, asistir a la misma escuela y tener los mismos amigos, hacer audiciones a representantes basura que no la tomarán en cuenta. Y resumido, seguir siendo la misma Kagome de siempre, sin más.

Tal vez en realidad no encajaba en ese mundo.

"Aún tienes que esperar al concierto de apertura"

Kagome asintió, incapaz de hablar.

"Después de eso" continuó "podrás irte cuando gustes, aunque yo juraba que te quedarías como integrante de la banda. Tal vez Jaken ofreció más esta vez…"

"No iré con Jaken" sentenció

"Entonces no te entiendo" Kagura se quitó las gafas

"Ya era hora de despertar"

-.-

**Regresando de unas bien merecidas vacaciones. He batido mi record y les dejo un poco más en este fic que lastimosamente está terminándose. Por fin pude sacar la venganza de Kikyo, y desde ahora se creará un situación más turbia. Está de más decir que la despedida se acerca. ¿Será un final?**

**Y con respecto a la canción de Inuyasha, no pude evitarlo y me enamoré completamente de la letra. Para los que no la conozcan es "I dont wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith.**

**Que tengan un genial inicio de semana.**

_**Ángel Nocturno**_


	29. Despedida

**Capítulo 29: Despedida**

Las luces le dieron en el rostro. La música llenaba sus oídos y la hacía vibrar.

Estaba desfogándose, más que en otras ocasiones. O sólo era ella la que lo sentía así. Igualmente los gritos de la gente la hacían saber que estaba bien, porque ahora no solo gritaban el nombre del chico, sino que el suyo nombre se mezclaba entre aquella multitud que, tal vez, presenciaron en otra ocasión su debut.

De nuevo se sentía llena, completa, sin olvidar el hormigueo en el cuerpo que provocaba el nerviosismo. Porque no podía negarlo, seguía siendo una novata. La voz, los timbres, cada alto y bajo eran tomados con perfección medida e inconsciente, y la soltura la hacía ver como si toda la vida la hubiera dedicado a los escenarios. No podía quejarse, estaba dando lo mejor. Y el compás de la música, los instrumentos tocando las notas perfectamente, mejor que en cualquier ensayo, la hacían sentirse en casa. La que ya extrañaba.

De nuevo la adrenalina se colaba por sus venas, recorría su mecanismo y le daba un salto estupendo en el corazón.

Inuyasha estaba igual. Otra de tantas veces que se desataba y mostraba su verdadero ser a las personas que lo veían. Eran demasiadas. Después de escuchar la voz de Kagome tan prominente y extenuantemente armoniosa, sintió la necesidad de dar lo mejor esa noche. Y debía admitir también que se sentía feliz cada vez que la veía intencionalmente, o tal vez no tanto, encajar perfectamente con la banda. Notaba la emoción de la chica en piel propia, como si sus sentido se conectaran perfectamente por la ocasión.

Las luces se encendían y explotaban conforme a lo planeado. Algunas veces iluminaban parte del lugar y entonces podía ver el gran arremolinamiento que se había juntado esta ocasión. Era esa la recompensa de tanto esfuerzo desmedido.

Kagura y Rin las veían desde detrás del escenario. Sesshoumaru seguro estaba metido en algún camerino. Pero sin duda, lo que plantó una gran duda en el cantante, fue ver al pequeño hombrecillo de ojos saltones del otro lado. Jaken. Lo recordaba bien. Se veía más que satisfecho, y de vez en vez asentía con la cabeza como aprobación de un hecho que no entendía. No los veía, en realidad no veía casi nada. La mayor parte del tiempo se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, degustando como lo hace un anciano con una pieza de jazz.

Sus dedos eran hábiles con la guitarra, debía admitirlo. Dejaba que su largo cabello volara alocado, sabiendo como conmocionar y sacar algunos suspiros de fans. Nunca estaba de más el complacer, y si de lucir se trataba, él era todo un maestro.

Y el momento llegaba. El momento de cantar con Kagome, no sólo como su corista, sino como un igual, como otro artista al que entregaba una parte para formar la perfecta canción. Petición de él por supuesto. Estaba de más decir que Rin se había vuelto loca de emoción, y después de eso cambió toda la coreografía para hacer "resaltar" más al dúo. Kagome por el contrario se había shockeado antes de enumerarle, y casi gritarle, las mil y una razones por las que no podía hacerlo. La inhabilidad y el poco tiempo de experiencia habían estado entre algunas más.

Pero ahora se mostraba bien. Tal vez un poco mejor.

Era menester aclarar que no sería una canción de amor, y le decepcionaba haberla agregado en el álbum al principio. Desagrado y traición le pareció un tema apetecible en el momento. No hubo nadie que lo contradijera. Miroku pensó que se vería perfecta interpretada por los dos, y después de abrirse en votación se habían caído sus innecesarios intentos por cambiarlo. Simplemente estaba así porque los demás quisieron.

Comenzaron con un "¿Qué has hecho ahora?" de parte de él. Y después la gran y estrepitosa ola de música acompañada por ambas voces. Aunque no le pareciera mucho, afloró sus esfuerzos de nuevo. Después de todo era la primera canción juntos y se sentía emocionado.

Estaba innovando. Un experimento que nunca se atrevió a hacer ahora explotaba perfecto, como esperado a que la chica lo hiciese. Algunas veces llegaban a mirarse para agregar sentimiento a la tonada, o solo lo hacían porque sí, porque lo necesitaban. Aunque Kagome se sintiera romper por dentro. Una frase, desaliento. "Desearía que hubiera otras opciones que dañar al único que amo" salido de los labios de alguno. Sinceramente no importaba de quien, solo dolía. Las palabras salían de la garganta con un doloroso rasgado para ella. Quemaba.

A pesar de todo se sentía feliz. No era como en aquellas películas dónde los protagonistas comparten una canción para después jurarse amor eterno. No, la vida le tenía otros planes a ella. Empero, si lograba superarlo y salir con el rostro al frente tal vez llegara a hacer de su película un final alternativo. Porque ni ella misma sabía lo que pasaría después de que terminara.

Y las luces se encendían con un nuevo _Boom_ seguido de gritos de emoción de algunos. La adrenalina subió otra vez. Estaba extasiada cuando todo terminó con un pobre eco de tambores y la guitarra de él acompañándolo.

Las luces se apagaron. Ese era el final.

Gritos y chillidos, todo era aumentado a un nivel inimaginable. Y después de unos minutos estaban fuera del escenario, riendo de la gran actuación de esa tarde. Afuera seguía el estrafalario alboroto de los fans. Inuyasha había dado un discurso después de eso, como solía hacerlo al inicio de sus giras que, normalmente, se efectuaban en Kioto, en las que no solo demostraba su gran madurez artística, sino su amor incondicional hacia la música.

"Eso fue genial" bramó Rin saltando a los brazos del ídolo "sobre todo tú Kagome, te has lucido esta vez. Les dije que todo iba a estar perfecto. Solo escuchen el alboroto de fuera"

"Debo decir que fue idea mía" aduló Miroku "y usted señorita Kagome estuvo exquisita"

"Están exagerando" Kagome tomo el pequeño móvil rosa que sonaba de su bolso en una orilla. Sango llamaba.

"_Hola, Kagome ¿Eres tú?" _dijo Sango con total emoción impregnada en su voz de pana.

"Sí, Sango. ¿Qué…"

"_Genial. Has hecho un gran espectáculo, ¿sabes? Todos nos hemos reunido en tu casa. Tu familia, las chicas, incluso hoyo está aquí. Por cierto, él está muy emocionado. Y tu abuelo no deja de alabarte y decir cuan buena eres"_

"¿En verdad? Bueno, no me extraña en él" admitió. Después los gritos de las chicas detrás del auricular la hicieron retroceder.

"_Ah, las chicas te envían saludos. Y tu madre quiere saber cuándo regresas"_ añadió Sango.

"Puedes decirle que en unos días"

"_¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? Creí que después de esto no querrían soltarte_"

"Si, bueno, las cosas han cambiado un poco. La escuela está cerca ¿recuerdas?"

"_Oh no Kagome"_ se quejó la chica _"no dejaré que lo hagas un pretexto. Pero después me contarás ¿a qué si?"_

Jaken, el hombrecillo con aspecto de duende que le ofreció sus servicios el otro día en el estudio de Kagura, la miraba con una sonrisa carismática y graciosa en el rostro. Sus largos y puntiagudos bigotes estaban erguidos para quien gustase pincharse un dedo, y el par de ojos de aceitunas revoloteaban en su rostro como esferas brillantes de navidad. Incluso hubo una reacción en sus labios secos que no pudo descifrar, como si la inspeccionara.

Sango seguía hablado como loca.

"Sango, tengo que colgar…te llamo después" dijo mientras veía como el duendecillo se acercaba dando pequeños pasitos. Hizo una gran reverencia que rayó casi en lo absurdo y tomo luego su mano para besarla, como en las películas, solo que el hombre bien le podría llegar al busto sin rechistar.

Sango no había hecho protesta alguna, tal vez comenzaba a comprender la situación o notó que su amiga desde hace un rato había dejado de prestarle atención. No sería esa la primera vez; comprendía que su amiga estuviera ocupada pensando en _otras cosas. _Al menos ahora sabía que Kagome regresaba a casa, y si confiaba en su habilidad de información, lo sabría también su familia tan pronto como terminó la llamada.

Jaken masculló un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, como si se preparara para un gran discurso. Ya comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con esos ojos que le taladraban la frente.

"Déjeme felicitarla, aunque tal vez no sea el primero que lo haga. Debió haber recibido muchos halagos después de tan primorosa actuación. Y si me permite quisiera comentarle mis ansias por saber su respuesta…ya sabe, para este humilde hombre sería un honor representar a tan hermosa voz" aseguró Jaken.

Kagome sabía que esa era la oportunidad que siempre esperó. Cuando entró a audicionar con esos _representantes basura_ estaba pensando en algo exactamente como eso. Aplausos y puertas abiertas; reconocimiento y admiración. Era cuando pensaba en los grandes saltos que da la vida. Cuando un día era estudiante universitaria y cantante de medio tiempo en un bar de locos, y al otro eres la corista del gran Inuyasha e ícono musical juvenil. Como siempre lo soñó.

Y por alguna extraña razón ahora no sonaba más que _tierra y gusanos_.

Suspiró interiormente. No estaba rechazando una vida de lujos y riquezas, o tal vez sí, pero no era así como ella lo pensaba. En su mente estaba la posibilidad de seguir su vida, alejarse de Inuyasha ya era un hecho, ahora quería sufrir el menor daño que pudiera ocasionarle la partida. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía. No había opción, era la mejor forma, olvidar lo que una vez fue su todo, no verlo más. Nunca más.

Ya estaba dejando una parte de ella, seguro la más dolorosa. Ahora era tiempo de deshacerse de las demás que rasgarían su mente con recuerdos. A pesar de que su garganta quemara o su pecho doliera, había tomado una decisión.

"He estado pensando en ello. Se lo aseguro…Es muy buena oferta la que viene a ofrecerme, y sería una tonta si no lo acepto…aprecio mucho su interés en mí, pero creo que soy tonta después de todo" admitió sin valor de verlo de frente. No era por él, sino por el debate interno que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

"¿Está usted segura?" siseó muy despacio, manteniendo esa actitud calma de siempre, pero dejando en sus ojos un gran deje de tristeza y asombro. Seguro nunca había recibido un rechazo y el descubrirlo dolía.

"Absolutamente. Aun así muchas gracias por todo"

"Fue un placer, señorita. Empero, si algún día llega a arrepentirse de su decisión, la oferta sigue en pie"

"Le aseguro que no será de esa manera, pero lo tendré en cuenta" sonrió

Después de otra exagerada reverencia Jaken se alejó, con sus inusitados pasillos de hormiga y tambaleando aquel ridículo portafolio que siempre llevaba con él. A Kagome le pareció que ese pequeño hombrecillo realizo un pequeña y casi inaudible reverencia al pasar frente a Sesshoumaru, que solo lo miró despectivo sin devolver siquiera una mueca de respeto.

Suspiró profundamente. No estaba triste, solo decepcionada con nadie en especial, solo con ella. Kikyo solo había mencionado que debía separarse del cantante, no que destruiría su carrera desde abajo. Y muy en el fondo sabía que no lo hacía por lo que fuera que le hubiera advertido la modelo anteriormente, solo estaba escapando. Cobarde. Pero escapando a fin de cuentas.

Suspiró de nuevo, esperando que con ello el viento se la llevara muy lejos, donde no la conocieran.

"Si alguien te escuchara diría que te has tragado un soplador" mencionó Inuyasha detrás de ella, recargado en la pared. En su rostro mantenía una inigualable sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos destellaban una chispa llameante, esa que siempre la hacía temblar y suspirar más de lo debido.

Extrañamente en el momento de verlo, con los brazos cruzados y el cabello desordenado, le pareció extremadamente guapo.

Su corazón daba de nuevo un delicioso salto doloroso.

Solo se limitó a sonreír como boba y perderse entre ese mar de oro, mientras alcanzaba su mano esperando estar más cerca de él. No importaba si los veían, no importaba el tiempo ni lugar, solo llenar el enorme vacío que estaba destinada a cargar. Saciarlo de su presencia y atiborrarlo con su aroma. Más que en otras ocasiones lo quería a su lado…necesitaba sus labios susurrándole y caricias encendiéndola. Lo necesitaba en plenitud, para llevarse su recuerdo…aunque tal vez este le apuñalara el pecho cuando tuviera oportunidad. Solo quería vivir el ahora, sin barreras, sin fronteras…el presente pleno, con él.

-.-

Destrucción de un país que nunca creyó verdadero. Aberración a una fantasía nunca antes creada. Era como se sentía en ese momento…irreal, falsa. Tal y como se sintió en el momento que el plazo se cumplió…ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. De todas formas ya sabía que el momento llegaría, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Aunque hubiese deseado que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Ahora no podía dejar de llorar.

Se había prometido guardar cualquier clase de sentimiento con el objetivo de hacer más llevadera su agonía. Pero no podía deshacerse de una parte de su cuerpo sin sentir dolor. Era intolerable. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de preparar su maleta con anterioridad, deseando que el momento de irse nunca llegara…pero no podía intentar ir contra la marea, alguna vez sería vencida por ella.

No mencionó palabra alguna sobre el tema, incluso cuando Rin la viera deambular por los desolados pasillo de esa gran mansión con los ojos perdidos se reservó cualquier comentario.

¿Tan evidente era su estado que Rin conservaba cualquier exclamación?

Se había dedicado a evadir al ídolo todo el día, rechazar su compañía o inventar cualquier pretexto para estar alejado de él. No veía la manera de mirarlo a la cara sin sentirse culpable y miserable, porque de alguna manera sabía que él debía amarla tal vez tanto como ella a él. ¡Ni si quiera lo había acompañado en su entrenamiento por la mañana!

Se había deshecho de cualquier responsabilidad con el cantante, esperando que al menos fuera buena excusa a la que sostenerse cuando él se hubiera olvidado de ella y regresara a su vida de fama, fortuna y amoríos fingidos. Estaba asegurando que su futuro fuera menos doloroso de lo que por sí solo sería.

Rin pasó a buscarla a las siete de la noche, formando una sonrisa fingida en su rostro marfileño. No disimuló su reacción al ver a la corista tan desalineada y con los ojos hinchados, pero hizo lo que pudo. Con los ojos relampagueantes y la insistencia de un caballo logró sacarla de la cama y mostrarle un precioso vestido de seda negra y algodón, el que se supondría debía lucir en la fiesta de esa misma noche.

"Déjalo, Rin. De todas maneras no pensaba asistir" dijo con desgano Kagome

"Dime que no estás hablando en serio. Tendrás la mejor fiesta de tu vida en el primer piso de la mansión ¿Y no irás?" refunfuñó molesta "Estarás feliz de saber que no te dejaré cometer tal atrocidad"

Rin la miró con ojos suplicantes, tanto que Kagome solo esperaba que se hincara y comenzara a suplicar. Sin embargo, los absurdos intentos de su amiga por reanimarla no hacían de su desdicha algo placentero. Tampoco es que fuera masoquista, aunque a esas alturas el tema se convirtiera en algo debatible entre sí misma. Sabía que abajo estarían grandes artistas, músicos y actores de la gran pantalla, compartiendo con ella como igual. Y sinceramente la idea le era ahora menos apetecible que nunca.

Era solo que el simple pensamiento de hacer su desgracia pública no iba con ella. Podía tirarse de un acantilado esperando que nadie lo notara, solo por el gusto de saber que sus razones quedarían reservadas entre ella y su retorcida mente.

Además, el hecho de ver a Inuyasha tan feliz la destrozaría. Estaba consciente de que él la olvidaría tan pronto como supiera de su partida, que no significaría ni la mitad de importancia de lo que una vez fue Selene, la chica sádica que él jamás conocería en verdad. Pero no esperaba que esos pensamientos azotaran contra ella tan solo cruzara las puertas del vestíbulo. Quería reservarse sus penas solo para ella.

La coreógrafa vio la frustración en sus ojos, que no la miraban. Claro que sabía por el gran duelo que estaba pasando la chica, y la entendía, no era fácil tomar ese tipo de decisiones, y mucho menos cuando estás enamorado de una de las opciones. Y a pesar de que fuera ignorante de las razones que la llevaron a elegir, no podía juzgar que hiciera lo mejor.

"De acuerdo. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Inuyasha. Él está ansioso de verte"

Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Un vaso con demasiada agua.

No solo había sido un golpe bajo, sino que sabía que era verdad. ¿Por qué no complacer a Inuyasha en lo que sería su último deseo antes de que todo terminara? No podía ser tan egoísta después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Asintió solo una vez, y después los ojos de Rin se iluminaron, aunque no de la forma habitual. Era un brillo más bien de esperanza.

-.-

Tomó otra bocanada de aire.

No estaba muy segura de que hacer, pues era su primera vez en una fiesta como esa.

La gente lucía elegante y hermosa, muy fuera de lo que era su mundo habitual. Sonreían y hacían chistes discretos. Se podían apreciar claramente los pequeños grupos de no más de cinco u ocho personas. Algunos en la pequeña sala blanca, el recibidor, vestíbulo, o junto al piano –que se exhibía como pieza a admirar-.

Pudo reconocer muchas de las caras. Había estado en lo correcto al decir que irían otros músicos, bellas modelos y actores de talla. Algunos de sus más grandes ídolos estaban ahí, compartiendo habitación con ella. Fue una lástima que su emoción no alcanzara para ser demostrada como se debía, en cambio solo era capaz de ofrecer una sincera sonrisa y un aspecto amable y agradable.

A lo lejos divisó a un grupo de reporteros haciendo una entrevista a una de sus actrices favoritas, y podría decirse, una de las mejores con las que contaba Japón. Al otro lado de la sala, un grupo que no supo reconocer se reía con un chiste contado por un hombre bajo y escuálido. Después, una chica de hermoso cabello rubio la señalaba casi con admiración para luego cuchichear con otra morena de vestido largo y pronunciado.

Esperaba que su atuendo fuera de acuerdo a la ocasión y no desentonara con las admirables bellezas que se exponían en todos lados. Rin se había encargado de vestirla y peinarla antes de jurar que lucía hermosa. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de verse en un espejo, y tampoco era que le importara, pero la curiosidad resaltaba al ver como la miraban algunos. ¿Estaría deplorablemente mal o, por el contrario, muy digna de ser observada?

Al final decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire, y disculpándose con sus acompañantes, una hermosa joven de aspecto amable y un hombre que se decía su fan, salió al exterior. No es que estar en la penumbra de la noche calmara sus emociones más que inestables, pero si podría expresarlas como le placiera sin interrupción alguna.

La fuente había sido adornada con algunas luces de acuerdo con la ocasión, y daban un toque místico a las aguas con pececillos dorados. Admiró algunas rosas recién plantadas esa mañana por Myoga, y otros lirios del lado opuesto a petición de Ayame. En resumen, todo era jovialmente exquisito

Alisó algunas arrugas invisibles de su vestido negro, pasando una y otra vez sus manos por lo suave de la tela, como un tic. Ahora podría estar riendo a carcajadas por lo absurda de la situación, o, en su defecto, llorando a mares como maniaca desquiciada y sin control, pero nada le apetecía. Lo único que importaba ahora era deslizar las yemas de los dedos para sentir cada hebra envuelta por otra mientras dejaba divagar sus ojos por las aguas cristalinas de esa iluminada fuente.

Podría estar volviéndose loca, y sinceramente no le importaba.

Fue hasta que el suave crujir de la hierba a sus espaldas la alertó. No estaba sola, pero el intruso quería aparentar que sí. Tampoco quería voltear a pesar de saber con exactitud quien era el dueño de esa colonia exquisita, o la mirada taladrante que recibía su nuca…

"Kagome"

Entonces quiso derrumbarse.

No solo su nombre había sido pronunciado con tanta pasión que le cortaba la respiración, sino que el sentimiento contenido, la emoción de sentirlo cerca y la sublime fascinación por escuchar esa simple palabra salir de sus labios pudieron más con ella. Estaba consciente del daño que estaba a punto de provocarle, pero no le importaría que él susurrara su nombre un par de veces más antes de que callera al vacío.

Entonces ya no pudo más. Quería saber cómo vestía, su postura, su expresión, el calor que despedían sus ojos cuando la miraban. Quería grabar cada parte de su ser como el único y más magnífico recuerdo que jamás podría tener. Modelar su imagen con fuego en su memoria para asegurarse que nunca saldría de ahí, aunque a la larga solo provocara dolor y un gran vacío que sería casi imposible de saciar. Lo quería para sí. Por siempre.

Y si eso significaba sacrificar su cordura, lo haría. Lo que no podría hacer era sacrificarlo a él. Por eso su decisión, por eso su confusa partida. Por eso el dolor.

Temió caer cuando vio su rostro. Sus ojos tan vivos como la miel se apagaban como nunca antes, y esa retorcida sonrisa que tanto la enloquecía ahora era reemplazada por una extraña mueca que no supo reconocer.

Era como comenzar de nuevo.

Y cuando Kagome estuvo a punto de mencionar una palabra, tal vez un "hola", él ya estaba hablando con esa voz tan suave como solo él era posible producir. En su tono había un tinte de amargura y reproche…

"Hablé con Kagura hace un rato…" no pudo seguir. Tal vez era que el gran abismo formado entre ellos dos lo dejaba sin aliento, o sabía con precisión que ella ya sabía el final de la frase. Cual fuera la razón, le dolió sin pensar a Kagome.

"Oh" solo dijo ella, sin palabras.

Su lengua estaba consumida en un fuego que quemaba su paladar y la hacía tragarse los suspiros. Como estar prendada al silencio absoluto sin opción de rechistar. Vacilaba entre seguir o esperar que él continuara, de todas maneras ya sabía de antemano el final. Lo había estado ensayando por varias horas, ya había llegado el momento de actuar. Era irrefutable.

No fue capaz de sostener su mirada. Le taladraba el rostro de vergüenza y temor. Temor por él y ella. Pero tampoco podía permanecer callada todo el rato. No quería desperdiciar los segundos en que podría escuchar su voz. ¿Era acaso el final definitivo? ¿No había opción?

Se armó de valor, y después de tragar pesadamente un par de veces, animó a su boca para que emitiera las palabras deseadas…

"Ya era hora ¿no?...mi trabajo está hecho…y tú debes continuar tu camino" musitó tan despacio que su voz quedó mezclada con el viento.

Él seguía sin decir nada.

El silencio terrenal podía casi tocarse con las manos. La atmósfera era tan tensa como una liga. Y las miradas excusantes no podían sostenerse por más de dos segundos. No podían, era simplemente imposible.

"Y" dijo él "¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo estuvieras a metros de distancia?"

"No era esa mi idea…pensaba decírtelo, hoy mismo…pero"

Y sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro, tan delicadamente como si de pétalos de rosa en otoño se tratase. Acarició sus mejillas y el contorno de sus labios. Ésta vez sus miradas no se perdieron un solo instante, estabas unidas como imanes. Después pasó a su cuello, donde ahueco su palma justo en el lugar donde corría su sangre, el lugar más cálido que en donde pudo depositar su alma herida. Suspiró un par de veces, sin dejar que su ser se llenara de ella. Nunca podría. Era tan adictiva que le arrancaba la cordura.

Su aroma, su mirada, sus caricias, cada palabra salida de sus labios rojos, incluso las peleas e insultos. Todo era mezclado en su mente creando la misma perfección esculpida en Kagome Su Kagome. Dulce, anhelante y adictiva Kagome. La mujer que logró liberarlo de las tinieblas que lo habían sometido al dolor por tanto tiempo. La que con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa lograba girar su mundo y hacerlo depender de ambas. La misma que ahora cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a la inconsciencia de la noche en sus brazos. Esa Kagome que pensaba dejarlo dentro de poco.

¿Quién podría juzgarlo? La amaba, y no necesitaba nada más para vivir si sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. La amaba con el ser que había guardado dentro, al mismo tiempo que el ser de fuera la clamaba con locura. ¿Era posible querer tanto a alguien? Kagome lo había logrado.

"Te entiendo. No puedo atarte a dónde no quieres estar. Pero ¿por qué?" susurró él, tan cerca que no hubo necesidad de levantar la voz. Adentro toda una fiesta se armaba, y no estaba preocupado porque alguien los viera. Ahora no importaba nada que no fuera ella.

"Era inevitable. Algún día tendríamos que despertar"

"¿Y crees que eso era mejor que dormir por siempre?" cuestionó, herido.

"No podías esperar a que esto fuera por siempre, Inuyasha. Tarde o temprano lo inevitable pasaría" bramó, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos. La suave miel se derretía y fundía con el chocolate. Suspiró un par de veces y rozó levemente sus labios. Solo un simple e inofensivo roce para que Kagome perdiera la poca cordura, pero no más, porque ya se encontraba acariciando los labios femeninos con el aliento de sus palabras de nuevo.

"Y, ¿si te pidiera que te quedaras conmigo?" murmuró lenta y suavemente, como el ir y venir de un péndulo, antes de terminar con la frase que lo marcaría durante toda la eternidad "por siempre"

Kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con él, para toda la vida.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que estuvo a punto de derramar, pero se contuvo. No solo era la propuesta, sino el sentimiento. La amaba como ella a él, y quería permanecer el resto de sus días con ella.

Pero, aunque estuvo a punto de aceptar, no podía hacerlo. No podía ser tan egoísta y dejar que Inuyasha cargara con la amenaza de Kikyo. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que su estabilidad se fuera al diablo, y a causa de ella. No podría vivir a sabiendas que el dolor de Inuyasha pudo haberse evitado con una decisión suya.

Él la miraba de esa manera tan intensa que provocaba que su corazón latiera como después de un maratón. Esa mirada que amaba tanto y solo él podía otorgarle. Esperaba una respuesta de ella, y Kagome se había quedado muda por el momento, mientras en su interior se llevaba a cabo una pelea infinita por lo que quería y lo que era su deber. Tenía claros esos dos puntos, y también sabía perfectamente que lo primero no podría ser, porque en lo que más quería entraba la felicidad del ser que amaba, y no podría fallar a eso por nada en el mundo.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Y no podría hacerlo teniendo esa actitud tan sumisa como había mostrado hasta ahora. Tendría que ser fuerte por el bien de los dos, más por uno que por otro. Para salvarlo tendría que lastimarlo primero. No había opción que negara los hechos obvios. Así que con la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún tenía se separó unos cuantos pasos de él, retirando todo contacto. Soltó una carcajada que rayaba en lo amarga y lo miró fijamente, esperando que sus ojos no la delataran en su mentira. Con fuerza intento mirarlo despectivamente.

"Vaya" bramó. Sentía cada letra calar en su garganta como hiel, y el rostro girarse por voluntad propia sintiéndose inútil de mirarlo siquiera a la cara. Se apreciaba ahora como el ser más despreciable de todos "No creí que esto llegara tan lejos. En verdad."

Inuyasha la miró confuso, con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos plantados en el rostro femenino. Esperaban una reacción, una simple seña que le dijera lo que pasaba, pero ella se negaba a mirarlo de frente.

Cuando los ojos chocolate regresaron al ámbar Inuyasha tembló. Esa no era su Kagome, su musa cantante de ojos cálidos y arrebatadores. No. Esta era una Kagome fría, casi vacía, de mirada helada y sin vida. Su expresión era neutral, sin sentimiento alguno albergando sus emociones, sin ese brillo especial que siempre amó. Y no entendía la razón de su repentino cambio. La vio reír secamente de nuevo.

"Respóndeme algo Inuyasha. ¿De verdad te creíste todo esto?" después negó con la cabeza.

Por su mente deambulaban una y mil frases para auto-llamarse. Entre ellas estaban egoísta y miserable, juntas en una misma oración. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que a la larga solo buscaba el beneficio de Inuyasha. Todo por él.

Ahora si podía presumir de carecer conciencia. Su mente se abstenía de pisar tierra firme, de regresar de esa estrella en la que había varado y ahora no podía salir, no quería salir. Se había encontrado con su ángel, el otro pedazo de esfera que siempre buscó, y dejarlo ir era como desprenderse de la mitad de su cuerpo. Doloroso y mortificante.

Su garganta estaba más seca que nunca, y se negaba a pronunciar aquellas palabras que no quería soltar ni en sus peores pesadillas. Pero no había opción distinta que seguir con lo ya comenzado. Kikyo la había llevado a esas orillas del abismo, y ella, con sus propios miembros, estaba a punto de tirarse por la borda, solo por salvarlo a él. Un segundo atrás de sentir el aire que provocaba su caída.

"Kagome…" balbució él

"No. No digas nada más Inuyasha. Solo olvídalo." Suplicó Kagome. El ácido bajó por cada poro de su cuerpo y se extendió por su estómago.

"¿Olvidarlo? ¿En realidad quieres que lo olvide? No sé qué es lo que estés pensando tú, pero yo no puedo simplemente olvidarlo, y no me pidas que lo haga" tragó duro "No me pidas que deje de respirar. ¿O es que tú si puedes hacerlo?"

"Nada de este aire fue real. Nunca lo fue"

"Aun así lo respiraste"

Inuyasha la miró, con todo lo que su alma pudo blanquear en sus cristalinos ojos. Soledad, dolor, tantos años de recuerdos olvidados, hasta que alguien clavó la daga del mismo lugar dónde la saco. Falsedad, desilusión. Todo junto en esa escena. ¿Entonces por qué Inuyasha no podía sentir nada de aquello en los ojos chocolate? Las puertas que tantas veces le abrieron su casa no transmitían nada de aquello, no podían, se veían ausentes, temerosos.

"O solo fingía hacerlo" musitó Kagome. Expuesta a sus más grandes miedos bajó por la pendiente, estaba arrojándose, sin vuelta atrás.

Tuvo que enfrentar los ojos dudosos del ídolo, y después su rostro de desilusión y completa expectación. Nada había peor que eso. Y estaba prohibido bajar la mirada y demostrar vulnerabilidad. Pero ¿cómo no podía hacerlo cuando le estaba cortando las alas heridas a un ángel? Alas que ella misma había curado.

ÉL no tenía culpa de ninguno de sus errores, era inocente de un acto tan cruel que solo ella debía saldar. Y aun así sabía que lo estaba lastimando. Se había enamorado de una persona prohibida, y la habían bajado de aquella nube dolorosamente. Ahora él lo estaba pagando, estaba pagando las facturas de su falta.

Era injusto.

"Nunca esperé que las cosas llegaran a este punto…" murmuró Kagome.

Las sombras hacían fila para ver el gran final. La función estaba a punto de terminar, y con ella todo un mar de ilusiones.

"¿Qué dices, Kagome?" bramó él

"En verdad no quise que esto fuera así. Pero ha llegado la hora de confesar"

"Confesar qué…"

"Sabía que esto me llevaría a la grandeza, y no pude desperdiciar tal oportunidad. La verdad es que no te quiero, Inuyasha" entonces se quebró su corazón y su interior sollozó. Un grito ahogaron sus labios y murió por dentro, lentamente.

Entonces el silencio mismo de mofó en sus caras.

Inuyasha no pudo más que abrir los ojos y observarla. Rígida, paralizada, tal vez borrosa. No podía más que repetir esas simples palabras en su mente "_no te quiero"_, y, cuando su ser estuvo a punto de desmoronarse, su mente hizo _clic_ y le llevó a la memoria la imagen de Selene, murmurando las mismas palabras con un deje de agonía y sorna.

Su sangre se congeló en las venas, y la gravedad se invirtió debajo de sus pies. La historia se repetía y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Mentira, todas y cada una de las letras surgidas de los labios que lo llevaron a la locura. Sus miradas, frases de aliento, todas se desvanecían una por una, pasando por delante de sus ojos, balanceándose y desapareciendo antes de poder alcanzarlas. La oscuridad lo abasteció de la cabeza a los pies, y lo único en que pensaba era en ella. Kagome. Su Kagome. Y, a pesar de la evidencia, su mente se negaba a creerlo.

Ambos bajaron la mirada por la incapacidad de entrelazar una vez más sus almas.

La Luna una vez más los miró, con lástima. Delante de la fuente que una vez declaró su amor, de dedicaban a destrozarse en silencio, intentando curar sus heridas, una a una, hechas por la piedras que una vez se lanzó.

Kagome se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer, mientras que Inuyasha veía su aliento salir por la puerta trasera. Escapar de lo que parecía un espejismo. Irse dejándolo con una lágrima y un corazón sangrante en la mano, diciéndole adiós en silencio a lo que se convirtió en su razón de ser.

No solo despedía a Kagome, sino al Inuyasha Taisho que ella había traído consigo.

A unos cuantos metros de la escena, unos ojos recelosos observaban con sublime fascinación. Una sonrisa torcida se dejaba ver entre los labios rojos que saboreaban la victoria con satisfacción. En su mente solo estaba la repentina y obsesiva idea de tener a Inuyasha de nuevo… Kikyo asecharía de nuevo.

-.-

Debo decir que he regresado, después de una muy larga espera. La verdad he tenido exceso de trabajo, razón por la que no pude actualizar durante todo este tiempo.

Quisiera darles las gracias a aquellas que esperaron la continuación de este fic. Ya estoy a punto de terminarlo y solo queda por arreglar algunos toques finales. Mientas tanto espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo.

La canción que interpretan Inuyasha y Kagome al inicio se llama "what have you done" por Within Temptation y Keith Caputo.

Feliz Inicio de semana

Ángel Nocturno


	30. Al diablo todo

**Capítulo 30: Al diablo todo**

Fuego. Cenizas. Llamaradas y humo espeso.

El rojo intenso del cielo era su sábana de descanso y martirio.

No, eso no era el cielo, solo una manta que la apartaba de la realidad constante y la llevaba de nuevo al recuerdo. Gritos y sollozos de todas y ninguna parte. Calor sofocante y un demonio picando sus pies para correr más fuerte.

Unas manos que se cerraron protectoramente a su espalda, afianzándola a un pecho suave y tibio que se mecía como aleteo de pájaro. Nada era más que rojo cenizas. Su cama, habitación, la cocina. Todo era de un interminable rojo que pasaba frente a sus ojos como una película en tercera dimensión.

Y, al final, un golpe sordo que la hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Cayó a bruces sobre sus rodillas raspadas, pero lo más importante, y vital también, era saber que había salido del infierno consumido que ahora era su casa.

Una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad, opacados por la inexistencia de alguien a su lado. Más fuego consumiendo los restos de escombro que una vez llamó hogar, adornándose con una espesa llamarada salida desde el estómago de algo incesante y de espeso color negro. Un adiós inverosímil, y no por tanto reversible. Después, la incesante danza de las llamas en respuesta a esa macabra sinfonía de calor y muerte.

Luego nada. Solo el vacío extenso y mortal…

-.-

"Escucha, Kagome, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde el día que te fuiste, pero nada por qué alarmarse ¿Está bien?" comentó con cierto nerviosismo Sango, haciendo caso omiso a la mueca burlona de su amiga.

"¿Y hasta ahora lo mencionas?" espetó Kagome "No importa. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez"

No sabía la razón de por qué no esperar unos cuantos segundos, porque, ciertamente, empujar sin gracia una puerta sin vai-ven no era bonita forma de llegar a un salón de clases, mucho menos cuando la última cosa que quieres en el planeta es llamar la atención de toda el aula. Estúpido, pero ya debía estarse acostumbrando a ello.

Cientos de gritos y bramidos se alzaron entre la masa de gente atestada a su alrededor. Al menos aun sabían lo que era el espacio personal, o entonces habrían caído en un serio problema.

Todos clamaban la misma cosa: la reseña de su experiencia siendo una rock-star, o mejor, la loca vida junto al grandísimo Inuyasha Taisho. Y no sabía que era lo peor; el estrafalario ruido, las penetrantes miradas de algunas, o los alucinados ojos de otros. Todo se juntaba alrededor de su cabeza, y cuando comenzaba a asimilarlo, Sango la sacaba a trompicones del arremolamiento masivo que entonces se había convertido su salón.

"A un lado o terminarán sacándole el aire de los pulmones" masculló Yuca, levantando las manos frente a ella en cuestión de límite.

"No seas aguafiestas, Yuca, solo queremos hablar con la señorita sensación" comentó fuerte Bankotsu, con su irremediable sonrisa burlona adornándole el rostro. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con el asunto, lo sabía, y no solo porque odiaba a Kagome desde que se había atrevido a pisar la faz de la tierra, sino que le encantaba la irritación que provocaba con tan poco.

"Cierra la boca, Bankotsu"

Éste solo se encogió de hombros y se limitó a carcajear.

Las siguientes cinco horas fueron un martirio total. Kagome podía sentir miles de miradas taladrándole la nunca, y cuando se giraba, descubría los vanos intentos de alguien por disfrazar su espionaje. En realidad, todo el juego de _sensación _le estaba carcomiendo la paciencia. Aunque a esas alturas ya debería habérselo esperado. Y es que no solo había entrado al mundo de la música tan esporádicamente, sino del brazo de Inuyasha y su banda. Algo extravagante si tenías en cuenta que no hacía nada más que cantar en un club de muerte.

La conmoción que ocasionaba le causaba náuseas y la fama parecía querer patearle el trasero. Solo podía limitarse a carraspear incómoda esperando tomaran la indirecta y se dedicaran a sus asuntos. Sin mucha suerte algunas veces, otras solo risillas y la seguridad de un martirio más extenso.

¿Acaso ella era la única incómoda con la situación?

En el receso no pudo más que esconderse en su capucha y esperar a que las clases terminaran o se la traga la tierra en las próximas dos horas. Cualquiera que fuera la opción debía suceder ahora. Nunca se habría imaginado que la vida de alguien que aparece unos segundos en televisión o pisa un gran escenario dos ocasiones fuera tan irritante, y no era que le molestara el saberse conmoción de la escuela, simplemente que el cambio de _la chica aburrida del club _ a _nueva sensación de rock_ no era muy fácil de asimilar.

Fue por eso que al sonar la campana no lo pensó dos veces antes de botar disparada hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, ignorando miradas y ciertos susurros que ciertamente no le interesaban. Igual estaba aprendiendo a ignorar los comentarios grotescos que solían hacer respecto a su repentina fama.

Se encontró con las chicas en la puerta de entrada. Ambas parecían no haber tenido buen día al igual que ella -no era fácil ser las mejores amigas de una sensación-, pero igual le sonrieron ampliamente, por lo que solo pudo agradecer en silencio.

Algunas cámaras se encontraban a los pies de la escuela, ansiosas por unas palabras. Desde la llegada de Kagome a Tokio se había encontrado con sin fin de reporteros, todos pidiendo una nota y el porqué de su repentina marcha. Al final parecían haberse rendido de no encontrar nada más que las palabras de una chica que volvía al mundo normal, pero seguían los insistentes que creían poder conseguir una buena reseña de lo que sea que no fue contado.

No podía más que sonreír al frente y contestar algunas preguntas, evadiendo las que fueran demasiado comprometedoras o , simplemente, no quería contestar. Evadía conversaciones que podrían llevarla a caminos arriesgados, y terminaba lanzado alguna excusa barata y aleteando la mano sin mirar atrás.

Desde su partida de Kioto, no había dejado de hacer nada más que pensar si la vida anterior, todo el asunto de la farándula, no había sido más que un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando toda esa gente la miraba como si fuera un ser espacial, la elogiaba o alagaba, era que se daba cuenta que todo ese asunto de la fama era la pura y simbólica verdad.

Empero, esa no era la mayor fuente de infelicidad y desespero de ella.

Los recuerdos y momentos, cada aliento perdido y miradas robadas, eran producto de una gran nostalgia que la llenaba de pies a cabeza. Y no había forma de sentirse tan menos arpía de lo que se sentía ahora, no solo porque había destrozado por segunda vez un corazón con de sentimientos puros y retraídos, sino que por más que se mintiera diciendo que la culpa no había sido de ella, no lograba creérselo. No es como si alguien le hubiera apuntado con un arma, pero si habían puesto otra cosa más importante para ella en la balanza de ese juego torrencial. La propia felicidad de su razón de ser. La felicidad de Inuyasha.

Aunque, viéndolo de la manera feliz, fue mejor que las cosas terminaran cuando aún pudieran hacerlo, cuando el asunto de su amorío continuara como solo eso. Un amorío. De otra forma no habría podido soportar la herida lacerante que se había plantado en el fondo de su pecho, o las noches en que un simple recuerdo de la caricia más diminuta le quitara el aliento y la dejara completamente seca.

Después de todo comenzaba a ver vano el intento de olvidar sus miradas de fuego, o las sonrisas que encandilaban su pobre corazón. A pesar de que con el tiempo todas esas cosas que ahora la tenían en pie se desvanecieran con el viento. Su voz melodiosa combinada con cualquier melodía, la risa acompasada que era libre de soltar con ella, o el olor que desprendía su ser cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para respirarlo. Los abrazos, y la forma en que esos fuertes brazos se amoldaban a la pequeña figura. Nada tendría comparación, pero tampoco se quedarían hasta que encontrara con quien compararlos.

"No te ves muy bien, Kagome" murmuró Sango estuvo segura que las demás no la escuchaban.

Habían decidido pasar a una cafetería cercana, dispuestas a olvidar la tensión del día, y con mucho resultado. Ayumi, Yuka y Eri estaban más que fascinadas con la decoración barroca que presentaba el lugar, y sedetenían de vez en vez para elogiar la buena vista o el delicioso aroma de café y panecillos recién hechos. Incluso ahora alagaban la exquisitez de la iluminación, aun tratándose del atardecer afuera.

"¿Tú crees?" se encogió de hombros "tampoco es que haya dormido mucho esta semana. Debe ser por eso"

"¿De nuevo tienes pesadillas?" la expresión de sango, preocupada, como una verdadera hermana mayor, la dejo con un gran sentimiento de tranquilidad, pero no pudo más que asentir y llevarse la gran taza blanca a los labios, como disimulo de su mueca de desagrado "¿Has pensado en decírselo a tu madre?"

Kagome casi se atraganta con el café.

"¡Por supuesto que no! No podría decirle que sueño con esa noche siempre. Eso destruiría la pequeña paz que ha conseguido después de tantos años. Lo mejor es dejarlo así y no remover sus recuerdos. Además, ya le he dado muchos problemas en el pasado." Bramó sin expresión alguna.

Sango comprendió desde el principio, pero no iba a objetar nada contra ella. No era simple soñar con la noche de la muerte de tu padre, y mucho menos cuando estuviste presente para verlo. Pero Kagome era muy testaruda, y nunca se lo contaría a nadie que pudiera sentirse culpable con ello. Aún era demasiado amable con las personas que no eran ella.

La televisión del fondo transmitía otro de esos programas de premios a la música moderna. Y el solo pensar que pudo haber conseguido uno de ellos si su carrera se hubiera prolongado la llenaba de ilusión. Pero no era así. Ya no. Aunque nunca le desagradara el escuchar los discursos tartamudeados y las sonrisas de felicidad de los que de verdad tenían talento. Eso la llenaba de energía.

Pero, en esos momentos su hilaridad no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para actuar sobre ella esta vez, en cambio dejaba un mar de recuerdos y desilusiones.

La presentación se pudo ir al caño cuando la siguiente invitada para el premio del artista del año fue nada más y nada menos que la grandiosa Kikyo. La chica sonreía falsamente detrás de todo ese maquillaje y peinado de salón. Llevaba un atrevido vestido de noche (aunque no tanto, tratándose de ella) y un porte de seguridad que Kagome no se tragó.

Todos pusieron atención a lo que la morena iba a decir, al momento que Kagome le enviaba una mirada recelosa y profunda, queriendo traspasar el cristal del aparato para que llegara directo a la modelo. Era mucho pedir. La chica detrás del micrófono se aclaró la garganta.

"_Alrededor del año, han sido incontables los músicos que se han destacado por su gusto y excelente música, mostrando un enorme talento…"_

Kagome se saltó la parte de los nominados mientras jugaba con el borde de su taza. Desde hace un rato había dejado de tomarle sentido a las palabras de la modelo, y en cambio se dedicaba a lanzarle algunos improperios bien merecidos. Sabía que no era bueno guardar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia una persona, pero estaba pensando seriamente saltarse esa regla cuando se trataba de Kikyo y su rácana actitud.

Se sobresaltó cuando la atmósfera comenzó a llenarse de chillidos por parte de sus amigas, haciendo temblar el líquido dentro de cada taza. Levantó los ojos desorientada por tanto alboroto, y se encontró con la figura de Inuyasha siendo enfocada por la cámara mientras se acercaba a las gradas de ese enorme auditorio. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso y se obligó a controlar la respiración. Hacia unas semanas que no lo veía y parecía que hubieran pasado siglos; aun por medio de la televisión se veía irremediablemente bien. Aunque, esa sonrisa que portaba su rostro no era la de Inuyasha, sino más bien la del ídolo. Entonces recordó cuanto odiaba esa mueca.

-.-

Sintió todo la adrenalina correrle por la sangre.

Si bien, no era el primer premio que recibía, pero si el primero de aquella magnitud, y estaba emocionado.

Tomó todo el aire que soportaron sus pulmones para después soltarlo de a poco. No le importaba en lo absoluto quien le entregaba el premio, aunque en el fondo no deseara que fuese Kikyo quien le sonreía y le extendía los brazos de esa manera. La había abrazado por puro compromiso, y ahora la veía bajar por las gradas hacia detrás de escena, con la gracia que siempre la había caracterizado.

A su lado se mantenía el resto de su banda. Miroku del lado derecho, ayudándole a sostener el premio que tanto los llenaba de orgullo. Estaba de más admitir que los nervios se notaban en la mayoría, haciéndole juego a la alegría y emoción. A todos excepto uno.

Inuyasha sonreía, no por felicidad sino por apariencia, a pesar de que en el fondo desearía dejar el intento a un lado. Pero no podía quejarse. Tenía el premio por el que tanto lucharon, la banda estaba en el mejor de sus apogeos y la gira había comenzado con la mejor de las suertes. Sin embargo, la dicha no lo llenaba por completo, por más que lo intentara.

La partida de Kagome le había afectado más de lo que imaginó. Había logrado recuperar algo de su postura y estabilidad emocional, pero solo en apariencias, porque por dentro se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. Y sin importar cuanto se hubiera prometido olvidarla, el recuerdo de su sonrisa, caricias o la luz de sus ojos regresaban a su mente en las noches de insomnio. Sus sueños sabían a ella, la llamaban, y no podía hacer más que dejarse vencer por el desvelo de su agonía.

Las mañanas en que entrenaba no eran las mismas. Les faltaba la luz que antes no tenían y de la que ahora dependían. La energía con la que se levantaba todas las mañanas parecía haberse esfumado por arte de magia, y lo que hacía lo hacía porque sí, sin motivación o razón alguna, esperando a que la rutina terminara y pudiera largarse a vagar o no hacer nada. En realidad estaba viviendo un verdadero caos. Y lo peor era que aun la amaba. Irónico, pero que podía hacérsele a eso.

Carraspeó un poco antes de mirar a todos sus espectadores y dedicarles una sonrisa fingida, de las que había perfeccionado por tanto tiempo.

"No encuentro las palabras para describir la alegría que estamos viviendo" comenzó, sintiéndose un mentiroso "En primera me gustaría agradecer a todo nuestro grupo de grabación, a los colaboradores y personas que hicieron esto posible. A Kagura, nuestra manager, y a la carismática Rin. Y sobre todo a las personas que nos apoyaron, nos escucharon y sobre todo nos aceptaron. ¡Esto va por todos ustedes!"

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y se sintió satisfecho con haberles entregado esa satisfacción. Algunos conocidos músicos y personas importantes aplaudieron desde sus asientos, otros se levantaron en honor a ellos. Era magnífico. Pero, cuando se disponían a dejar escena, el conductor se acercó a ellos aplaudiendo, lo que los hizo detenerse y optar los lugares de antes. El hombre alto de tez blanca se acercó a ellos con ojos relampagueantes de aceitunas y una ancha sonrisa de comercial.

"Creo que no hablo por muchos cuando digo que se lo tienen bien merecido. Se lo han ganado. Así que nos gustaría escuchar esa canción que ahora los lleva a la cima" dijo muy alentador el hombre.

Los chicos no tuvieron opción que aceptar al instante. Ya estaba previsto algo como aquello, en realidad siempre sucedía. Y, cuando se pusieron en sus lugares y la música sonó, los gritos cesaron para darle paso a la melodía que comenzaba a abrirse desde abajo, y terminaba con una gran explosión de sonidos y notas. Como siempre había sido.

Esa canción, la que ahora se encontraba entre las más sonadas de la radio, la que había ganado tantos premios por musicalización, voz y letra, era la misma que había escrito una noche de invierno, cuando una chica de cabello azabache dormía plácidamente en su regazo, murmurando su nombre inconscientemente. Era la canción que había sacado del alma con el único objeto de describirla a ella, su amor y convicción. Esa, la canción de Kagome, que una noche inspiró sin saber, y ahora era cantada con tanta pasión y tristeza marcadas en la voz de Inuyasha.

Se la cantaba a ella, porque muy en el fondo todas esas cosas que habían inspirado a tan grandiosa letra seguían vigentes como en el primer día en que se dio cuenta que la quería por toda la vida. Una pedazo de corazón arrancado del fondo de un pecho frio que ella se encargó de tibiar. Aunque para ella no significara nada, era la verdad, y no cambiaría.

Cuando la música bajó de nuevo, e Inuyasha dejó una parte de su aliento en la última letra, los escuchas estallaron en un montón de gritos y emociones. Los demás músicos invitados al frente aplaudieron una vez más, con más fuerza que antes. La presentación había sido todo un éxito, y la canción bien podría presumirse haber llegado a los corazones de algunos.

E Inuyasha seguía sin respirar.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y el conductor regresó con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a aborrecer al vocalista. Los felicitó de nueva cuenta y se acomodó justo enfrente de ellos, concentró la atención en el auricular de su oído para después mirar al ídolo.

"Ahora, Inuyasha, la producción te tiene una sorpresa. Me informan que acaba de llegar hace unos momentos, pidiendo ser visto. Y, quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para enviarle un saludo a la chica que ayudó a hacer tu admiración por los fans aún más grande. Kagome Higurashi." el hombre de los ojos verdes apuntó hacia la gran pantalla detrás de ellos, y los chicos esperaron ansiosos lo que fuera iban a transmitirle.

Lo que pasó los dejó helados a todos.

Imágenes del ídolo eran presentadas, pero no solo eso, sino que retrataban a dos jóvenes enamorados tomados de la mano en una cafetería de la ciudad, después disfrutando un beso, mirándose fijamente y sonriéndose entre sí. Un abrazo, mirada, manos cruzadas, siempre en varios lugares. Y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Inuyasha y Kagome.

El chico dejó de respirar y todo le sonó a una jugarreta. Una de muy mal chiste.

-.-

Kagome se quedó helada, y no solo ella. Las chicas habían cesado sus gritos al mostrarse la primera fotografía. Ella estaba que no entraba en sí. Podía ver al chico tratando de ocultar su estupefacción, muy mal por cierto, pero no era para menos, ella estaba de la misma manera.

La sangré le bajó rápidamente a los pies y de regreso, sintió náuseas y una extraña sensación de vértigo acunándose en su estómago. Los ojos no podrían haberse abierto más de lo que estaban, y la respiración se le había cortado instantáneamente.

Sintió que la llamaban por detrás. Tal vez Sango o Ayumi. En realidad no importaba. Su mente y cabeza estaban centradas en aquellas imágenes publicadas tan ruinmente en un programa en vivo, donde muchas (por no decir demasiadas) personas seguro lo verían. Y no era solo eso, sino la idea de un romance secreto, y lo que tanto había temido esos días, pasaban por frente su rostro, restregándose ante sus ojos.

Tembló de pies a cabeza y se giró rápidamente hacia Sango, que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no por la noticia que seguramente Miroku ya le habría contado antes, sino por la misma razón que a Kagome le atormentaba. La desilusión de una publicación de amor desastroso.

"Kagome, no me digas que la chica de la tele" musitó Yuca sin apartar los ojos del frente, donde seguían con la tortura visual.

"Sí. Ahora tenemos que irnos cuanto antes." Dijo antes de tomar su mochila y colgársela en el hombro "Las cosas se pondrán un poco feas desde ahora"

-.-

Habían dado un par de vueltas para llegar a su casa. No era seguro usar el camino habitual, y, si estaba en lo correcto, tampoco el más indicado. Seguro que las imágenes habían sido transmitidas antes de avisar a todos los medios posibles, y, de no ser así, los más cercanos se habían enterado y pensaban acechar cuanto antes.

Ya le había advertido Inuyasha sobre una situación así, solo por si las dudas algo como aquello llegaba a suceder. Incluso había experimentado una situación parecida, en Kioto, cuando regresaban de aquella salida. Pero ahora no estaba Inuyasha para tomarla de la mano y correr de todos ellos.

Casi trotaron al visualizar la calle que la llevaría a su apartamento. Las chicas se habían abstenido de cualquier tipo de pregunta, seguro que las reservaban para cuando la calma reinara y no hubiera lugar por donde pudiera huir la chica. Pero, al girar la esquina se encontraron con un tumulto de periodistas y reporteros, abarrotados en la entrada de su edificio, y empujándose como si fueran fieras por un pedazo de carne.

Retrocedieron al instante sin ser vistas antes de girar sobre sus talones e ir en otra dirección. Esa noche lo más conveniente sería dormir en casa de Sango.

-.-

Miles de luces le atacaron el rostro al momento que su nariz toco el aire nocturno de la calle. Miles de periodistas atacaban con cámaras y micrófonos al chico. Gritando, bramando y exclamando cualquier tipo de pregunta para que el ídolo respondiera. Incluso se había pedido la ayuda de cuatro gorilas de seguridad para que los sacaran a todos de ahí, pero la cosa no se puso fácil. Todo era empujones y caos dondequiera. Algunos fans se unían al estrafalario retumbo de voces y gritos.

¿Qué si tuvo un amorío con su corista? ¿Valía la pena todo el desorden solo por una relación tan corta? Todo el asunto le parecía de lo más absurdo y cruel. Exponer su vida personal como un perfume caro solo por ganar más rating era inhumano, poco moral. Y deseó haberse dado cuenta antes, haberse percatado de que los seguían. Aun no comprendía quien había hecho eso, pero estaba seguro que las pagaría caro, o al menos recibiría algo de lo que se merecía.

A trompicones la banda e Inuyasha se internaron en la limusina de vidrios polarizados. Adentro podía admirarse todo el caos formado afuera por el tumulto de gente y cámaras de televisión. Los periodistas se pegaban contra el auto y lanzaban sus preguntas, sabiendo que el ídolo las escucharía perfectamente. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué bajara la ventanilla y les hablara con calma?

"_Sí, tuve una relación sentimental con mi corista, pero me rompió el corazón."_

No era tan fácil.

Kagura ya estaba dentro, y por su expresión se notaba que no estaba nada feliz. Tenía los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho y los labios fruncidos hasta formar una perfecta línea recta. Y no estaba en la típica pose de piernas cruzadas con estilo, solo las mantenía en su lugar, mientras que con el pie se dedicaba a dar golpecitos al suelo, impaciente. Era no podía ser una buena señal para el bienestar del chico, pero estaba listo para recibir su sermón.

"¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?" comenzó, rauda y sin emoción en el rostro. Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo miró fuera "Exhibirse de esa manera en público. No entiendo cómo pudiste permitir esto sabiendo que la prensa ya te tenía en la mira desde hace un tiempo."

"Kagura, con todo respeto, no creo que este sea buen momento para un sermón" apuntó Miroku, que al ver la mirada fría de la manager se tragó sus palabras y se alejó lo más que pudo.

Kagura suspiró y miró también por la ventana, donde el chico había perdido los ojos desde hace un buen tiempo. En verdad parecía afligido, y no solo por el hecho de haber hecho esa relación pública, sino porque la partida de Kagome aún le dolía. Incluso ella podía verlo. Esos últimos días no había estado dando el cien, y comprendía sus razones a la perfección. No era el mismo chiquillo irritante que se molestaba y hacía dramas de diva con tal de tener lo que quería; esta vez se había reservado cualquier tipo de chiquillada, incluso cuando las conferencias de prensa y sesiones fotográficas habían aumentado considerablemente.

Suspiró de nuevo y lo miró de frente. El chico no parecía estar consciente de que estaba siendo observado, o en todo caso lo ignoraba.

"Escucha. Este asunto se complicó, y estoy seguro que esos roedores de prensa fastidiarán por un tiempo. Así que debemos prepararnos ¿Me has oído? No recibirán nada sin una buena pelea" y dicho eso sacó su móvil y marcó un par de números.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada sorprendido. ¿En realidad Kagura había dicho aquello?

Bueno, el mundo sí que estaba bien loco, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a él. Como dijo Kagura, no se las iba a dejar fácil.

-.-

"Y eso fue lo que sucedió" masculló Kagome, con la vista fija en la ventana frente a ella.

Las chicas la habían escuchado desde el principio con suma atención, sin apartar la vista de su relatora. La historia les parecía de lo más fantástica, y, aunque al principio tuvieron sus dudas, ahora no quedaba más que claro.

Un amor entre su amiga y el cantante más famoso de Japón era simplemente una locura, pero cierta e intrigante, como ninguna. Ahora pensaban en Kagome como la chica con más suerte en todo el país, aunque a leguas se viera que ella no compartía la idea. Desde hace un rato la chica no apartaba la vista de la ventana, donde las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el cristal y morían en el vacío.

"Esa historia es sumamente impresionante, Kagome" se atrevió a hablar Ayumi "Quien diría que terminarías enamorándote de la persona que más odiabas"

Las demás coincidieron. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

"Que ironía ¿no?" murmuró Kagome, enviándoles una mirada dolida que ellas comprendieron al instante.

Segundos después su móvil sonó con insistencia. Ella lo tomó en las manos e hizo un gesto de desprecio. Conocía ese número, jamás se le olvidaría, y la idea de que llamara para mofarse se le hacía del peor de los gustos. Pero quería decirle una que otra cosa a esa chica, y no se detendría hasta que la modelo comprendiera exactamente el mensaje. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo sacó con fuerza antes de contestar.

"Que pasa. ¿No te fue suficiente la humillación pública? ¿Llamas por más?" barreó molesta, absteniéndose de todas las malas palabras que circulaban por su mente.

"Entiendo que estés molesta…." Dijo Kikyo

"¿Enserio?" se mofó Kagome, arrastrando las palabras con desdén

"Si. Y quería decirte que mi palabra nunca se rompió"

"Pues no es eso lo que yo vi, Kikyo. No te bastó con haberme hecho a un lado, también querías darle a este cuento un final feliz, a tu manera"

"¿Y crees que no estoy molesta? Después de que te fuiste Inuyasha me botó como un nabo. Fue una de las humillaciones más grandes de mi vida…Pero mi palabra es mi palabra, y tú cumpliste con el trato, y no tenía razón para faltar a mi parte" masculló la modelo

"¿Ahora me dirás que no tuviste nada que ver? No creo que estés obteniendo mucho…"

"¿Quieres callarte y escuchar? Naraku me engañó. El muy bastardo guardó una copia de las fotografías y las vendió por un buen precio. Eso no es lo que se supone que deba hacer un detective, pero no era estúpido, y sabía que obtendría buena ganancia con ello"

"¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?" bramó Kagome. No creía ni un poco las palabras de la chica, pero tampoco las descartaba del todo.

"Porque el infeliz quiso sacarme una buena suma antes, pero nada le pareció suficiente, y terminó divulgándolas al mejor postor"

Hubo un silencio largo después de eso. Kagome no sabía si creer o no creer en las palabras de la chica. Después de todo ya le había arruinado la vida con su egoísmo una vez, y no veía razón para que se abstuviera de hacerlo una tercera vez teniendo todos los medios al alcance de su mano. Pero aun había esa parte de la historia que concordaba. Recordaba lo orgullosa que era Kikyo, y no mancharía su reputación por tan insignificante que fuera el asunto, y si algo había prendido en el mundo de la fama, era que el ego era algo que se comía a diario, pero también los engaños y estafas.

"Escucha" murmuró Kikyo cuando supuso que se habían cambiado las cosas "mi intención no fue más que conseguir a Inuyasha. Nada más. Si me excedí un poco o no ahora ya no importa…Inuyasha me hizo ver que no se puede obligar a un corazón a amar. Y no voy a seguir intentándolo…Lo lamento, Kagome" finalizó antes de colgar. La línea quedó solo con pitidos entrecortados.

Las cosas sí que habían tomado un curso inesperado, y no sabía hasta qué punto se había retorcido el futuro que había previsto feliz, pero lo había hecho.

Su intención había sido proteger a Inuyasha, y ahora había fallado rotundamente. Ahora solo debía afrontarlo y esperar que el tiempo calmara las cosas. Para que entonces, el futuro que había previsto después de tan desastrosa despedida pudiera ser cumplido, aunque la visión de ello fuera un corazón dividido en dos.

-.-

_Hola a todas mis lectoras y lectores. Espero hayan comenzado bien la semana._

_Regreso con la actualización de este fic. Me han dado muy buena respuesta sobre ello, lo que me dice que les ha gustado un poco. Sus comentarios han logrado subirme mucho el ánimo, y ahora estoy comenzando con un nuevo proyecto que les traeré pronto._

_Quiero agradecer a tenshi-jaz, por esa carta tan motivadora jaja, nunca había recibido review tan largo, y ayudó mucho en la continuación de este fic. También a Karen Medina, que fue como una consciencia en persona y ayuda incondicional; además de demencia exterior y en parte la razón por la que yo esté continuando con esto hoy._

_Espero tengan una semana genial. Vivan, amen, sueñen, pero sobre todo, disfruten de cada suspiro y latido que exprese su mente, y experimenten al máximo la sensación._

_Ángel Nocturno_


	31. Redención de un corazón sangrante

Capítulo 31: Redención de un corazón sangrante

Fisgoneó fuera de su ventana por enésima vez en el día. Era la hora en que comenzaba a preguntarse hasta cuando se cansarían los reporteros de acechar su pórtico, empujarse entre sí y soportar el frio de la calle, sólo con el fin de recibir una simple palabra del chico. Claro que ésta nunca llegaría, por más que la buscaran. Y por él podían cansarse de hacerlo.

No haría su desilusión pública.

Pasaron sólo un par de días para que el video de esa desastrosa noche de premios fuera el más visto en todo Japón. Otro para que las especulaciones comenzaran, y ahora, cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir peor (si es que se podía) los programas de farándula pensaban que comparar el caso "Kagome" con el "Selene" era un tema debatible y jugoso.

Había estado a punto de patear el televisor cuando esa conductora chismosa había hecho mención del supuesto parecido, después de llamarla insulsa y fanfarrona. Ahora era simplemente el pan del que se alimentaba la farándula y el escándalo.

No había sabido nada de Kagome tampoco. Reportajes de su supuesta desaparición y la evasión a los medios lo había dejado completamente desconcertado. ¿No era fama lo que buscaba a fin de cuentas? Publicación y un poco de rumores si era necesario, todo por resaltar. Pero ahora parecía haberse evaporado del planeta cuando se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta. Simplemente tiraba la ocasión a la basura y se hacía perdidiza. Insólito, arrogante y completamente estúpido, viniendo de ella.

"He estado pensando sobre esto, y llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez no fue la señorita Kagome quien envió esas fotografías" murmuró sabiamente Miroku, viendo a su desafortunado amigo tirado en la cama con el control remoto del televisor en la mano. Desde que el asunto se había desatado como una bomba de tiempo, Inuyasha no hacía más que pegarse a ver qué nuevo rumor creaban de su vida.

"¿Tú crees?" dijo sarcástico y sin emoción alguna en sus palabras, escondiendo demasiado bien el dolor que aun causaba el escuchar el nombre de la chica. No era un experto en el arte de actuar, pero ya había recurrido a ello en otra ocasión, y podía presumir que eso le había brindado un poco de experiencia.

"Si, y tengo algunas teorías sobre ello. Aunque imagino que no querrás escucharlas ahora" murmuró de nuevo el baterista, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

"¿Sabes, Miroku? Puedes llegar a ser demasiado listo, cuando quieres" masculló sin apartar la vista del frente. Escuchó a Miroku suspirar irónico y sonrió para sus adentros. Aun había algo divertido en fastidiar a su pervertido amigo.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin decir nada. El eco de los comerciales era el único sonido que poseía la habitación.

Miroku había aprendido a dejar intactos los momentos de meditación de Inuyasha. Sabía que ahora mismo pensaba en el reciente incidente. Y que se culpaba sobre ello. Pero, a pesar de saber la lucha interna en la que se debatía su amigo, no interrumpía sus pensamientos con algún tonto comentario como lo haría cualquier otra persona. Sabía que pensar sobre ello le haría bien al chico, al punto de ayudarlo a superar más rápido su desdicha, por irónico que pareciera. Le ayudaba pensar en el dolor y gastar sus efectos, para que en el futuro solo se quedara como un recuerdo fastidioso, pero no más.

El programa comenzó de nuevo e Inuyasha apagó el televisor frustrado. Parecía haberse aburrido de la misma basura todo el día. Se giró quedando boca arriba y miró algún punto del techo, como la cosa más importante del planeta. Entonces Miroku supo que era hora de hablar de nuevo.

"Y ¿estás preparado?" murmuró un poco más alto de lo normal.

Inuyasha lo miró interrogativo un momento.

"¿Preparado?" repitió por inercia.

"La gira, Inuyasha. En unos días saldremos del país hacía América, y tal vez estemos fuera por mucho tiempo"

"¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?" preguntó de nuevo, regresando a la posición original. El ceño estaba fruncido desde hace un rato. Sabía el camino por el que iba Miroku.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" intervino quisquilloso.

"Déjalo, Miroku. Ya lo he superado. Tampoco es que me importara mucho después de todo" se encogió de hombros, esperando que a Miroku no le diera por soltar otra de esas terapias de psicología barata. Con su respuesta era más que suficiente. No iba a darle más vueltas al asunto.

"Escucha. Sé por lo que pasas ahora, y te entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes ver la situación frente a tus ojos y aun así seguir tan ciego. Es obvio que la señorita Kagome no tuvo nada que ver aquí, y, aunque no entienda las razones que la llevaron a dejarnos, debe estar ligado a todo esto…No te pido que hagas nada, pero, mañana nuestro último concierto será en Tokio, después nos marcharemos de Japón…quién sabe hasta cuándo" inquirió antes enviarle una mirada cargada de ánimo y salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás de nuevo.

"Estúpido Miroku" masculló Inuyasha cuando estuvo seguro que se había marchado. Tenía razón en cada una de sus malditas palabras, pero no iba a aceptarlo, su orgullo era más grande aún. Miró el techo un momento y después decidió que no soportaría quedarse un minuto más en esa habitación. Tendría una larga charla con su saco de boxear, antes de tener que prepararse para el viaje.

-.-

"Kagome, hija ¿puedes decirle a tu hermano que baje a comer?"

La chica asintió desde la entrada de la cocina, donde su madre la miraba con las manos húmedas metidas en la falda de su delantal.

Había llegado el día anterior a su casa, y, pese a no poder usar la puerta principal por razones obvias, decidió trepar el árbol trasero al edificio y entrar por la ventana de su habitación. Sango la había acompañado, y amenazado también con empujarla desde lo alto tras no haber avanzado nada por sí sola. Fue fácil entrar, el verdadero reto era salir, y ciertamente no podía faltar otro día a la escuela.

Llegó a su estudio personal, donde su hermano jugaba con el ordenador.

A decir verdad hacía mucho que no entraba a esa habitación, y evitaba las circunstancias que la llevaban a ella. No podía evitar llenarse de recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos cálidos y dolorosos. Un secreto, Sayo, conversaciones, risas, y una identidad oculta por la ignorancia y emoción adolescente. Todos y cada uno formaban un camino hacía el sueño e ilusión más hermoso que tuvo jamás.

Apretó los labios ante las inminentes lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, y evitó que las memorias asaltaran de nuevo su ya de por sí débil mente. Se aclaró la garganta esperando fallidamente eliminar el nudo que se había clavado en ella…

"Hora de comer, Sota" dijo débilmente, y temió que su hermano no hubiera escuchado su pobre intento de voz.

"Un momento. Estos zombies están a punto de tragarse mi polvo" masculló emocionado. No dejaba de teclear con fuerza y soltar gritos triunfales cuando eliminaba a otro.

Kagome cruzó los brazos antes de mirar a su pequeño hermano con atención y cuestionarse de nueva cuenta su extraña obsesión con los videojuegos, pero, antes de poder hacer una acusación propia de ella, notó que algo brillante y pequeño se balanceaba de su cuello. Lo miró absorta y fijamente. Era pequeño, dorado, delicado, y tuvo que procesarlo por un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que era aquel objeto. Se llevó una mano a la boca, apagando un ligero gemido que se escapó de su garganta seca. El niño la miró con un deje de confusión.

"¿Qué su…"

"Eso, lo que cuelga de tu cuello ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" bramó tan rápido que al chico le costó trabajo captarlo completo, pero entendió la intención del mensaje. Lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y recordó.

"Mamá me lo dio. Dijo que lo encontró enredado en el cierre de la chaqueta que usabas cuando esa señora extraña y de mirada frívola vino a casa, por Inuyasha…"

Extraña. Mirada frívola. Kagura.

"Dijo que lo guardara hasta que tú regresaras. Creo que lo olvidé. Lo lamento, hermana" continuó el pequeño y lo retiró de su cuello para entregárselo. Hubiera esperado que Kagome extendiera su mano también, pero no sucedió, simplemente se quedó quieta en su sitio, sin mirarlo siquiera, como si se hubiera desconectado de improvisto.

No sabía la razón, pero fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre la cabeza. Un bloque de acero le oprimió el pecho y la mirada se le nubló. Era la medalla de Inuyasha, sin duda, la que pensaban perdida aquella vez en el rio, después de su pelea. Más, sin embargo, estaba allí frente a ella, balanceándose brillante y única. El inusual color le recordó a unos ojos, dorados y cálidos como una tarde de otoño. Sublimes y magistrales como ningunos. Y tembló, sin razón alguna, antes de darse cuenta que Sota le extendía la mano desde hace un buen rato, entonces se forzó a tomarla, como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo y pudiera romperse.

Carraspeó un poco, disimulando su repentino asombro a los ojos del niño, que la miraba como si fuera otro de esos zombies que estaba acostumbrado a eliminar.

"Baja, y dile a mamá que en un momento los acompaño" musitó de nuevo sin voz.

El niño asintió de inmediato, y, después de apagar el monitor, se alejó dando tumbos hasta perderse en el pasillo.

"_Tonta. A ver si de esta manera pones más atención en la ropa que te quitas"_ pensó

Tener de nueva cuenta la pequeña medalla en sus manos le dejaba una sensación de cosquilleo. La miró fijamente unos momentos, sintiendo una traviesa lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Después la acunó contra su pecho, cerca de su corazón, deseando en el fondo que fuera el ídolo quien escuchara los inmensos latidos que éste daba por él. Y decir que lo extrañaba de sobre manera era poco, porque estaría dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por ver su mirada cálida, o su simple y reconfortante sonrisa una vez más. Solo una vez más.

Aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, para después soltarlo de golpe, infundiéndose valor. Saldría de esa, como fuera, no esperaría sufrir por siempre a causa de un sueño del que se vio obligada a despertar. Recordaría a Inuyasha como el amor de toda su vida, inalcanzable y hermoso como nunca sería otro. Sin importar que solo diera más abolladuras a sus memorias, tendrían que pasar algún día. Tal vez pasaran años, en realidad no los contaría, solo esperaba que el dolor sanara y diera paso a un alivio gratificante, como un abrigo en la nieve. Convertiría el recuerdo de Inuyasha en su anestesia, no en el dolor. Aunque, para eso, tendría que olvidarlo primero.

-.-

_Ahora sé que el final viene  
Tu lo sabías desde el comienzo  
No quisiste creer la verdad  
Estas solo otra vez, mi alma estará contigo_

De nuevo la letra acompañaba la triste melodía. No estaba listo para ella, pero no había otro momento. Esa ciudad le recordaba tanto a ella, que creía conveniente dejar otra de sus tantas canciones en el viento que ella respiraba. Un susurro bajo, independiente de lo que su mente dijera esa noche. Era inevitable no añorarla.

Con los ojos cerrados la imaginaba, bella y sublime en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su mirada consumiente y merecedora de cada oración hermosa que jamás pudo escribir, y su voz, encantadora melodía de confianza y serenidad, que con solo una frase podía llevarlo hasta el borde de la locura más exquisita de todas. Toda ella era un manto puro de perfección y grandeza, escrita con la pasión de mil poetas de versos blancos. Pura y sencilla, como siempre la vio, manchada de la inocencia de una niña. Entregada, sumisa y suya. Sobre todo suya. Esa era la imagen que guardaba de Kagome, la que aparecía en sus sueños y le llamaba.

_Rasga en pedazos mi corazón  
Antes de que te marches sin el arrepentimiento  
Te lloré, mis lágrimas se convirtieron en la sangre  
Estoy listo para rendirme  
Dices que lo tomo demasiado duro  
y todo lo que pido es comprensión  
Traerte de nuevo un pedazo de mi corazón quebrado  
Estoy listo para rendirme_

No sentía su voz salir, sin embargo, cantaba. Sus dedos no parecían moverse, y tocaba la guitarra conforme lo indicaba. En realidad, cada palabra, frase, letra, eran en memoria del recuerdo de su herida, y no podía hacer nada más que cantarle a ella, la parte que faltaba en su música. El elemento que hacía de su canción una perfecta obra de arte. Ya no era lo mismo cantar sin su melodía acompañando su voz. Así que cuando la canción terminó, abrió sus ojos nostálgicos y le dio una última mirada a su público, el que no vería en varios meses. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de animarlos con unas cuentas palabras, recibiendo miles de gritos vociferantes en respuesta, y sonrió. Esa era una de las cosas que siempre lo animaban. El recibimiento cálido y la aceptación de quienes lo escuchaban.

Dio las gracias de nueva cuenta antes de salir del escenario junto a su banda. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y la gente comenzó a salir. Después de eso sólo tuvo que complacer a los fans con pase VIP un momento. En realidad no tenía ánimos de lucirse ni que lo adularan, solamente quería ir a su camerino y tirarse en la primera silla que se le pusiera enfrente.

Esquivó a Kagura un par de veces y entró en la puerta que tenía su nombre en una gran placa dorada. Estaba muerto, más que otras ocasiones, y pensar en el vuelo que lo alejaría de Japón el día de mañana no ayudaba en mucho a calmar su estrés.

Se dejó caer en la silla frente al pequeño tocador que le asignaron y apretó sus sienes con las yemas de los dedos. No se había percatado del paquete que descansaba frente al espejo, de color paja y amarrado con lazo amarillo. No había letras o alguna decoración fuera, y eso le extrañó un poco. Jamás recibía nada en su camerino después de los conciertos, todas esas cosas quedaban a cargo de Kagura y el equipo.

Inspeccionó la caja de arriba abajo, y la agitó un par de veces, intentando descifrar lo que fuera que estuviera dentro. Después con poca delicadeza deslizó el nudo del lazo y lo sacó, dejándolo en algún lugar del suelo. Rasgó el papel con un dedo y levantó la tapa. Después no hizo nada, solo se quedó sin aliento.

De todas las cosas que habría esperado recibir esa era la menos esperada. Lo tomó entre manos y lo apretó delicadamente, sintiéndose débil y reconfortado a la vez. La pequeña medalla que él creía perdida ahora descansaba segura dentro de su puño, brillante. Parpadeó un par de veces y clavó los ojos en su reflejo, sin verse realmente. No había duda, la medalla no pudo haber llegado sola a su camerino, además nadie más conocía su existencia más que ella. Kagome. Había estado ahí, tal vez observándose por el mismo espejo que él.

Regresó los ojos a la pequeña caja, donde se apreciaba una nota en el fondo, escrita con tinta azul.

"_Lo que en verdad se quiere, al final siempre regresará a nosotros"_

No importaba que careciera de remitente, conocía a la perfección esa letra, y a la dueña de ella. Y sin importar cuanto luchara por evitarlo le fue imposible detener el vuelco que dio su corazón. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se colgó la medalla en el cuello. Tenerla de vuelta le traía una sensación de alivio y protección. La medalla que su madre le había dado.

-.-

"Hora de irnos, Inuyasha" canturreó Miroku, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto.

Inuyasha asintió de mala gana y subió al auto soltando improperios al viento, aunque muy en el fondo quisiera irse lo más pronto posible. No tenía nada en contra de la ciudad, sólo de los recuerdos.

La noche anterior no había hecho nada más que pensar. En lo que haría de ahora en adelante, los cambios, sentimientos, sus canciones. Cosas que evitó pensar desde el principio porque en él aún quedaba una vaga ilusión de que todo fuera un cruel sueño. Pero despertar le resultaba tan difícil, que había terminado aceptando la espantosa fantasía que le cegaba los ojos.

Una gran cantidad de reporteros y camarógrafos se arremolinaban en las rejas del portón principal, con los micrófonos alzados al frente. El ídolo bajó la ventanilla lentamente, por si los empujones comenzaban a ponerse más violentos de lo normal, y les dedicó unas cuantas palabras de despedida, evitando las preguntas incómodas que lanzaba la mayoría. Sonrió radiante, como había aprendido por todos esos años, y se despidió con un simple gesto de mano. Al menos esas eran las únicas palabras que recibirían por ese día.

Miroku, desde el otro lado del auto, cerró la ventanilla al mismo tiempo que él, y le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado.

Mientras recorrían la ciudad hacia el aeropuerto, sus ojos divagaban por cada casa y negocio que se encontraba a su paso. Reconoció el hotel donde se quedaron hospedados él y su amigo cuando escaparon Kagura, una cafetería que visitaron unos días después, y la calle que los llevaría a la fiesta por la que estaban allí en primera. Al final tuvo que regresar la mirada adentro, se estaban acercando a una parte de la ciudad que prefería no ver. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento.

Aun había una parte de la historia que no concordaba en esa jugarreta, y, aunque una parte de él (la mayoría, por no decirlo) estuviera dispuesta a averiguarlo, otra, la temerosa, se negaba rotundamente a descubrirlo. Solamente estaba pensando en locuras.

"Qué hermosa parte de la ciudad ¿no crees?" musitó Miroku, que se mantenía con la pierna cruzada y los ojos fuera, aunque Inuyasha supiera muy bien que no le prestaba mucha atención a la calle, sino a él "Esta es la última oportunidad que tendrás. Lo sabes"

El chico cerró los ojos con más fuerza, queriendo borrar aquel comentario de su memoria, pero simplemente se rehusaba a salir. No quería saberlo, no quería hacer nada. Sólo quería abordar el avión que lo llevaría lejos de todo, lejos de ella.

"La vida es muy corta para el romance, Inuyasha. No te hagas esto de nuevo" continuó el baterista.

Inuyasha cerró los puños fuertemente. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se levantó con rapidez y tocó un par de veces la ventanilla que separaba al chofer de ellos. El hombre lo miró confundido un par de veces y le prestó atención.

"De vuelta. Hay una última parada qué hacer" dijo sin aliento y los nervios punzándole en las venas.

El hombre lo miró un momento y después desvió los ojos a Kagura, que permanecía rauda y callada como siempre. La mujer, después de todo, tenía la última palabra. Inuyasha refunfuñó para sus adentros y bufó molesto, mientras Kagura, sin abrir los ojos, hacía una seña con la mano.

"Haga lo que dice" ordenó con voz fría. El chofer obedeció al instante, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Inuyasha, los llevó a la entrada de la calle donde se suponía estaba la dirección. Lo que no esperaron fue ver tantos reporteros abarrotados en la entrada, lo que los hizo frenar en seco.

Al final terminaron aparcando el auto en una de las esquinas, y tan pronto como los seguros se fueron, Inuyasha saltó como resorte hacía la calle, olvidándose de todo el _camuflaje_ que estaba obligado a llevar. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Dio la vuelta al edificio y sonrió aliviado cuando pudo ver un árbol justo enfrente de la habitación de la chica. Suspiró y se apresuró a treparlo con gran habilidad. Esquivó algunas ramas de su camino y otras las hizo a un lado con la mano. Equilibró su peso hasta llegar a la ventana, que tocó insistentemente varias veces. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y el tiempo se estaba agotando como a él los jadeos.

Nadie abría, y tuvo que tocar con más fuerza una par de veces más, hasta que la cortina se removió y dejó ver el rostro de la señora Higurashi, madre de Kagome, con la expresión sorprendida. Tardó unos momentos en dejarlo pasar, y cuando Inuyasha hubo tocado el suelo de la habitación, se dedicó a buscar por los alrededores de la misma, en busca de la chica. El aliento aun no regresaba a sus pulmones.

"Inuyasha, qué sorpresa" dijo la mujer, tocándole el rostro con una mano. El chico sonrió y suspiró hondo.

"Necesito ver a Kagome" dijo emocionado y temeroso. Aun no estaba seguro de qué esperar de la chica, pero no se iría de ahí sin recibir una buena explicación.

El rostro de la señora cambió totalmente, volviéndose más sombrío. Le tocó el hombro y negó un par de veces.

"Oh, hijo. Kagome no se encuentra" hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para la paciencia de él "Las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas…estos días había recibido varias amenazas de fans locas…y creímos que lo mejor sería que saliera de la ciudad por un tiempo. Se marchó ésta misma mañana"

El rostro de Inuyasha desencajó por completo. Las ilusiones le bajaron hasta un grado máximo y la quijada se separó del resto del cráneo.

"¿Irse? Pero ¿a dónde?" balbuceó sin voz

"A Osaka, con mi hermana mayor. Lo siento mucho, ella tenía tantas ganas de verte de nuevo"

En la mente de Inuyasha solo figuraban las palabras _Kagome_ e _irse_. Pero no era posible, todo le parecía salido de una novela. Kagome no podía haberse marchado, no ahora, cuando estaba dispuesto a renovar su propuesta. Sin embargo, los hechos y la manera en que la señora Higurashi lo miraba le decían que su mente no imaginaba nada, y las cosas en verdad estaban pasando de esa manera.

_Maldición_

No supo de qué forma había bajado de nuevo, pero lo había hecho. Sus ánimos habían decaído a un nivel crítico. Regresó con pasos pesados al auto, donde Kagura y Miroku lo esperaban ansiosos, y, al ver que regresaba solo, no pudieron más que enviarse una mirada, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, y que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Estando dentro del auto con ventanas polarizadas, no pudo evitar derrumbarse de una vez por todas. Las fuerzas se habían ido, y la emoción que lo asaltó hace un tiempo le decía adiós con la mano extendida. Mientras se dirigían de nuevo al aeropuerto, era consciente de dos pares de ojos sobre él, pero los ignoró completamente, no por descortesía, sino porque no estaba listo para encarar a nadie, aun así sabía que debía decir algo, y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

"Se ha ido…no pude llegar a tiempo. La he perdido de nuevo…y para siempre"

.

.

.

Infló las mejillas, conteniendo todo el aire que pudo, y lo soltó de golpe, apagando las veinte velas que decoraban el pastel de chocolate hecho por su madre. Era genial tener a toda su familia y amigos reunidos. A pesar de ser pocos, se la había pasado de lo mejor con ellos.

Festejaba su cumpleaños número veinte en el mejor momento.

Todo el escándalo vivido hace un poco de tiempo hacía logrado tranquilizarse, permitiéndole a Kagome regresar a Tokio. Su tía la había recibido de la mejor manera, y aunque en Osaka tuvo algunos problemas de adaptación debido a los rumores del momento, parecía ser una ciudad que olvidaba rápido, y pronto pudo terminar sus estudios y regresar a casa.

Sango se había alegrado mucho con la noticia de su regreso, al igual que su familia, que parecía haberse mudado a su viejo departamento. La señora Higurashi no había hecho mención alguna de la visita de Inuyasha hace algunos meses, no ahora que su hija parecía tan feliz y renovada. Fueron largos meses de llamadas motivantes y lágrimas a distancia. Ahora solo quería que disfrutara su juventud.

Kagome se alegraba de saber que nada era para siempre, y los rumores hacía tiempo que dejaron de correr por los medios de comunicación. Su nombre ya no era tan mencionado en las revistas y las fotografías que una vez la atormentaron debían estar en un rincón de internet, olvidadas gracias a otro nuevo rumor de un famoso. Tampoco había recibido insistencia alguna de reporteros o programas de televisión, y las fans locas que una vez la llamaron e insultaron parecieron haberse olvidado de todo. En conclusión, su vida regresaba a ser normal y pacífica.

No obstante, en el fondo de sus memorias seguía guardado un chico de cabello negro y ojos tan brillantes como los mismos rayos del sol. Unos cuantos meses no habían logrado sacarlo de su mente, a pesar de todas las veces que lo intentó. Existía una parte de ella que seguía aferrada al recuerdo, y el disimular que no pasaba nada cuando Inuyasha era el tema de conversación de sus amigas comenzaba a cansarle. El amor que sentía por él se mantenía vivo y fresco como la primera vez que lo descubrió.

Su carrera vocal había terminado, aunque aún le gustaba cantar cuando creía que nadie la veía, ya no trabajaba en el mismo bar, ni en ningún otro. A pesar de las ofertas más que favorables que había recibido, no pudo aceptar ninguna sola, no sólo por el hecho de que cantar había perdido el significado que le dio hace tiempo, sino que se sentiría traicionera y mentirosa. Además, ya había rechazado la oferta de uno de los mejores representantes de Japón, podía desechar algunas más.

En todo el día recibió un sinfín de abrazos, rió feliz y jugueteó con los invitados, hasta que uno por uno se marcharon. Su familia se quedó un rato más con ella, al igual que Sango, que ya se incluía dentro. Abrían los obsequios y se reían cuando Kagome los modelaba o presumía.

El abuelo regresó un momento después. Comprar el regalo para su nieta le había costado un poco de esfuerzo, y, a decir verdad, una pata disecada de un demonio del lago Chuzenji no era nada fácil de encontrar, mucho menos en el siglo XXI. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Kagome fingió una sonrisa y comentó que lo colgaría en la pared de su habitación, aunque sólo tuviera pensado dárselo como cena a Buyo, su gato.

"Por cierto, Kagome. Encontré esto en la puerta cuando regresé. Parece que lo dejaron ahí para ti" inquirió el abuelo, extendiéndole un pequeño paquete color paja a Kagome.

La chica creyó haberlo visto antes, y con el ceño fruncido a causa de la confusión, deslizó el lazo amarillo que lo envolvía y rompió el papel con dedos ansiosos. Un sentido de deja vú la envolvió, y la respiración se le hizo cada vez más densa, no solo por el paliacate verde que descansaba dentro, sino por una nota que le quitó el aliento.

"_Lo que en verdad se quiere, al final siempre regresará a nosotros"_

Se llevó una mano a la boca, tapando una exclamación salió de sus labios. Le importaba poco la actitud estúpida que mostraba frente a su familia, no podía más que ver esa nota escrita con tinta azul. Un poco gastada de las esquinas, pero bien conservada.

No había duda, era la misma nota.

"¿Qué pasa?" insistió Sango, mirando por encima de su hombro la pequeña caja.

La mente de Kagome hizo _clic_ un segundo antes de que saliera a gran velocidad de la casa.

El viento de verano le revolvió los cabellos y acarició su rostro en cuanto dio el primer paso fuera. Ella no dejaba de pasear su mirada por todos los alrededores. Bajó las escaleras a tiempo record y movió sus pies tan rápido como pudo. Su corazón se movía tan rápido como el aleteo de un pájaro, amenazando con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Las piernas le fallaban, pero ella seguía recorriendo el lugar.

Debía encontrarlo, sin importar cuantas veces le diera la vuelta a la casa, debía saber si era verdad o solo una absurda ilusión.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, y sólo hacían unos minutos desde que salió de su casa. Las farolas se encendieron, pero todavía no oscurecía del todo, el sol aún se asomaba por el horizonte. Se llevó una mano al pecho e un intento de calmar el galope incesante que emprendió su corazón.

"¿Buscabas algo?" una voz, suave y varonil, se alzó a su espalda, y temió que sus piernas terminaran por derribarla. Retuvo el aliento.

No quería girarse por el miedo a que todo fuera un sueño, y de un momento a otro la realidad la golpeara e hiciera despertar. No soportaría una noche más la misma sensación. Pero al final lo hizo, topándose con un par de ojos dorados que la atraparon por completo.

"Inu…yasha" murmuró sólo para ella, aunque estuvo segura que él la escuchó a la perfección.

Inuyasha sonrió, como sólo él podía hacerlo. Verla ahí, pequeña y hermosa, sosteniendo contra su pecho el paliacate que una vez él lanzó por la ventana, y mirándolo, con esos ojos chocolate que extraño tanto en su ausencia, hizo que en su estómago se formara un nudo que subió hasta su garganta. No había palabra que explicara la inmensa alegría de verla frente a él. A su Kagome.

Sus miradas parecían un par de imanes sostenidos por la fuerza de atracción.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" se atrevió a decir de nuevo la chica. Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

"Rin quería desearte feliz cumpleaños, y ya que recién regresamos a Japón, quise aprovechar la oportunidad para visitar la ciudad" dijo con simpleza, sin apartar ni una sola vez sus ojos de los de ella.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

"Sólo viniste por eso" fue una afirmación, más que una pregunta. Apresó el paliacate contra su pecho, y pudo notal que la medalla dorada colgaba libremente en el cuello de Inuyasha.

"No. También quería decirte que eres la chica más impulsiva, testaruda, terca, insensata y boba que pude conocer jamás" masculló ahora más serio. Entonces Kagome retiró la mirada y pareció pensar un momento. Él no dejaba de apresarla con su par de orbes doradas.

"Enton…" intentó decir

"Aún no termino. Igualmente eres explosiva, irritante, molesta, tonta y una cabezota"

Kagome frunció aún más el ceño.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir aquí a molestarme como se te venga en gana?" bramó molesta la chica.

"Lo mismo que te hizo a ti pensar que me importaba más lo que dijeran un montón de reporteros sobre mi vida que el que te quedaras a mi lado" contrarrestó inmutable "¿No pudiste haberme consultado antes de arrebatarme lo más valioso que tenía?"

Kagome bajó la cabeza, no sabía que contestar a ello. Pero ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha sabía todo eso? No le había contado a nadie, ni a su madre o Sango, con el temor de que se descubriera todo. Prefería conservarlo como una decisión propia que como un chantaje creado por una modelo celosa. Y ahora él lo sabía todo, por una extraña razón. Carraspeó un poco.

"¿Cómo es que tú…" no pudo terminar la pregunta, el nudo que se formó en su garganta era más grande que sus palabras.

"Parece que a Kikyo le asaltó un ataque de conciencia. O estaba borracha. Igualmente me lo dijo todo…y en realidad no importa, de cualquier forma habría venido a buscarte" musitó despacio, avanzando unos pasos.

Kagome tembló al tenerlo a unos centímetros de ella. Podía sentir su respiración acompasada en la coronilla, y la insistente mirada apretujándola sin piedad. Cuanto deseaba poder abrazarlo, tocarlo y saber que era de verdad, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Y la calidez de tenerlo tan cerca la abrigó, permitiéndose disfrutar de esa sensación mientras pudiera. Tal vez después se fuera de nuevo y no tuviera la oportunidad de respirar su fresco aroma, o escuchar la suave y fuerte voz que mostraba cuando estaba nervioso.

"Lo lamento, pero no iba a permitir que hicieran de ti una telenovela…no de nuevo" levantó la mirada y lo encaró "y puedes estar molesto si quieres. Lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario"

Inuyasha sonrió de nueva cuenta. Acarició despacio el contorno de su rostro, tomándose el tiempo necesario para aprenderse cada facción de él, molesta o feliz. Después delineó la curvatura de su cuello y terminó tomando un mechón de su pelo oscuro. Kagome tembló de pies a cabeza, olvidando la creciente molestia, siendo reemplazada por un cosquilleo en el estómago, como miles de abejas relampagueándole por dentro.

"No sabes cuánto te extrañé todo este tiempo" musitó despacio "La suavidad de tu piel, el olor de tu cabello, incluso esa línea que se forma entre tus cejas cuando estás molesta. Las mañanas que distraes mi entrenamiento con tu voz socarrona. Tu gritos, pelas…La forma en que me miras" acarició con el pulgar el contorno de sus labios "La manera en que dices mi nombre" susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

Kagome estaba hipnotizada por su olor, la aproximación de su aliento acariciando su boca. Y de no haber sido porque Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura, habría caído al suelo.

Una caricia, sólo eso bastó para que Kagome perdiera la razón. Sus labios se rozaron tímida y delicadamente, como si fuera la primera vez, y la sensación de vacío se llenó al instante, porque en ese momento se mezclaban formando un todo. No existía nada más, solo una pura y casta caricia que los llevó al borde de lo inimaginable.

Kagome se aferró a su cuello, temiendo que de un momento a otro se marchara de su lado, e Inuyasha estrechó su cintura contra él, queriendo fundirla a su cuerpo para ya no tener que dejarla de nuevo. Movió sus labios contra los de ella, deleitándose del sabor que por tantos meses lo tuvo delirando, marcando su ritmo, probándola como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie. Quería grabar su recuerdo en cada uno de sus sentidos, por si todo eso no era más que otra de las jugarretas que le gustaba hacer a su mente.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, y tampoco querían averiguarlo, para ellos era como si los minutos hubieran dejado de correr y todo se hubiera detenido alrededor. No existía nada ni nadie. Solo eran dos chicos que se fundían en la necesidad de sentirse cerca, cerrando con sus labios un pacto que no se rompería jamás. Al final el aire les hizo falta, pero no se movieron ni un poco. Sus miradas parecían estar atadas entre sí.

"Regresa, por favor. Mis letras necesitan tu esencia, y mi voz tu nombre. La música no es lo mismo si tú no la acompañas…yo no soy el mismo si tú no me acompañas." susurró con la voz más suave que pudo crear. Kagome suspiró.

"Saki va a molestarse por esto" murmuró con burla

"Entonces tendremos que darle otras vacaciones…más largas esta vez" sonrió ampliamente "Entonces ¿aceptarás mi propuesta?"

"Sabes que esto no cambiará el hecho de que te odie…ni que piense que eres pésimo cantando…ni…"

"Responde, Higurashi" bramó Inuyasha. Ella fingió pensárselo un momento.

"Acepto" respondió simplemente.

Inuyasha sonrió como nunca antes. Tantas emociones albergaron su pecho, y sintió la gravedad invertirse. Después de tanto tiempo de espera, después de tantos versos escritos en su nombre y melodías en su memoria. Ahora tendría a Kagome por siempre a su lado.

"Te amo" soltó él sin pensar. De todas maneras no necesitaba hacerlo, con tenerla frente a él lo sabía de sobra.

"Y eso lo dice Inuyasha Taisho, o sólo Inuyasha" inquirió la chica.

"Ambos"

"Yo también los amo"

"_Tal vez viva en una guerra eterna entre el ego y el corazón…pero siempre serás tú la ganadora"_

**Fin**

_-.-_

_Después de todo, rosas, llantos, y demás sentimientos encontrados, tengo el honor de escribir la palabra fin. No encuentro manera de agradecer a todos aquellos que lo leyeron de principio hasta aquí. Por sus comentarios siempre positivos, la forma de sus animaciones, deben saber que siempre fueron especiales._

_Debo admitir que me costó un poco de trabajo terminar, no por el hecho de que este sea mi primer fic, sino porque me centré tanto en la historia que me fue difícil decirle adiós._

_Espero les haya gustado. Sus críticas, comentarios y demás son siempre bienvenidas. Eso es todo por mi parte esta vez._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Ángel Nocturno._


End file.
